Fighting For Salvation
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Huge 24 alternate universe, starting in S1 and traveling through the seasons. All your favorite characters, with a new agent and new plots for some of the seasons.
1. Chapter 1

"There's someone I want to invite to dinner," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who?" Teri asked.

Jack poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Ava, my new recruit. You know, the woman you think I'm having an affair with."

Teri sighed. "I never said that, Jack."

He smirked. "No. But it's true."

She turned to look at him, a strange look on her face. "Why do you want her to come over?"

Jack's face grew serious as he stood up and walked over to his wife. He cradled her head in his hands and gave her a gentle smile. "Because I want you to meet her. Then you'll know there's nothing going on."

Teri leaned her forehead against his. "Jack, I don't want you to think that I don't trust you," she whispered.

He moved his hands to her neck, slowly kneading the muscles there. "It's okay, Teri. You know…" he trailed off, swallowing hard. "You know that there was someone else while we were separated. And I know that I've been giving nothing but rave reviews of Ava. But she and I are just friends, Teri."

Teri looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Okay," she said quietly. "If she's a friend of yours, I'd love to meet her."

"Great. When should we have her over?"

"How about tonight? If she's not busy."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll give her a call." Leaning in, he gave her a slow kiss. "Thank you," he whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ava groaned as Staind's "Everything Changes" assaulted her ears. She reached blindly for the offending cell phone, finally finding it after knocking everything else off her nightstand. Pulling the blankets back over her head, she stuffed the phone under her pillows, effectively muffling the noise.

It was when the song began playing the second time that she realized it wasn't her alarm that was going off – the phone was actually ringing. Cursing under her breath, she dragged the phone back out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"You didn't answer the first time."

"Ugh. Jack, that usually means the person isn't available. Or that they don't want to talk to you. Either way, it's a sign that you should leave them alone."

"I knew you were asleep and decided you needed a wake-up call."

"Blodes arschloch," she muttered.

"Now, now, Ava. Play nice."

"Was there something you wanted, Jack, or were you just calling to ruin my Saturday?"

"I'm inviting you to dinner."

"Excuse me?"

"Dinner. At my house. With my family."

Ava sat up. "Is this because Teri thinks we're having an affair?"

"It's not the only reason."

"You want me to meet your family?"

"Yes. And I want them to meet you."

Her demeanor softened as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tonight, if you're not busy."

Ava laughed. "Please, Jack. When have you known me to have a social life?"

Jack smiled. "I still don't understand that," he admitted. "So you'll come?"  
"Of course."

"Good. Dinner is at 5:00. Be here around 4:30."

"Wow. That's such a…functional dinner time."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be here."

"I will be."

Ava hung up and burrowed back under the blankets, the cell phone tucked once again under the pillows.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ava's stomach was tied up in knots by the time she pulled into the Bauers' driveway. She absolutely hated meeting new people, and she was pretty sure that Teri already loathed her. Looking in the rearview mirror, she made sure that she was at least presentable. Her light brown hair was down, curling slightly as it fell onto her shoulders. She had gone very light on the make-up, just enough to cover the deep circles under her eyes. Glancing down at her clothes, she hoped for the millionth time that she wasn't underdressed. She had chosen khakis and a conservative black tank top – she didn't want to show too much skin, but it was summer and she didn't want to sweat to death either.

The front door opened and Ava realized that she had been sitting there for too long. Giving a nervous smile, she climbed out of the car.

"Hey," she greeted, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Hey," Jack said, coming toward her and wrapping her in a tight hug.  
"And you wonder why your wife thinks I'm the other woman?"

He pulled away from her, an amused smile on his face. "Nice car," he commented.

Ava rolled her eyes. "I had a nice car before, too. But wait. Somebody got that one blown up."

"It was a piece of shit, Ava."

"You BLEW IT UP," she retorted.

"Are you two going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?"

Jack and Ava turned around to see Teri standing on the front step. Plastering her nervous smile back on, Ava wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants and walked forward, extending her hand to Teri.

"Teri, this is Ava. Ava, my wife Teri."

Teri shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Ava. Please come in."

As she turned to lead the way into the house, Ava shot Jack a nervous look. He just winked at her and motioned for her to follow Teri. Once inside, a blonde teenager girl came bounding down the stairs, stopping when she reached the bottom and giving Ava the once-over.

"You're younger than I expected," she blurted.

"Thanks. I think…" Ava replied, frowning slightly.

"Kimberly, be nice," Teri scolded.

Jack smiled apologetically. "And this is my daughter Kim. Kim, this is Ava. I work with her."

"How old are you anyway?"

Ava smiled and shook her head ruefully, crossing her arms and taking a more laidback stance. "Twenty-three. You?"

"Sixteen."

As the girls continued their stare-off, Teri gently laid her hand on Ava's elbow. "Ava, would you please help me with dinner?"

The younger woman's face grew trouble. "I…umm…I can't cook."

Teri smiled kindly. "That's okay. I can still use your help."

Ava returned the smile. "I'd be happy to, then."

Once they were in the kitchen, Teri set Ava to work washing and chopping vegetables. They worked in silence, both unsure of what exactly to say to the other. Teri kept sneaking glances at her, trying to size her up without actually speaking to her. Ava finally set down the knife and looked at Teri pointedly.

"I'm not sleeping with Jack."

Teri nodded, not looking up from what she was doing. "That's good to know."

Ava sighed. "And I never would, Teri. And he's not interested in me either. Not that way."

Seeing that the other woman was determined to talk about this, Teri looked up from her cooking. "How do you know that?"

"Because I've gotten to know him pretty well. He talks about you all the time. He's in love with you." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "He's like a little kid."

Teri looked down at the floor, a slow blush creeping up her neck. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Ava turned back to chopping the vegetables. "Besides," she continued, crinkling her nose. "he's too old for me."

At that, the older woman laughed and they resumed making dinner, comfortable chatter now floating through the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner started out quietly. Jack and Teri sat on either end of the table, with Kim and Ava sitting between them, facing each other. Kim watched their guest curiously as Ava bowed her head in silent prayer before picking up her utensils. Realizing that she was staring, Kim focused on her own food, watching the other girl out of the corner of her eye.

"So, Ava. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Teri asked, breaking the silence.

She swallowed her food before smiling nervously. "Could you be a little more specific? I don't want to just launch into my life story."

Kim frowned slightly. "Why not?"

Ava laughed. "Because nobody wants to sit through it, and we'd be here all night."

"Okay, then," Teri interrupted. "Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother. He's 31 and lives in Boston with his girlfriend."

"This is going to be like 20 questions, isn't it?" Teri asked with an amused grin.

"Pretty much."

"Why don't you tell us about your childhood? The major plot points."

Ava sighed, but the smile on her face signaled that she was more amused than frustrated. "Fine. Let's see. My mom and dad got divorced when I was very young and I lived with my mom. I skipped third grade. When I was fifteen, my mom died in a car accident with my stepfather. I went to live with my grandparents – which didn't make my dad very happy. After high school I went to a Christian liberal arts college in New England, majored in Communications. It was also about that time that my dad disowned me – nothing legal, he just banned me from his house. Uhh, I graduated last year with my Bachelors and then went on to have an office job at a huge pharmaceutical company. And then I met Jack. And he blew up my car. That pretty much sums it up."

Jack smiled as he continued to eat, having already forced this information out of her when he hired her. Teri looked at the girl sadly, a sudden sympathy welling up inside her. Kim stared at her with something akin to wonder.

"You got disowned? What the hell did you do?"

"Language, Kim," Teri scolded.

Ava laughed. "That's the funny part. Nothing."

"Then why did you get kicked out?"

She shrugged. "After my dad got divorced from his second wife, I stayed friends with her. I was told that I 'betrayed blood.'"

"You're kidding me," Teri replied, aghast at the thought.

Ava shook her head. "Nope. Seems to have worked out for the best though." She paused again, looking around the table. "Any other questions?"

"Where do you live?" Kim asked, suddenly very interested in their dinner guest.

"Over on West Corinth Drive."

"There's no apartments over there," she frowned.

"Yeah, I know. I have a house."

"Do you have roommates?"

"Nope."

"How on earth did you manage to afford a house all by yourself at your age?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm a trust fund baby," she muttered.

It was then that Jack burst out laughing. He put his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with mirth. Teri and Kim looked at him as though he were mad, but Ava just glared at him.

"Something funny, Jack?" she asked icily.

He shook his head, his face red. "No. It's just…that's what Tony refers to you as when you're not around."

Ava's frown deepened. "He hates me," she muttered.

Jack shook his head, still chuckling. "No, he doesn't."

She shot him a withering glance. "You've seen how we interact. It ain't pretty."

"He doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me."

"Why should I?"

Jack smiled mischievously. "Because I know what I'm talking about."

Ava stuck her tongue out at him, causing everyone at the table to burst into fresh laughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I like her," Teri said quietly as she and Jack did the dishes.

Jack tried to hide his grin. "I thought you might. Does this mean you two can be friends?"

"Mmm-hmm. In fact, we're going shopping next week."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Teri nodded. "She needs an outfit for a wedding."

"Ahhh. Devin's wedding."

"She told you about it?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. I'm going to help her find something to knock him off his socks – in a tasteful way. Kim's coming too."

"My plan might be backfiring," Jack muttered as he put dishes away.

Teri smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, honey. We won't talk about you too much."


	2. Chapter 2

When her cell phone rang, Ava pulled her eyes away from the road long enough to frown at it. Her confusion increased when she saw Jack's number on the screen, and she reached over to pick it up.

"Connolly."

"Ava, it's Jack."

"The beauty of cell phones Jack – they generally tell you who's calling. What do you need?"

"Is Kim with you?"

"Kim? No. You know I let you guys know if she and I have plans. Why? What's wrong?"

She heard Jack sigh in frustration. "She snuck out."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to go look for her?"

There was a pause on the other end. "No. Not yet. I need you here."

"At your place?"

"CTU. We all got called in."

"I didn't."

"Nina said she called you."

"Well, she didn't."

"Maybe you just missed the call."

"Jack, my phone has been right next to me for the past hour, with the volume on high."

"Where are you?"

"In my car."

"Yeah. And how loud was your radio?"

Ava growled in irritation. "Hang on. I will check my missed calls." She pulled the phone away from her ear and scrolled through her calls before talking to Jack again. "Nope. Not a single call from Nina."

"She wouldn't lie about calling you."

"Oh, but I'd lie about missing a call from her?"

Jack sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just get here."

"Fine. Be there in ten."

"You're late," Tony snapped the moment she walked out onto the floor.

"Nice to see you too, Tony."

"That's what happens when you don't answer your cell phone," Nina said pointedly as she looked at files on her desk.

Ava glared at her. "No. That's what happens when you lie to the boss about calling me."

Tony looked at Nina in confusion, and was surprised to see the satisfied smirk that was on her face. Before he could say anything, Jack came up to them.

"Alright, everybody. Listen up. We don't know yet why Walsh called all of us in, but that doesn't mean we can't get started."

"But if we don't know what the threat is, how will we know what to look for?" Tony interrupted.

"I think we should focus on Senator Palmer."

"The presidential candidate? Why, because he's black?"

"That's a major reason, yes."

"But it could just as easily be something else-"

"Tony, I didn't ask for your opinion. Just get to work," Jack snapped.

As Jack walked off the floor, Tony glared at his back before turning to Nina. "I thought you called Ava," he said in a low voice.

Nina rolled her eyes at him. "I did. You heard me talk to her, Tony."

"Then why would she say that you didn't?"

"I don't know. Maybe because she hates me?"

"But to lie about a phone call? That's such an easy thing to check."

Nina sighed. "If you're so curious, why don't you go ask her? Otherwise, we have work to do."

Tony shook his head and walked back to his station.

Ten minutes later, Ava felt herself being dragged down the hall by Jack. He didn't say anything as he pulled her away from the others, ignoring her glares and attempts to shake him off her arm. Eventually he found somewhere where they were alone and he pushed her up against the wall firmly.

"Uhh, Jack? This seems kinda sketchy," Ava pointed out.

"I need to tell you something. But no one else can know."

"If this is a declaration of love or lust, I'm outta here."

Jack glared at her. "This is serious."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sorry. Tony and Nina put me in a bad mood. I'm back now."

"You can't tell ANYONE this."

"Yeah, Jack. I got that. Now do you think you could loosen your grip on my arm?" Jack released his hold on her and she rubbed at the spot where his hand had been. "Besides, who would I tell around here? It's not like I'm Ms. Popular."

"We have a problem."

"We as in you and I, or we as in the royal we?"

Jack glared at her again. "There's a mole," he growled.

"A mole?" Ava asked, confusion clear on her face.

"A double-agent," Jack clarified.

"Oh. I knew that. Who is it?"

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Is this what Walsh wanted to talk to you about alone?"

"Yes. He told me the only person I could trust was Jamey Farrell."

"And yet you're standing here talking to me."

"I trust Jamey. But I trust you too. No way you're the mole."

Ava frowned at him. "How do you know? I could be devious and have all sorts of nefarious plans."  
He smiled in amusement. "Nefarious plans?"

"Damn. You're right. I'm too smart to be evil." At that Jack laughed and Ava gave him a small smile. "So…what do you need me to do?"

"Actually I need your help with something else. I just wanted you to be on top of things."

She sighed. "This is about Kim, isn't it."

Jack nodded. "I need you to go look for her."

Ava groaned. "Do you have any idea how BIG L.A. is?"

"Yes. But you're the only one who has a real chance at finding her."

"Why?"

"Do you remember my reasons for hiring you? My exact words?"

She thought back. "I think you said it was because I manage to have things that aren't mine, be in places I have no right to be in and know things that I have no business knowing."

"Exactly," he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, find my daughter."

She squeezed his arm reassuringly. I'm on it."

Jack smiled at her as she turned to walk to her station. "And make sure you have your WORK cell phone with you!" he called after her.

"Yeah, yeah."

Back at her station, Ava began packing up some things she would need in her search for Kim. Tony came over to her with a strange look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Ava glanced up before focusing on her desk again. "Jack needs me to do something."

"And that would be?"

"Sorry, Tony. None of your business. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm not breaking any laws. At least not yet."

"You should be here helping us."

"And I will be back to do that as soon as I can. I'm sorry. I have to go."

She brushed past him, heading for the exit. Tony sighed and looked down at her desk, seeing that she had left her personal cell. He thought about calling her back, but then decided against it, shrugging and going back to work.

Ava pounded on the door with her fist, really not caring what time it was or who she might be waking up. Lights were on in the bedroom, and she knew that he would come down eventually – if nothing else, because she was interrupting his video gaming. As she continued to slam her fist into the door, she heard someone cursing loudly and stomping down the stairs. She put her hand down just as the door was swung open.

"What the HELL do you want?"

Ava smiled politely. "Hey, Vincent. Is Kim here?"

He sighed. "Her dad already called me. I told him, I haven't seen her since he made her break up with me."

"News flash, Vinnie. It wasn't Jack who made Kim break up with you. Turns out, she really does have some taste."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone who's a hell of a lot more dangerous than Jack Bauer." She reached out suddenly and grabbed his throat, squeezing harder as a look of terror came over his face. "Now, you need to convince me that Kimberly is not here, that you haven't seen her and that you have no earthly idea where she is."

Vincent's face was turning red. "I swear to God," he choked out. "I don't know where she is. Please, I can't breathe."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Please, Vinnie. You don't believe in God. Swearing to him does not lend you much credibility."

His voice became more hoarse as he struggled for air. "I swear! I wouldn't go through this much trouble for the bitch!"

At that, Ava released her grip and watched as Vincent sank to the floor, gulping in great breaths of air. She waited until his face returned to its normal color before leaning down and bringing them nose to nose. "Thanks, Vinnie," she whispered with a predatory smile, patting him condescendingly on the head before moving back to her car.

"Connolly."

"Ava, did you find her yet?"

She sighed. "No, Jack. But don't worry. I'm still looking. We'll find her."

"Teri found an address on Kim's computer."

"Now you have your wife hacking into your daughter's email? Jack, she's probably just partying somewhere. She's sixteen. She's stupid."

"Did you go out partying at sixteen?"

"Well, no. But I had no social life at sixteen, either. Hell, I don't have one now."

"I want you to meet Teri at the address."

"Why? If Kim is there, then you guys will have found her and everyone can go home happy."

"Because I'm worried that there might be some trouble."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. Please, Ava. It'll make Teri feel better with you there."

Ava sighed again. "Of course, Jack. Give me the address."

When Ava pulled up to the furniture store, she saw three cars sitting in the parking lot. One was Teri's, but she hadn't seen the other two before. Unlocking her glove compartment, she pulled out her gun, sliding it into the waistband of her pants and hiding it under her red t-shirt. She climbed out of the car and shut the door quietly, noting that the lights in the store were on.

As soon as she walked in, Teri saw her and came rushing over. She enveloped the younger woman in a tight embrace and Ava returned the hug, trying to comfort her friend. Eventually they pulled away enough to talk.

"Did Jack send you?" Teri asked.

Ava nodded. "He said you guys might need some help."

"And who are you exactly?"

Ava looked behind Teri and saw a man standing there, staring at them in confusion. She frowned, already not liking him. He seemed to be middle-aged, slightly overweight and balding. Keeping a gentle hand on Teri's, she addressed him politely.

"I'm a friend of the family. May I ask who you are?"

She saw Teri's slightly confused look out of the corner of her eye, but for some reason, Ava had no desire for this guy to know that she was a federal agent. She watched as his features softened, noting that the effort didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just wound a little tight. I'm Alan York. My daughter Janet is with Kim."

Ava shook his hand as she tried to conceal her immediate dislike of him. She wracked her brain in an effort to figure just what it was that bothered her about him, but finally she just sighed and shook her head. There were plenty of people she didn't like – this guy probably just irked her.

"So you guys haven't heard from them yet?" she asked, looking around the store. "And why on earth was this address in Kim's email?"

Alan answered. "We think one of the boys they were meeting worked here. It looks like they were here for a while, but we missed them."

Ava nodded, continuing her visual sweep of the store. "They left Janet's car here, which means they all went in the guys' car. Probably means they were headed to a party. And the only place that throws decent parties at this time of night is the Valley." She turned her attention back to Teri and Alan. "You two stay here. The girls will eventually have to come back for the car. I'll drive over to the Valley. You can always find a party there – just follow the string of drunken high school kids."

Alan raised a hand to stop her. "Do you really think that's a good idea? You shouldn't go alone."

Ava smirked at him. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." She turned to Teri and hugged her. "It's gonna be okay, Teri. We'll get Kim back."

"Thank you," Teri whispered, her eyes watery.

The younger woman patted her pockets and then groaned in frustration. "Dammit. I forgot my cell. Here, I'll give you my work number." She wrote the number down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Teri. "Call me if they show up or if you find anything else out."

Nodding politely to Alan, she walked out of the store and got back in her car. As she pulled away, she saw Teri standing in the door, watching her anxiously.

_I hate the Valley_, Ava thought for the hundredth time that night. She drove slowly, keeping her eyes peeled for a party or even for Kim. Maybe God would just point her out with a big neon sign so that she could bring her back to Teri and get back to CTU. She'd much rather be working on the newest terrorist threat than driving around L.A. But Kim was her friend, and now Ava needed to know that she was okay.

She sighed again as she came to a stop at a red light. The streets were eerily deserted and she looked casually up at the van stopped in the lane next to her. Her eyes widened as she saw Kim leaning into the front and talking with the driver. Ava frowned – it looked more like Kim was _arguing_ with the guy, not talking. She rolled down her window with the intention of yelling to the younger woman, when Kim turned her head and locked eyes with her. They stared at each other for a moment, but then the driver pushed Kim aside so that he could see who she was staring at.

Ava slowly reached for her gun as she glared at the kid, but then the light was green and the van was pulling away. Cursing loudly, she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and sped to catch up with them. Her little car had better pick-up than the clunky van, and she was soon driving right next to him. She could see that the kid was yelling to someone, but the back of the van wasn't visible to her. She refocused on the road, trying desperately to come up with some way to make the van pull over. Deciding that taking out the tires was her only hope, Ava once again reached for her weapon.

The van suddenly slammed into the side of her car. She looked up in surprise to see the kid giving her an evil smile as he brought the van to once again collide with her. Ava tried to maneuver out of the way, yelling and swearing at the driver through her open window. But the van just kept coming, and her body was starting to ache from the force against her door. Looking in her side mirror, Ava could see the damage this was doing to her car – and she could also see that it couldn't withstand much more. She pushed harder on the gas pedal, causing the car to inch past the van little by little.

She frowned in confusion as she saw the van swing out to the left, into opposing traffic's lane. Worried that they were taking an unexpected turn, Ava went to turn her car as well. It was then that she saw what the van was doing. As the headlights came bearing down on her, she desperately tried to guide the car out of their path. The front of the van collided with her right behind her gas tank, sending the car spinning. Her hood slammed into the side of the van on its way past her and then one of her tires jumped the curb on the other side of the road. The car lifted and flipped, her windows shattering and her body slamming against the door and steering wheel. By the time the car skidded to a stop, she had already lost consciousness.

Tony sighed as the phone on his desk rang. He glared at it before reaching over to pick it up.

"CTU Almeida."

"Mr. Almeida, I'm calling from St. Mark's Hospital. I have one of your agents in my emergency room."

Tony sat up, worry gripping him. "Who?"

"An Ava Connolly. Do you know her?"

The agent cursed. "Yeah, I know her. What happened to her? Is she alright?"

"She was in a serious car accident, Mr. Almeida. Right now she's still unconscious and we're trying to discover the extent of her injuries."

Tony stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. "I'll be right there. If she wakes up, tell her someone is on their way." He slammed the phone down and turned to leave, nearly barreling into Nina.

"Whoa, Tony. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Nina, I can't talk," he explained as he brushed past her hurriedly. She looked at him in confusion as he yelled back over his shoulder, "If you talk to Jack, tell him to call me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tony paced back and forth in the waiting room, his hands constantly running through his hair. The sounds around him faded as he tried to push his panic away. It had only taken him ten minutes to get to the hospital, and he had spent the next ten trying to get information about Ava. But he wasn't family; hell, he wasn't even a friend.

The news was on, and the reporter captured Tony's attention when he heard Ava's name mentioned. Looking up, he felt his heart drop into his stomach and all the air suddenly left his chest. On the screen was Ava's car – a fiery heap of metal that lay crumpled on the side of the road.

His legs suddenly shaking, Tony eased himself into the nearest chair.

"Dammit!" Jack yelled as Ava's phone once again went to voice mail. He needed an update on the search, and he knew that if anyone could find Kim, it was Ava.

"There's a man outside who's very worried about you," the nurse commented as she watched Ava try to get her t-shirt on.

The younger woman stopped with the shirt only halfway over her head. "Excuse me?"

"Another agent. I believe he said his name was Almeida."

Ava sighed as she finished dressing. "You have GOT to be kidding me. This is JUST what I need."

"What are you talking about?" the nurse asked.

"He's going to yell at me. I am NOT his favorite person."

The nurse looked at her as though she had three heads. "Honey, I don't know what you're talking about. But that boy has been yelling at anyone he could get his hands on to find out how were. He's worried. Very worried." She paused, looking at Ava closely. "Should I send him in?"

Biting her lip, the younger woman nodded. The nurse gave her a small smile and then left, presumably headed for the waiting room.

Ava fiddled with the ring on her right hand as she waited for Tony. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out why he was there. She wasn't surprised that the hospital had called CTU, but she had expected Jack to show up before Tony did. The nurse's description of his behavior gave her another reason to pause. Tony had never shown the least bit of concern for her well-being. But according to the nurse, he had been…worried, and obviously so. Reasons for his behavior danced around her head, but she quickly rejected them, chastising herself for even thinking them.

The door opened slowly and Tony's head peeked around it. Avoiding her gaze he looked her over, trying to determine the extent of her injuries. Convincing himself that she was really okay, his eyes rested on the bandaged cut above her left eyebrow.

"You can come in," Ava said quietly, interrupting his thoughts.

He gave her a small smile as he came the rest of the way into the room, softly shutting the door behind him. They sat there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Ava let her gaze wander around the room as Tony kept his eyes locked on the floor. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked up at her.

"They wouldn't tell me how bad it was, since I'm not family."

Ava shrugged, trying not to wince as a bolt of pain shot through her. "Cuts and bruises. A nasty bump on the head. Couple bruised ribs. Nothing serious."

Tony chuckled. "Is that what the doctor said or what you say?"

She rolled her eyes as she went to slide off the bed. "Does it matter? Let's get out of here."

He was at her side in an instant, his hands on her hips in an effort to keep her on the bed. They struggled for a minute, Tony trying to push her down and Ava fighting to remove his hands. Their dance continued until Tony froze suddenly. Then he was yanking his hands back as though they were burned and his eyes dropped back to the ground.

"Fine," he muttered. "Do what you want."

Ava glared at him. "When did you start caring what happens to me anyway?"

His response was cut off as she placed her feet on the floor and attempted to stand. Her balance seemed to be off as she wobbled, taking a stumbling step forward. Tony's hands reached out automatically, one grabbing her elbow and the other reaching around her waist and dragging her to him. She leaned into his chest as he steadied her, her eyes closing as she breathed in the scent of his laundry detergent.

The door opening behind them caused them both to jerk away, putting appropriate distance between them again. Tony ran a hand through his hair as the nurse entered the room, a knowing smile on her face. She moved towards Ava, a ringing cell phone in her hand.

"Honey, your phone has been ringing since the minute they brought you in here. Maybe you should answer it."

Frowning, Ava took the phone from her and flipped it open.

"Connolly."

"Ava? Where the hell have you been?"

"Well hello to you too, Jack. I'm at the hospital. Where are you?"

She could almost feel him falter on the other end. "Hospital? Is Kim…?"

Ava hurried to reassure him. "Kim's not here, Jack. I was in a car accident."

He closed his eyes in relief before he snapped them open again as he processed her words. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Right before I crashed I found her. She was in a van with at least one guy. She was arguing with him. When he saw me, he ran me off the road," she paused, sighing. "I'm sorry, Jack. I lost her."

There was silence as Jack closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "Alright," he said quietly. "Alright. Can you drive?"

"Probably. But Tony's here, so he can drive."

"Tony? What's he doing there?"

Ava shrugged even though Jack couldn't see her. "You can ask him yourself later."

"I need you two back at CTU."

"We're on our way." She snapped the phone shut and turned to Tony. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Almost as soon as they were in the building, Nina grabbed Tony by the elbow and steered him down the hall and away from the main floor. Ava watched them curiously before shaking her head and heading over to see Jamey.

Nina pulled him into one of the holding rooms, waiting until the door was closed before rounding on him.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"What was what?" Tony shot back, immediately defensive.

"You, running off without a word and then showing back up with Ava in tow."

Tony sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "She was in a car accident, Nina. The hospital called and I went to check on her."

"Since when do you care how she is?"

"Her car was _totaled_. I'm surprised she survived. Somebody needed to go see if she was alright, and seeing as how Jack was gone and you hate her, I decided to go."

Nina nodded, crossing her arms. "So is she?"

"Is she what?"  
"Alright."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I think so. She won't admit how beat up she is, but she seems to be functioning okay."

"Good," she mumbled. "Come on, we have to get back to work."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ava sighed as she saw Nina walking down the corridor in the opposite direction, and she struggled to plaster a polite smile on her face. As soon as the other woman was past, the façade dropped and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Ava."

She stopped dead as the other woman called her name. She should have known better than to think she was in the clear. The expression on Nina's face when she and Tony had returned to CTU was not a happy one, and Ava had known that it was only a matter of time before the older woman made her displeasure known. Struggling to keep her annoyance in check, Ava turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Actually-"

"It'll only take a minute," Nina assured her, a strange smile on her face.

Realizing that she would look like the mean bitch if she refused, Ava nodded, following Nina into the same holding room she had dragged Tony into. Shutting the door behind them, Nina watched Ava as the younger woman sat on the table.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I hear you were in a car accident. Are you alright?"

Fighting to keep the surprise from her voice, Ava replied, "Yeah. I'm fine." She hesitated. "Thanks for asking."

There was silence as the two women just stared at each other. Growing more uncomfortable by the minute, Ava finally dropped her eyes, looking around the room and trying to come up with some reasonable excuse to leave before things got really awkward. She slowly slid off the table and opened her mouth to speak.

"It won't work you know."

Ava shut her mouth as she stared at Nina in surprise. "Excuse me?" she spluttered.

"Your little games to get Tony's attention. They won't work."

"Why would I want Tony's attention?" Ava asked, her arms coming up to cross over her chest.

"It's obvious, Ava. That you like him. Everyone can see it. It's kind of pathetic, really."

"Oh? Well, you are the expert on pathetic, aren't you Nina?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ava shrugged. "Nothing. Except that we all see how you follow Jack around like a little puppy dog. While at the same time you string Tony along just because you can't stand to be alone. Like you said…pathetic."

Nina smiled, walking over to the other woman until their faces were only inches apart. "At least Jack and I were involved. But you and Tony? He wouldn't go for you even if I weren't in the picture."

"And why exactly is that, Nina?"

"What guy would really want a woman who won't…put out? Do you really think you have enough to keep a guy like Tony interested if you're not giving him any? No guy wants that." She paused, sneering at the younger woman. "Besides, even if Tony WAS interested, he'd be gone as soon as he got in your pants. Inexperience isn't exactly a turn on-"

Ava's fist had shot out before she even had time to think about it. She was only aware of it when she felt the jolt go through her arm when her fist came in contact with the side of Nina's face. The other woman staggered back, her hand flying up to the spot where she'd been hit. She stared at her in shock as Ava just scowled at her.

"Go to hell, Nina," she hissed before walking past her and storming out of the holding room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack pulled her aside almost as soon as she had left the room. He took a hold of her elbow and went to steer her back inside, but she stopped him.

"You don't want to go in there, Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because somebody else is in there."

"Who?"

"Nina."

"Why is Nina in there?"

"She and I…had words."

"About what?"

Ava sighed. "Personal information about me that I should never have divulged to her in the first place. Next time I try to talk to her about ANYTHING outside of work, please remind me that I will pay for it later."

Jack looked at her closely. "What did she say to you."

"Something nasty and hurtful. It doesn't matter. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it later when she goes whining to you about her black eye."

That pulled Jack up short. "Black eye? Are you telling me that you hit Nina?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Jack sighed, rubbing at his forehead absently. "Come on, I need to talk to you."

"I'm not going to get in trouble, am I?"

"For what?"

"Punching Nina."

"No. You're not going to get in trouble."

"So then what do we need to talk about?"

"If you come with me like I asked, then you would find out."

Ava sighed again. "Fine."

He led her back out onto the main floor and up the stairs to his office. After he had closed the door behind them, he leaned against his desk and gestured for her to sit down.

"I'll stand, thanks."

Jack crossed his arms and hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to start. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just say it.

"Walsh is dead."

Ava looked up sharply. "What? How?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. She noticed how tired he was as his shoulders slumped even further. "He was pinned down and called me. I went to help him, but…they killed him."

"They?"

"I don't know who they were. Before he died…Richard passed me a key card, and said that the mole was using it to carry information out of CTU. That all we would have to do is find out whose computer it was loaded from. So I gave it to Jamey."

Ava shifted impatiently. "And? Did she find out who the mole is?"

Jack nodded. "Nina," he said quietly.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. It came from her computer."

"That doesn't mean she put the info on the card."

Jack looked at her sharply. "Are you defending Nina?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "I hate the woman. You know that. I think she's a bitch and she's evil, but…she's not…_evil_."

"It's where the evidence leads for now. I can't just ignore it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Jamey's going to shut down her access. I'll figure it out from there."

"A top-notch plan, I see."

"Do you ever take anything seriously? Or is this all a joke to you?"

"I'm sorry. I just…if I dealt with all this the way you and everybody else around here does, I'd break. I don't understand how you can have the weight of the world on your shoulders and not have to sit down once in awhile. I poke fun. I make sarcastic comments. That's what makes me able to go take out the bad guys later and not want to jump off a bridge in the meantime."

Jack's expression softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

She shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We all deal with things differently. Tony gets jealous and questions everything. You get all angsty and angry and yelling. Nina verbally assaults me. Jamey just gets quiet and starts typing faster."

He gave her a small smile. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, first I'm going to back to my station for a minute. Then I'm going to go back out and find your daughter."

"Teri called a little while ago. She's worried about Kim."

"Well, yeah."

"No, I mean she's more worried. Kim called a little while ago and said she was at a party."

"That was obviously a lie. She did NOT want to party with that guy in the van."

"She told Teri she loved her before she hung up."

Ava started moving toward the door. "That's teenagerese for 'I'm in trouble and I need your help.' I'll go back out and start looking again."

"Thank you," Jack said quietly as the door shut behind her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Your phone is ringing," Tony snapped as soon as she got back onto the floor.

"What's your problem?" Ava asked.

"Just answer your damn phone."

Ava continued to look at him, refusing to answer the phone until he answered her question.

Tony looked down at his desk, suddenly absorbed in some files. "I saw Nina's face," he said tightly.

"Yeah, that would put me in a shitty mood too," Ava grumbled as she picked up her phone. "Connolly."

Tony looked up from his papers when he realized that Ava was on the phone, but not saying anything. Her face was pale, and she was holding on to the edge of her desk. She closed her eyes as she continued to listen to the person on the other end, her jaw clenching.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time for this right now…no, I really don't. I'm at work…no…but…whatever, I'm hanging up now." She snapped her phone shut and tossed it onto her desk.

"You alright?" Tony asked, keeping his eyes focused the files in front of him.

"Leave me alone, Almeida," she whispered.

He was about to reply when Jack and Nina came jogging down the stairs, Jack heading down one of the corridors without a word to anybody and Nina heading back to her station. Tony shook his head as he watched him go, the tension in his expression clearly visible.

"What is your problem with him?" Ava asked suddenly.

"He's out of control."

"According to you."

"He needs to be reigned in."

"He gets results."

Tony laughed bitterly. "Come on, Ava. I know you're not someone who believes that the ends actually justify the means."

"No, but I'm also not someone who thinks that you should make decisions when your brain is clouded by jealousy." With that, she stalked down the corridor, following the direction that Jack had been headed in.

Fuming for a minute, Tony reached over and picked up his phone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jack!"

He turned in surprise. "Hey, I thought you'd left already."

Ava smiled as she caught up to him. "Had to stop at my desk. I'm on my way out now." She paused, looking back toward the main floor. "So did you and Nina talk?"

He grimaced. "She's not the mole."

"Oh?"

"Jamey traced back to when the card was loaded from her computer."

"And?"

"She couldn't have done it."

"And you know this because…"

"Because I was with her that day."

"Oh." They walked together quietly for a moment before Ava smirked up at him. "Told you she wasn't the mole."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack replied.

Their banter was interrupted by a sudden loud noise echoing down the corridors. Jack looked up in surprise before growling in frustration.

"What the hell is going on?" Ava demanded loudly.

"Lockdown."

"Is that as inconvenient as it sounds?"

Jack nodded. "Somebody must have called Division."

"Betcha I could guess who."

He looked at her sharply. "We need to get out of here."

"Why? I mean, I know I need to go look for Kim, but where are you going?"

"We got an address off the key card. I'm going to check it out."

"Alone?"

"Yes."  
"Another fun plan of yours, I see."

"Shut up," he mumbled as he eyed the guard at the end of the hallway.

"We're ignoring lockdown, aren't we?"

"I think so."

"Mason isn't gonna be happy about this."

"I'll apologize later."

"Yeah right. You want me to go hit the guard?"

"I can do it."

Jack walked up to the man confidently, smiling at him. Before the guard even had a chance to greet him, Jack had slammed his fist into his face, effectively knocking him out. He never saw the other guard coming around the corner, but Ava was right there. As the man passed her, she pulled out her gun and turned it so that she was holding it by the barrel. With one quick arm movement, she slammed the butt into the back of the man's head and he crumpled to the floor. She looked up to find Jack watching her in amazement.

"You ready?" she asked, walking past him and toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit," Ava cursed when they reached the parking lot.

Jack glanced over at her. "What?"

Ava sighed, stopping and forcing Jack to do the same. "I don't have a car anymore. And I'm pretty sure that's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Every time you enlist my help, my car gets destroyed."

"You can't use your car at all?"

"It's a burning piece of twisted metal at the moment. So I'm gonna go with 'no.'" She shrugged. "I guess I could just use a CTU vehicle."

Jack paused, thinking. "No. You can come with me."

"What about Kim?"

"Do you have any idea where to start looking again?"

"No."  
"Then I could use your help. Come on."

When they pulled up to the address, Ava and Jack found themselves staring at a large dilapidated warehouse. Dumpsters were lined up outside, and shadows were everywhere, easily able to conceal an ambush. Ava swept her eyes over the scene, suddenly wondering if Jack had a plan. Before she could ask, he was already opening his door. Rolling her eyes, she got out as well, meeting him in front of the car.

"You go up to the roof of that building," Jack said, pointing to the neighboring warehouse and pulling out his gun. "I'll go into the warehouse. If there's anyone inside, we'll drive them back out here, okay?"

Ava nodded, moving toward the warehouse. Jack's voice stopped her.

"If there's anyone in there, I want them alive, Ava."

She smirked at him. "Come on, Jack. I almost never shoot to kill." And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.

It didn't take long for Ava to find a ladder that led up to the roof of the building next door. She glared up at it as it's bottom rung rested about four or five feet above her head. Her ribs groaned at the very thought of jumping up, but she knew that she didn't have time to search for another ladder that might not even exist. Taking a deep breath, she backed up a few steps and ran at the wall. Kicking off the aluminum wall, she reached up and grabbed one of the rungs. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her torso slammed into the ladder, her bruises screaming at her. Hanging there, she caught her breath, willing her body to ignore the pain. Then she reached one hand to take the next rung up, slowly pulling her body up until her feet could rest on the ladder. The hard part over, she scrambled the rest of the way to the top.

The roof gave her a good view of their location. Crouching lower, she pulled her gun and ran forward, sweeping her gaze left and right. From her position, she could see into the windows of the other building, and she looked in each one, trying to catch sight of anyone that might be inside.

Shots rang out from somewhere ahead of her, and Ava quickened her pace, gun held out before her. She caught sight of a man racing through the warehouse, and she aimed at the windows. Bullets ripped through the glass, shattering them on impact and forcing the person to change direction abruptly. He burst through a door to her right, making a run for the car that they had left parked in the alley. Ava aimed again, this time sending bullets to dance around his feet. He jumped, quickly diving back towards the building. Jack was out two seconds later, closing in on the guy and yelling at him to put down his weapon.

It was then that a police cruiser pulled into the alley, drawn by the sound of gunfire. A policewoman stepped out of the car, her weapon drawn. She yelled for Jack to put his hands above his head and to drop his weapon. The other man watched for a moment, then used the distraction to race back into the warehouse. As she listened to Jack explain who he was to the woman, Ava crouched lower and moved back along the roof, hoping to catch another glimpse of the guy.

She let off another shot, grinning when she heard his frustrated curse. But then he took an unexpected turn and veered out of the building again, weaving in and out of the dumpsters that they had seen when they first pulled up. Ava looked desperately for a clear shot, but the roof she was on was at the wrong angle. Muttering under her breath, she raced back to the other side of the building, toward the ladder she had used to climb up.

She was halfway down when she heard the single gunshot ring out, followed by silence. Fear gripping her heart, she jumped the rest of the way down, ignoring the groan of protest from her ankles. She ran around toward the dumpsters, her gun drawn and her jaw set.

When she rounded the corner, she nearly sobbed in relief at the sight of a very alive Jack. But then her eyes took in the rest of the scene. The policewoman that had tried to stop Jack initially was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her neck. The man they had been chasing was handcuffed and being held against one of the dumpsters. Cops were everywhere, the tension and pain at losing one of their own palpable. She moved to Jack's side as they began to move the man toward one of the cruisers.

"Who is he?" Ava asked quietly.

Jack shook his head. "His name is Penticoff. I have no idea how he's involved in all of this."

"Hey Bauer!" Both their heads snapped up as Penticoff yelled over his shoulder. "If you ever want to see your daughter again, get me out of here!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock, but he recovered quickly. Grabbing her arm, he dragged Ava back towards their car.

As they followed the police cruisers to the station, Jack quickly dialed Nina's number. Ava listened as he asked her for any help in getting in to see the prisoner, and she could faintly hear Nina putting up some weak arguments as to why she shouldn't do it. Unable to stop herself, Ava rolled her eyes and turned to look out her window. She hated how much Jack depended on the other woman. There was something about her that just didn't sit right, and Ava didn't trust her any farther than she could throw her. In fact, she probably trusted her less than that, since she was certain she could chuck the bitch pretty far. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Jack snapping his phone shut.

"I guess this means I have to be nice to her again?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Nina."

Jack looked at her carefully. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Ava shook her head. "I know she's your friend, Jack. But she's a bitch."

"What did she say to you earlier?"

"It doesn't matter."  
"It does to me."

"Leave it."

For a moment he respected her wishes. He stared out at the road in front of them, knuckles gripping at the steering wheel as his mind raced from everything that had happened thus far. But with everything else out of control, he just couldn't let this go.

"Was it about Tony?"

"I thought I asked you to drop it."

"Was it?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Ignore her. She knows they don't fit and it pisses her off. She sees how much Tony likes you. She's jealous."

"Tony hates me."

"I wish you'd stop saying that."

"It's true, Jack. You've heard the way he talks to me."

"You confuse him."

"Yeah, well. He does his fair share of confusing too."

"There's something else."

Ava finally pulled her eyes away from her window to look at him, her brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Bothering you. There's something else bothering you."

She shrugged. "My dad called."

Jack closed his eyes briefly before reaching out and squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well." She took a deep breath as she ran out of things to say.

The rest of the ride was silent.

"Why do you do that?" Tony asked as soon as she had hung up the phone.

"Do what?"

"Help him."

Nina sighed. "He's our boss, Tony. Believe it or not he's trying to do what's right."

"Yeah, but he thinks he can always do it his way."

"This jealous thing isn't cute, you know."

Tony flushed a little as he tried to focus on the papers in front of him. "It's not cute coming from you either," he retorted.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I've seen how you act around Ava. Any time I even speak to her you're jumping down her throat or bad-mouthing her behind her back."

Nina crossed her arms defensively. "Have you forgotten that the little bitch decked me just a little while ago?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't forgotten. But I also know that you had to say something pretty nasty to get her riled up." Looking at her for a moment more, Tony turned on his heel and walked off the floor.

"So…do you have a plan?" Ava asked as Jack practically stormed into the police station.

"You keep asking that," he growled.

"That's because I keep hoping you've grown a brain since the last time. You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Actually, I do. I'm going to go talk to the person in charge and get in to see Penticoff."

"And then what? Break him out?"

"If I have to," he muttered.

"Do you have any idea _how_ you're going to break him out?"

"I'll figure it out."

"See? This is what I'm talking about. This 'I'll figure it out' crap just isn't working. Let's trying planning instead of winging."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

Ava sighed. "Fine." She glanced into the break room as they walked by. "Do you need my help for this part?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. "Not really. Why?"

"There are doughnuts."

"So?"

"So I'm hungry. I'm not Superman like you, Jack. I need to eat."

"Fine. You go eat. I'll get Penticoff. Do you want me to pick you up on the way out?"

"That would be nice," she beamed at him.

Jack rolled his eyes and kept walking as Ava steered herself back toward the break room.

By the time Ava came back out of the break room, she was happily munching on her third chocolate-frosted doughnut. She frowned as she realized that Jack still had not come to get her. She wandered down the hall, finishing her doughnut and wiping her hands on her jeans. When she found a promising door, she knocked before opening it and poking her head into the room. An older man with a grey moustache sat behind a plan metal desk. He raised his eyes to hers when he heard the door open – he looked as though he'd been dragged through a keyhole.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Jack Bauer?"

"Guy named Mason showed up and pulled him into an interrogation room." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?"

"Thanks," Ava said, ignoring his question and pulling herself back out into the hall.

She walked slowly, trying to sort things out in her head. Mason really didn't like Jack's methods – which meant that he probably wasn't going to let him anywhere near Penticoff. And Penticoff's comment about Kim meant that the hit on Palmer and her disappearance were connected. Ava knew that Jack would do whatever was necessary to rescue his daughter, and at the moment it seemed as though his only option was to break Penticoff out.

Up ahead, she spotted an officer walking toward her. He was relatively young, and he had an appreciative grin on his face as he looked her up and down. Thanking God for the unexpected opportunity, Ava looked down at her feet as she continued walking toward him. Through her lowered eye lashes, she saw him move a little closer to the center of the hall, making it almost impossible for her to get around him without speaking or running into him.

As they finally moved to pass each other, Ava let her left shoulder slam into his, causing both of them to stumble slightly. She reached out a hand to steady his shoulder, giving him a nervous smile.

"Oh! Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going! Wrapped in my own world again," she laughed.

"Not a problem," he murmured, beaming at her as he let his hand linger on her waist just a little too long.

Ava fidgeted. "Well, I gotta go this way and…you're going that way, so…bye."

"Bye."

She could feel his eyes on her ass as she walked away, and she resisted the urge to back and kick his face in. Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she smiled as her fingers brushed against the key card.

As Ava dragged the unconscious police officer into the nearest supply closet, it struck her that this was far too easy. The man had been surprised to see her, was polite when she smiled and admitted that she was lost. Giving his back to her, he pointed further down the corridor, explaining how to get to the bathrooms. It was then that Ava put him in a chokehold from behind, squeezing the air out of him until he finally passed out.

She glanced warily down the hall as she closed the closet door, but no one was coming. Quietly, she moved along the corridor until she found the door that she was looking for. Reaching into her jeans, Ava pulled out the white key card and swiped it. There was a buzzing sound, and then she was inside the room.

Penticoff was sitting on a bench against the far wall. He was a small man, with a face that strongly resembled a rat. One foot was tapping on the floor rapidly, his unease obvious. His head snapped up when she entered the room, and he shrank back against the wall slightly.

"Who are you?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "You have information on Kim Bauer?"

"Maybe."

She strode over to him and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him up and slamming him back into the wall.

"You have information on Kim Bauer?" she repeated.

"Not exactly, but…" he hurried to continue as she squeezed tighter. "But I can put you in touch with someone who does. Someone directly involved."

Ava studied him for a moment, weighing her options. Then she let go of his neck suddenly and watched as he fell onto the bench in a heap.

"Let's go then," she said, heading for the door.

Penticoff stared at her. "But…how do you expect to get me outta here?"

She smiled at him as she pulled a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket.

"Easy."

Jack dropped his head into his hands as soon as Mason had left the room. The day was quickly spiraling out of control, and the sun wasn't even up yet. He sighed as his mind wandered to Kim. If there was even the smallest chance that Penticoff had information, he had no choice but to break him out. Unfortunately, his options were few, and they were disappearing as time dragged on.

The door opened again and Jack looked up, steeling himself for another argument with George. Instead, he found himself staring at a grinning Ava, who had Penticoff handcuffed at her side. He couldn't help but return her smile.

"I think my plan worked better than your lack of plan."

"So it seems."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely."

Alarms were going off by the time they reached the parking lot. They hurried to Jack's car, Ava throwing Penticoff into the back before activating the child safety locks and climbing into the passenger seat. Jack was driving out of the lot before she even had her door closed.

"Where are we going?" he growled.

The guy looked between Jack and Ava nervously. "I'm supposed to get a call…a couple blocks from the warehouse where you found me."

Jack drove faster.

Ava leaned against the car as Jack and Penticoff stood at the payphone. They had Nina running a trace, but as she watched, she saw that the call was coming on a cell phone taped to the back of the booth. Tracing would be impossible.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, letting herself rest for the moment. Sleep was something that Ava looked forward to every night, and right now she was being deprived of precious hours. At least she had managed to eat something – otherwise she would have ruined everyone else's day as well.

Her mind started to drift, sinking into the darkness from her closed eyes. It seemed like her car crash and the fight with Nina had happened ages ago. It hadn't even sunk in yet that she had just broken a prisoner out of a police station. She decided that she would deal with that later.

Ava snapped her eyes open as she heard Jack calling her name. She frowned as he and Penticoff ran to a silver car parked to her right. Following them, she watched as Jack popped the trunk with the remote. She was at his side as he stared at the trunk a moment longer before opening it fully. They were met by the sight of something large wrapped in a sheet of plastic. Ava could see splashes of blood all over it, and she felt her stomach turn as possibilities flooded her.

She moved her eyes to Jack. He wasn't moving, his gaze unwavering as his greatest fear played across his face. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly. He turned and gave her a terrified look. Knowing that he would be unable to do it, Ava let go of his hand and moved to undo the plastic.

They both sighed audibly when the body was revealed to be a middle-aged man. With shaky legs, Jack moved to the car behind him, leaning against it for support.

"I thought…"

"I know. But it's okay, Ja-"

Ava's words were cut off as police cars came to a halt all around them, their sirens angry in the darkness. She watched in mild amusement as George Mason came flying out of one of the cars and stormed over to them.

"Bauer! What the hell were you thinking!?"

Jack simply pointed to the trunk. Mason frowned as he moved closer, recoiling slightly at the sight of so much blood. He turned back to Jack and Ava, his gaze moving between them wearily.

"Alright. Who's going to explain this one?"

Jack sighed. "My daughter's missing, George. And it's connected to the hit on Palmer somehow. Penticoff was supposed to get a call here. The guy on the other end wanted him to dispose of that body."

"So you decided to break him out?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think the cops were going to let me take him out for a field trip."

Mason turned his attention to Ava. "Jack failed to mention you were there as well. I might have had them up security."

Ava shrugged. "I was eating."

He frowned at her, struggling to find a suitable response. Jack cut in.

"George, there's a mole at CTU."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought we weren't telling people about that," Ava interjected.

Jack ignored her. "Richard Walsh passed me a keycard before he was killed. Information was stockpiled on the strip. Jamey traced it back to Nina's computer, but we've already determined that she wasn't here when the information was uploaded."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Honestly? I thought you might be the leak."

George nodded. "Alright. You two get back to CTU. Take this car and have somebody ID the body. The cops are going to take Penticoff back into custody. Unless one of you has any objections?" They both shook their heads. "Good. Now go. Before one of them accidentally shoots you for breaking the bastard out."

As they walked to the front of the car, Penticoff called out to them.

"You promised you'd get me out!"

Ava turned to him. "And we did. Made no promise about how long you'd get to _stay_ out."

Without another glance, they climbed into the silver car and drove off.

Nina was waiting outside for them when they pulled up. Ava tried to conceal her smirk as she noticed that the other woman had a black eye from where she had punched her earlier. Jack looked between the two of them for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea to leave them together. He only hoped that Tony and Jamey would be able to keep them from each others' throats.

Popping the trunk, he turned to Nina. "I need you to ID this body for me."

"Any guesses on who it is?"

"None. Only that it's somehow connected to Kim and Palmer."

Whatever Nina was going to say in response was drowned out by the appearance of a helicopter as it landed nearby. Jack started moving toward it, yelling his last words over his shoulder.

"Just find out who it is, Nina! I've got my cell!"

The two women watched as he boarded the helicopter and it took off again. Slowly it faded into the distance, taking its noise with it. Finally, Nina turned to Ava.

"Where the hell is he going?"

"To the hospital to be with Teri. The girl that Kim went out with tonight was found in the middle of the road. They're hoping when she gets out of surgery she can tell them something about the people who have Kim."

Nina crossed her arms. "So I'm stuck with you?"

"For the time being. Don't worry, Nina. I'll try not to break your face again."

With that, she turned and walked into CTU, leaving Nina with her mouth open as she tried to think up a suitably scathing response.

"Milo!" Ava greeted as he walked into the lab they were using to identify the body. She walked over to him and enveloped him in a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack called me in. Needed some help breaking a keycard code." He paused as Jamey grunted. "But what about you? I heard you totaled another car."

"Jack's fault."

"As usual." He looked around the room curiously. "Did you guys figure out who the corpse was yet?"

"We'll know in just a second," Jamey mumbled as she typed a few things into the computer and waited for the page to refresh. "Alright…our John Doe is…an Alan York."

"Excuse me?" Ava asked, her face registering shock.

"Alan York…do you know him?"

"I met him."

"When?" Nina asked.

"Today."

"Um…that's not possible," Jamey informed her. "He's been dead for more than six hours.

Ava frowned as she tried to reconcile the information. Her brain struggled to put the pieces together, and when it finally did, she slammed her fists down onto the table, making the others jump.

"Fuck!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing?" Nina asked as Ava started searching her pockets.

"I have to call Teri," she mumbled as she pulled her cell phone out and started dialing. "You need to call Jack," she told her, the phone ringing against her ear.

"Why?"

Ava held up a finger as Teri answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Teri? It's Ava."

"Have you found Kim yet?"

"No. Listen, Teri. Is that Alan guy still with you?"

"Yes. We're going to check on some information Janet gave us. Is there a problem?"

"Jack's not with you?"

"No. He said he got a call from Nina at the hospital. He disappeared."

"Okay, Teri. I need you to listen to me very carefully. Do not let _any_ reaction to what I'm telling you show on your face. The man with you is NOT Alan York. He is NOT Janet's father. We just identified the real Alan York. He's dead. Do you understand?"

Teri paused. "Yes. Yes I understand."

"Good. Now, I need you to tell me where you guys are headed." There was silence on the other end. "Teri? Teri!" Ava pulled the phone away from her ear and cursed as she saw the screen flash 'Call Lost.'

"What's going on?" Nina demanded.

"Did you call Jack while he was at the hospital with Teri?"

"You've been with me sine you got back." When Ava just continued to stare at her, Nina sighed. "No. I didn't call him."

"Shit."

"Are you going to start explaining things?"

"Jack told Teri that you called him and then he disappeared. Teri is now alone in a car somewhere with a man pretending to be Janet York's father. Those are both very bad things."

"Did Teri tell you where they were?"

Ava shook her head. "No. Her phone cut off before she could." She paused. "I have to try and find her. There's no telling what this guy is going to do to her."

"How are you going to find her?"

Ava shrugged. "I don't know."

"So…what? You're just going to drive around L.A. looking for her?"

"You'd rather I sit here and twiddle my thumbs? Jack asked me to find his daughter and now his wife has been taken too. I have to do something!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so busy crashing your car and snuggling up to Tony-"

"I was run off the road, Nina! And it's not my fault you can't keep your boyfriend happy-"

"What's the problem here?"

Everyone in the room turned to see Jack standing in the doorway. Ava noticed a slump to his shoulders that hadn't been there when she had last seen him getting on the helicopter. His eyes moved over them as they shuffled nervously. Milo spoke first.

"Ava and Nina were arguing. Again."

"Over what?"

"We've got a problem, Jack," Ava said, ignoring his question for the time being. "We managed to I.D. the corpse."

"And?"

"It's Alan York."

Jack just stared at her, the news moving through him as he slowly put the pieces together. His eyes widened and his hands began to shake as he leaned on a table for support.

"Then who is my wife with?" He shook his head, standing up straight again and taking a firmer tone. "Are they at the hospital still? Did you warn her?"

"They're following up on some information from Janet – although I doubt that's where it came it from. I called her Jack. I told her."

"Did you find out where they're headed?"  
Ava shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. We got disconnected."

He closed his eyes, the pain evident in his expression. Ava took a step closer, but then he shook his head again, his face taking on a different feel that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Alright. I have to go up to my office. I'll be there if you need me."

He moved to walk out of the room again, but Ava stopped him. "What do you want me to do?"

Jack sighed. "Right now that keycard is the only lead we have. I want everybody on it." With that, he stalked out.

888

"You're grumpy," Ava commented as she sat next to Jamey.

"So are you."

"Yeah…well…I've had a rough morning."

"I saw the picture of your car…or what's left of it. You're lucky to be alive."

"I know."

Jamey glanced up at Nina across the floor. "She seems to hate you even more than usual."

"Am I that awful of a person?"

"No. But neither is she. You two just rub each other the wrong way. And I think a lot of the problem is Tony."

"I don't see why," Ava muttered. "He hates me. That should make her happy."

Jamey raised an eyebrow at her. "You're kidding right?"

"About what?"

"Tony doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does."  
"I saw him when we got the phone call about your accident. I've never seen him so scared. He ran out of here, pushing Nina aside when she asked what was wrong. If you ask me, that's why she's being meaner than usual."

Ava struggled to find something to say. "Well, it's not my fault if Tony's got wandering eyes. I certainly haven't done anything to encourage him. I tried to be nice. To both of them. The attempt failed miserably."

Jamey smiled at her. "I heard a rumor that you're responsible for the shiner Nina's sporting now."

Ava glared. "Bitch deserved it."

"What happened to your Christian patience and forgiveness?"

"It goes out the door when she comes around. She knows exactly what buttons to push to piss me off."

"Well, you have to work with her. Just ignore her. You don't need to fight fire with fire."

Ava mulled Jamey's words over in her head, knowing that she was right and yet hating to admit it. She could pretend to be nice to just about anyone, but Nina always got under her skin, always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her see red. Her eyes drifted across the floor as she continued to think, coming to rest on Jack as he stood next to Milo's station. His behavior had shifted slightly, and she still couldn't figure out what exactly was different. But something had changed since he'd gone to the hospital. She sat up in surprise as she watched Jack knock over Milo's cup of pistachios and then quickly eject the keycard from the computer and slip another one in. He was apologizing and walking away from the station before she even had time to process what had just happened.

"Did you see that?" Ava suddenly exclaimed.

"See what?" Jamey asked, looking around.

The other woman kicked herself for not keeping her mouth shut. For some reason, she didn't want to out Jack yet – not until she knew why he was acting like this. Covering quickly, she laughed, pointing at Milo. "He spilled his nuts all over the place."

Jamey glanced over to his station. "Serves him right," she mumbled, a slightly satisfied look on her face.

"You have a real problem with competition, you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Milo's not doing anybody any harm. He's just doing his job."

"It's my job."

"True. But there's always someone who can do something just a little bit better than you."

She glared. "Are you saying Milo is better than me?"

"At decrypting that card? Yes."

Jamey just stared at her.

"I'm sorry. It's the truth. On the other hand, you're easier to work with. And you're way more professional. And you kick his ass in just about everything else. But we needed him for the decryption. You know that."

Jamey huffed. "Fine. But I could have done alright if I wasn't so busy with everything else tonight."

"Okay," Ava smiled.

"You're humoring me."

"Never."

"Bitch."

"Pretty much."

888

Twenty minutes later and Ava was still struggling with what was unfolding around her. She had watched with mingled curiosity and apprehension as Milo started working on the card again. A few minutes later he was swearing and calling Nina over, complaining that there was something wrong with the keycard. Jamey went over to investigate, clearly wanting to cause Milo grief over getting stuck on the decryption. But as the conversation across the floor continued, Ava could tell that Milo was convincing Nina that Jack had switched the card out with a useless one.

Moments later she watched as Nina walked resolutely up the stairs and into Jack's office. Her vision was obscured by the blinds that covered the glass walls, but she could tell that they were arguing. Within a few minutes, though, they were moving down the stairs together, Nina wearing a jacket that she hadn't had before. Ava got up, watching as Tony moved over to them, clearly trying to figure out what was going on. As she moved closer, she heard Jack give him the brush-off, explaining that he and Nina were expected at a meeting before leaving the floor. Ava stopped by her desk, grabbing a jean jacket she kept at the office and placing her personal cell next to her computer. Checking to make sure that she had her work phone in her pocket, she moved to follow Jack and Nina.

She was almost off the floor when she was stopped by the sound of Tony's voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She sighed and turned to face him.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah. It matters."

"Fine. I'm going to see what I can dig up on this guy impersonating Alan York. Maybe I can get a lead and find my way to Teri and Kim."

Tony's eyes searched hers for a moment. "You're lying."

"Then where do you think I'm going, Tony?"

"I don't know. But every time you leave lately, you're doing something for Jack. And then you manage to get yourself into trouble – the car accident, breaking out of lockdown, helping a prisoner escape…"

"What's your point?"

Tony moved closer, placing a hand on her arm. "Why do you keep doing whatever he asks you?"

"You're just upset because Nina does whatever he asks and now they've disappeared together." She watched his jaw clench. "I don't get it, Tony," she said quietly. "Why do you put up with her crap?"

For a minute he looked as though he was actually considering her question. But then his eyes went cold and he tightened his grip.

"Why don't you just forget whatever mission Jack has sent you on and do your job? We need you here, not running around like some hero."

Ava ripped her arm out of his grasp. "And I thought I might get an honest answer out of you for once."

Shaking her head sadly, she turned and left the floor.

888

Ava found it difficult to follow Jack as he drove the car away from CTU. For one thing, she was forced to drive one of CTU's bulky SUV's, and she felt like it stuck out like a sore thumb as she tried to keep a safe distance. There was also the fact that there was someone else following them. It was a four-door sedan, silver, and she could see that two males were sitting in the front seat. One of them had a small digital camera hanging out the window as he filmed Jack's progress. Ava desperately wanted to know who the video feed was for.

She saw both cars turn off onto an abandoned dirt road, and she searched for somewhere to hide her extremely conspicuous vehicle. Driving past them, she found a small ditch further down the road. She parked the car and quickly got out, moving along the tree line as she went back to the turn-off.

Positioning herself behind a large tree, Ava peered out at the scene across the street. Jack and Nina were out of the car, and they seemed to be arguing. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Jack push Nina away from him before raising up his right arm. With only the slightest hesitation, he fired three bullets into her torso, causing her to stumble back, falling down the embankment behind her. She watched as Jack walked back to the car, glancing at the men following him, and then climbed in, driving back onto the road and toward the main part of the city.

She waited until both cars were out of sight before rushing away from the trees and down the embankment, praying that she wasn't too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava scrambled down the embankment, almost tumbling head over heels a few times. When she reached the bottom, she had to force herself to keep moving toward Nina's motionless body. She knelt beside her, hesitating slightly as she reached out a hand to feel for a pulse. Just as her fingers rested on the other woman's neck, Nina let out a shuddering gasp and started to move. Ava let out a little shriek as she threw herself backwards, landing on her butt.

"He shot me," Nina muttered as she sat up, staring down at what Ava now recognized as a flak jacket.

"Thank God you're alive," the younger woman breathed.

Nina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I never expected to hear that coming from you."

"Don't get used to it. I'm sure I'll be feeling the opposite any minute now."

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought Jack was acting funny. I saw him switch the key cards. So when you two hurried out of CTU, I decided to follow."

"Your nosey-ness finally paid off."

"Keep it up and I'll make you walk back."

88888888888888

"I still can't believe Jack shot me," Nina muttered as they drove back to CTU.

"Really?"

"You can shut up anytime, you know."

"Geez. Getting shot by an ex-lover really makes you cranky."

"At least I have an ex-lover."

Ava frowned. "And that somehow makes you a better person?"

"Proves that guys at least find me attractive."

"Ah, yes. You have Tony wrapped firmly around your little finger by playing on his jealousies and insecurities. Kudos to you."

Nina turned to look at her.

"Does it bother you?"

Ava sighed. "Does what bother me?"

"That every single man in your life has a woman higher on his priority list than you? I mean, Jack has Teri and Kim. Tony has me. Your father has whatever bimbo he's picked up this week…"

"Leave my father out of this."

"Please, Ava. He's a drunken wife-beater with the intellectual qualities of pond scum."

"I see you've been reading files that are none of your business."

"I like to know who I'm working with."

"You're a bitch."

"By the way, have you heard from Daddy lately? Or are you still disowned?"

"I happen to like being disowned."

"Do you ever wonder how any man can ever love you if your own father wants nothing to do with you?"

"Do you ever wonder if karma is going to bite you in the ass someday?"

"My, my. Now who's cranky?" She faced the road again, pulling out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jamey. Things just got a hell of lot more complicated." The phone rang as she held it against her ear.

"Almeida."

"Tony?"

"Nina? Where are you?"

"On my way back to CTU with Ava."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you right now. Is Jamey there? I really need to speak with her."

"Nina-"

"Tony, not now. I need to talk to Jamey."

"Fine."

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to call for Jamey. He stopped when he overheard her talking to Milo.

"Where's Nina?" Milo asked.

"She had some meeting to go to," Jamey shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just got off the phone with her."

Tony frowned in confusion until Nina's voice yelling through the phone finally got his attention again.

"Tony? Did Jamey just say she talked to me?"

"Yeah. Did she?"

"No." Nina paused, her eyes widening. She turned to Ava even as she spoke to Tony. "It's Jamey. She's the mole."

88888888888888

Tony was waiting at the door for them when they came in. He immediately embraced Nina, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Ava stuffed her hands into her pockets and bit back any sarcastic remark as she focused her eyes on the floor. She could feel Nina's victorious smirk aimed at her, but she refused to rise to the bait.

"So what exactly is going on?" he asked when they had pulled away again.

"Not here," Ava muttered.

She led them both to an empty holding room. Walking over to a corner, she leaned against it, her hands once again in her pockets. Tony stared at her expectantly.

"Well?"  
"Nina can explain."

He gave her a look, confused by her strange behavior, but Nina pulled his attention back to her.

"Early this morning, Richard Walsh explained to Jack that there was a mole in CTU and that the only person he could trust was Jamey. He passed him a keycard that had been filled with information from our network. They traced it back to my computer, and Jack thought that I was the mole. But I was cleared."

"So why couldn't you tell me this earlier instead of all the sneaking around?"

"We couldn't be sure you weren't the leak," Ava murmured from the corner, her eyes fixed her shoes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Tony, we weren't supposed to tell anyone," Nina interjected. "Jack trusted Ava, so he told her. You and he…don't exactly get along. It was easy for him not to trust you."

"Not to mention I'm dating the woman he used to sleep with."

"Tony…"

"Fine. So what happened when you and Jack ran out of here so fast?"

Nina raised her eyes to Ava. "You said you noticed he was acting strange earlier?"

Ava nodded. "Ever since he got back from the hospital. Teri said he got a call from you, but you never called him. And then he left suddenly. I saw him switch out the keycards and give Milo a fake."

Tony put his hands on his hips. "Then Jack's-"

"No. He's not the mole."

"He was trying to tell me something," Nina explained. "Up in his office. But it was like…like he was being watched. When he pulled a gun on me, he put a flak jacket on me, too. He instructed me to drive somewhere, and we were followed by some guys with a video camera. They were there to make sure he killed me."

"He shot you?" Tony exclaimed.

"Someone's controlling him," Ava said quietly. "And I'm guessing whoever it is has Kim and Teri."

"And if they're having him switch out the keycard and distract us, that can only mean that they're the same people who want Palmer dead," Tony finished.

"Do we have Palmer's schedule?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. He has a speech at the power plant this morning."

"When?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Someone needs to go and stop Jack from whatever he's being ordered to do."

"I'll call Secret Service. Tell them that Jack may pose a threat to the senator."

"I'll go," Ava volunteered, pushing away from the wall and moving toward the door.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

She shrugged. "You two have work to do here. I'm useless with computers. There's usually violence where Jack is involved, and that seems to be my forte. I have my cell." Without another word, she left the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Tony asked, staring after her, worry in his eyes.

Nina shrugged. "We had a talk in the car about her little crush on Jack. I told her he was a married man and she needs to move on."

"She has a thing for Jack?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Tony shook his head. "I thought better of her, that's all."

88888888888888

Tony stood outside the door to the woman's bathroom, where Jamey had disappeared seconds earlier. Nina was watching the room through the camera system, waiting for their colleague to contact whoever she was leaking information to. While he waited for the go-ahead, he thought back to Ava's peculiar behavior. Something had been bothering her ever since she got that call on her personal cell phone, and her mood only seemed to worsen every time she interacted with Nina. Tony knew the two women hated each other, but he found himself wondering if he could believe everything that Nina said. If he was honest with himself, he could admit that he wanted to like Ava. She was a strong person, someone who stood up for what she believed in no matter what other people thought of her. And she had tried on more than one occasion to befriend him. But Nina had badmouthed her from the start, and he hadn't liked how close she was with Jack, so he had been guided by her opinion. He wondered suddenly if he had made a huge mistake.

Nina's voice interrupted his thoughts and he moved in to apprehend Jamey.

8888888888

"I'm sorry, Ms. Connelly. But you're not on the list."

"I realize that. And it's Agent Connolly, Agent Pierce."

"We can't let you in."

"But I need to. Palmer is in danger."

"If you have information of a threat…"

"You should let me in so I can deal with it."

Pierce held up his hand as a voice squawked over his earpiece. He listened intently and then gave Ava a resigned look.

"Agent Connolly you are cleared to enter."

"Tony took his sweet time calling, I see."

"CTU has informed us that Agent Bauer might be a threat. I have my men looking for him."

"Just don't hurt him too much, okay? He's having a rough day."

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. Just catch him and then let me deal with him."

"If he makes any attempt to harm Senator Palmer, he's ours."

"And if you make any attempt to get in my way, you and I will have words."

Pierce gave her a hard look. "You're a difficult person to deal with."

"Makes me a more formidable foe," she said with a smile as she passed him and moved into the crowd.

Her smile faded as she moved through the sea of people. Finding Jack in this throng wasn't going to be easy, and she had no idea what she was going to do when she caught up with him. If somebody was using Teri and Kim to make him do things…he would do anything to protect his family.

Ava sighed and continued to look for him.

8888888888

The interview was not going well. Jamey had admitted to passing on information, but she refused to tell them any more until she got a lawyer. Tony was getting more frustrated by the minute, and he eventually walked out, leaving Nina to carry on for a little while without him.

He moved back out onto the floor, pacing between the stations. They needed to figure out who Jamey was working for. They needed to find Jack. They needed to find Teri and Kim. If they could find at least one of those answers, they could move forward, but they were at a standstill until then.

His thoughts were interrupted as Ava's desk phone rang. Thinking that it could Jack, he moved to the station quickly.

"Almeida."

"Ava?"

"No, this is Tony Almeida."

"This is supposed to be my daughter's number."

"It is. She isn't here right now."

"And who are you?"  
"Tony Almeida. I work with your daughter."

"Almeida. That's not a white name."

Tony frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not surprised. I wouldn't put it past my daughter to work with a bunch of spics and niggers."

"Mr. Connelly-"

"That's not my name. My worthless daughter took her mother's maiden name. My name is Harrell."

"Fine, Mr. Harrell. Your daughter isn't here-"

"No, I imagine she's out causing trouble."

"Was there something in particular you needed?"

"She hung up on me the last time we spoke. I wanted to have words with her about that."

Things started to click for Tony. "Sir, this is a government agency and your daughter is a government agent. She has work to do and you need to not interrupt."

"She can't be doing anything important. My daughter isn't terribly useful. She failed all the hopes I had for her-"

Tony's already-frayed nerves snapped. "Hey! Ava is one of our best agents. She's resourceful, she's kind, and she always gets the job done. I'm thinking the only failure here is you."

There was an unsteady chuckle on the other end. "I've heard that tone before. You have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Sir-"

"Leave it to my daughter to have a spic boyfriend. She never did understand how the world works."

"Sir-"

"You just tell her that I called and I expect her to get back to me. A daughter doesn't just hang up on her father. She needs to learn her place."

The line went dead, and Tony stared at the phone in disbelief. He now understood Ava's earlier bad mood. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have someone harassing you like that constantly. Hanging up the receiver, he vowed to talk to her about it later.

"Tony?"

He turned around to see Nina standing behind him.

"Who were you talking to?"

He shook his head. "Nobody. Let's go back to Jamey."

8888888888

Ava really hated being surrounded by so many people. Jack wasn't a very tall man, and she was having trouble finding him in the power plant. She had moved most of the way across the floor now, and she was starting to lose hope that she would be able to find him.

People around her stirred, and she turned to see Senator Palmer taking his place behind the podium. It was time for his speech, and she knew that time was running out. Now was a perfect time for the assassin to make his move.

A commotion erupted suddenly, and Ava watched in confusion as Secret Service agents pulled Palmer away from the podium and off the stage, using their bodies as shields. She looked around, trying to find what had caused them to take him away. There was nothing threatening on the floor around her, so she lifted her eyes to the second level.

She watched in resignation as agents wrestled Jack to the ground. He had been the cause of the disturbance. Ava didn't know whether to be happy that they found him or frustrated that he was once again in trouble. She watched the agents restrain him and drag him off somewhere, presumably to question him and put him formally under arrest.

Ava sighed as she moved toward the stairs. She was really getting sick of saving his ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava was a little disappointed in the Secret Service agents. These were men who were entrusted with the lives of some very important people and they hadn't even noticed her yet. Thinking about it, she had to admit that she had the advantage. They had no reason to suspect anyone would try to free Jack, nor that they would be silently crawling atop the pipes that lined the ceiling of the warehouse. She conceded that maybe they deserved the benefit of the doubt. She would reserve final judgment until she and Jack escaped.

They took Jack upstairs and away from the crowds. He was handcuffed and thrown into a chair while calls were made over their walkie-talkies. She watched in interest as her friend tried to explain everything that had been going on that day and his reasoning for his actions. Her heart hurt for him as he explained about his wife and daughter, how he'd been told that if he didn't go along with what the terrorists wanted, then they would be killed. He said that he had grabbed a Secret Service agent's gun as a last resort, a way to get the Senator out of the room before the real assassin managed to get a shot off.

Ava knew that he was telling the truth. She was generally a good judge of character, and even from her awkward angle, she could see the sincerity and pain in his eyes. But she also understood the other agent's response – he couldn't just let Jack go because he said he was acting under duress. He had no choice but to keep him under arrest.

She waited patiently while the agent in charge sent one his men back down to the floor – her odds of success bettered as the number of men below decreased. Grimacing, she decided that she was going to have to settle for four. The idea didn't really make her happy, but she was afraid that if she waited much longer, more men might come up or they would decide to move Jack to another location.

Taking a deep breath, Ava placed her hands on a nearby pipe after checking to see if it was hot. With a silent prayer she swung down, slamming her feet directly into the chest of the head agent. He fell back with a grunt, and she knocked him out with a roundhouse kick to the face. Ava picked up a chair that was nearby and threw it at the farthest agent, knocking the gun out of his hand and bringing him down. Without hesitation she ran at another agent, lowering her shoulders. They caught him right under the ribs and she stood up slightly, still moving forward. Pushing with all her strength, she threw him away from her and into the last agent standing.

It had all happened in a matter of seconds, and she didn't stop to see who was unconscious and who wasn't. She had only meant this as a diversionary tactic. Running over, she grabbed Jack by his handcuffs and dragged him along with her. They moved quickly, taking twists and turns wherever they could to lose pursuit. When she was sure that no one was around to see, Ava swung back up into the pipes above them. Jack stared after her.

"What are you, some weird kind of monkey?"

"We can debate my heritage later, Jack," she muttered.

Hooking her legs around one of the pipes, she hung down so that he could reach her hand.

"Hold on," she warned.

"You really think you can lift me?" he asked dubiously.

"Never doubt my ab muscles," she growled.

She grunted with the effort, straining to bring Jack up into the ceiling. He tried to help as much as he could, swinging a leg up when he could reach. As Ava sat up and he moved to bring his other leg up, shouts erupted below them.

"I think they found us," Jack observed.

"You think?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Because I had to save your ass – AGAIN."

"I had to save Palmer. And Teri and Kim."

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. But if I don't make bitter sarcastic comments, I'll never get through today."

He nodded. "Let's go. Before they start shooting at us."

"Sounds good to me."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Running along the pipes was not an easy task, especially with Jack's hands cuffed in front of him. They moved as quickly as possible, the shouts of the Secret Service agents below them. Shots were fired occasionally, but by and large the men below were afraid of hitting a pipe and piercing it.

As they neared the far wall, Ava swung down from the ceiling and ran at a window, the sound of Jack hitting the floor behind her assuring her that he was keeping up. Jumping, she threw her body through the glass, causing it to shatter as she landed on the pavement outside. Jack landed beside her and she helped him up, dragging by the arm as they ran away from the warehouse and the Secret Service agents.

Ava pulled her gun as she ran, leading them into the middle of the busy street in front of the warehouse. Holding it up, she stood her ground and forced a young woman to stop her car. She walked purposefully over to the driver and opened the door.

"We need your car."

"Please don't hurt me," she begged.

"I won't. Just get out and wait for the nice agents who are running after us. They'll take care of you."

With a firm hand, Ava dragged the woman out of the car. Sliding behind the wheel, she opened the passenger's side for Jack and barely waited for him to close the door before slamming her foot onto the gas pedal and speeding away.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Ava wasn't sure exactly why she chose the construction site to hide in. But she knew that they had to get off the road – they had no real chance of losing the agents behind them in a full-out race, and the streets of L.A. in the morning were no place to be weaving in and out of traffic at top speeds. She parked the car among the others in the small dirt lot, and she and Jack moved quietly up into the manager's trailer, breathing a sigh of relief when they found it to be empty.

She closed the door behind them and secured it while Jack moved to the desk and pulled out his cell phone.

"Myers."

"Nina, it's me."

"Jack?"

"Are you alright?"

"You mean after you shot me?"

"I am so sorry, Nina. I had to. They have Teri and Kim."

"I know, Jack."

"How?"

"We found the mole at CTU."

"What? Who?"

"Jamey Ferrell."

"But…but she's the one that Walsh trusted the most."

"Well, he was wrong. We caught her in the act."

"Have you questioned her?"

"That's what we're doing right now."

"Has she told you anything?"

"No," Nina glared at Jamey. "She refuses to talk without immunity."

"Put her on the phone." He waited a moment. "Jamey?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you giving information to?"

"I want immunity."

"Jamey, they have my wife and daughter. I need to know who's paying you."

He could practically hear her thinking. "His name is Gaines. But that's all I'll say until I have immunity."

"Jamey, please."

"I'm sorry, Jack. No one was supposed to get hurt."

Nina got back on the phone. "Well, at least that's something."

"Jamey has a son. I want you to bring him in."

"For what?"

"Trust me. It'll get her to talk."

"Fine. What happened with you?"

"They used me to smuggle a weapon in to the warehouse where Palmer was speaking. I pulled an agent's gun so that they would be forced to move the Senator. They took me into custody."

"And they're letting you make a phone call?"

"I'm not exactly in custody anymore."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Ava helped me escape."

Nina sighed. "So now you're both on the run."

"We need a car."

"Where are you?"

"A construction site. I need you to have someone park a car on Wilshire. Have them leave the keys under the seat and the car unlocked. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Alright." She frowned. "Tony wants to talk to you."

"Put him on."

"Jack?"

"What do you need, Tony?"

"Look, I wanted to apologize. For doubting you earlier. For calling Division. For calling the Secret Service. I didn't realize what you were going through."

"You did the right thing, Tony. Your call probably saved Palmer's life."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah. We're good."

Tony looked furtively toward Nina as he walked to the door. "Is Ava there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, sure."

Nina's frown deepened as Tony left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Connelly."

"Ava?"

"Hey, Tony."

"Hey…look…your dad called."

He heard a silence on the other end that he could practically feel.

"Ava?"

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"To talk to you. He sounded…"

"What?"

Tony took a deep breath. "I think he was drunk, Ava. He was saying some pretty awful things."

"Oh, God. What did he say?"

"He called you a few names, mostly alluding to how worthless he thought you were-"

"No. I meant…what did he say to you? Did he…did he insult you at all?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

She sighed. "I imagine when you answered the phone you said your last name. My dad…isn't fond of people who aren't Caucasian."

"I noticed."

"Tony, I am so sorry. Please. My dad is just a racist ass. Don't take anything he says seriously. And please do not think I agree with him. He-"

"Ava, stop. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad _for_ you. He's the one who called earlier, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's not my biggest fan at the moment."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For giving you a hard time. I've been giving you and Jack a lot of shit today, and neither of you needed that on top of everything else."

"It's okay, Tony. I haven't exactly been the soul of courtesy either."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You were only worried about what he said about me…don't you want to know what he said about you?"

"Believe me, it's nothing I haven't heard before. He hasn't liked me for a very long time. When he gets drunk he works himself into a tizzy and calls me. It's no big deal."

"I think it is."

"Well, we can talk about it later. For now, Jack and I need to focus on getting out of here safely and you guys have to get Jamey to talk."

Tony nodded and walked back into the room. Nina handed him a piece of paper. "The car is on it's way," he told her. "Silver Honda. License plate 55-LME. Should be there in about fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay. Sounds good. And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Nina watched him as he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"What?"

"Leaving the room to talk to Ava."

"I needed to tell her something."

"That you couldn't say in front of me?"

"It was personal. I don't think she'd want anybody else to know."

She continued to stare at him as he returned to interrogating Jamey.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

When Ava hung up the phone, she walked over to Jack, who was sitting behind the manager's desk. Without a word, she kneeled in front of him and pulled a bobby pin from her hair. He held his hands out to her so she could work on his cuffs.

"Your dad called?"

She nodded. "Tony answered the phone. My dad wasn't very nice to him."

"Bad names?"

"He didn't go into details. But I know my father. I imagine it was something along the lines of 'dirty spic.'"

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Tony seems to have handled it fairly well. He was nice about it."

"How are you handling it."

"I'll live."

Ava smiled in triumph as the cuffs fell to the ground with a clunk. Jack eagerly rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You were slowing me down."

"Yeah, yeah." He looked out the window. "Ava?"

"What?"

"We have another problem."

"I really don't know how many more problems I can handle today, Jack."

"Well, if Secret Service gets a hold of you, I imagine your problems are only going to get worse."

She stood up and followed his gaze. "Fuck."

Jack's eyes widened. "Ava."

"Oh, shut up, Bauer. I do know how to swear."

"It's just so refreshing to hear it."

"Are you ready to go? Or should I leave you here to distract them while I escape?"

"Let's go."

Ava looked out the window again as Jack stood up and moved toward the door. The agents were talking to a construction worker, and he was pointing toward their car. Evidently their entrance had not gone unnoticed. As the agents ran toward them, she and Jack moved to the back of the office, opening one of the windows and shimmying out. Jack grunted with the effort – the opening was quiet big enough for him. With a loud clatter, he fell to the ground next to Ava.

Shots fired and they threw themselves to the ground. One of the agents had gone around the back in case they tried exactly what they were doing. Hissing in frustration, Ava pulled out her gun and took aim. She pulled the trigger, and the agent went down, clutching his foot and howling in pain. Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her away at a run.

They ducked and weaved through the construction site, heading toward the road. Jack led the way, setting a hard pace that Ava easily kept up with. By the time they reached Wilshire, all sounds of pursuit had disappeared behind them and they slowed their pace, attempting to look ordinary as they crossed the road and moved toward the CTU car that had been parked there. Jack got behind the wheel as Ava moved to the passenger's side.

"In the foot?" he asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

She shrugged. "You know I hate to shoot people."  
"Yes, but sometimes it's necessary."

"He's one of the good guys. I didn't think he deserved a serious wound."

Jack shook his head. "Your logic and aim frighten me."

"As they should, Jack. As they should."

888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're mad at me," Tony stated as they left the room and moved back out onto the floor.

"Not at all. Why would I be mad at you?"

"You don't like that I had something private to tell Ava."

"What you do with Ava is none of my business."

"Come on, Nina, don't be like that," he pleaded as he laid a hand on her arm.

She snatched her arm back. "Leave me alone, Tony."

"You're jealous. You think there's something going on between me and Ava."

"I think she's a manipulative bitch who would do anything to get her hands on you."

"I think you just want me to hate her as much as you do."

"What are you saying?"

"That for whatever reason, you can't stand her. So you've been badmouthing her and telling me lies about her to get me on your side before she had a chance to."

"Are you accusing me of lying?"

"I know you haven't been entirely truthful, Nina."

"And what makes you think I want you on my side? What makes you think you're that important?"

He dismissed her barb and leaned in closely to whisper in her ear. "Because you hate to lose, Nina. No matter what. You hate to lose."

She jerked back from him. "I need to go check something in Tech 1."

Without another word, she stormed away from him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jamey's son should be here soon," Nina said as she came up to Tony's station.

"Are you talking to me again?"

"Just because I don't like you personally at the moment doesn't mean I can't work with you."

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"We're in the middle of a national crisis right now, Tony," she snapped. Then she paused and lowered her voice. "But by the end of the day…you're going to have to choose."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her or me."

"I can't be with you and be friends with her?"

"No."

"Nina…"

"We should go back in to Jamey. See if we can get anything else out of her."

She walked away before Tony had a chance to respond. His mind was still reeling from the ultimatum she had just thrown at him, and he followed her silently. He could admit to himself that he and Ava were not great friends and that it seemed illogical to give up Nina over a relationship like that. But he found himself unwilling to make that choice. Anger started to pulse inside of him as he realized that Nina had no right to be making such demands, that he had never made her choose between him and Jack…

All of his thoughts ceased when they opened the door. Jamey was lying on the floor, one of her wrists bleeding profusely with her broken cup next to her. He and Nina rushed to her side, yelling for a paramedic and doing what they could to stop the bleeding. She was unresponsive as they attempted to revive her and they were both forced back as the medics burst into the room. Their voices were tense as they lifted her onto the gurney and moved her out, Nina and Tony both sensing from their tones that things weren't hopeful.

Nina opened her mouth to speak when a sudden vibrating caught their attention. She walked over and picked Jamey's PDA off the floor. Raising her eyes to Tony's, she held it out as though it were a bomb.

"It's Gaines," she whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Nina bit her nail absently as recent events flitted through her mind. Because Jamey was unconscious and on her way to the hospital, the call from Gaines had gone unanswered. If Jamey didn't get in contact with him soon, he was going to realize that something had gone wrong. And there was no telling what he would do then.

She glanced over at Tony as he sat at his station, staring at his computer screen and trying vainly to focus on the task at hand. Things were not going well between them, and she was afraid that by the end of the day, that would come back to bite her in the ass. But she couldn't have him cavorting with Ava – too many things would be out of her control then, and she _needed_ to be in control today.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone at her station suddenly rang. She stared at it for a moment before shaking herself out of her reverie and picking it up.

"Myers."

"Nina?"

"Teri?"

"Oh thank God."

"Teri, where are you?"

"I don't really know. But Kim is with me. I managed to get one of their phones."

Nina snapped her fingers to get Tony and Milo's attention and she mouthed to them that she needed a trace _now_.

"Okay, Teri. Let me see if I can connect you with Jack, okay?"

"Thank you."

She switched over and dialed Jack's cell phone.

"Bauer."

"Jack, it's Nina. I've got Teri on the other line."

"What? Is she okay? Where's Kim?"

"Slow down, Jack. She sounds okay. Kim is with her. We're running a trace to find out where she is now."

Pushing a couple buttons on her phone, she connected the two calls.

"Okay, Jack, you're on with Teri."

"Jack?"

"Hi, sweetheart," he breathed, emotion thick in his throat. "Are you okay? Is Kim?"

"Yes, we're both okay. They're holding us somewhere. I'm not sure where."

"We're running a trace, Teri. We're going to find you and I'm going to bring you home, I promise."

"I know, Jack."

"I love you so much. Both of you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. We love you too, Jack." She heard a sound at the door. "Someone's coming, hang on."

They could hear muffled noises and Teri tried to hide the phone. Then someone was in the room with them.

"Where is it?" a male voice demanded.

"Where's what?" Teri asked.

"My phone. I know you stole it, you bitch!"

They could hear feet shuffling as Teri moved Kim behind her and tried to move out of the man's reach.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do you crazy whore-"

His voice cut off as something beeped. Jack strained to hear what was going on, but without anyone speaking, he couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Who did you call?" the voice demanded, much louder and closer this time.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me."

The line went dead.

"Teri!"

"He turned the phone off, Jack," Nina told him.

"Did Milo get the trace."

She looked at the tech, but he shook his head.

"No. It cut out too soon."

"Dammit!"

Nina looked up as Tony took another call. She frowned as she watched his shoulders slump. He hung up the phone and walked over to her.

"Let me talk to him," he said quietly.

She handed the phone over silently.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Tony."

"Jamey Ferrell was just pronounced dead at the hospital. She never regained consciousness."

"Shit."

"But I did find an email on her computer. Milo's almost done decrypting it." He paused as the younger tech brought a printed version of the email over to him. "Here it is. There was a wire transfer of one million dollars to a Ted Cofell. Milo did a search and came up with his office address. Cofell is scheduled for a flight this morning. Milo's sending the info to your phone now."

"Thanks, Tony."

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow the money."

8888888888888888888888888888

As Tony hung up the phone, there was a commotion at the doors. He and Nina looked up to see a tall black woman in a business suit striding toward the middle of the floor. Her heels clicked loudly and she held her head high as everyone's eyes were riveted to her. She stopped and turned to face the room.

"Your attention, please," she called, her face cold. "My name is Alberta Green. I am now in charge of this CTU. Jack Bauer has been removed of his duties, as he has gone rogue. Finding him is our number-one priority right now."

Tony leaned over. "Did she miss the memo about the assassination attempt on a presidential candidate?"

"She probably thinks that Jack is the threat, so she's killing two birds with one stone," Nina whispered back.

Alberta fixed them with a steely glare. "Jack Bauer is to be considered a fugitive, and a highly dangerous one at that. And any agent or agents helping him should be considered the same. Thank you."

With that, she turned on her heel and mounted the steps toward Jack's office.

"What was that all about?" Milo asked as he came over to them.

"It means," Tony sighed. "that Ava and Jack are in a lot of trouble."

8888888888888888888888888888

Ava watched Jack out of the corner of her eye as they sped toward Cofell's office. He kept his gaze forward, and she could see that his knuckles were white with the effort of reigning in his emotions.

"So…is there a plan this time?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Really? Usually you just wing it."

"As you so kindly pointed out earlier, that hasn't gotten me anything but trouble today."

"That's not true. You got results. They were just results that required a little extra help, that's all."

He gave her a tight smile. "Alright. So do you have a plan?"

"Well, I'm thinking that Cofell has a driver."

"So?"

"Well, he needs to get to the airport. He has a driver. I say we go in, dispose of the driver, impersonate him and pretend to drive Cofell to the airport. Then you can have a private chat with him."

Jack thought for a minute. "That's actually a good plan."

"Just imagine if I used my cognitive powers for evil instead of good."

"The world wouldn't stand a chance."

"Lucky for you guys I think evil sucks."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Excuse me?"

The driver turned around to face Ava. She had a shy smile on her face and she was nervously wringing her hands in front of her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you knew how to get to Wilshire from here? I'm new in town, and…"

"Sorry, lady. Can't help you."

"But…you're a driver. You have to know your way around the city."

"You'd better get out of here. If security finds you, they won't be as kind as I am."

The façade fell from her face and her fist lashed out. The man slumped against the car and slid down to the pavement, unconscious. Ava stood over him, her hands on her hips.

"Is it too much to ask for a little kindness around here?" she demanded.

"You realize he can't hear you," Jack said as he came up behind her.

"Your point?"

He hooked his arms under the mans armpits and dragged him behind some cars. He motioned for Ava to follow him.

"You need to put on his clothes."

"They are way too big."

"Cofell will never believe you're his driver in that outfit."

"Explain to me again why you're not driving?"

"You maneuver better. If we get into a jam, I don't know how well I can drive this boat."

"Men," she sighed. "What if I just put on his hat and jacket. Will that do?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then you got yourself a deal."

888888888888888888888888888888888

As she waited for Cofell, Ava made sure that the partition was up. She didn't want the guy to be able to get his hands around her neck. Looking in the mirror, she double checked to make sure that her hair was tucked up under the hat. Then she spared a glance at Jack, who was stuffed on the floor of the passenger's side.

"Comfy?"

"If he sees you talking to the floor, the plan is ruined."

"Fine."

She straightened up in her seat as the backdoor opened. From the corner of her eye, she watched a balding business man climb into the backseat.

"LAX, Richard."

Ava nodded and started the car, fighting the smirk that threatened to overtake her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Agent Almeida?"

Tony turned around to find Alberta Green striding towards him. She had a small smile on her face, but he could see the predatory gleam in her eyes and he knew that she would hunt for any weaknesses that she could use to her advantage. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself against whatever tactics she might use.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

He put his hands on his hips. "Sure."

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Agent Connelly is."

"There was something she had to attend to."

"I don't suppose you want to be any more specific?"

"Not really, no."

Green sighed in apparent regret. "Tony, may I call you Tony? I have to say, I think it's sad."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you let these women play you while they cater to every one of Jack Bauer's whims. It's common knowledge that Nina and Jack had an affair. And now you've got a crush on Ava and she's too busy running after Jack to even notice you. When are you going to open your eyes and see that they're just using you?"

Tony looked down at the floor, trying to rein in his anger. He had heard the same thing from Mason during the lockdown, and he had thought those very things on his own from time to time. But Ava hadn't asked him to keep her whereabouts a secret – she hadn't asked him for anything. She couldn't be using him if she genuinely believed he wouldn't let himself be used by her. Shaking his head slightly, he raised his eyes to Alberta's again.

"Look, my personal life is none of your business. And I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from badmouthing my girlfriend or any of my friends. You're supposed to be in charge here, and trying to sow seeds of discord among your subordinates isn't a good way to lead."

"Does that mean you're not going to tell me where Ava is?"

He sighed, making a quick decision. "She had to leave."

"Why? We're in the middle of a national crisis."

"There was a family emergency…something with her dad. She had to leave."

"You do realize I can check hospital records, correct?"

"I didn't say he was in a hospital."

"No. You were conveniently vague."

Tony held her gaze and made another decision, praying that Ava would forgive him. "Look…Alberta…Ava's dad has a drinking problem. A pretty serious one. She was called by someone who found him in pretty bad shape. She couldn't leave him like that, knowing that he could hurt himself or someone else. So she left to take care of the problem – discreetly."

Green stared at him for a long moment, trying to discern where the lie was. But Tony kept his eyes on hers and willed her to believe him. Finally, she relented.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be very difficult for her. You'll let me know the minute you hear from her?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you."

She stared at him for another moment before turning around and walking back across the floor. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and wondered how much time he had bought them.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Richard, I said LAX. Are you taking some kind of shortcut? Because if you don't get me to the airport on time…"

Ava glanced back in the mirror, just as Cofell raised his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, until it clicked that her eyes were a bright blue compared to the brown of his normal driver.

"Hey! Who are you? What's going on here?"

Without a word, Ava turned off the road and headed toward a parking garage. She drove to the bottom level before pulling the limo to the side and putting it in park. There was banging on the partition behind her, but she just ignored it as Jack unfolded himself from the floor of the passenger's side and stepped out of the vehicle. A second later, he was climbing into the backseat with Cofell, his gun out.

"Who are you?" he repeated. "What do you want."

"Shut up," Jack growled.

Ava lowered the partition so that she could talk more easily to Jack.

"Do you need any help?"

"Believe me, you're not going to want to help with this."

"Should I go take a walk? God, I feel like I'm in a mobster flick."

"Call Nina."

"Do I have to?"

"Call Nina. I want an interrogation profile on Mr. Cofell here." He turned to the man sitting in front of him. "Unless of course, you'd like to just tell me what I need to know?"

"Go to hell," the businessman spat.

"Call Nina."

"You didn't ask nicely," Ava scolded. Then she turned to Cofell. "Sir, we're federal agents. We have reason to believe that you've been involved in illegal activities. There was a transfer of one million dollars to your bank account. Would you please explain that to us?"

"I'm not telling you anything, you little bitch."

Ava sighed. "I'll call Nina."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Myers."

"It's Ava."

"What do you need?"

"What, no insult or scathing remark? Are you feeling alright, Nina?"

"Look. What's happening today is bigger than whatever problem we have with each other. I've got Alberta Green breathing down my neck here, and we're trying to help you guys and save the Senator all at the same time. Maybe we can hold our fighting until tomorrow."

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point. Fine. Temporary truce pending resolution of national crisis."

"You're a dork."

"Hey, truce, remember?"

"What do you need?"

"We've got Ted Cofell."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means Jack's got him at gunpoint in the back of his limo on the lowest level of a deserted parking garage."

"Oh God."

"Pretty much. He wants an interrogation profile on this guy. He refuses to talk…well, he refuses to say anything helpful – his language is quite colorful, though."

"Alright, I'll need some time. I'll call you back when I've got it."

"Bye."

Nina hung up the phone and began typing furiously on her computer. She pulled up all the information she could on Cofell and started sifting through it, looking for anything that could help Jack get information out of him.

Tony watched from his station, fighting back the jealousy, knowing that Jack was on their side and that he was doing what he had to do to save Palmer and his family. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alberta Green watching Nina as well. She narrowed her eyes and left the person she was conversing with, probably mid-sentence. Striding toward Nina, she had a determined look on her face.

Without thinking, Tony stepped out in front of her.

"Ms. Green."

"Do you need something Tony?"

"I…you wanted to know as soon as I heard from Agent Connelly."

She crossed her arms and looked at him with renewed interest. "And you have?"

He nodded. "She called in a couple minutes ago. Her dad put up a struggle, and she had some trouble getting him home. She said she should be back in an hour or so. She just wants to make sure he passes out and then she's purging the house of whatever alcohol she can find."

"If he's an alcoholic, he'll just go out and buy more."

"Not if he doesn't have any money or keys."

A small smile appeared on her face. "That's very true. I see Ava is very determined to rid her father of his drinking problem."

"Ava knows she has no power over her father's habit. What she wants is to make sure he stays out of her hair for the rest of the day so that she can come back and do her job."

Green nodded. "She has her priorities straight, then. I like that in a young woman." She looked up and saw that Nina had disappeared from her station. Her eyes shot back to Tony.

"I was on my way to speak to Nina when you stopped me."

"Was it something I could help you with?"

"No. Do you know where she went?"

Tony shrugged. "How could I? I've been talking to you."

Green nodded. "So you have."

8888888888888888888888888888

"Connelly."

"It's Nina."

"Did you find anything?"

"Pain."

"Excuse me?"

"Cofell. I think the key to breaking him is pain."

"That sounds unpleasant."

"Don't worry. Jack will take care of the dirty work."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better."

8888888888888888888888888888

Ava tried to ignore the cries of pain coming from the backseat. She faced the front, her hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles had turned white. This was the part of the job she liked the least. Many had called her a bleeding-heart liberal, and she had always spoken out against the government and their willingness to suspend people's rights and torture information out of them. But now she was sitting in a car with a man being hurt in the backseat, all because of the information he might hold.

She sighed, wondering not for the first time why she had agreed to take this job when Jack had offered it. She could have said no. She didn't need the money. But she had needed to feel as though she were doing something. And it had sounded fun…Ava wasn't sure what that said about her as a person, but it was the truth. Jack told her that she would mostly be going into the field, retrieving things that had been stolen, disarming the bad guys…he had neglected to tell her about the dirtier aspects.

Finally, there was a knock on the partition and Ava lowered it, turning to face Jack.

"Call Nina. Cofell just told me he was on his way to a meeting with a Kevin Carroll. He's supposed to work for a machine tool company. I want her to get any information she can on him."

Ava nodded and dialed the number.

"Myers."

"Me again."

"Did Jack find anything out?"

"He got a name. Kevin Carroll. Cofell says he works for a machine tool company. Jack wants you to look him up."

"Okay, give me a second."

Ava listened to the other woman typing away at her computer as she drummed her own fingers against the steering wheel.

"Ava?"

"Yeah."

"There were a few Kevin Carrolls in the system. One of them does, in fact, work for a machine tool company."

"Well that's interesting."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"What?"

"This guy might be innocent. It could have just been a simple meet between businessmen."

"I'll see how Jack likes that theory."

"I think Jack's a little narrow-minded right now."

"Not much we can do about that at the moment. I think he's our best chance at finding out who's behind the hit on Palmer and Cofell and Carroll are our only real leads right now."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Have I told you lately how helpful you are, Nina?"

"Shut up."

Ava closed the phone and turned back to look at Jack again.

"Nina found a Kevin Carroll who works for a machine tool company. She would like me to point out to you that Cofell may in fact be innocent and that this was just a business meeting."

"I think we should go meet Kevin and have a chat with him."

"I figured that was your plan."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The meeting was in another parking garage. Ava idly wondered about the significance of that. Secret business was always done on the lower level, whether on TV or, it seemed, in real life. She mused that it wasn't always evil business, though. Mulder had met with his contacts, and even Scully on occasion, in the dark recesses or a parking garage…

"Ava?"

"Hmm?"

"You seemed distracted."

"I was musing."

"On what?"

"Fictional media's use of the parking garage and it's proximity to real life."

"Is now really the time?"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry. You were busy torturing somebody. Didn't think you'd notice."

"I want you to put the partition up again."

"Why?"

"Because Carroll might be armed and I don't want him shooting you in the back of the head."

"That sounds like a valid concern."

"I'll join you in front again when I have him restrained."

"Okay."

She rolled the partition up again and focused her attention outside. There were no other cars near them, and she thought it likely that she would catch a glimpse of Carroll as he approached the limo. Unless, of course, he came from behind, in which case she probably wouldn't see him until it was too late. She prayed that Jack had a more solidified plan than he normally did.

Something slammed against the partition behind her, making her jump. Turning, her eyes widened as she saw Jack and Cofell struggling against each other, the latter wielding a knife. She hurriedly lowered the partition, wondering how she was going to be able to help her friend in such tight quarters. When the glass was finally out of her way, she started to move through the opening. She stopped when Cofell suddenly began yelling. Jack punched him in the chest, forcing him to fall back against the seat.

"That wasn't English," Ava observed, her upper body halfway through to the back.

"It was Serbian," Jack muttered, shock and confusion evident in his voice.

"That mean something to you?"  
His answer was cut off as Cofell's breathing suddenly became labored and he clutched at his chest.

"Jack, I think he's having a heart attack."

The businessman motioned with his right hand, pointing toward his briefcase. Jack picked it up from the floor and opened it, eventually pulling out a bottle of pills. He went to hand them over and then stopped, the bottle just out of reach of the dying man.

"You want these?" Jack asked in a low voice. "Tell me about Carroll. Why were you meeting him?"

Cofell just continue to make pained noises, gurgling as he doubled over in pain.

"Jack, you're killing him! Just give him the pills!"

"Tell me what I want to know!" Jack roared.

A few seconds later, Cofell slumped forward, falling to the floor of the limousine. Ava stared at him in horror as Jack reached out to feel for a pulse. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You killed him," she whispered.

"He wouldn't talk."

"That's no reason to kill somebody!" she screamed.

"Look! I did what I had to do-"

"No!" she yelled, cutting him off. "If you had just given him the fucking pills, he would still be alive and you could be trying to get more information out of him. Instead, you let him die and you're no closer to finding Teri and Kim. You fucked up, Jack!"

He stared at her for a moment, both of them flushed and angry. They had just lost one of their leads, and Ava was still in shock from watching someone die. Jack was the first to drop his gaze, unable to stand the absolute certainty in hers any longer – she knew she was right, whereas he didn't have that luxury with his choices.

"Carroll is still coming."

"He'll run when he sees that Cofell is dead."

"So we need to make sure he doesn't realize that until it's too late." He paused, pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Nina."

"Myers."

"It's me."

"Jack? Where are you? What's going on?"

"I need you to look something up for me."

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that, Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"Alberta Green has been sent in to replace you. She's been breathing down our necks trying to find you. Tony's been lying for Ava, so she doesn't know she's with you yet."

"Cofell is dead."

"What?"

"He had a heart attack while I was questioning him."

"Did you get anything useful out of him?"

"Maybe. I need you to look up any connections to Operation Nightfall."

"What's that?"

"It's a mission I led a while back. Just find any connections you can…to anything."

"Alright. I'll get back to you when I have something."

Jack hung up the phone and looked at Ava, who was still staring at him.

"So you think this might be personal? Against you?"

"Maybe. There's no real reason why a normal American businessman would get a money transfer from Gaines _and_ be able to speak Serbian. Gaines has my family and I led a mission in Serbia. There has to be a connection."

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm going to sit Cofell up so that it looks like he's just sitting here. I want you to put the partition up again. I'm going to join you in the front. When Carroll gets in, I want you to lock the doors and then push the button that initiates the child locks. We'll go from there."

"So we're kidnapping another person? Great."

"Please, Ava. I need your help."

She sighed and thought for a long moment before speaking. "Look, Jack. I'm dead set against what you just did. It was wrong, and it was inhuman, and it was unnecessary. But your family is missing and Senator Palmer's life is at risk, and I know our hands are going to get dirty today. So…I'm not okay with what happened, but I'm still with you."

He grasped her hand. "Thank you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was ten minutes later when the back door opened and Kevin Carroll climbed into the backseat. He sat next to Cofell and shut the door again, turning to speak to him. He realized that something was wrong just as he heard the click that locked the doors. Reaching over, he felt for a pulse on his colleague, his eyes widening when he found none. Frantically, he looked toward the front seat.

Ava and Jack found themselves looking at the man who had passed himself off as Alan York. Jack's jaw tightened as he realized that he and Teri had been duped, and that this man had gained her trust only to hurt her.

When he recognized them, Carroll pulled out his gun and fired multiple shots at their heads. The bullets hit the partition, but didn't break it – the limo had been outfitted with bulletproof glass. He growled at them in frustration as Ava started the car.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I need you to crash the limo."

"Excuse me?"

"I want him to slam his head into the glass and knock himself out. That way I can restrain him and get some information out of him."

"Do you realize how many cars I have crashed or abandoned today because of you?"

"Will you do it?"

She sighed. "Fasten your seatbelt."

A parking garage wasn't the easiest place to pick up speed, especially in a limo. Ava drove the car around in circles, trying to gain enough momentum to do some damage. Finally, she shot straight ahead, appearing to head for the next level. At the last minute, she turned the wheel and plowed the limo into one of the concrete posts that marked which row you parked your car in. She and Jack surged forward, their seatbelts the only things that kept them from going through the windshield. There was a loud bang behind them and they turned to look, seeing Kevin Carroll sprawled out on the floor, blood trickling from where he had smashed his head into the glass.

Jack grinned wickedly and got out of the car.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It wasn't long before Jack was opening Ava's door and motioning for her to get out. Carroll stood beside him, tied tightly in multiple ropes.

"He's agreed to take us to Teri and Kim."

"That was nice of him."

"He didn't want to help at first. I had to persuade him."

"I don't actually want to know the details."

"I didn't think so."

"So where are we going?"

"He's going to drive and I'm going to hold a gun to his head."

"I hope you don't expect me to sit in the backseat with the dead guy."

"We'll put him in the trunk."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I'm not lifting him."

"You watch the hostage, I'll move the body."

Ava nodded and pulled out her own gun, training it on Kevin.

"You're not just a friend of the family, are you?" he asked, referring to their first meeting.

"Nope. And you're not just some guy that gives me the heebie-jeebies. You're actually evil."

He turned his eyes to watch as Jack hauled Cofell's body out of the backseat and dragged it towards the trunk. Ava moved her head slightly as well, and Kevin moved them, trying to disarm her while she was distracted.

In one smooth move, Ava twirled her gun and smashed the butt of it into Carroll's nose. He cried out in pain as blood starting pouring down his face and he sank to the ground. Jack shut the trunk and walked over to them.

"He tried to escape," she explained.

"So we know he's not too bright."

"Minions usually aren't."

Jack bent down and dragged Carroll up, leading him to the driver's seat while Ava kept her gun pointed at him. Then he took his own place in the passenger's seat as she climbed into the back. He placed his gun right against the other man's temple.

"Now take me to my wife and daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Only if it's helpful and not snide."

Ava glared at him. "I think we should get a new vehicle."

"Why?"

"Because a limo isn't exactly inconspicuous. Especially one that's been driven into a cement pillar."

"She's got a point," Carroll interjected.

Jack pushed the gun into his head harder. "Shut up." He turned to Ava. "Think you can get us a car?"

She shrugged. "I've been stealing and destroying cars all day. I'm thinking of putting it on my resume."

"Always the smart mouth."

"Made you smile, though."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

It didn't take long for Ava to acquisition a new car, and they were soon heading for wherever Kim and Teri were being held. The ride was silent and tense, Jack holding his gun steady against Kevin's head, and Ava deep in thought.

Her mind flashed to her father, and the things Tony told her. Their relationship had never been strong, and things had only deteriorated as she got older. He used to be a closet alcoholic, but in the past few months his drinking had become more erratic, more obviously detrimental to those around him. His newest wife had finally left him, winning the prize of being the wife that put up with his crap the shortest. But Ava just couldn't get free of him. She had told him on numerous occasions that she no longer wanted to speak to him – that she needed to be free of him, for her mental and emotional help. But he always found her, calling her and ranting about just how much of a failure and disappointment she was.

Things had gotten better once she started working at CTU. Her dad seemed to have finally gotten the message, and she had a lot of new friends in her life. Jack and Teri had really taken her in and treated her like family. She was at their house most days of the week for dinner, and she had bonded with Kim as well, the two of them having movie dates almost every Friday. Jack had grown to take her father's place, being everything that he could never be. He supported her, encouraged her, let her talk about anything that was on her mind. It hurt her to see him in so much pain now, filled with the fear of losing the family he loved so much.

Her thoughts ceased as the car slowed, and she took a look out the window. They were on a long dirt road, with nothing but trees around them. She wondered for a moment if this was a trap, if Carroll was going to drive them all off the edge of a cliff. But soon they were stopping on the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

Carroll answered. "There's a guard post up ahead. If he sees you with a gun to my head, he'll probably kill all of us."

"There's a couple blankets back here," Ava noted. "We could hide."

Jack nodded. "I'll still have my gun pointed at you, Carroll. Make a wrong move, and you'll have a whole in your back."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Myers."  
"It's me."  
"Jack? Where are you?"  
"We're outside of the compound where Teri and Kim are being held. I need sat images."  
"Jack…"  
"Please, Nina."  
"Jack, Green is just getting more suspicious as time goes on. Why don't you tell her what's going on? She can send a team in."  
"No," he replied quickly. "A team might endanger my family more."  
"How?"  
"If Gaines sees a bunch of CTU agents, he might panic and kill them. Ava and I are going to sneak in, get them out, and get whatever information we can."  
Nina sighed. "Give me the location. I'll get you those sat images."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack tried not to move too much, but he was incredibly uncomfortable on the floor of the backseat. He had himself positioned behind the driver's seat, his gun resting against Carroll's side. Ava was beside him on the passenger's side, and he knew that she couldn't be much more comfortable – she was at least as tall as him, with very long legs, and her feet her so big that they usually warranted jokes. To be stuffed into a space so small was probably driving her just as crazy as it was him.  
Once again, he thanked God that she was there. Despite her constant joking and sarcasm, she was a comfort to have around. She never gave up, no matter the odds, and she always managed to lighten the mood just enough to help others to keep going as well. She had risked her life for him and his family more than once today, and it made him feel better that she was going to be in this fight with him.

"It's no wonder you and Teri separated," Carroll said suddenly, jerking Jack out of his thoughts. "I watched her, while we were looking for Janet and Kim. All you do is leave her, over and over again. Everyone could see how lonely she is except you. I wasn't surprised at all when she opened up to me – I get the feeling she never gets to talk to you. You just leave her home everyday, with no one to talk to, no one to share with-"  
Jack slammed the barrel of his gun into Carroll's ribs, causing him to grunt.  
"Shut up, Carroll. Or I'll shoot you here and we'll find our own way in."

The rest of the ride was silent as the car approached the guard post. Jack increased the pressure of his gun against Carroll, his body tensed as he waited for their cover to be blown. But Kevin stuck to the plan, snapping at the guard when he asked about his bruised face. Jack could practically hear Ava's smirk when he commented on his broken nose. Then they were moving again, Carroll driving slowly along the dirt road for a ways before pulling over.  
Jack and Ava immediately sat up, both relieved at being able to stretch their limbs and breathe fresh air. Ava moved out of the car quickly, her gun out as she scanned the area around them for any more guards. Jack remained in the backseat, seemingly deep in thought.  
"Well?" Carroll asked, irritation clear in his voice.  
"I think you've outlived your usefulness," he said quietly.  
"So what? You're gonna kill me?"  
Jack shook his head. "Ava's already yelled at me once today for killing someone. We don't have time for that kind of argument right now."  
"What then?"  
Instead of answering him, Jack turned his gun and slammed the butt of it into the back of Carroll's head. The man slumped forward against the steering wheel, unconscious. When he stepped out of the car, Ava was staring at him, an eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. He faced her silently, waiting for her response.  
"Nice," was all she said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They stared down at Jack's PDA as the sat images from Nina popped up onto the screen. Little dots showed them where all the men were, and Ava didn't like what she was seeing.  
"That's a lot of men, Jack."  
"Yes."  
"And they probably all have guns."  
"I would imagine so."  
She sighed. "So…do we have a plan or are we simply hitting bad guys?"  
"Shooting them would probably be more effective."  
"You know how I feel about shooting people."  
Jack pointed to a building on one of the images. "This is where Carroll said they were keeping Teri and Kim."  
"So that's our goal?"  
"Yes."  
She took a deep breath. "Okay. Lead on, MacDuff."  
Jack just stared at her. "Huh?"  
"It's from Macbeth…oh, nevermind. We don't have time for a dissertation on Shakespeare right now. Let's go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They moved quickly and silently, avoiding guards whenever they could, disposing of them whenever necessary. The place was crawling with men, and it certainly looked as though the operation involved much more than just holding Teri and Kim hostage. The bright sun overhead left them very few shadows to hide in, so they relied on buildings and vehicles for cover. After a little while, they found themselves at the door of the building they wanted. Ava watched for any guards as Jack slowly opened the door.  
An arm came swinging down at his head, but he caught it before it made contact and found himself staring at Teri. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him before she was wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing his name. Ava came in and quietly shut the door, trying to stay out of the way as Kim ran at her father and embraced him as well.

She watched them with a small smile as Jack asked them over and over again if they were alright, as he kissed them and held them as tightly as he could. It was the happiest she had seen him all day, and she saw some of the tension ease out of his shoulders as he held his family and convinced himself that they were really there, that he had really found them in time.  
"Can we leave now?" Kim asked suddenly.  
Jack smiled at her. "Soon, sweetheart. I'm going to get you both out of here."  
Ava shifted her feet, looking around the room. "I think I should go scout out the rest of the compound."  
He turned to look at her sharply. "Why?"  
She shrugged. "We need a safe route out of here, and we don't have one at the moment. And maybe I can find Gaines. That would go a long way to helping us figure out who's really behind the Palmer hit."  
Jack walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and frowning when he felt her tense at his touch.  
"I don't want you putting yourself in any danger," he said quietly.  
She smiled at him. "Stay with your family, Jack. Let me do what I can to get us out of here."  
She pulled back from him and moved toward the door when she was stopped suddenly by Kim standing in front of her.  
"You tried to save me."  
Ava nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."  
"I thought you were dead. When I saw your car crash."  
"I thought I was too."  
Kim reached out and hugged her tightly then.  
"I'm so glad you're okay."  
Ava hugged her back, letting herself relax for a second. She went to pull away when Teri was there as well, adding her own embrace.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
Ava stepped back then, blinking away the tears in her eyes and giving them all a smile.  
"Be back in a flash."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Any word on Jack and Ava?" Tony asked quietly as he approached Nina's station.

She nodded. "They're at the compound where Teri and Kim are being kept. I just sent them sat images."

"So they're both okay?"

Nina watched him for a moment. "Yes. Ava's fine, Tony."

"I was asking about both of them."

"You were asking about her."

He sighed. "Are we going to go through this again?"

"No. But you're going to make a decision by the end of the day."

"Fine. But for now, can we just focus on helping them?"

"Yes."

Whatever they were about to say next was put off as Alberta Green came striding toward them with two security guards, a slightly victorious expression on her face. She stopped in front of them, looking at them with a small smile before speaking.

"Until further notice, the two of you are suspended. These guards will escort you to separate holding rooms. You are to have no further contact with each other. I'll be in shortly to see which of you is going to talk."

Nina and Tony glanced at each other as the guards stepped forward and led them away from the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony wasn't too surprised when Alberta walked into the holding room a few minutes later. He had expected her to start with him, because he was sure that she saw him as the weaker link. He watched her warily as she approached the table and sat down. There were no files with her, and she gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

"Why are you doing this, Tony?"

"Doing what?"

"Protecting them."

"Protecting who?"

"Jack. Nina. Ava."

"I told you where Ava is. I'm not protecting her."

"I've noticed some tension between you and Nina today."

"Which is none of your business."

"It is if it affects your work."

"Which it hasn't."

"Are you sure? I know you're the one who called Division earlier this morning and reported Jack. Are you telling me that wasn't done with any jealousy?"

"He was out of control. I thought someone needed to rein him in."

"And now you're protecting him. Why? Did Nina ask you to? Does it bother you that she'd do anything to help him? Even sacrifice your relationship?"

"Our relationship has nothing to do with this."

She sighed, looking down at the table for a moment.

"Tell me about Ava."

Tony frowned. "What about her?"

"I've asked around. It seems you two don't get along very well."

"We have our differences."

"Really? I fail to see what those are. I would have expected the two of you to be friends." She paused. "She and Nina on the other hand…I hear they get along even less."

"So?"

"Other agents have told them that they routinely get into verbal altercations. I heard from someone that Ava went so far as to attack Agent Myers today."

"I don't know anything about that."

"You didn't notice the bruise on Nina's face?"

"I saw it. She told me Ava did it. That's as far as the conversation went."

"You weren't curious as to why Ava would lash out?"

"It's between them. I didn't want to get involved."

"You know what I think Tony?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I think you have a little crush on Ava, and that's what has Nina all riled up."

"Do you usually concern yourself with your subordinate's personal relationships?"

Green's face fell into a deep frown. "I'm saying this for your own good, Tony. Both women are trouble."

"I don't think that's your judgment to make."

"It's obvious they both have feelings for Jack."

"Look," Tony said sharply, leaning on his elbows. "I know you think you can break me by playing on my inferiority complex when it comes to Jack. But it's not gonna happen. I trust Nina. And Ava shouldn't even be a part of this conversation – she's taking care of her father, not running around after Jack."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Green pursed her lips. "Why would she confide in you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've practically admitted that the two of you don't get along. Why would she tell you about her father? Why would she trust you with that information?"

Tony shrugged, thinking fast. "She didn't really have a choice. I answered her phone earlier and it was him. It was obvious that he was inebriated. I hounded her until she told me what was going on."

"Are you really willing to go down for all of them?"

"Are you really willing to waste all this time on me when you should be out looking for the guys who want Palmer dead just because you want to advance your career?"

"That was out of line, Agent Almeida."

"So is this interrogation."

"There is one deal on the table. Immunity for whoever talks first. Take it or leave it. I'm sure Nina isn't thinking about you right now."

"Why don't you go ask her then?"

"You're making a mistake, Tony."

"That's my call to make."

They stared at each other as silence descended over the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Ava ducked and weaved around buildings and behind vehicles, her weariness started to creep up on her. She had been up for more than twenty-four hours, and her body was beginning to protest. She found herself almost wishing for a guard to find her so that the adrenaline would kick up and wake her back up.

She moved toward the main building, where multiple vans were being loaded. Ava realized that they were getting ready to leave, that they had found Teri and Kim just in time. She doubted that Gaines was going to go to the trouble of moving them if he no longer controlled Jack. The weight of that realization threatened to overwhelm her for a minute, and she leaned against the side of a building to take a steadying breath. She was still fairly new to the federal agent gig, and she hadn't acclimated to all it entailed yet. She still couldn't wrap her brain around the idea of people she loved being in mortal danger. But they were, and she had to do whatever she could to get them out safely.

Looking once again around the corner at all the vans, Ava came to the conclusion that they could not go out on the road they had used to come in. Another way would have to be found. Sighing, she moved back toward Jack and his family, hoping that they could find a back way from there.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony and Alberta were still staring at each other when her cell phone began to ring. Without breaking eye contact, she answered.

"Green."

"Alberta, it's Jack Bauer."

"Jack? We've been looking for you."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't involve you earlier – but I didn't know who I could trust and I couldn't endanger my family."

"You've found them then?"

"Yes, I'm with them now. But we need help getting out of here."

"Did you find the man responsible for taking them hostage?"

"No. He's here, but I want to get my family safe first. Then I'll go after him."

"If you had involved me earlier we could have already extracted them. Instead, you chose to go rogue."

"And you could have helped me earlier, but instead you chose to play political games and alienate the people working for you. Let's cut the crap, Alberta. You want my job, and that's why you don't want me to be right about this."

"You acted outside the bounds of this agency, Jack. You endangered the life of a senator. I can't-"

"I found the people behind the Palmer hit."

Green stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They took my family to make me cooperate. I pulled that Secret Service agent's gun to save Palmer. Not to kill him." He paused. "Send a team in, Alberta. Let's catch these guys so they don't have another chance at the senator."

She thought for a moment. "Fine. Give me your location."

After he had done so, Jack spoke again. "Agent Connolly is scouting the premises. She should have more information for your team when they get here."

Green stared at Tony. "Thank you Jack."

Hanging up, she folded her hands neatly in front of her. "It seems you lied to me, Agent Almeida."

"About?"

"Ava Connolly's whereabouts."

"Oh?"

"It seems she's with Jack Bauer."

"I see."

"You knew that. And you lied to me."

"I only relayed the information I was given, Alberta. I can't do anything if Ava mislead me."

"That's your stance? That she lied to you and gave you faulty information?"

"Yes."

"You do realize I'll ask her about this when she comes in."

"She's always been a truthful girl. I'm sure you'll get the straight story."

Green sighed and stood up. "Get back to your station, Agent Almeida. We need to send an extraction team to get Jack and his family out, and to catch the men behind the attempted hit on Palmer."

Tony almost made a sarcastic comment, but bit his tongue at the last moment. As much as he enjoyed antagonizing Green, it wasn't worth it – they had a job to do, and for the time being at least, he had to work with her.

With a nod, he left the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ava cursed when her phone suddenly started to ring. She had forgotten to put it on vibrate, and she prayed that no one heard it as she ducked behind another building.

"Connolly."

"It's me."

"Is everything okay? Teri and Kim?"

"We're fine. Where are you?"

"I'm heading back towards you guys. There's no way we can get out the way we came in."

"That's what I thought. Did you see Gaines?"

"Considering I don't know what he looks like? No, I didn't see anyone that looked like they were in charge."

"Okay. We have someone bringing a van to get us."

"Who?"

"His name is Rick. He's one of the guys who took Kimberly."

"And now he's helping?"

"That was my thought exactly. But Teri and Kim say he's been helping them since they got here. That we can trust him."

Ava paused, biting her lip. "Okay. I don't like it, but under the circumstances, I don't see that we have much of a choice."

"Agreed. There's a back road out of here that leads to a lake. I've called CTU and they're going to send a team in."

"You called them?"

"I had no choice. We need help."

"Okay. When's this kid getting you the van?"

"He should be back any minute."

"Alright, if I'm not there, leave without me."

"What? No."

"Just do it, Jack. I'll catch up with you."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"And I won't have you waiting around for me and endangering your family. There's a lot of guards between us and I might get held up. Just go. I'll find the road, I'll follow it to the lake."

Jack paused, thinking. He was torn between his refusal to leave her behind and his family's safety. A sudden noise outside interrupted his thoughts and he pulled his gun as Rick came bursting through the door.

"Who's that?" Ava demanded, hearing things over the phone.

"It's Rick. He's got the van."

"Then go. I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the lake."

"You'd better, Ava."

"See you soon."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sound of gunfire erupted somewhere ahead of her, and Ava increased her speed, ignoring the stitch in her side. Truth be told, she hated running with every ounce of her soul. But shots were coming from the direction of that back road Jack had told her about, and she worried that they had been caught.

She skidded to a stop just before the tree line, staring at the scene before her. A red van was stopped across the road, and men were shooting at it. Now and then she could see Jack returning fire from behind the vehicle. Ava froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, her mind racing incoherently.

Then she was moving without realizing what she was doing. Both of her guns were out and she fired at Gaines' men, taking down quite a few of them as she ran through their midst. Her attack caught them all by surprise and by the time they aimed their guns at her, she was already to the van, sliding over the hood and behind it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jack hissed as soon as she settled on the ground.

"I needed to get over here. They were in my way. I took a couple of them out for you."

Jack paused. "You actually killed them?"

Ava shook her head. "Took out their knees. Kinda hard to shoot when there's a hole in your kneecap."

"You need to get over your aversion to killing people."

"We can argue about that later. Where are Teri and Kim?"

"I sent them ahead. It's too dangerous here."

"Do you want me to stay and help you?"

He shook his head. "Go after them. Get them to the lake. Keep them safe."

She nodded. "Good luck, Jack."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She had just gotten to Teri and Kim when there was a sudden explosion behind them. The three women turned around, watching as fire erupted into the sky.

"Jack," Teri whispered, turning back.

Ava grabbed her arm. "No. He's fine, Teri."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'd bet serious money that Jack blew the van up. It's a nice distraction and it puts a big fire between him and Gaines' men."

"Ava's right, Mom," Kim said, despite the fear in her eyes. "We need to keep going."

Teri finally nodded. "Alright."

They ran down the path and into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

The three women moved quickly and quietly. Sounds of fighting continued behind them, but Ava forced the other two to keep going despite their fears. Jack had entrusted them to her care, and she vowed that she would get them to the lake no matter what. She tried to keep her thoughts from Jack and Rick behind them and focused on the task at hand. But as gunfire continued, her worry threatened to smother her.

888888888888888888888

Tony and Nina watched silently as Jamey's mother collected things from her daughter's desk and placed them into a plain cardboard box. She was making no effort to hide her tears as they rolled down her cheeks and fell on the assorted papers that littered Jamey's station. She hadn't said anything since walking into CTU – she had just set about her task and ignored everyone else.

Tony found himself thinking about Jamey's son. Not only had he lost his mother today, but he had probably lost his exalted image of her as well. She had betrayed her friends and her country and then taken her own life when the pressure became too much. That wasn't an easy thing for any of them to swallow, but Tony knew that it would hit her son and mother the hardest.

His thoughts were cut short as Alberta Green approached them. He was beginning to foster a severe dislike for the woman, and the very sight of her made him want to run in the other direction. But for now they had to work with her, so he took a deep breath and turned to face her. Nina hesitated before doing the same.

"I hope you two can put past events behind us so that we can get on with our work," she stated.

Tony saw Nina open her mouth to retort, but he laid a gentle hand on her arm.

"We just want to get Jack and his family back here, and find the men responsible for the attempts on Palmer's life. Just don't expect us to be warm and fuzzy with you."

"Of course not," she agreed. "I only expect you to be professional." She paused, taking a breath. "I need the two of you to speak to Mrs. Farrell."

"About what?"

"A substantial amount of money seems to have found its way into her bank account."

Nina gaped. "And what? You think she knew about what Jamey was doing?"

Green shrugged. "Until we know for certain, we have to assume that she had some hand in or knowledge of her daughter's activities. I want you two to interrogate her."

"She just lost her daughter," Tony reminded her.

"I realize that, Tony. But if she has information, it will be our fault for not exploring that avenue."

He nodded, seeing the reasoning in her argument.

"Fine."

He sighed as he and Nina approached Jamey's mother.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fear had settled in and now they were running. Ava's eyes were everywhere as she tried to keep abreast of her surroundings, not wanting anyone to catch them off-guard. Teri and Kim ran ahead of her, both stumbling here and there from pure exhaustion. But neither of them complained even once – they just kept moving, knowing that their lives depended on how far they could get from Gaines' men.

A sound rang out, and before Ava even had time to figure out what it was, she found herself on the ground, a burning pain erupting in her left shoulder. She brought her right hand up to touch the spot where it hurt, and when she pulled it back, it was covered in blood.

All the descriptions in books about how it felt when the main character got shot flitted through her head, and Ava almost laughed out loud. They were all woefully inadequate. No flowery words or vivid adjectives could possibly convey the pain that shot through her body. It hurt – plain and simple.

Teri and Kim turned around and rushed to her side, kneeling beside her.

"Oh my God," Kim breathed. "Are you alright?"

Ava tried to smile. "It's only a flesh wound." She sucked in a sharp breath. "Go."

"No," Teri said firmly.

"Yes," the younger woman retorted as she struggled to a sitting position. "You two go. I'll draw their fire."

"You have no idea how many of them are. They could kill you."

"As long as they don't kill you, I'm fine with that." She pulled out her gun. "Jack asked me to take care of you. That's what I'm doing. So go. Now. Please."

Teri rested a hand against her cheek. "Jack should be coming this way soon." She kissed Ava on the forehead. "I won't forget what you've done for my family today, Ava. Ever."

Ava nodded, giving her a watery smile. "They're my family too," she whispered. "Now go. Get off the path and head for the lake."

Wincing and gritting her teeth, Ava dragged herself to her feet. Taking aim, she began firing shots in the direction she thought the first bullet had come from. She saw Teri and Kim run away out of the corner of her eye as her assailants fired back at her. Diving behind a tree, she took cover and continued shooting.

888888888888888888888888888

"We need to stay on the path," Rick insisted, his face pale from the blood he had lost.

Jack turned to face him. "They know we're here. I don't want to meet up with any of them trying to cut us off. And I'm almost certain Ava would have taken Teri and Kim off the path."

"Just don't get us lost," Rick muttered as he stumbled after him.

888888888888888888888888888

"Green."

"Alberta, it's Jack."

"I've sent the team out. They're on their way."

"There's an old water tower by the lake – let them know we'll meet them there."

"Will do, Jack." She paused. "Good luck."

888888888888888888888888888

Jack felt his heart plummet into his stomach as he and Rick reached the water tower. There was no sign of Teri and Kim. He looked everywhere, checking the ground for fresh footprints, but he could find nothing.

"Where could they be?" Rick asked, doubling over at the pain from his wound.

"I don't know," Jack whispered. He thought for a moment. "I have to go look for them."

"What if Gaines caught them again?"

He shook his head. "I can't think that. I'll go back. I'll find them."

Rick nodded, wincing again. Jack looked at him closely.

"There's no way you can go any further. Get in the water tower. Stay there. If Kim and Teri show up, tell them to wait for me."

"Be careful, Jack."

8888888888888888888888888888

He moved quickly, but quietly. Having no real idea which way Teri and Kim might have gone, he simply plunged into the woods, hoping for some sign. He knew that Ava would do everything in her power to protect them, and that she would also want to leave some clue for him as to where they had gone if they were forced into hiding.

Up ahead, Jack spied a cabin nestled between a copse of trees. He paused as he saw an Asian man come through the door, his focus on something Jack couldn't see. The man raised his gun, taking careful aim. As his finger applied pressure on the trigger, a shot rang out and he crumpled to the ground. Jack ran around the cabin, stopping and breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Teri and Kim staring at him. He ran to them, embracing them both tightly.

"When I couldn't find you at the water tower, I thought…"

"We were found," Kim told him. "We had to get off the path. And then we got lost."

Jack smiled gently at her and ran a hand though her hair. "Then I'm glad I found you," he murmured. Then he paused and looked around in confusion. "Where's Ava?"

His heart sank again as Teri's face fell.

"She got shot, Jack."

His chest constricted and he struggled to breathe.

"She made us leave. She distracted them while we ran."

"Is she…was she…" He couldn't say the words.

Kim told him what he needed to know. "She was still alive when we left, Dad. It looked like it was a hit to her shoulder."

He nodded, looking suddenly lost. Pulling himself together, he shook his head and refocused on what he had to do instead of things he couldn't change.

"Alright. I'm getting you two to the water tower. Rick is there waiting for you. A team from CTU is going to meet us there and get us out of here."

"What about Ava?" Teri asked. "We can't just leave her."

"We won't. After I get you to the lake, I'll come back for her." He paused. "I owe her that," he added quietly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony slumped in the chair at his desk and rested his head in his hands. His face still stung from where Jamey's mother had slapped him. She was outraged at the very idea that her daughter had done something illegal, and that they had accused her of knowing about it. He couldn't blame her, and he would have let her hit him as many times as she needed to, if it would have made her feel even the slightest bit better. But she had just stared at him with venomous eyes and then picked up the box containing her daughter's things before walking out.

Nina pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"You believe her?" she finally asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I do."

"Me too. I hated doing that to her. I hate Green for making us do that to her."

"She was right though. I don't want to admit it, but there was a chance she had information. And it would have been on us if we hadn't looked into it."

The phone on his desk rang, and Tony wearily leaned over to pick the receiver up.

"Almeida."

"Tony, it's me."

"Jack! Is everything alright?"

"Not quite. How far out is the team?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes. Why?"

"I've gotten Teri and Kim to the water tower. They're waiting for the helicopter."

"Where are you?"

"I have to find Ava."

Tony froze, his throat dry and choking him. "What are you talking about?" he rasped.

"She got shot while she was trying to get Teri and Kim to the rendezvous point. She made them go ahead while she drew the gunman's fire."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Teri said somewhere along the path. I'm following it now." He paused. "Don't worry, Tony. I'll find her."

"Bring her back, Jack," he whispered.

"I will."

Nina watched Tony closely, surprised at his sudden show of emotion. When it became clear that he didn't have anything else to say, she took the phone from him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"We had Milo do some digging and we found out that the money in Jamey's account came from Belgrade."

"Dammit."

"You still think this is connected to Operation Nighthawk?"

"I'm almost certain now. Keep looking. I have to find Ava before the team gets here."

"What happened to her?"

"She got injured. Tony will fill you in."

As he hung up, Nina looked down at her boyfriend. "I'm sure he will," she murmured.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Sounds of fighting reached Jack's ears as he moved further along the path. Slowing down, he took cover behind a large tree and peered out, trying to distinguish what was going on ahead of him.

His eyes rested on Ava locked in combat with a man he didn't recognize. Even from that distance, he could see how pale her face was, how much the fight was draining her. There was blood running down her left arm, but she didn't cradle or favor it. As he watched, she swung a quick right hook at the man's face, that he easily blocked by grabbing her hand. Unable to break his hold, Ava wasted no time in slamming her left fist into his nose. He stumbled back, clutching his face, and she continued with a hard upward kick to the head. She moved to knock him out with rotating kick, but at the last second he lifted his head and grabbed her ankle, throwing her backwards onto the ground. As she struggled to get back up, he rushed towards her, taking careful aim and slamming his foot onto her left shoulder and grinding his heel in.

Ava let out a horrendous yell, and Jack brought his gun up, intending to take the man out then and there. But before he could get the shot off, Ava swung her legs up and back, kicking the man square in the back and forcing him off of her. As he stumbled, she lunged for him, grabbing him around the waist and tackling him to the ground. Now they were entangled, rolling around the forest floor, and Jack couldn't fire – there was just as much chance that he would hit her instead of the man he was aiming for.

He watched in helplessness as they continued to fight. Ava managed to get the advantage, rolling on top of him and pinning him to the ground with his knees. She started pummeling him, sending resounding blows into his torso and face. When she seemed to be satisfied, she wrapped one hand around his neck and squeezed.

"I'm assuming you're Gaines," she said, clearly out of breath.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Someone who's day you have thoroughly ruined," she gritted out, tightening her grip. "Now why the HELL did you kidnap Bauer's family?"

"He wanted to make it personal," Gaines smirked.

"Who?" Ava demanded.

"You'll find out eventually."

She pressed down on his throat. "I suck at waiting. It would be in both our interests for you to just tell me now.

As he sneered up at her, Gaines reached all around him until his hand settled on a large rock.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch," he growled as he swung the rock toward Ava's head.

She caught it out of the corner of her eye and threw herself to the side just in time, but she had now lost the advantage. Gaines scrambled to his feet, landing an angry kick to Ava's ribs. As she writhed on the ground, he pulled out his weapon and aimed it at her head.

Ava could see the muzzle of the gun pointing at her, but she couldn't seem to get herself off the ground in time. Everything slowed down and her vision narrowed until all she could see was Gaines' finger moving inexorably against the trigger.

A sound roared from behind him, and he stopped suddenly, blood pouring out of his mouth. He stared at Ava in surprise before stumbling forward and then falling face first onto the leaves around him. She stared at his body for a moment before looking up and locking eyes with Jack. He rushed over to her, turning her over and inspecting her wound.

"This looks nasty," he commented, obviously trying to keep himself under control.

"I'll live," she laughed, wincing at the sensation in her shoulder. "Can we go home now?"

"If by home you mean CTU, then yes, absolutely. Think you can walk?"

She nodded. "Just help me up."

He aided her with a gentle hand, watching her cautiously. He knew she was more injured than she was letting on, but they needed to get to the lake and arguing with her would only slow them down.

"The helicopter is meeting us at the lake," he told her.

"Onward ho," she mumbled as they started moving back up the path.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

They boarded the helicopter silently. Kim looked around as worry washed over her – Rick hadn't been in the water tower when she and her mom got there, and she had no idea where he had gone or if he was alright. But her father wouldn't wait, anxious to get them back to safety.

Ava was too tired to put a coherent sentence together, and she sat across from the Bauers as helicopter lifted from the ground. She watched them, the smallest of smiles teasing her lips as Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and kissed them both. The family was finally back together, and they could all breathe a little easier.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We've got a problem!" Tony called out to Alberta as she walked near his desk.

She immediately changed course and headed toward him.

"What is it?"

"We've been monitoring wire transfers from Belgrade – we have reason to believe a second assassin left Yugoslavia this morning."

"Do we have any idea where he is now?"

Tony nodded. "He arrived in L.A. this morning."


	11. Chapter 11

Ava did not enjoy her first helicopter ride. She wasn't a fan of flying in the best circumstances, and the chopper didn't exactly offer her a smooth ride. The bumping and jostling caused pain to shoot through her body as she cradled her left arm, a rag pressed against it in an effort to stem the bleeding. All in all, she had decided that she didn't enjoy getting shot.

Her eyes snapped open, and she realized that she had dozed off for most of the ride. She was feeling somewhat lightheaded, and she knew that she had lost a lot of blood. The helicopter landed, and Jack shepherded his family out, turning and extending a hand to Ava.

"Go," she whispered, struggling to push herself up.

"You're family too," he said quietly. "And they're okay. We need to get you down to Medical."

Too tired to argue, Ava nodded and let him lift her from the seat and carry her across the pavement and toward CTU. Once inside, he walked straight to Medical, Teri and Kim trailing behind him as they watched their friend with worry in their eyes.

Gently, Jack laid her on the first bed he came across. The doctor was already striding toward them, a nurse in tow.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Gunshot wound to the left shoulder," Jack explained. "Bastard stepped on it afterward, too."

The doctor nodded. "We'll need you to clear the room."

Jack put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Take care of her."

His eyes softened as he took in how worried and tired the agent was. "I will."

88888888888888888888888888

As he walked out with his family, Jack saw Teri wince out of the corner of his eye. He was by her side immediately.

"Are you alright?"

He missed the look his wife exchanged with Kim.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just tired."

He nodded, distracted as Nina came over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"I need you to take them to a clinic."

"What? Why?" Kim demanded.

Jack turned to her. "You need to get checked out. Make sure that you're completely okay."

"I don't want to leave you," she protested.

"I know, sweetheart. But I have some things I have to finish up here. I need to make sure that the people behind this are found."

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But we'll see you soon, right?"

Jack hugged his daughter, holding her tightly.

"Yes, baby. This will all be over soon."

888888888888888888888888888

As soon as Tony heard that Jack and Ava were back, he raced down to Medical, knowing that Jack would take her there right away. He slowed his approach as he neared the door, hearing voices arguing on the other side. Cautiously, he pushed the door open and stuck his head in.

Ava was sitting up on the bed, arguing heatedly with the doctor. Her shoulder looked ghastly, with dried blood running down her arm. There was blood spatter on her jeans and tank top, along with dirt and grass stains. Her hair that had been so perfectly pinned early that morning was starting to fall out of it's pins. She looked like she had been in an all-out brawl.

"Just do it!" she yelled.

"You need surgery," the doctor insisted. "And antibiotics. And most all, you need rest!"

"I'm fine," she asserted.

"No, you're not. You've been in a car accident today, you've been shot, and you've gotten the crap kicked out of you!"

"I'd like to point out that I _won_ that fight."

"I'm betting that Agent Bauer helped more than just a little."

"Only by putting a few bullets in the guy. I did all the hard work."

"Ava," Tony said gently as he came all the way into the room. "Just let him take care of you."

She turned her hard gaze on him. "No. I'm fine." She looked back at the doctor. "You don't need to do surgery. Just fish out the bullet, give me some antibiotics and let me go!"

"Why? What's so important that you can't let your body heal?" the doctor asked.

"Have you not noticed the national crisis today? There are bad guys to catch. And I'm not going to sleep in a hospital bed while they're still out there."

"I'm not letting you back out into the field."

"Then I'm not letting you touch me," Ava retorted, crossing her arms and ignoring the jolt of pain that shot through her.

Tony sighed.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Yes."

He turned to the doctor. "Patch her up," he shrugged.

"This is against medical advice," he warned her.

"Yeah, I got that."

"Agent Almeida, I'll need you to leave the room while I do this."

Tony nodded. "I'll come back in a little bit to get her."

Giving her a long, worried look, he turned around and walked out.

888888888888888888888888888888

It was much quieter when Tony went back. He opened the door slowly, noting that while Ava was still sitting up, her face was much paler than it had been. He knew that extracting a bullet while the patient was awake was painful, and he wondered if she regretted her decision to refuse full surgery. His eyes drifted to her shoulder, which was now bandaged, the dried blood washed from her skin. He opened his mouth to greet her, but then stopped as the sound of her voice reached him.

_Twisted every way, what answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice?_

_He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good._

_I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could._

_Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me_

_In this, the Phantom's opera?_

Tony smiled as he recognized the song. Unable to stop himself, he answered her quietly.

_Christine, Christine don't think I that I don't care._

_But every hope and every prayer rests on you now._

Ava's head snapped up when she heard him finish the lyrics, and when she saw who it was, she gave him a small smile.

"Cue the big instrumental music," she said.

Tony laughed and walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Do you normally burst into song in the middle of the day?"

"It's just something I do," she said quietly. "When things start to get crazy. It centers me."

"I didn't know you were a Phantom fan."

Ava shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

He nodded, walking closer. "That's something I'd like to change after this is all over."

"You want to be friends?" she asked in mock incredulity.

He laughed. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Alberta Green came striding into the room.

"Agent Connelly," she greeted a tight smile. "I was told you were injured. I didn't expect to see you up and about."

"Takes more than a bullet to keep me down," Ava replied.

"Good to hear." Her smile disappeared. "I've been trying to find you."

"You could have called. I do have a cell phone."

"I asked Agent Almeida about your whereabouts."

Ava didn't miss a beat. "Well that was silly."

"Excuse me?"

"Tony didn't know where I was."

A predatory gleam shone in Green's eyes. "He didn't?"

"No. I lied to him."

"Why would you do that?"

Ava shrugged. "I knew that if he knew where I was going, he would try to stop me. And I knew that if things took a turn, he'd be asked about where I was. I didn't want to put him in that position."

"So you lied about a family emergency? Have you heard about the boy who cried wolf?"

"I have an alcoholic father. And for all I know, he might be passed out somewhere and need someone to collect him. That person just won't be me. But it was a plausible lie. Getting to Jack's family was more important than worrying about the chain of command."

She and Green held each other's gaze, neither wanting to back down. But Alberta knew she needed the agent – at least until the threat against Palmer was completely neutralized.

"I want to know where you are from now on, Agent Connelly," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Ava replied sullenly.

888888888888888888888888888888

Jack looked up as Ryan Chappelle walked into the room. After sending his family to the clinic with Nina, he had immediately been placed in a holding room to wait for a debrief. He knew that there was going to be fallout from his actions, but whatever they threw at him, it had been worth it – his family was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"Jack," Ryan greeted as he took the seat across from him. "You've been busy today."

"The threat isn't over, Ryan. The people who want Palmer dead are still out there."

"I thought you killed Gaines."

"Gaines was just a pawn. He's not the brains behind this."

"Then who is?"

"I don't know. But I think it's connected to a mission I ran in Serbia."

"What makes you think that?"

"I interrogated a man today who spoke Serbian. That's not a common language for any businessman to be fluent in. And Gaines said that whoever was behind this wanted to make it personal."

"What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know. Look, Ryan. I understand why you have to keep me on a short leash. But I can help. I've been working this case all day and there's obviously some connection with me. Let me help."

"I don't know if I can do that, Jack."

"Please, Ryan."

"We'll talk about this later. I need to oversee what's happening on the floor. Alberta Green will come in to do your debrief."

Jack sat back in his chair and sighed and Chappelle walked out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888

"So what have I missed?" Ava asked as she slid off the hospital bed gingerly. Green watched her closely, but made no comment.

"We know that there are three shooters," Tony answered. "But we only know two of their names."

"I don't like the sound of that. We have no idea who it is?"

"Milo is working on it now. Hopefully we'll have a name soon."  
"That would be helpful." She paused. "So Palmer is definitely not out of the woods yet."

"Not until we've neutralized this third shooter."

"Well, we may not have a plan, but at least we have a general direction."

"You really think you're fit for duty?" Green asked suddenly.

Ava gave her a rueful smile. "I can hold my own."

Green seemed to mull that over before finally nodding. Then she turned toward Tony.

"I'd like to talk to you about Jack Bauer's actions today."

"What about them exactly?"

"His blatant disregard for authority. His endangering the life of a senator in order to save his family."

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Gesturing for Alberta to wait a minute, he answered.

"Almeida."

"Hey Tony."

"Nina? Is everything okay?"

"Well, I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

"I have a bad feeling. I ran into an FBI agent a little while ago, but when I mentioned it to another agent, they said they didn't know who I was talking about."

"You think that means something?"

"I don't know. Look, can you send a guy over here to dust the room for fingerprints? I just want to make sure all the bases are covered."

"Yeah, I'll do that right now."

"Good." She paused. "How's Ava."

"She'll live."

"How long will she be out?"

"Actually, she refused surgery."

"What?" Nina exclaimed.

"She ordered the doctor to pull the bullet out and patch her up. She's going back into the field."

"What does she think she's proving?"

Tony shrugged, even though Nina couldn't see it. "I don't know. But I feel better with her back on the case. We're gonna need all hands on deck."

He heard her take a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. So you'll send that guy."

"I'll do it now."

"Bye."

"What's going on?" Ava asked as soon as he hung up.

"Nina wants me to send a fingerprint tech over to the clinic. There's somebody suspicious over there."

"It's probably nothing," Green interjected. "But keep me posted. I need to go do Jack's debrief."

Without another word, she left the room.

"I don't like her," Ava said as soon as the door shut.

"Yeah, well, you need to watch your tone with her. She's in charge now, and your attitude is just going to get you in trouble."

"You think Nina's on to something?"

Tony thought for a second. "She might be. We don't know all the players involved in this yet. Teri and Kim might still be in danger." He sighed. "But Green won't let us do anything about it."

Ava shrugged. "So go over her head. Talk to Chappelle."

"He's not much better."

"Tell him it was my idea."

"You think that will make him listen?"

She shrugged again. "He likes me more than you."

Tony sighed. "Fine. But you have to stay here until we figure out where we need you. Get whatever rest you can."

She glared at him, but relented. "Fine."

Giving her a small smile, he left the room to find Chappelle.

8888888888888888888888888888

"I need to talk to you," Tony said as he approached Chappelle on the floor.

"What is it Tony?"

"It's about Jack's family. Can we step off the floor?"

Chappelle regarded him for a moment before nodding and leading them to a more secluded spot.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Nina just called. She said there's somebody suspicious lurking around."

"Do you think she's just jumping at shadows?"

Tony shrugged. "I talked it over with Ava. She thinks that since the kidnappings and the attempts on Palmer's life are connected, we have a better shot at finding these guys if we keep a close eye on the Bauers."

He was shocked when Ryan started nodding right after he mentioned Ava's name. "Connelly is right. We need to watch them, see if these guys make another move on them."

"So can I move them to a safe house? Put some agents on them?"

"That's a good plan, Tony. You did the right thing by bringing this to me." He paused. "If you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you about Bauer's actions today."

"You're not the first," Tony sighed. "Look, I know he went against protocol. I know he ignored the chain of command. It's no secret that I can't stand the guy. I think he's an ass and he flouts the rules whenever they suit him." He paused, looking down at the floor for a few seconds before raising his eyes to Ryan's. "But I think he made the right decisions today."

"You're going to stand by that?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright, Tony. I think you're wrong, but you're entitled to your own opinions."

Chappelle moved away then, leaving Tony to stand there with a frown. He wondered at how easily the man had agreed to the safe house idea. Ava had been right – he definitely softened up when he heard that the idea had come from her. For a brief moment, he entertained the thought that maybe there was something going on between them. The image was so ludicrous that he almost burst out laughing. Shaking his head, he turned to return to Medical. A commotion across the floor caught his eye though, and he watched to see what was going on.

His mouth nearly dropped open as Senator Palmer strode into CTU.


	12. Chapter 12

Chappelle had gone across the room to talk to Alberta, and Palmer's back was to him as he walked across the floor. Ryan's eyes widened as he saw the Senator, and he quickly caught Tony's gaze, slightly shaking his head. Tony knew that meant to stall Palmer, no matter what he wanted. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward to intercept the man striding toward him.

"Senator," he greeted, shaking Palmer's hand. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"You shouldn't be. One of your agents tried to kill me this morning."

"That's not what happened, Senator. We're still trying to sort everything out, but Agent Bauer was actually trying to save you."

"That's not how it looks. I want to speak to him."

"I'm sorry, Senator. That's not possible right now."

"Why not?"

"He's being debriefed, sir."

"Tony?"

He turned around to find Milo standing nervously behind him.

"What is it, Milo?"

"We've got the name of the third shooter."

"Who is it?"

"Alexis Drazen."

Palmer frowned at the name, something tickling at the back of his mind. As Milo turned and walked back to his station, he brought his attention back to Tony.

"I need to speak to Agent Bauer."

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't let you do that. No one is to see him until the debrief is over."

As he spoke, he watched Green walk away from Chappelle and down the hall, toward the holding room where they were keeping Jack. He wished that they would hurry up – distracting a Senator was not his idea of a good time.

888888888888888888888888

Jack stifled a sigh as Alberta Green walked into the room. He had never really liked the woman, and today she was just getting in his way. She was too concerned with the bureaucratic red tape to actually get anything done. Taking the seat across from him, she busied herself opening a folder and examining its contents. Jack doubted that the file had anything to do with him.

"You should know, your wife and daughter have been moved to a safe house-"

He was on his feet immediately.

"What? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"I just told you. We felt that they would be safer in a secure environment, with agents around to keep lookout."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing has happened, Jack. We're just taking precautions."

"Bullshit. You wouldn't remove them from the clinic unless something made you suspicious."

"Alright. Nina called us from the clinic a little while ago. Said she saw someone. They're checking on it now."

"And that was enough to make you move them?"

"To be honest, it wasn't enough for me. But it seems your friends Ava and Tony got to Chappelle and he made the call."

"At least someone is thinking."

"If I were you, Jack, I'd watch it. You are in some serious trouble here. You went so far outside of protocol that-"

The door opened suddenly, cutting Green off. She and Jack looked up in surprise as Chappelle walked in, a frustrated expression on his face. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Jack.

"Come on, Bauer. Let's go."

"Where to?"

"Senator Palmer is here. He wants to talk to you."

"I'm surprised you're letting him."

"Believe me, Jack, it's not my choice. He went over my head. Now come on. He's waiting for you in the sit room."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Ava stumbled a little bit as she left Medical. The pain meds that they had given her were making her a little loopy, but she couldn't stay cooped up there any longer. When the doctor had been pulled away by a phone call, she had snuck out quickly. She knew the guy was only doing his job, but the thought of just sitting down there while a crisis was going on drove her crazy. She was of more use if she was in action, and she was determined to do just that.

When she got to the main floor, she looked around for Tony, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was apt to yell at her for not waiting for him, and she wanted to avoid a scene if she could. Her face was pale, but she thought she could brush that off as mere tiredness instead of the loss of blood.

Sighing, she decided that she would go see Jack instead. Whatever was happening, he was sure to be in the thick of it. Looking around, she noticed him in the situation room, talking to somebody. He didn't seem to be in restraints, which was a bit of a surprise considering how badly Green wanted to crack down on him. She moved with confidence toward the room, barely even registering the two men standing on either side of the door until one of them reached out and grabbed her arm.

Her reaction was an immediate. At the pressure on her skin, something in her snapped and she spun, twisting the guy's arm up and behind his back as she kicked out one of his knees. He fell to the floor face-first, and Ava placed her foot on the back of his neck, still holding his arm. The other man pulled out his weapon and pointed it at her just as Jack and the man he was talking to came bursting through the door.

"Ava, what the hell are you doing?"

"He grabbed my arm."

"Jack, do you know this woman?"

"Senator, this is Agent Connelly. She's been integral in finding my family and helping us find the people who want you dead."

The senator turned to face Ava. "Is there a reason you're beating up my Secret Service agents?"

Ava shrugged, letting the guy off the floor and stepping back. "I've had a rough day. He grabbed me without saying something and I just reacted. I've already been shot once today. Now I'm a little more cautious."

Palmer smiled at her, amused by her explanation.

"Since you've been involved in this case all day, why don't you come in and talk with us? We'll need all the help we can get by the time this is over."

"Sounds good to me. That's what I was _trying_ to do when Sparky here jumped me." Realizing how that sounded, she turned to the agent with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I didn't know you were one of the good guys. I'm a little jumpy."

"Obviously," the guy muttered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We found the link," Jack told her as they all sat down.

"Huh?"

"The link between me and the senator. Operation Nightfall."

"You mentioned that earlier."

"I was right. I headed that mission to take out Victor Drazen. Senator Palmer was the head of the committee that gave us the green light."

"And now somebody wants revenge?"

"Apparently. Milo found the name of the third shooter – Alexis Drazen."

"I take it he's a relative."

"Victor's youngest son. I imagine his brother Andre is involved as well." He paused. "Today is the two-year anniversary of Operation Nightfall."

"This just gets more and more fun."

Palmer narrowed his eyes at her. "You have an odd sense of humor."

Ava smiled at him. "You have no idea, sir." She turned back to Jack. "So what's our next move?"

"We're going to call a man named Ellis. He was another operative in the mission. He might be able to help us."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

It didn't take long for Ellis to find some information. While he tapped away at his laptop, he relayed his discoveries over the phone to sit room at CTU.

"Here's something we missed, Jack," he told them. "Drazen's wife and daughter were killed in the attack."

Jack sighed as Ava let out a low whistle.

"That would do it," she said quietly.

"Ellis, is there anything else?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean?" Palmer asked.

"Well, there's a file missing. I can't figure out what's in it or how it disappeared. This is going to take some more digging."

"Fine," Jack answered. "Have Milo help you in any way he can, okay?"

"Okay. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what do we do now?" Palmer asked as Jack hung up the phone.

Jack exchanged a look with Ava.

"Well, sir…I'm not sure how much we _can_ do."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been relieved of my duties, Senator. And I'm sure Ava's pretty close to the edge, if they haven't already taken her badge away."

"They haven't taken anything from me yet," Ava said. "Of course, that might just be because Green is afraid I'll kick her ass." Palmer gave her another look. "Sorry, Senator."

He turned his attention back to Jack. "Who do I need to talk to to get you reinstated?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Ryan Chappelle is the ranking agent on staff, but…"

Palmer was already up and out the door. Jack and Ava followed, sharing a nervous glance.

"Agent Chappelle?" Ryan came walking over quickly. "I want you to reinstate Jack Bauer and make sure that Agent Connelly is clear as well."

"Sir, I-"

"Ryan, this is a matter of national security. We need these agents running at full capacity, and that can't do that with their hands tied behind their backs."

Shooting a venomous look at Jack, he nodded to the senator. "I'll go take care of it, sir."

"Thank you."

As Chappelle walked away, Jack turned to Palmer.

"Sir, I think you should still leave the state."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"This threat to your life is real, Senator. They know you're here, and they're going to find a way they can get to you."

"I'm sorry, Jack. But I'm staying here. We're putting an end to this whole thing. Today."

88888888888888888888888888888

They waited anxiously for Ellis to call back. Until they had more information or could locate Alexis Drazen, there were very few moves they could make. At least while the senator was at CTU, they knew he was safe.

Ava jumped slightly when the phone rang. Sitting around was starting to make her tired, and she found herself dozing. She shook her head to wake herself back up and tried to focus on what Ellis was telling them.

"I still haven't found out what was in that file," he told them.

"But you've found something else?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Well, it turns out the file was removed _deliberately_. Somebody got access to it and removed just that one piece."

"How long do you think it will take you to find out what was in it?" Palmer asked.

"Not sure. But I'll keep working on it."

"Do you need anything from us?"

Ava frowned as a muffled sound came through the phone. She leaned in closer, trying to decipher what exactly the sound was.

"Ellis?" Palmer stood up, leaning his hands on the table. "Robert? Are you there?"

Ava thought she was just about to figure out what she was hearing when there was a loud clatter on the other end.

"The phone's been dropped," Jack murmured.

With a click, the line went dead. Milo came bursting into the room, worry evident in his eyes.

"We lost him. Jack, I think he was just killed."

Jack slammed his fist into the table. "Dammit!"

"But we've got new information."

All three heads snapped up as they looked at Milo in surprise.

"We've found Alexis Drazen."

"Where?" Jack demanded.

Milo looked at Senator Palmer nervously. "Sir…one of the members of your staff recognized him. She's been…sleeping with him."

"Who?" Palmer asked.

The younger man looked down at the paper in his hands. "Elizabeth Nash."

"Get her on the phone," Jack ordered. "Now."

8888888888888888888888888888

"Jack. Ava."

At the sound of his voice, both agents turned to find George Mason standing behind them, a tight smile on his face.

"George," Ava replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking over command of CTU."

"What about Green?"

"She's going back to Division."

Ava sighed. "Thank God."

Mason chuckled. "She warned me I might have a problem with you. Said you were disrespectful and insubordinate."

"I'm always misunderstood," she mumbled.

"So," George said, getting back to business. "I hear we may have a plan."

Jack nodded. "Let's talk about it in my – I mean, _your_ office."

As they walked toward the stairs, Ava swung by Tony's station and grabbed his arm, dragging him along.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're discussing our next move. You're coming."

"You were supposed to wait in Medical until I came to get you."

"I got bored."

"I hear you almost took out a Secret Service agent."

"He tried to stop me. Grabbed my arm. You know I don't like to be touched by strange men."

She closed the door behind them as they filed into the office. George immediately took the seat behind the desk, while Jack and Tony stood in front of him. Ava headed for the couch and sank down, her dizziness getting to her. She hoped they caught these guys soon – she wasn't sure how much longer she could last.

"So what's the plan?" George asked, leaning back in the chair.

"Elizabeth Nash is on Palmer's staff. She's been sleeping with Alexis Drazen and inadvertently passing him information about Palmer's whereabouts."

"Do we know where he is right now?"

"No. But he's supposed to meet Ms. Nash at a hotel in about an hour."

"Good. We can grab him and be done with this."

"I don't think that's a good idea, George."  
"What do you mean? The guy is right there. All we have to do is set a trap and take him."

"His brother Andre is still out there. I think this goes deeper than just Alexis."

"What do you propose?"

"Have Ms. Nash keep her date with him."

"Jack, are you insane?" George asked. "That could risk everything. Let's just arrest him."

"We could put a wire on her. Have her put a tracker on him. Then we follow him, see where he goes."

"It won't work," Ava interjected.

Jack turned to look at her in surprise. He had expected her of all people to back him in this.

"Why not?"

"She knows what he is now. What he's done. And you expect her to let him touch her? To kiss her? The very thought disgusts her now, and she'll have a real hard time hiding that from him. He's going to know that something is wrong. And that puts Elizabeth in a whole hell of a lot of danger."

"But we'd be right there," Tony argued. "If something went wrong, the team could go in and neutralize the situation, arrest Alexis."

Ava stared at him for a moment. "This girl doesn't deserve this. Yeah, she was stupid and slept with a guy she shouldn't have. She told him things she shouldn't have. But to put her in this kind of danger is even more stupid. Human emotion comes into play here, gentlemen, and you can't control that."

"We don't have to," Jack asserted. "We can control everything else." He turned back to Mason. "George, let me do this. We'll be right across the hall, and we'll be able to see and hear everything. If it doesn't work, we just go in and get him. We've lost nothing."

Ava shook her head even as George slowly nodded. "Alright. Do it. But make sure, Jack, that this woman knows the kind of danger she'll be in. If she agrees to this, I want her to know exactly what she's getting into."

"Understood." He turned and walked toward Ava, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "I don't want you in on this."

"What?" she asked, sitting up. "Why?"

"First of all, you're injured. You shouldn't be doing anything that might result in another fight."

"Jack-"

"And I need you to do something for me."

Ava sighed. "What?"

"I want you to go check on Teri and Kim."

"Why me? Nina is already there."

Jack shook his head. "No she's not. She came back." He paused. "Besides, Teri and Kim know you. They'll feel more comfortable with you and they might tell you if anything is bothering them. I just need you to go there and help them in any way you can. And I'll feel better, knowing you're there. I'll know they're safe."

Ava sighed again. "Way to throw in the schmoozing and the compliments, Bauer. But I'll do it."

Jack squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

888888888888888888888888888888

Tony came up to Ava as she gathered some things from her desk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her station.

She shrugged. "I'm a little tired. But no pain."

"You think you're up for this?"

"Not much to it, Tony. Check on Teri and Kim, keep them company for a little while and make sure that they're really okay." She paused and looked at him closely. "What's the matter."

He shrugged, looking away. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'll try to be careful. I promise."

He lifted his eyes to meet her again. "Nina gave me an ultimatum."

Ava frowned. "What kind of ultimatum?"

"She said I could either be friends with you or be in a relationship with her. She said I couldn't do both."

"Why not?"

Tony looked away again. "She really doesn't like you. I think she might be jealous. I don't know."

Ava looked down at the ground, scuffing her foot against the tile. "So…does this mean we don't get to be friends?"

"No. That's not what it means."

She raised her eyes to his in confusion. "Then what does it mean?"

He sighed, chuckling. "It means I'm going to be newly single by the end of the day."

"I'm confused."

"It's pretty simple."

"No, I mean…we barely know each other. Until today, and even for most of today, I was convinced you hated me. Why would you give up your relationship with Nina for a friendship we _might_ have?"

"Because I don't love her. Because I can't be with someone who gives me ultimatums like that. Someone who…manipulates me and pits me against other people."

"You see it now?"

He nodded. "I think I've known it for awhile now. I just didn't want to admit it."

They stood there for a moment longer, neither knowing what to say next. Then Ava looked at her watch and realized that she had to go.

"I'll see you when I get back from the safe house, okay?"

"Be careful," he said quietly.

She smiled over her shoulder at him as she walked away. "Always."

888888888888888888888888888888

Ava slowed as she neared the safe house. A strange feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, weighing her down and making her slightly sick – something wasn't right. She parked the car in the driveway and got out, looking around. After a minute, she put her finger on what was bothering her – it was too quiet.

Quickening her pace, she moved up the path and toward the front door. But her feet slowed as her eyes rested on the body lying on the step. She recognized him as a fellow agent. Crouching down, she felt for a pulse, despite knowing that he was already dead. She pulled her weapon and stood back up, moving into the house slowly.

As she found each room empty, Ava moved faster, that sick feeling in her stomach growing and threatening to overwhelm her. When she had completed her search, she moved back out the front door, staring at the utility truck across the street. She knew that she would find dead agents in there as well. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she realized that Teri and Kim had been taken again. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"God help us," she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ava cursed as she dialed Jack's number again.

After realizing that Teri and Kim had been kidnapped again, it had taken her a few minutes to shake herself out of her morbid reverie. The pain that her body had gone through and the emotional rollercoaster of the day was starting to get to her, and she felt herself teetering on the edge of despair. It was taking everything she had not to sink to her knees right then and there and break into sobs, the hopelessness and futility of it all overwhelming her. Finally, she had reached up to clutch the silver cross she wore, taking deep breaths and muttering a quiet prayer. When she opened her eyes again, she knew that she could keep going, at least for a little while.

But now she couldn't get a hold of Jack. She had called him three times now, and every time his phone went to voicemail. She cursed again, momentarily at a loss for what to do next. Finally, she dialed another number.

"Almeida."

"Tony!"

"Ava? What's wrong?"

"Where the HELL is Jack?"

"He's at the hotel dealing with the Alexis Drazen thing."

"I need to talk to him. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" he repeated.

She sighed. "They're gone, Tony," she whispered, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"What?"  
"They're gone," she repeated, her voice strong again. "The agents are dead. Teri and Kim are gone."

"Fuck."

"Pretty much."

"So what are you going to do?"

She walked across the lawn, not even bothering with the path as she headed back to her car in the driveway. Looking out across the road, she stopped suddenly, a frown on her face.

"Ava?"

"I think I know what direction they went in."

"How?"

"Skid marks. All over the road. This is a quiet neighborhood. Skid marks aren't the norm."

"So…what? You're going to drive around, hoping you catch up to them?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No, but…dammit, Ava! This was supposed to be an easy job. It wasn't supposed to turn into another harrowing adventure."

She shrugged. "It is what it is, Tony. And with Jack busy, I'm the only one that has a chance of helping them."

"Alright. Fine. But you keep me updated, you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you soon."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony sighed as he hung up the phone. It seemed like every time he turned around, Ava was in some kind of peril. He chuckled as he realized that he usually spent most of his time arguing with her and causing her trouble. But something had shifted today. He didn't want to fight with her anymore; he didn't want her to think that he hated her. The truth was, he wanted to get to know her better. She was the most interesting person he'd met in a long time, and he thought that they could be good friends if it weren't for Nina.

His thoughts shifted as he pondered his girlfriend – or soon to be ex-girlfriend. He hadn't realized that he'd made his decision until he told Ava that he wasn't going to let Nina control him like that. Tony sighed as he realized that he had never loved her – he had just been so surprised when she seemed to show an interest in him. He supposed it had something to do with his inferiority complex towards Jack, but he didn't want to admit that he had taken the man's leftovers just to prove something to himself.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by the phone on his desk ringing again. Torn between hope and fear, he reached out and picked up the receiver.

"Tony Almeida."

"I need to speak to Jack Bauer."

"I'm sorry, Agent Bauer isn't available. Can I help you?"

"What about Nina Meyers? Is she there?"

Something clicked in Tony's head.

"Kim?"

"Yeah. Is Nina there?"

"No, she's with your dad. We know something happened at the safe house Kim. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but…I don't know where my mom is."

"Okay, just tell me where you are. I'll come get you."

"What about Ava?"

"She's out looking for you. Tell me where you are, Kim. I'll call her and let her know. She'll come get you."

There was a long pause.

"No, I don't think so."

"Kim, you need to trust me."

"No. I don't know you. You could be working with them."

"Kim-"

"I'll only talk to my dad or Ava or Nina."

"They're not here, Kim. They're in the field. Just let me-"

"I'm sorry."

The line went dead and Tony slammed the receiver back into its cradle, swearing loudly. Mason walked over to him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Who was that?"

Tony sighed. "Kim Bauer. The safe house was hit, George. Ava was just there. The agents are dead."

"What?"

"She's looking for Teri and Kim and now."

"Did Kim tell you where she was?"

"No. She said she'd only talk to Jack, Ava or Nina. I got a partial trace. I'm working on it now." He paused. "We need to call Jack. Let him know what's happened."

"No," George said firmly.

"What? George, he deserves to know that his family is in danger."

"It will only distract him. We need him focused, Tony. The senator's life depends on it."

"This isn't right."

"Maybe not. But it's what needs to be done." He frowned as Tony picked up the phone again. "Who are you calling?"

"Ava. I can update her, right?"

"Yeah. And keep me posted on what she's doing. I want to know if she finds them."

"Will do."

8888888888888888888888888

The phone rang a couple times before Ava managed to fish it out of her pocket and flip it open.

"Connelly."

"Any luck yet?"

"You know, I suddenly have oodles of respect for crime scene guys."

"Why?"

"Because they focus on the tiniest things, like skid marks, and manage to figure EVERYTHING out."

"Does that mean you're having trouble?"

"This shit is HARD, Tony. I keep stopping – wait."

"What?"

"Hang on."

She pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out. It had been a little while since she'd seen any skid marks, but there hadn't been any turnoffs. She was sure that they had come this way. But the marks on the road in front of her were different from the others. The road was straighter here, and there was really no reason for the tires to have made any tracks on the pavement. These looked like somebody had stopped suddenly…

Turning to her left, she saw a dirt path running back in the direction she had come from. She put the phone back up to her ear as she headed towards it, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Ava?"

"I think I might have found something."

She froze as she looked over the edge of the cliff – down below were the smoking remains of a car that were still burning in places. Ava nearly dropped the phone as she stared in shock and fear.

"Ava!"

"Fuck," she whispered.

Then she was scrambling down the rocks, trying to get to the wreckage as fast as she could. Coughing as she breathed in the smoke, she searched the car and then the area surrounding it, relief flooding over her.

"Tony?"

"Ava, what the hell is going on?"

"I found a car. It looks like one of the Bauers'. It's a burning wreck."

Tony's heart stopped.

"Did you find…"

"They're not here. There aren't any bodies. It looks like it went over the edge and crashed. They must have jumped out."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and then suddenly remembered why he had called her in the first place.

"Kim," he said. "She called. A few minutes ago."

"What? Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She only trusts a few people, Ava. I'm not one of them. I couldn't get her to tell me." He paused. "I got a general area of where she called from, though. She didn't stay on long enough to get a full trace."

"Are there any payphones in the area?"

"Two. I've got Milo getting the logs of any calls made recently. We'll find her, Ava."

"Alright. Call me back as soon as you know anything."

88888888888888888888888

It didn't take long for Tony to call her back.

"We found it."

Ava sighed with relief. "Where?"

"Down on Somerset. But there was a call made right after she called me."

"To who?"

"A woman – Melanie Jackson. She lives in Echo Park. You want the address?"

"Yeah. The chances that someone else made the call are slim. With any luck, I'll find Kim in Echo Park."

888888888888888888888888

George Mason looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

Tony stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

"I just talked to Ava. She's on her way to Echo Park to look for Kim."

"Why Echo Park?"

"A call was made from the payphone Kim used right after I talked to her. It went to an address there. We think maybe she called someone for help and went to see them."

"That's pretty thin, Tony."

"I know, but it's all we have right now."  
"Alright. Thanks for the update." He turned back to the paperwork on his desk, but noticed after a few moments that Tony was still standing there. "Was there something else you needed?" he finally asked.

"I think we need to tell Jack."

"No."

"Look, George, this is his family. They've been in danger all day, and he deserves to know that they're not safe."

"It will only jeopardize the mission."

"Dammit, George! Stop treating this like a job for a minute. We're talking about a scared mother and her teenage daughter. They're out there, with people after them who want nothing more than to use them and then kill them. All the trouble they've faced today is connected with the hit on Palmer. How can you expect Jack to work this out when he can't see the whole picture?"

"I said no, Tony. I will not distract him from the task at hand."

Tony sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine. Then give me some agents."

"For what?"

"To search for Teri and Kim."  
"You've already got Ava."

"She's not enough."

Mason chuckled. "I'll tell her you said that."

"I'm serious! Kim and her mother got separated. We have no idea where Teri is right now. We need more than one agent on this and you know it!"

"And where will you send them, Tony?" Mason asked, his voice rising in anger. "Like you said, we have no idea where Teri Bauer is. Are you just going to send them off on a wild goose chase? We have a serious threat aimed at a U.S. senator. I need all available agents on that and on that _only_. You're lucky I haven't dragged Ava's ass back here – she's one of the best we've got and I'm letting her run around after Jack's family. Now this discussion is over. Get back down to the floor and back to doing your job."

He wanted to argue more, but he knew that he had pushed as far as he could with Mason. Resisting the urge to slam his fist onto the desk, he left the room silently. Instead of heading back to his station, however, he veered to the right and went down to the locker rooms. He wasn't sure if any agents would be there, but he was hoping to find at least one.

When he opened the door, he found Monroe standing with his back to him. The young black agent was a friend of Ava's, and Tony thought he was lucky that it was him he found.

"Hey, Monroe," he greeted.

The agent turned, a big smile on his face.

"Almeida. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Uh-oh. Higher ups not giving you what you want?"

"Like usual. You heard about what happened to Bauer's family today?"

The smile faded. "Yeah, man. We all heard. They okay?"

"We don't know. The safe house was attacked. All the agents are dead."

"What?"

"Ava's out trying to track Kim down. But we have no idea where Jack's wife is."

"And you need my help?"

Tony nodded. "I need you to sit on the Bauer residence. There's a chance the people chasing Teri might show up there looking for her. Or she might show up, not knowing where else to go. Either way, it will help us."

"Why won't Mason assign someone?"

"He says we need everyone on the Palmer threat."

"He's right you know."

"Yeah."

"But so are you. If the bastards who have been after the Bauers all day are the same ones trying to kill Palmer, then I don't see how we can lose if we try to find those women."

Hope flared in Tony's chest.

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just make sure Ava knows she owes me one."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Ava frowned as she parked across the street from the address that Tony had given her. There were a few cars in the driveway, and she could hear yelling coming from the kitchen. Checking to make sure she was armed, she got out of the car slowly, her balance still iffy from the pain meds she was on. Her shoulder was a little stiff, and she silently vowed to spend the next week in bed after this was all over.

She moved toward the voices, seeing that they were coming through a screen door that led into the kitchen. As she got closer, she recognized Kim and that guy that had helped them escape from the compound. Breathing a sigh of relief, she moved faster, opening the door and striding into the kitchen.

"Kim!"

The teenager stopped talking abruptly and turned, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Ava? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Can't you stay out of trouble for just a couple hours? I'm really getting tired of tracking your ass down."

"I can't find Mom," Kim told her, her voice wavering. "I just want to find her and get my dad and go home."

Ava reached out a hand and held it against Kim's cheek. "I know," she said gently. "This will all be over soon. Let's get you out of here and back to CTU."

"What about my mom?"

"We'll find her."

"How do you know that?"

Ava smiled. "I keep finding you, don't I?"

She turned Kim toward the door and started pushing her in that direction, grateful that finding her had been much easier this time, and much less painful. As Kim reached out her hand to push the door open, a hand clamped down roughly on Ava's left shoulder and dragged her backwards.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" a voice demanded.

"Frank!" the guy yelled – Ava thought his name was Rick. "Let her go!"

"No," Frank responded, pushing her into the wall and pulling out his gun. "I said nobody leaves until this thing is done!"

"You REALLY don't want to fuck with me today," Ava warned.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"What's a little girl like you going to do?" He pressed the muzzle of the gun against her head. "I could kill you right here, right now."

"No," she replied. "You couldn't."

A quick uppercut to Frank's chin sent him backwards, and Ava quickly grabbed the hand holding the gun and twisted. She almost had the weapon out of his grasp when she looked up and saw another guy with a gun to Kim's head.

"Drop it," he ordered, cocking the gun.

Seething, Ava let go of Frank and stepped away from him, her hands raised so that they could see she was cooperating. Frank stood up and glared at her, rubbing his wrist. There was blood coming from his mouth, and she suspected that he had bit his tongue when she punched him. He walked up to her, and without any change in expression, backhanded her and sent her sprawling across the floor.

"Nobody leaves," he repeated.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as Mason walked past his station.

The director stopped. "I'm going with Jack."

"Why?"

"Because somebody needs to keep an eye on him. First Elizabeth Nash goes crazy and almost kills Alexis Drazen. And now our other lead is dead because Teddy Hanlin couldn't put his past with Jack away. There's been too many screw-ups today. The address that Senator Palmer managed to dig up from the missing Drazen file was in the same grid where that guy was supposed to cut the power. It's worth checking out."

"Alright. You'll keep us posted?"

"Don't worry, Tony. We won't keep you out of the loop." He paused. "Nina will be coming in soon. Update her and keep looking for other leads. This has got to break soon. One way or another."

888888888888888888888888888888888

"You've had an exciting day," Tony murmured as Nina walked up to his station.

"Between trying to keep Alexis Drazen from dying and trying to keep Teddy Hanlin from killing Jack, it's been loads of fun." She leaned against his desk. "So what have I missed here?"

He gave her a long look before answering. "The safe house was hit."

Nina stared at him in utter shock. "What?"

"The agents are dead. Kim and Teri are missing. Ava's hunting Kim down as we speak."

"Why didn't you call us?"

"Mason said not to."

"That's a pathetic excuse, Tony! We've been ignoring orders all day! Jack deserves to know that his family is in danger again."

"That's exactly what I told George."

Nina leaned over and picked up Tony's phone, slamming her finger into the numbers.

"Mason."

"You're an ass, George."

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you keep this kind of information from Jack!"

"Yes, we'll have to check into that."

"He's there, isn't he? Sitting right next to you?"

"I see your point."

"George, you have to tell him."

"No, no. We'll talk about that later."

"George-"

"Thanks for keeping me updated."

The line went dead, and Nina stared at the receiver with barely-restrained fury. Leaning over again, she punched in another number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jack." She sighed in frustration as the phone went directly to voicemail. "Dammit!"

"He's not picking up?"

"I think it's off." She hung up, slamming the receiver back into its cradle. "This isn't right, Tony. He deserves to know."

"I know."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing." When Nina shot him a glare, he sighed. "There's nothing we _can_ do."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"This is a stupid idea," Ava repeated.

"I told you to shut up, bitch!" Frank screamed at her.

She winced at the shrillness of his voice. His desperation was obvious and growing by the minute. The drug deal that he had set up was falling down around his ears, but he refused to admit it. The suppliers would be there any minute, expecting to be paid for the product they were delivering. But from what Ava could figure out, the money wasn't there, because it was the money Gaines was supposed to pay Rick and his partner. But they had never been paid, and Frank was convinced that their only option now was to rip-off the dealers.

They hadn't patted her down – just more evidence that they weren't thinking or planning clearly. Her gun was tucked into the back waistband of her jeans, and she had positioned herself against a far wall when Frank ordered them all into the living room. She didn't really think she could take all of them on at once, but if it came down to that, at least she could defend herself and Kim as they tried to make their escape.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a group of men walked into the room. A couple of them carried large duffle bags, and Ava surmised that the drugs were in there. All the players were in the room then, and Ava's entire body tensed as she realized that things were coming to a head.

"You got the money?" one of the dealers asked.

He wasn't a large man, and his curly blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail that reached to his shoulder blades. She could tell by the way his clothes fell on him that he was carrying, but she doubted that that would change the plan.

"You got the product?" Frank retorted.

The blonde man nodded to his associates and they put the bags on the coffee table. One of them unzipped and pulled them open, showing that they were full to the brim with drugs.

Frank smiled as he looked down at the merchandise, and then quickly pulled his gun, pointing it at the blonde man.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Change in plans," Frank explained. "You're gonna leave the drugs and just walk away."

"Like hell, man. You're gonna pay us!"

He pulled out his gun, as did his companions. Frank was now outnumbered four to one, but the smile on his face never faded.

"Boys," he called over his shoulder.

From the kitchen came the rest of Frank's guys, each toting at least one firearm. They calmly flanked their leader, keeping their weapons trained on the dealers. The blonde man looked as though he wanted to start something, but then thought better of it. They were outnumbered and out-gunned, and he apparently decided that the money wasn't worth his life. Nodding to his companions, they each set down their weapons and put their hands up.

888888888888888888888888

"You're tense," Nina observed as Tony paced near his desk.

"I can't get a hold of Monroe."

"What do you need him for?"

"I sent him to sit on Jack's house."

Nina frowned. "Why?"

"I figured that whoever is looking for Teri and Kim might watch the house, hoping that one or both of them would show up."

"Did Mason agree to this?"

Tony paused. "No. He said we couldn't spare anyone to look for them. He said I was lucky he was letting Ava look."

"He's handling this wrong."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

He leaned his hands on the desk, silent as he thought. He hadn't heard from Ava since he'd given her the address in Echo Park, and he was afraid to call her in case she was in the middle of trying to rescue Kim. Monroe's silence was unsettling…he was a good agent and always kept in contact with CTU. The fact that he wasn't answering his phone meant that there was something wrong.

Grabbing his cell phone and keys, he pushed himself away from the desk and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Nina called after him.

"To check on Monroe."

888888888888888888888888

Tony knew that something had gone horribly wrong the second he pulled into the driveway. As he got out of the car, he dialed Monroe's number again. Raising the phone to his ear, his arm froze halfway as he heard a cell phone ring from somewhere in the bushes on the side of the house. He closed his phone without hanging up and pulled out his gun, moving slowly across the yard. When he rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks, shock rippling through him.

Monroe lay sprawled out on the ground, blood seeping from a gunshot to the chest. Tony knelt beside him, desperately searching for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when he found it. It was faint – the agent was very close to death. He called it in as an agent down, keeping his voice low; there was every reason to think that the shooter was still on the premises.

A sudden yell from inside the house forced him away from Monroe's body as he ran toward the back door. He slowed once he was inside, stepping lightly so that he wouldn't alert anyone to his presence. The kitchen and hallway were clear, and he moved on toward the living room.

A man stood with his back to him, his gun held out in front of him. Tony craned his neck to see around him, and his eyes widened as he saw Teri Bauer on her hands and knees behind the couch, cringing from the bullet she expected to come at any moment.

Without any hesitation, Tony took aim and fired three shots, all of which plunged into the back of the would-be assassin. Teri looked up in surprise when she realized that she was still alive, and sobbed with relief when she saw Tony moving toward her.

8888888888888888888888888

As the tension in the room grew thick enough to choke a person, Ava wondered if she could grab Kim and slide out the back. There was no one in the kitchen now, and she doubted if Frank wanted to jeopardize his drugs and his life just to chase them down. If he turned to deal with them, there was every chance that the dealers would pick their weapons back up and open fire. Nobody wanted that – except maybe the dealers.

Moving slowly, she pushed herself away from the wall and moved her gaze to Kim, trying to catch the girl's attention. Melanie, Rick's girlfriend, caught her eye instead, and she glowered at Ava. The agent got the feeling that she wasn't the easiest girl in the world to get along with. Returning the glare, she continued to try and communicate silently with Kim. After what seemed like an eternity, the teenager finally seemed to understand, and she began to slowly drift toward Ava.

Just when she thought they might actually be able to get away with it, the game changed. The sound of crashing doors and heavy footsteps suddenly surrounded them as a SWAT team descended on the house. The blonde man pulled another weapon and pointed it at Frank.

"You're under arrest, asshole."  
It was then that Ava realized the whole thing had been a setup. The dealers were undercover narcotics agents, and they had planned the deal as a bust. She sighed in relief – at least there wasn't going to be a shootout.

"Arrest them," the undercover cop ordered. "All of them."

As Ava was slammed into the wall and her arms yanked behind her back, it dawned on her that things had just gotten a lot more complicated.


	14. Chapter 14

Teri and Tony tried to carry Dr. Parslow as gently as they could toward Tony's SUV. She explained that he was a friend of hers, and that he had been shot by the man that Tony had killed. The agent was suspicious of the doctor, thinking that the concern he showed for Teri was just a little too overbearing, a little too intimate. But he was bleeding, and they needed to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible.

He called Nina as soon as they got on the road, knowing that she needed to be kept up-to-date.

"Meyers."

"Nina, it's me."

"I just saw you put in a call for an agent down at Jack's. Is Monroe alright?"

"He was shot. He was barely alive when I left him."

"Left him? Where the hell are you going?"

"Nina, I've got Teri."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"She's a little shaken up. There was a friend with her at the house. He's been shot too. I'm taking him to a hospital."

"A friend? Who?"

"I don't know. Some kind of doctor. His name is Parslow. I think he's going to be okay."

"Well that's a relief. Are you coming back here after you get him to the clinic?"

"Yeah. That way we can protect her."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Tony, what is going on?" Teri asked.

"We thought you were safe at the house. Obviously, we were wrong."

"Kim and I were in a car accident. We need to go back to the scene, see if she's okay. I blacked out after it happened – I couldn't remember anything. But she could be hurt, or scared-"

"Teri, Kim is fine."

"What? How do you know?"

"She called CTU a little while ago. She wouldn't tell me where she was, but we traced the call and found an address she might be heading towards. Ava is there now."

Teri breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank God she's alright." Then she turned back to Tony sharply. "What do you mean, Ava is there? She was shot! Why isn't she in Medical, resting?"

"Do you want to try and make her lie down? Because I've tried twice today, and she keeps getting by me. But if you think you can get her to stay put, be my guest."

She smiled a little at that.

"She always was a stubborn girl."

"Tell me about it."

88888888888888888888888888888

Ava had kept herself calm for most of the ride to the police station. She sat in the back of the cop car, Kim beside her, scolding herself for not getting the two of them out of the house before the shit hit the fan. Her badge had been lost in one of the many scuffles she'd been in earlier that day, and she knew that getting the police to believe she was a federal agent wouldn't be easy. She doubted whether she could even get them to call CTU to confirm her story.

So she sat back and tried to come up with a way to convince them and to get herself and Kim out of this mess. If she could just get her back to CTU, she could focus on finding Teri and then go help Jack kick the terrorists' asses. She could sometimes understand what pushed people to the point of doing terrible things to get their message across. But today had been about revenge, pure and simple, and she couldn't understand how anyone could justify killing someone else's family in retribution. It just wasn't right.

Ava shook her head as she realized that her thoughts were drifting. She was supposed to be coming up with a plan to get them out of there – not musing on the justifications for terrorism. She shifted in her seat, grimacing at the jolt of pain that shot through her left shoulder. Having her hands cuffed behind her back was not doing much for her wound, and the pain was starting to ebb away at her concentration. Beads of sweat were popping up along her forehead, and she was having trouble breathing. The car felt insufferably small, and the air was hot and fetid to her senses. She shook her head again, trying to clear her mind, but the movement only caused her more pain. Her frustration rose with her temperature, and she suddenly found herself loathing the cops who had arrested her.

By the time they arrived at the station house, she was clenching her fists in anger. She fumed that the cops were interfering with national security – that they were putting peoples lives at risk with their stupidity. She bit her bottom lip as she winced again. Her shoulder was throbbing now, and all she could hear was the roaring of her blood and the pounding of her heart.

When the car stopped, one of the officers got out and came to her door, opening it and reaching for her. He grasped her upper left arm and yanked her out, her head slamming on the edge of the car as she was dragged out. The pain that flared in her shoulder and head were too much. Stepping closer to the cop, she rammed her knee into his crotch, watching with satisfaction as he crumpled to the ground.

"Ava!" Kim cried.

She turned just as the other cop came running towards her. When he was close enough, she spun her body, landing a solid to the side of his face and sending him sprawling across the pavement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde cop from the house coming up behind her. She spun to kick him as well, but he caught her ankle and held it tightly. Growling in frustration, Ava launched her body into the air and swung her foot into the side of his head. She had forgotten that she would need her hands to break her fall, though, and she cried out in pain as she crashed down to the pavement. She tried to push herself up again, but a gun was pressed against the back of her head. Turning slightly, she saw the blonde guy glaring at her, the area around his eye already turning black and blue.

"Keep this one away from the others. I want to talk to her first."

8888888888888888888888888888

Ava had her forehead resting against the cool table when the blonde cop came walking into the interrogation room. She didn't look up, her shoulder now screaming at her. With her hands still cuffed behind her back, there was no way for her to relieve the pressure.

"You assaulted three police officers," he commented as he took the seat across from her.

"Please undo these cuffs."

"I can't do that."

"My shoulder is killing me."

"From being in the cuffs? That's a pretty weak excuse."

Ava raised her head and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Do you see the bandage? I got shot today."

"What were doing when you got shot?"

"Trying to get away from terrorists."

"Terrorists?"

She sighed. "I'm a federal agent. I work for CTU Los Angeles."

"Where's your badge?"

"I think I lost it when I got run off the road around midnight. It's probably burned with the rest of my car."

"That's convenient."

"You wouldn't think that if you were me."

"So…if you're a federal agent, what were you doing at that drug bust?"

"I was there to get Kim."

"The blonde girl?"

"Yes. She's another agent's daughter. She's been kidnapped and almost killed quite a few times today. I was supposed to find her and bring her back to CTU."

"Why was she at that house?"

"She knew one of the guys – Rick, I think his name was. He helped her and her mother escape earlier today when they were held captive."

"How?"

"He was one of the ones who took her and brought her to the compound."

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that she would go to him for help?"

Ava tried to shrug, but grimaced and brought her forehead back to the table. "She couldn't find anyone else to help her. Every time she thinks she's safe, something happens and she's running for her life again. She's had a shitty day."

"This is quite the story. Are you sure you didn't take some of Frank's drugs?"

"I don't do drugs."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Don't you know? They're bad for you."

"Why should I believe anything that you've told me? You don't have a badge. I found two guns on you, and a switchblade. You were at a major drug bust. You assaulted police officers, including myself."

"They grabbed me. It hurt my shoulder." She sighed, raising her head again. "Look, I can give you a phone number to call. Please. If the call doesn't pan out, chuck my ass in a cell. If it does, then get these damn cuffs off of me before my fucking arm falls off."

The cop smirked, amused at the woman sitting across from him.

"Alright, I'll bite. You give me that number and I'll check out your story."

"Thank God," she murmured, once again lowering her head.

8888888888888888888888888888

Teri followed Tony into CTU and onto the main floor as they headed directly for Nina's station. The agent looked up, giving a small smile of relief when she saw that Teri was okay.

"How's the doctor?" she asked when they got to her desk.

"They said he'll be alright." Tony turned to Teri. "I'm going to take you to the situation room. I need you to stay there."

"What about Kim?"

"We're doing everything we can to find her, Teri. Ava's good. She'll get to her soon."

Teri nodded, her fears slightly eased by the knowledge that Ava was looking for her daughter. The agent was young, but she usually managed to do the impossible. Tony gestured for one of the security guards, who gently took Teri by the elbow and led her off the floor. Then he took a position outside the room – his only mission was to make sure that no unauthorized person got in to see her.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked quietly.

Tony sighed and leaned against her desk.

"I was almost too late."

"But you weren't. That's the important thing."

He nodded, but before he could answer her, the phone on his desk rang loudly. Sighing again, he walked over and picked it up.

"Almeida, CTU."

"Tony Almeida?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"My name is Duncan Shuer. I'm a narcotics cop. I have a young lady here claiming to be a CTU agent. She gave me this number."

Tony groaned. "Ava?"

"Yeah. Can you describe her to me? I want to make sure this girl's really an agent."

"Where the hell is her badge?"

"She said it's probably burned up with the rest of her car."

He chuckled. "Probably. She's about 5'8", brown hair, blue eyes. Hell of an attitude. If it's her, I imagine she's assaulted at least one officer."

"Three, actually. I was one of them."

"She didn't hurt them too badly, did she?"

"We'll live." He paused. "Was she really shot today?"

Tony straightened up suddenly. "Yes. Why? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's been complaining about her shoulder. The cuffs must be hurting her real bad, stretching her arms behind her back."

"Wait – did she assault your men before or after you cuffed her?"

"After."

"Oh God."

"Yeah, she's a feisty one, alright. Landed some pretty nasty kicks before we got her down. Look, she's got a girl with her."

Tony closed his eyes, hope flaring in his chest. "Kim Bauer?"

"Yeah. So she's legit? Your agent said this girl's been kidnapped and almost killed a few times today."

"Yeah. It's been a long day."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do with them?"

"Because of the attempts on Kim's life, I can't have you just release them. I need you to take some men and escort them here. Don't let them out of your sight. Ava can usually handle herself, but she's injured."

"Okay. We'll be on our way soon. I should probably go get those cuffs off your agent."

"If you value your life," he responded with a small smile before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Nina asked as Tony walked back to her station.

"A narcotics cop. He has Ava and Kim in custody."

"What? Why?"

He shrugged. "I didn't ask for the whole story. But they're escorting them back here."

"Are they alright?"

"I think so. Ava assaulted three officers, handcuffed. Her shoulder's still hurting her, more so with her hands tied behind her back. They should be here soon."

"Good. I'll go let Teri know that her daughter is safe."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Do you have any news?" Teri asked as soon as Nina walked through the door.

"Yes," Nina said gently. "We've found Kim."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Teri. She got caught in a drug bust?"

Teri frowned. "How?"

"I don't have all the details. But Ava is with her. I imagine they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What about Jack? Have you heard anything from him?"

"Not in a little while, no."

Teri peered at the other woman closely.

"There's something you're not telling me," she accused.

"Teri-"

"What aren't you telling me? Where's Jack?"

"Teri, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I promise you that as soon as I can, I will come down and explain everything to you."

"Nina, please."

"I'm sorry, Teri. But Kim should be here soon."

Avoiding the pain in the other woman's eyes, Nina forced herself to turn around and walk out of the room.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Come in," George called when someone knocked on his door.

He looked up to see Teri Bauer stepping tentatively into the room. He was relieved to see that she was uninjured, but he could see the fear and tension residing in her eyes. A sudden wave of sympathy washed over him as he recalled all the terrors that she had been through that day.

"Mrs. Bauer," he greeted, standing up as she walked to his desk.

"Mr. Mason. I'd like to know where my husband is."

"I'm sorry. He's in the field."

"Doing what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Please, Mr. Mason. I need to know that my family is safe."

"I can tell you that Jack is alive. And your daughter is on her way in, from what Agent Almeida tells me."

"Yes. He told me Ava is with her."

"Then you should know that she's safe. Ava would die to protect her."

"She's already come pretty close today," Teri murmured. She looked up. "What if they find her again? Kim, I mean."

"Mrs. Bauer, I highly doubt that the people after Kim have any idea where she is. She escaped from the men chasing you and went some place that nobody expected. And now she has police protection and she's on her way here. She's safe."

"Thank you. But I won't say that until she's here and I can hold her myself."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Mr. Mason. Please, if something happens to Jack, will you update me?"

"I'll do my best."

She nodded absently before turning around and leaving the office without another word. Mason watched her sadly, wishing that he didn't have to lie to her, but knowing that he had no choice for the time being. Sighing, he picked up his phone and called Tony.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You wanted to see us?" Tony asked as he and Nina walked into Mason's office.

"We've got a problem."

"What's up?"

"Victor Drazen just called me."

"What?"

"He has Jack. He wants to make a trade."

"For what?"

"His son. Alexis."

"What are you going to do?"

"Division is going to take too much time to make this decision. We need to move - now. I've sent a team to the prison. Jack told me that there are six of them, and that they're all heavily armed. Tony, I want you to update the team."

"I'm on it." Tony turned and moved out of the room quickly, and Nina moved to follow him.

"Nina?"

She turned around at the sound of Mason's voice.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

She frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's Jack. Are you too…emotionally involved to handle this?"

"I can do my job, George," she gritted out.

"I just needed to make sure."

"Have you asked Tony that about Ava?"

George raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that he was _your_ boyfriend."

"That's up for debate."

"I haven't seen anything today to make me think Tony's too involved. If nothing else, I think he might be the most objective at the moment."

"Shows how much you know," Nina mumbled. "Was there anything else? I have work to do."

"No, that's it."

She spun on her heel and stalked out of the room.

88888888888888888888888

Teri stopped pacing as soon as Nina opened the door to the situation room. Her eyes were at once hopeful and full of fear, her face drawn and weary from the events of the day. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her, her knuckles white.

"We heard from Jack," Nina said tentatively.

"And?" She took a step back when the other woman didn't answer right away. "Oh God. What's happened?"

"He's been taken captive," Nina answered, her eyes locked on the ground, unable to meet Teri's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

The agent took a deep breath and raised her head.

"A man named Victor Drazen has him. He's the one who orchestrated your kidnapping. He wants revenge."

"For what?"

"Jack led a mission that resulted in the death of his wife and daughter."

"Oh God," Teri breathed.

"He wants to trade. Jack for his son Alexis."

"You'll do it right? You'll make the trade?"

"We'll do everything we can, Teri."

"What does that mean? That doesn't answer my question."

Nina took a step closer.

"Teri, we will get him back. Jack's been in these situations before. He'll be okay. I promise."

Closing her eyes, Teri sank into the chair behind her, her head falling into her hands.

8888888888888888888888888888

Tony looked up as Nina approached his station. She stopped when she saw the defeated expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"They called it off."

"What? Who?"

"Chappelle. He called off the team at the prison. He says we can't do the trade. Jack is on his own."

8888888888888888888888888888

"You alright?" Duncan asked as he walked Ava and Kim to the car.

The agent glared at him.

"I'll live."

"Sorry about the misunderstanding."

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I'm injured. Otherwise I'd have to kick your ass just on principle."

He chuckled at that.

"Well, soon you and Kim will be safe and sound at CTU. Although, from what I hear, you'll probably manage to get yourself into trouble again fairly quickly."

"I see you've been talking to Tony."

"He might have said a few things."

Ava chuckled as she climbed into the back of the car, Kim sliding in next to her. The ride was much more comfortable this time, her arms able to rest in their normal position. Before they had left, Duncan had had someone rewrap her shoulder and give her some more pain meds. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes. All she wanted to do was get Kim back to CTU. She knew that she would be safe there, and then she would have one less person to worry about. Ava didn't have the slightest idea of where to start looking for Teri, but she would burn that bridge when she got to it. For now, she just concentrated on getting to CTU.

The squeal of tires made her head snap up just in time to see headlights careening towards them, getting impossibly bright before colliding with their car. Kim screamed as the car spun around and was pushed backwards, the hood crunched to half its original size. When they finally came to a stop, Ava leaned forward and checked the driver, sighing in frustration when she found that he had died on impact.

"Are you alright?" she asked Kim urgently.

"I…I think so. What the hell is going on?"

"Apparently we're not out of the woods yet."

She pulled at the door handle, but was unable to open the door. Cursing, she remembered that cop cars had special locks on the backdoors – they could only be opened from the outside. The door on the other side was suddenly opened, and Ava turned to see someone reach in and grab Kim by the hair, dragging her out of the car. The agent leapt across the seat, making it out of the car before their attackers closed the door again. She struggled to her feet, prepared to fight her way out.

A crowbar came out of nowhere and slammed into her ribs, stealing the breath from her lungs. Ava doubled over, her hands clutching her stomach. She looked up just in time to see the crowbar slicing through the air toward her head, and she raised her right arm to block it. The pain was intense, and she cried out. Ava balled her fist and tried to backhand her opponent, but she was hit from behind by someone else.

Her body rebelled against her, sinking to the pavement even as she willed it to stand up and fight. Kim's screams echoed in her ears, and she saw a man put a bullet in Duncan's head as the cop regained consciousness and tried to get out of the car. The shooter walked around the car towards her, and Ava struggled with every ounce of her strength to push herself to her hands and knees. With a snort of derision, the man kicked her in the ribs, knocking her onto her back.

With one smooth motion, he aimed his weapon and fired three shots into her chest.


	15. Chapter 15

"This isn't right," Nina mumbled under her breath.

Tony sighed. "I agree. But there's not really much we can do about it."

"Jack deserves better than this. We can track Alexis. We should make the trade."

"If you think you can convince Chappelle, be my guest."

Nina frowned. "I can't do that. But I know what I can do."

Tony watched suspiciously as she picked up the phone and punched in a number.

"Who are you calling?"

She stared at him as the phone rang in her ear.

"Yes, this is Nina Myers. I'd like to speak to Senator Palmer."

888888888888888888888888888888

Tony picked up the phone on the first ring, his attention focused on the computer screen in front of him.

"CTU, Almeida."

"Agent Almeida? This is the emergency room at St. Matthew's."

He sat up suddenly, his heart dropping like a stone.

"What happened?"

"We have a woman here, she gave us your number. She doesn't have any I.D. on her."

"Who?"

"She says her name is Ava."

"Oh God," Tony whispered, closing his eyes. "Is she okay?"

"She was in a serious car accident, Agent Almeida. She was then attacked and shot three times in the chest."

His mouth was suddenly bone dry, and he couldn't swallow.

"Is she…is she alive?" he rasped.

"Yes. She had on a Kevlar vest. She's bruised, but she's going to be okay."

"Thank God," he breathed.

"In our examination, though, we found that she has multiple injuries from previous incidents. Do you know anything about this?"

"She's a federal agent. She's had a rough day." He paused, something clicking in his brain. "Did she come in alone? Was there a girl with her?"

"No one else at the scene was alive."

"Are you sure?"

"There were two men there along with Ava. They were both shot in the head."

A tiny bit of hope sparked in Tony's chest. "But there was no girl?"

"No other female was reported at the scene."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and raced over to Nina's station.

"Tony?" she asked, alarmed at his expression. "What's wrong?"

"The cop car escorting Ava and Kim was hit. The cops are dead. Kim was taken again."

"What about Ava?"

"She's at St. Matthew's. I'm going there now."

"Is she okay?"

"They think so. She had a vest on."

"Thank God for that," Nina murmured. "Hey, Palmer got through to Mason. We're making the trade."

"Good. Look, I have to go Nina. I'll call you when I know what happened."

She watched as he practically ran off the floor. Frowning, she realized that he had made his decision concerning her ultimatum – he just hadn't told her yet. Nina sighed and walked toward the situation room.

8888888888888888888888888

Teri was sitting with her head in her hands when Nina walked in. The other woman didn't look up, knowing that there was every chance that the agent was only there to deliver bad news. She didn't know how much more her heart could take.

"Teri?"

"Just tell me," she whispered brokenly.

"They're going to make the trade for Jack."

Teri's head shot up and Nina could see that she was afraid to believe her.

"Really? What changed their minds?"

"They got a call from Senator Palmer. He persuaded them to make the exchange."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God," she said, a smile gracing her lips.

Nina tried to return the smile.

"I just wanted to keep you up-to-date."

"Thank you, Nina. Have you heard anything about Kim?"

The agent hesitated for only a second.

"You know what? I'll call them and see how far out they are."

Teri looked at her for a moment. "Thank you so much, Nina. For being honest with me through all this. It really means a lot to me."

Nina nodded.

"I'll go make that phone call."

She backed out of the room as quickly as she could to get away from any more of Teri's questions.

8888888888888888888888888

Ava groaned as she tried to open her eyes and found herself assaulted by bright, offensive lights. She had always hated fluorescent bulbs, and these were obviously right above her, causing an immediate headache to start building. She didn't want to open her eyes the rest of the way, but she could feel a hand holding hers, and she needed to know where she was.

"Ava?"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. Turning her head slowly, she saw Tony sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand tightly and watching her with concern flooding his eyes. She frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You don't remember do you?"

She closed her eyes again, fishing through her memories as she tried to recall what had happened. She remembered getting in the cop car, with Kim next to her. They had been going back to CTU, finally safe. Then…lights. Those bright lights again. There had been the loud sound of crunching metal, and then she remembered three pinpoints of pain in her chest.

"Kim," she suddenly gasped, trying to sit up.

Tony stood and put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back down.

"She was taken," he said quietly. "We don't know where she is."

Ava sagged back against her pillow, tears coming to her eyes.

"I couldn't protect her," she whispered. "I tried, but I just didn't have anything left in me."

"It's not your fault, Ava. You did everything you could. You're lucky to be alive."

"I lost her," she whispered. "How am I going to tell Jack?" She saw Tony wince at the other agent's name. "What? What happened?"

"Jack's been taken," he said quietly.

"By who?"

"Victor Drazen."

"I'm confused. I thought he was dead. I thought this was all a revenge scheme for his death."

"He's not dead."

"So he's running this whole operation?"

Tony nodded. "Jack found the prison where he was being kept. Then his son Andre broke him out and they took Jack hostage. They want to make a trade for Alexis."

"Is Division going for that?"

"No. But Palmer convinced Mason to do it anyway."

Ava sighed. "Okay. So that's being taken care of. Now we need to find Teri and Kim."

"We have Teri."

She looked at him in surprise. "What? How? When?"

"I sent Monroe to stake out the Bauer house. She showed up there. By the time I got there, another assassin had found her."

"If Monroe was there, how did the assassin get that close?"

"Monroe was shot."

Her face paled.

"Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery. We won't know for awhile."

She nodded slowly, trying to assimilate everything.

"Okay, so Teri is safe. Jack is being held by crazy Serbians. And we have no idea where Kim is. Is that about right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, then."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not going to just sit here, Tony."

"You've been in two serious car accidents. You took a bullet to the shoulder. You're only alive because your vest deflected the three that went to your chest. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when today is over."

"You've been up for more than twenty-four hours."

"So have you."

"I haven't been injured, though."

"I can hit you, if you'd like."

Tony sighed. "What do you really think you can do in this condition?"

"I don't know, Tony. But I cannot just stay in the hospital while people I care about are in danger. Everything's coming to a head. I promise that when it's all over, I'll get checked out and I'll sleep for a week."

He eyed her suspiciously, but Ava could tell that he was wearing down.

"A whole week?"

She nodded. "A whole week. Bed rest. You can even make sure I don't go anywhere. You can have Jen keep me under lock and key," she promised, referring to her best friend.

"She's going to yell at you when she finds out how much trouble you got into today."

"I'll burn that bridge when we get to it," she muttered. "So you'll help me get out of here?"

"It's not like we're breaking out. You're simply going to refuse to follow the doctor's orders. I think you can handle a little insubordination."

"He'll yell at me."

"So?"

"I hate being yelled at."

Tony laughed at the ridiculousness of her statement.

"Come on, Xena. Let's get you out of here."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dammit!" Nina yelled as the blinking light on her computer screen suddenly disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

She spun around and found herself face to face with Tony.

"I lost the track on Alexis. The trade happened just as planned. Jack is on his way in now." She looked over his shoulder and saw Ava sitting gingerly at her station. "What the hell is she doing here? She looks like she's been run over by a MAC truck."

"She refused to stay at the hospital. She promises to go back as soon as this whole thing is over."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

Nina frowned, suddenly hesitant.

"Tony…there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about Ava. And you're not going to like it."

"Look, Nina, I know you don't like her, but-"

"She's having an affair with Jack."

Tony looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach.

"What?"

"I've seen them…together. That's why I dislike her so much. They've been sleeping together since just before he hired her. That's _why_ he hired her."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Teri knows. I just talked to her."

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"If that were true, why would she trust Ava to find Kim?"

"Because she knows that, despite everything else, Ava is good at her job. And she'd do anything to get Kim back." She paused. "I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't want to have to tell you."

He looked down at the floor. "You're absolutely certain?"

"Before the lockdown, I saw them together. They were kissing, Tony. There was no doubt about what was going on."

He nodded, his shoulders sagging.

"So what's our next move? With the Drazens I mean?"

Before Nina could answer, George came striding towards them.

"I need you to call Secret Service," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Jack just called in. He didn't sound right. I have a very bad feeling about this."

"You don't think he's going to do something stupid, do you?"

"They have Kim," Tony mused. "If Jack knows that, he'd do anything to get her back from them."

"Call Secret Service. Now," Mason ordered.

888888888888888888888888888888

"We have a problem," Tony said.

"You mean aside from somebody trying to use Jack to kill a presidential candidate and Kim missing again?" Nina replied.

"I was looking at the schematics to that prison Jack found."

"Yeah?"

"They've been tampered with."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Nina crossed her arms.

"There's still a mole."

"And they had to have access to these schematics."

She sighed. "So who has access?"

"You. Me. Mason."

Nina bit her lip in thought.

"Shut down Mason's access."

"What?"

"It's not you. And it's not me. That leaves George. Jack suspected him in the beginning. We should have dug deeper."

"He's gonna get pissed when he realizes that he's blocked."

"And more people will die if he's not."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Teri's head snapped up as the door opened, expecting to see Kim. She froze when she saw Ava, much more beaten and bruised than the last time she saw her.

"Hey, Teri," she said quietly.

"My God," the older woman whispered. "What happened to you?"

"I have to tell you something."

Teri's eyes widened and fear flooded her senses.

"Oh God. Kim? Is she okay?"

"We don't know. They took her again."

Tears immediately began streaming down her face.

"How?" she demanded. "How could they possibly have gotten past you?"

"I'm sorry, Teri."

"How could you let them take my baby again?"

Ava closed her eyes, fighting back her own tears.

"I did everything I could, Teri. The car we were in was attacked. They shot the cops and took Kim."

"What about you? What were you doing?" Teri's grief had turned to anger, and Ava was the only one for her to vent it on.

"They shot me too," she said quietly.

Teri stopped yelling, the anger going out of her face.

"Again?"

She nodded.

"I had a vest on. But they had already knocked me out." She looked at Teri earnestly. "I am so sorry, Teri. I did everything I could. But we will get her back. I promise you, Teri. We will get her back."

Her rage leaving her completely, Teri sank to the floor, her sobs overcoming her. Ava was at her side in an instant, pulling the woman close and rocking her gently, whispering soothing words to her as she combed her fingers through her short hair. Teri clung to her like a little child, her body shaking with the force of her cries.

8888888888888888888888888888

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony demanded as Ava left the situation room and headed down the corridor toward the locker room.

She turned to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"After all you're putting her through, you go in and wave it in her face?"

"I _really_ don't know what you're talking about Tony."

She turned to continue walking down the hall. His hand reached out suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"I know about your affair with Jack," he said quietly.

Ava stared at him, her face contorted in anger and confusion.

"My _what_!?" she asked, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I know you're sleeping with Jack."

"I am doing no such thing," she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Don't lie to me," he growled. "Nina saw you two together."

Ava took a step back and laughed bitterly.

"That's what you're basing this on? Nina?"

"I've seen how you act around him."

"He's my friend."

"You know, Ava, now I remember why I didn't like you. You string a guy along and it's all just a game to you."

"String a guy…who the HELL have I been stringing along?"

"Me."

"You?" she asked incredulously, her voice rising. "You're taken! How can I string you along? All I've tried to do is be nice to you! I never tried to take you from Nina!"

"That's not how she sees it."

"Yeah, well, that bitch only sees what she wants to."

"I don't understand how you can pretend to be friends with Kim and Teri, all the while sleeping with Jack."

"That would be quite the puzzle. Let me clear it up for you – I'm not having sex with Jack."

"Is that what you do, Ava? You just sleep with the guys you work for? Is that how you get around in the working world?"

His words stung her, but she refused to let him see how much she was hurt.

"I'm not sleeping with anybody."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"I swear to you, Tony-"

"I'm not an idiot, Ava!"

"Well you're sure as hell acting like it!" she yelled back.

"I've seen how you flirt with all the field agents. It's like the cheerleader slut who sleeps with the whole football team."

Something inside of Ava snapped.

"Dammit Tony!" she roared. "I'm not sleeping with ANYONE! I'm a VIRGIN, for God's sake!"

He stared at her, disbelief in his expression.

"You're trying to tell me that a woman as beautiful as you has never had sex?"

"That is EXACTLY what I am telling you. So you can cut the bullshit about me having an affair with Jack. I can't believe you would think so little of me as to believe that I would sleep with a married man."

"I don't believe you."

She got right up in his face again, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"You know what, Tony? You need to choose. Either you hate me, or you like me. You can't do both."

Glaring at him for a moment, she turned around and quickly strode down the corridor.

88888888888888888888888

Her phone rang and Ava glared at it for a second before flipping it open.

"What?" she snapped.

She heard a sigh of relief.

"You're okay."

"Jack?"

"I know they have Kim, but they told me that everyone with her had been killed."

"They didn't know I was wearing Kevlar." She paused. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's not your fault, Ava."

"Teri is safe, though. We have her here."

"Thank God. Does she know about Kim?"

"Yeah. We did the hugging and crying thing for a little while. She's handling it as best she can."

"What about you?"

"I've had better days. But I'll live."

"You've seen the report on Palmer?"

"What report?"

"Ava, it's all over the news."

"I'm in the locker room. There's no TV here."

"Why aren't you on the floor?"

"I'm trying to calm down from my screaming match with Tony before I deal with people again."

"Screaming match?"

"He accused me of having an affair with you."

"What?"

"Yep. Said Nina saw us together. I'm going to kill that bitch."

"She's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"You. She knows that Tony doesn't love her. She knows that he has feelings for you."

"The only feelings Tony has for me are hatred and contempt."

"That's not true, and if you think about it long enough, you'll see that I'm right."

"Whatever. I still hate her."

"Fine. But we have bigger problems right now."

"Right. So what report are you talking about?"

"A bomb went off in Palmer's hotel suite."

Ava stood up.

"What!?"

"The Drazens used me to bring a cell phone in. It was rigged. I got rid of it just in time."

"So the senator is okay?"

"Yes, but the news is reporting that he died in the blast."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to get my daughter back."

"So make them think you killed Palmer, and maybe they won't kill Kim?"

"That was the plan."

"Was?"

"It's leaking out that Palmer didn't die."

"So what's the new plan?"

"I have to get her back."

"You're not thinking of running in there, guns blazing, are you?"

"I don't have a choice."

Ava sighed.

"I know. But call Teri first. Let her know you're okay. That woman has been through hell today."

"I will. Thank you, Ava. For everything."

"That sounded an awful lot like goodbye, Bauer. You better not die on me."

"I'll try my best."

"You better."

888888888888888888888888888

A couple minutes later, Ava felt composed enough to go back out onto the floor. She knew that she couldn't do anything yet, but after the Drazens had been taken care of, she fully planned to kick the shit out of Nina for all the grief she had caused her throughout the day.

As she passed an empty holding room, she heard the other agent's voice as she spoke into her cell phone.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered.

She kept walking, but stopped suddenly when she heard what Nina say Kim's name. Retracing her steps as quietly as she could, she moved back toward the room, listening carefully. Her eyes widened as she took in more of the conversation – it wasn't in English, but she was sure that she had heard something like it earlier in the day.

Then it hit her – Nina was speaking Serbian, and she was telling someone about Kim Bauer.


	16. Chapter 16

Ava tried desperately to keep from freaking out. After realizing what Nina was doing, she moved away from the doorway quickly, not wanting to be caught. Her mind reeled as she saw the implications of this new information. Everything they had done today, all the efforts that they had made, had all been undermined by someone that they trusted. Even when Ava had found out that Nina had been telling Tony lies about her, she had never suspected that the woman was actually working against them.

She moved down an empty corridor and leaned back against the wall. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her breathing and make her brain slow down. Something had to be done, but she wasn't sure what. Her first instinct was to tell someone, but her options were limited with Jack out in the field. She couldn't tell Tony – there was a big chance that he wouldn't believe her, that he would think she was just trying to get back at Nina. If he told her of Ava's suspicions, she might be in even more trouble. The only other option was Mason, but she knew that he would demand proof. That was something she didn't have much of, and her dislike of Nina was well-known.

Sighing, Ava pushed herself off of the wall and started walking back towards the floor. She was just going to have to find the proof, then. And the only way to do that was to make sure that Nina never left her sight.

88888888888888888888888888888

Ava tried to look casual as she sat at her station. She had a Word document open, and her fingers were moving quickly, but she wasn't doing any actual work. The truth was, she hardly knew what to do with her work computer. She had signed on as a field agent, and she had only ever used computers for personal use and taking notes. The machines at CTU completely baffled her. But she could see Nina from her seat, and also hear what George was saying on the phone at a nearby station. He was talking to a highway patrolman, who had found a young girl claiming that she was the daughter of a federal agent. Ava typed the conversation on the computer as she listened. From what she could tell, Kim had been put on the phone and she was telling George something about where she had been taken.

Her eyes drifted over to Nina. The woman was standing a little distance away, but Ava could tell from the expression on her face and the way her hands idled over the files she was looking at, that she was listening intently to George's side of the conversation. There was nothing overtly suspicious about what she was doing, but Ava knew better. If the other woman was speaking Serbian, then she was talking to the very people CTU was fighting against. She knew those people, and she was passing them information.

When Mason hung up the phone, Ava logged off her computer and walked towards him. His face was haggard, and she could see that the stressful day was taking its toll on him.

"What was that all about?" she asked, causing him to stop at the foot of the stairs leading up to his office.

He turned to face her.

"That was Kim Bauer. She escaped from the Drazens. Apparently their waiting for Jack. She was the bait to lure him in so that they could kill him."

"But now that we know she's not there, we can keep him from going in, right?"

"Hopefully. Nina's going to call him now."

"I can do it," Ava suggested quickly.

"No, that's okay. Nina's already making the call."

He turned away and headed up the stairs. Ava's mind raced as she tried to figure out what her next move should be. Her gaze rested on somebody on the other side of the floor, and an idea formed.

8888888888888888888888888

"Milo?"

"Hey, Ava," the young tech greeted her. "I hear you've had quite the rough day. Car accidents, getting shot…"

"Yeah, and I think it just got even more interesting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I need your help."

"Okay. What's up?"

She took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you."

"That's not very fair, Ava," he pointed out.

"I know. But Milo, I don't know how to do the technology stuff. Please."

"You know you'll owe me, right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course. So you'll help?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I need to hear Nina's phone conversation."

"The one she's having right now?"

"Yes. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, that's easy."

"Thanks, Milo."

88888888888888888888888888

"…and the prison schematics were messed with," Nina continued.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Tony confirmed it."

"Only a few people had access, Nina. That means that Tony, Mason or Chappelle is the mole. I need you to find out which one."

"I'm on it." Nina paused. "Look, Jack…we got a call from the coastal patrol."

"And?"

"They found a body."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's Kim. They just confirmed it."

There was silence on the other end.

"Are you sure?" he rasped.

"Yes."

He took a deep breath.

"I have to go, Nina."

"Jack, what are you planning?"

"I have to finish this."

"It's a trap. You know that."

"It doesn't matter."

"What about Teri?"

"I have to go. If I don't come back…"

"Jack!"

The line went dead. Ava quietly hung up the phone and stared across the floor at Nina. The pain in Jack's voice had struck her very core, but the older woman didn't seem fazed in the least. Without any hint that her ex-lover had just told her he was going to sacrifice himself, she turned to her computer and shut it down. Picking up a few files from her desk, she then walked off the floor and down one of the side corridors.

"What's wrong?" Milo asked when he saw Ava's face.

"I have to go do something," she said distantly. Then she raised her eyes to his. "You need to go to Mason. Tell him that Jack is walking into a trap. That he thinks Kim is dead and is going to go on a rampage. Tell him now."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain it later. Go now, Milo. I'm serious."

He nodded and started to move away. Then he stopped and turned back around, a serious look on his face.

"Be careful," he said quietly.

She gave him a small smile.

"I will."

8888888888888888888888888888

She moved down the corridor slowly, unsure of what room Nina had gone in. Opening each door, Ava stuck her head in, listening for any noises that would indicate where the double agent had gone.

As she neared the end of the hall, she opened a heavy door leading into a room full of servers. A movement in the far corner caught her eye and she slipped in silently, moving until she had a clear view of Nina working on one of the computers. Everything looked normal until Ava noticed the gun within reach of the other agent's hand – it had a silencer on the end. Taking a deep breath, she moved out of the shadows.

"I always knew you were evil, Nina," she said, crossing her arms. "I just didn't realize quite how evil you actually are."

At the sound of Ava's voice, the older woman's head snapped up, fear in her eyes. But when she saw that she was standing there without any weapon trained on her, she smirked.

"So you came to play the little hero? Stop me from making my big getaway?"

"Something like that."

"I should have known it would come down to this in the end. You always find a way to get mixed up in things that are none of your business."

"Speaking of butting in, I heard about those lies you told Tony about me. Nicely done. He turned on me faster than you can imagine."

Nina shrugged. "I couldn't have you two being buddy-buddy in the end. Then you might have figured things out sooner." She paused. "How did you figure it out, by the way?"

"I overheard a few phone conversations. You talking in Serbian was the big giveaway." Ava took a step closer. "So, you and Tony…did you ever really care about him, or was he just a pawn in your game?"

Nina laughed. "He was so easy to manipulate. All he wanted to do was come out of things looking better than Jack. You should have seen the light in his eyes when I asked him out. He thought he'd make things work where Jack had failed."

"So you used him."

"Don't go feeling sorry for him, Ava. He used me, too. He never loved me. I was something to rub in Jack's face."

"Please tell me your motivation for all of this wasn't bitterness over something as petty as that."

"Of course not. It was money – plain and simple."

"Well, at least your motives were pure." She paused, looking around. "So what do we do now?"

"You're the one that followed me, remember?"

"I don't suppose you'd come quietly?"

"Sorry. Jail isn't exactly my plan for the future."

"So we duke it out? A duel between mortal enemies?"

"I don't have time for that."

Without any hesitation, Nina picked up the gun and aimed it at her. Ava's eyes widened and she leapt to the side, cursing loudly when she felt the bullet rip into her somewhere near her ankle. She rolled when she hit the ground, the force of impact jarring her whole body. Gritting her teeth, she managed to push herself up just in time to see Nina charging toward her, the gun no longer in her hands. Ava turned to face her, throwing a hard elbow into the side of her face. The other woman stumbled slightly, but recovered quickly and slammed her fist into Ava's gut.

Neither woman held back. There was no mercy, no reprieve. They brutalized each other, both taking out all of their anger and frustration on the other. Blood was drawn with almost every blow, but neither stopped to nurse their wounds.

Ava could feel her body starting to fail. Wounds from earlier in the day were screaming at her to just lie down and rest, to let them heal before she put them through this kind of torture. Her left shoulder was so bad that she could only throw punches with her right arm, and her right ankle was throbbing. Blood was pouring out of the wound, and she was pretty sure that the bullet was still lodged in her. She tried to put most of her weight on her left foot, but that was hard to do when she was constantly ducking and weaving. Her torso ached; her bruised ribs groaned in protest every time she twisted.

Finally, Nina landed a punch to her face that sent her sprawling to the ground. As Ava struggled to regain her feet, she looked up to see the older woman swinging a chair at her. It made contact with her back and head, sending her crashing to the floor again. Satisfied that the fight was over, Nina moved back to her computer, shutting it down and putting it in her bag.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you," she said, her attention focused elsewhere. "But I have somewhere to be."

When Ava didn't respond, Nina looked up to see where she was. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the younger agent charging at her, a look of rage and desperation in her eyes. Nina reached into her bag, pulling something out. Then Ava slammed into her, knocking them to the ground. Her mouth opened in surprise as she looked down and saw that Nina had plunged a screwdriver deep into her left shoulder, right through the spot where she had been shot earlier. Blood was pouring from the wound and all the strength left her body. Nina smiled at her viciously, and still holding the handle of the screwdriver, she push Ava off of her, effectively driving the tool deeper.

"I'm leaving now," she said as she got back to her feet. "That was a nice try, though. You almost had me."

Ava lost consciousness as she heard the door slam shut.

88888888888888888888888

"Dammit, George! Nina is the mole!"

"You don't know that, Jack. You have no proof!"

"She called me and told me that Kim was dead! You said yourself that she knew Kim had been found by a highway patrolman and that she was fine."

"Yes, but I need proof, Jack!"

"Then I'll get you some," he growled.

88888888888888888888888

Mason stared in horror as he watched the video feed that Jack had sent to him. He saw Jamey Farrell sitting in a room, handcuffed to the table. Then Nina slipped in, wearing rubber gloves. Without any hesitation, she moved toward Jamey, breaking the tea cup that was next to her and using one of the shards to slit her wrists. The gloves masking her fingerprints, everyone would assume that it had been suicide.

He paused the video when Nina turned and looked right at the camera. Reaching over, he picked up the phone and called Division to tell them that there was a traitor in their midst.

88888888888888888888888

Tony stood numbly as Nina was led away in handcuffs. She had almost made a clean escape, but Jack had driven in at the last minute, forcing her car to crash in the parking garage. His mind reeled from everything that had just happened. He had never suspected Nina, but the proof was undeniable.

He found himself suddenly wondering about their relationship. How long had she been a double agent? Had she only been with him to use him? Tony silently cursed himself as he realized what an idiot he'd been. More than one person had told him that he was following her too blindly, that he was letting his emotions get in the way. And now it turned out that they were all right.

"Tony?"

His head jerked up and he saw Jack standing in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

He shrugged.

"Do you know where Ava is? I've been trying to call her and she's not picking up."

Tony frowned. At the mention of her name, he flashed back to the argument that he had had with her just a little while ago. He realized that Nina had been lying to him, that she had been trying to separate him from everybody else. Guilt starting building up in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the things he had said to her.

"You and she were never sleeping together, were you?"

Jack shook his head.

"No," he said gently. "I'm going to go find Teri and Kim. Will you go find Ava? Make sure she's okay?"

Tony nodded and turned to walk back into CTU. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed her work cell, but it went right to voicemail. Ava rarely remembered to keep the stupid thing on. He tried her station number as well, but she wasn't there, either. Rolling his eyes, he dialed her personal cell number, realizing that he should have tried that one first – she never went anywhere without it.

He continued walking, wandering aimlessly, the phone ringing against his ear. His mind drifted back to Nina and the way she had used him. But then a sound reached his ears and snapped him back to reality.

Tony recognized the song immediately. He knew that Ava was a Queen fan, and something tickled in the back of his mind as he remembered that he had heard the song coming from her phone once or twice. Then he stopped, suddenly realizing what he was hearing. Ava's phone was ringing nearby, and she wasn't picking up.

He pulled out his gun and moved forward slowly, checking each room on his way down the corridor. Finally, he found the door where the music was loudest. He opened it carefully, his gun out in front him. But he almost dropped it when his eyes rested on the scene before him.

Ava was lying on her back on the floor in a pool of her own blood. A yellow-handled screwdriver was stuck in her shoulder, and he saw that there was blood coming from her leg as well. He rushed to her side, turning her head and feeling for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Hands shaking, he dialed Mason's number and brought the phone to his ear. Then he reached out a hand and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Come on, Ava," he whispered. "Stay with me."


	17. Chapter 17

The constant beeping and the feel of her hand were the only things that kept him sane. He rubbed his thumb along her knuckles, focusing his gaze on her skin. She had been asleep for two days now, and with each passing hour, the worry in his gut dug deeper, roiling his insides and making him sick.

His back ached and one foot was asleep, but he refused to move. Aside from bathroom breaks, he never left her side. He dozed fitfully for a few hours here and there, his head resting back against the chair or on the side of her hospital bed. But she just continued sleeping, the rise and fall of her chest steady and constant – his only source of hope.

He let his eyes roam across the bed and rest on her other hand. Two nights ago, her best friend had come in and gently opened her palm, laying a silver rosary there. Then she had closed her fingers over it. It had been years since he had last prayed, but he found himself reaching over and holding her other hand as well, his head bowing as he closed his eyes.

"Dear God," he whispered. "I know you have no reason to listen to any request from me. But she loves you and has been faithful to you. Please heal her. Don't let her die like this. She deserves better. Let her wake up, God. Please. Let her wake up…"

88888888888888888888888

It was the beeping that finally woke up her up. She frowned and winced at the same time – the noise was piercing at first and she just wanted it to go away. It occurred to her that she didn't know where she was or what was going on, and the only way to find out was to open her eyes.

She did it slowly, afraid that light would blind her or give her an awful headache. But the room around her was dark, and she found it easy to slide her eyelids up, blinking a lot as her eyes adjusted to seeing things again.

"Ava?"

She slid her gaze to her left and saw Jen sitting next to her bed. At the sight of her best friend, she tried to smile, but her lips were dry and they cracked open painfully.

"Hey," she croaked.

Jen smiled. "It's about time you woke up."

"Where am I?" Ava asked, her voice gaining more strength as she used it.

"The hospital."

"Nina tried to kill me…" she explained, her memory slowly coming back to her. Her brain jolted as it all washed over her, and she sat up quickly, ignoring the protest of her joints. "Nina!" she exclaimed. "She's evil! She's the mole –"

Jen rested a gentle hand on her uninjured shoulder and tried to push her back down onto the bed.

"We already know about Nina. She's been arrested."

Ava lay back down slowly, her mind struggling to catch up.

"How long have I been here?" she finally asked.

Jen paused slightly. "Two days."

Ava groaned. "You're kidding me."

"No. You lost a lot of blood. Not surprising that your body decided it needed a rest."

She nodded. "So they caught Nina in time? The Drazens were stopped? Everyone's okay?" She saw Jen wince slightly, though her best friend tried to keep her face stoic. "What?" she demanded. "What happened.?"

Jen sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, holding Ava's hand in hers. "Not everyone is alright," she said quietly. "Nina killed a few people when she tried to escape."

"Who?"

"A couple of guards."

"There's something else. There's something you're not telling me."

She took a deep breath.

"Teri."

Nausea crashed over Ava in waves as her mouth went bone dry.

"What?" she whispered.

There were tears in Jen's eyes as she explained, but she tried to keep her voice steady. "After she finished with you, she tried to make her getaway. Teri found her – she probably wanted more answers about Kim and Jack. Nina shot her."

Ava put a hand over her eyes, trying to block out Jen's words. Teri…the woman had become something of a mother to her in the past few months, something that she had desperately needed. They had talked about everything, Teri taking a genuine interest in Ava's life. The news of her death crushed her nearly as much as her mother's had. Suddenly, there was no oxygen in the room. She took gasping breaths, trying to bring air into her lungs. But her shoulders started to shake, and ragged cries escaped her mouth. She couldn't stop the tears that flooded her eyes, and soon she was sobbing.

Then arms enveloped her, and Jen was there. She rocked her friend back and forth, whispering whatever words of comfort she could find.

888888888888888888888888

An hour later, Ava's tears had subsided. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes bloodshot. Jen had again taken her seat in the chair by the bed, but she kept her grasp on one of her friend's hands, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

"Has he been here?" Ava finally asked.

"Who?"

"Jack."

Jen shook her head. "No. Nobody but Kim has seen him. She visited you a couple times."

"Really?"

She smiled. "You're her friend, Ava. She wanted to make sure you were alright."

"How is she?"

Jen shrugged. "She's trying. That's more than some people." She paused. "She doesn't blame you."

Ava ignored the comment, looking away. "So…you've been here for two days? Waiting for me to wake up?"

"Actually…no."

She looked back at her and frowned. "No?"

"I would have, but…you had another visitor."

Her confusion grew. "Who?"

Jen smiled. "Tony."

"What?"

"He's the one that found you. He rode in the ambulance with you and then sat in the waiting room while the doctors put you back together."

"Really?"

She nodded. "And that's not all."

"It's not?"

"Nope. He sat by your side for two days; he only got up to go to the bathroom. I brought him food and made sure that he ate, but he refused to leave you."

She looked around. "Then where is he now?"

"He left when you started to wake up."

"Why?"

Jen sighed. "He told me about the argument you guys had. Right before your fight with Nina. He feels guilty. He knows he let himself be manipulated."

Ava tried to shrug, but her shoulder quickly reminded her that it was done putting up with her and her unwillingness to sit still.

"He shouldn't be too hard on himself. Boys are stupid."

Jen grinned. "Throw rocks at them."

Ava smiled slightly as her eyes fluttered closed. "I'm tired," she whispered.

"Then sleep," Jen urged, reaching up to gently stroke her forehead. "Sleep."

88888888888888888888888

When Ava next opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Jack in her room. He stood with his back to her, his gaze focused at something outside of the window. Looking at his profile, she could see the pain in his eyes, and the weary slump in his shoulders. Stubble was poking out all along his chin, and he looked as though he had slept in the clothes in he was wearing.

"Jack?"

He turned at the sound of her voice, and the grief etched on his face, caused tears to spring into her eyes. She saw the corners of his mouth twitch, as though he were trying to smile, but he eventually gave up when it just wouldn't come.

"How are you?" he finally asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sore. Tired. Restless. You?"

He shrugged. "I've been better."

The tears came again, and this time she couldn't keep them at bay. They rolled down her cheeks as she took in a shaky breath.

"I am so sorry, Jack," she said brokenly. "Please…I know what you lost. I tried, I swear…"

His face took on a look of shock as he moved to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, concerned at her sudden tears.

"Nina…I tried to beat her Jack. I just couldn't…I didn't have the strength…my body just wouldn't keep going. I am so sorry…"she sobbed.

He turned to sit shoulder to shoulder with her on the bed, pulling her toward him and holding her against his chest. Running his fingers through her dark hair, he rocked her gently.

"No, Ava," he whispered. "This wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"But if I had stopped her –"

"That doesn't matter. You had serious injuries from earlier in the day – which you got searching for and protecting my family. Your body just couldn't take anymore. It's not your fault."

"It feels like it is."

He closed his eyes. "A lot of us blame ourselves, Ava. I know Tony blames himself for not seeing it, for defending her. I blame myself for trusting her. George does too. But if we let the guilt overcome us, we'll drown."

She sniffed and looked up at him. "That doesn't stop you."

"From what?"

"From blaming yourself. You're punishing yourself. I can see it in your eyes."

He shrugged. "I bear the most guilt. Whether I deserve it or not is another question. But it won't just go away overnight."

"I know. I just want you to know that I'm here. That I won't let you drown."

He managed a small smile at that. "Thank you." He paused. "I have two favors to ask of you."

"Anything," she said, laying her head back down against his chest.

"Keep an eye on Kim."

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed. "She won't talk to me…about Teri. I can feel her pulling away. Will you take care of her?"

"Of course. And the second favor?"

He swallowed hard. "Will you…" his voice broke and he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "Will you sing at the funeral?"

Ava sat up, looking at him in shock.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Teri always…she loved your voice. And she thought of you like a daughter. It would mean a lot…to me, to her…"

"Of course, Jack. Did you have a specific song?"

He nodded again, clearing his throat as the emotion threatened to choke him. "The one that always made her cry when you sang it. She said it was the most beautiful and tragic thing she had ever heard. Do you remember?"

Ava nodded, her own tears falling. "Yeah, Jack," she whispered. "I remember."

She laid her head back down against him, and they held each other while they cried.

88888888888888888888888

Ava was already dressed when Jen walked into the room. She was dressed in all black, her hair pulled into a low ponytail. Her makeup was minimal, the bruises still visible on her face and arms. She looked up when Jen entered, her face a mask of pain and weariness.

"Did you sign all your forms?" Jen asked.

She nodded. "I'm officially released."

"About time. What kind of restrictions did that put on you?"

"I'm supposed to rest for a couple weeks. I'm not allowed back at the gym for a month. I'm supposed to stay out of the field for a month as well, but I talked them down to three weeks."

"You that anxious to back to work?"

Ava shrugged, wincing when pain jabbed through her left shoulder. "I need something to do. Otherwise I'll wallow."

"And we can't have that." Jen paused. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

88888888888888888888888

It was raining, and Ava found that fitting. Teri had always enjoyed the rain, saying that it was a nice break from the heat of the sun. The family and close friends stood under a tarp by the graveside, but there were numerous people standing outside of it as well. Teri Bauer had been well-liked and loved by many, and they had all come to pay their respects. Ava's eyes roamed over the crowd, and she spotted Tony standing near the back. He had no umbrella, and the rain soaked his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. The pain in his eyes was different from Jack's, but it was no less potent.

She listened to the words of the pastor and tried to take hope from them. She believed in Heaven, and she prayed with all her heart that Teri was there now, in the peace of God. Her hand clutched around the rosary in her pocket as she prayed – not the Hail Marys and Our Fathers, but a personal prayer, into which she tried to pour all the anger and guilt and pain that filled her.

It was over all too soon. The pastor ended his message, and men from the cemetery moved in to lower the casket. That was Ava's cue. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were already spilling out over her cheeks as she opened her mouth to sing.

_There's no time for us.  
There's no place for us.  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us?_

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh.

There's no chance for us.  
It's all decided for us.  
This world has only one sweet moment,  
Set aside for us.

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Ooh.

Who dares to love forever?  
Oh, when love must die?

Then touch my tears with your lips.  
Touch my world with your fingertips.

And we can have forever!  
And we can love forever!  
Forever is our today.

She heard Jen's voice rise to meet hers in perfect harmony as they sang the chorus for the last time. The tears were falling all around them, and Ava imagined that she could hear them hitting the ground, mingled with the rain.__

Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today.

Who waits forever anyway?

8888888888888888888888888888

The gathering at the Bauer house after the funeral was a quiet affair. People milled around uncertainly and talked in hushed tones. They huddled together, as though realizing that they were there on borrowed time, and they craved the feel of other human beings.

Ava stuck it out as long as she could. But the pain meds were making her drowsy and she was sick of people asking how she was. Jack noticed her fading, and eventually sent her home, promising that he would call her in a couple days.

Once home, she fell asleep almost immediately. She had drawn all the shades in the house so that it was bathed in darkness and then changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers before collapsing onto her bed. Her mind drifted gratefully into the safety of her dreams and she was blissfully oblivious of the real world for awhile.

Hours later, her head shot up. She looked around groggily, trying to figure out what had awoken her. Glancing at her cell phone, she saw that it was 11:43 pm and groaned. The sound came again, and Ava realized that someone was knocking on her front door.

She pushed herself up and padded down the stairs, not even bothering to turn any lights on. Until she knew who it was, she didn't want to ruin her chances of going back to sleep by blinding herself with light. Maneuvering through the kitchen, she reached out and opened the door.

Tony stood on the other side, hands in his pockets. His face was drawn and his eyes sad as he stared at her. They stood there for a moment, neither sure of what to do. Finally, Ava decided that talking would be pointless. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers and led him inside, shutting the door behind him.

Without a word, she led him through the dark house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Only then did she turn to face him.

"Shoes off," she instructed. He did as she asked and then stood there staring at her again. "In," she said, pointing to the bed.

They crawled in, and Ava snuggled against him. Tony wrapped his arms around her automatically, holding her tight.

"You try anything funny, Almeida, and I'll kick your ass," she mumbled before they both drifted off to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888

Tony awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He lifted his head up off the pillow, sniffing the air and frowning in confusion. It took him a couple minutes to remember where he was and then it all came back to him. He remembered showing up at Ava's door late the night before, after having driven all over town. He couldn't shake the guilt and shame that invaded his very being, and the only person he could stand to see was her.

Pushing himself off the bed with a groan, he looked around her bedroom, trying to get a handle on the woman who confused him so easily. The room was spacious, but cluttered – she obviously wasn't a neat freak. Two bookshelves rested across from the bed, one on either side of the TV; one held books, while the others held movies and TV on DVD. Tony browsed her collection, surprised at how many movies they both seemed to like. The books were mostly paperback fiction, worn and well-loved. On the floor next to the bed was a pile of crocheting and a cloth hamper that was overflowing with yarn.

He wanted to explore some more, but the smell of food dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. Walking quietly into the kitchen, he saw Ava making up two plates filled to the brim with breakfast food. He smiled as he watched her, his ears picking up her voice as she softly hummed to herself.

"Tony!" she suddenly yelled, turning around. "If you want breakfast –" She jumped when she found him standing in the doorway. "Ugh! You scared me, you dork!" she scolded.

Tony laughed, the sound strange in his ears. "Sorry."

Ava rolled her eyes. "It's fine. You hungry?"

"Very."

She handed him his plate before leading him into the dining room. He was surprised to see the table set, with a two glasses of orange juice laid out. They sat down across from one another, and as Ava bowed her head to pray silently, Tony stopped her.

"Can we…can I pray with you?" he asked nervously.

She smiled at him and reached her right hand across the table. "Of course," she said as he laid his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"Dear Heavenly Father," she began. "Please bless this food that we are about to eat. May it nourish our bodies and heal them, making them strong to do your work. Please heal our hearts and souls as well, Lord. Our wounds run deep and we hurt. Thank you for friends to lean on when we do not have the strength, and friends to lead us when we do not know the way. In Your name we pray, Amen."

The rest of the meal was quiet as they focused on filling their empty stomachs. By the time they were finished, there was nothing left over and they carried their plates back to the kitchen. As Ava filled the sink, Tony turned to her.

"You wash, I'll dry?" he asked.

She smiled at him and nodded. They worked in silence for a few minutes before he finally got up the courage to say what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry."

Ava gave him an odd look. "For what?"

Tony focused on the silverware he was drying. "For the things I said to you. For believing…_her_."

She smiled. "I always told you she was evil."

She had meant it as a joke, but the pain on Tony's face intensified. Turning off the water, she took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"It's okay, Tony," she said firmly. "I mean it. I don't blame you."

"You should."

Ava sighed. "Did you mean those things you said to me? About me sleeping around?"

"No," he said, looking at her fiercely.

"Then we're fine. I just want to be your friend, Tony. Will you let me?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "I'd like that. A lot."

"Good. We should pick a day."

"A day?"

She shrugged. "It's something Jen and I do. We pick a day during the week and we make a point to hang out on that day every week. It's our day."

"And you want us to have one?"

"It could be fun."

His smile widened. "Okay. How about Thursdays?"

Ava turned back to the dishes. "Thursdays sound great."

8888888888888888888888888888

Two days later, Ava lay sprawled out on her couch, mindlessly watching a Law & Order marathon on TNT. She had been watching for more hours than she wanted to admit, and had finally given up her crocheting when a hand cramp overcame her. Now she just zoned, her eyes fluttering closed every now and then as her body told her that more sleep would be a very good thing.

A knock on the door made her groan. She didn't want to get up, but when the knock came again, she knew that she would have to. Walking out to the kitchen, she opened the door and found Kim standing there.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," Kim replied.

"You wanna come in?"

The younger girl nodded and stepped inside, while Ava closed the door after her. When the agent turned back around, she saw tears streaming down her friend's face as her shoulders began to shake.

"She's really gone," Kim sobbed.

"Oh Kim…"

Ava took a step closer and pulled her into a tight hug. They stood there like that for a long time, soaking in all the comfort they could get.

8888888888888888888888888888888

She wasn't surprised when Jack showed up on her doorstep a week later. She knew that he had to spend some time alone while he tried to figure things out, but she also knew that he would eventually seek someone out.

At first, they didn't talk. He would show up at random times, just walking into her kitchen rather than knocking. She would cook for them, making sure that he at least got something into his system. Then they would go into the living room and sit. Ava would read or crochet, while Jack just sat next to her. She wanted him to talk, to open up to her, but she knew that it would take time – he was still trying to process everything.

Two weeks went by as they followed their new routine. Finally, one Monday night, he spoke.

"Have you seen Kim?"

Ava put down her book.

"Yeah. We have lunch a few times a week. She comes over every Tuesday night and we watch American Idol."

"How is she?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Jack. She's hurting. Badly."

"She won't let me in," he said desperately.

"Right now she can't. Every time she looks at you, she sees Teri."

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I know. And I'm keeping an eye on her until she's ready to come back to you." She paused. "She doesn't blame you, Jack."

He ignored her last comment. "Did she tell you she moved out?"

Ava nodded. "She's a live-in nanny now."

"I'm selling the house," he said abruptly.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I can't live in an empty house, surrounded by memories of things I don't have anymore. I might have kept it if Kim stayed, but…I'll get an apartment. It makes more sense."

"Let me know when. I'll help you move."

He nodded. "Have you heard from Tony?"

"He comes by every Thursday."

Jack frowned in confusion.

Ava shrugged. "We're doing the friend thing." She paused, looking down at the blanket she was making. "He thinks you hate him."

"Because of Nina?"

"Yes."

"We all trusted her…at least professionally," he added when he saw Ava make a face. "He bears no more guilt than the rest of us." He paused then, taking a deep breath. "Will you…will you tell him that I don't blame him? That it's not his fault?"

"Of course, Jack."

He nodded and they fell back into silence.

8888888888888888888888888888

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been one month since my last confession."

"Rae..." the old man chided. "You're not Catholic…"

Ava sighed. "Father, why do you insist on calling me by my middle name?"

"Because, child, you are a ray of sunshine."

"Har har," she said, rolling her eyes.

She could see him smile even through the mesh window that was supposed to conceal her identity.

"I'm serious, Rae. I don't understand why a good little Baptist girl like yourself comes to Confession on a regular basis."

"We all need to confess, Father. We all sin."

"Yes, but it's not a part of your faith."

"That's where I disagree, Father. My faith is in Christ alone. He calls on me to confess. I can't always trust myself to do it on my own, so I come to Confession. Just because we're members of different sects, doesn't mean our faith isn't the same."

"Nicely put, Rae. Very well, I shall hear your confession."

She took a deep breath. "I am to blame for another person's death," she said finally.

"You were finally forced to kill someone in the line of duty?"

"No. But because of my weakness, someone close to me was murdered."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to stop a traitor, a mole. Someone who had betrayed our trust and had been working against us from the inside. We fought, and she bested me. I tried, Father, I swear to you. But my body was weak, and she beat me. Because of that, she was free to kill the wife of one of my best friends."

"You cannot blame yourself for that, Rae. You did what you could. I saw you in the hospital, child. I saw your injuries. There was nothing more you could do."

"Wasn't there? Couldn't I have gotten up one more time? Or managed to get my gun out?" she said, tears streaming down her face.

"No. You nearly gave up your life trying to stop that woman. If it hadn't been for you, perhaps she would have gotten away. You slowed her down."

"I still feel guilty."

He sighed. "Do you believe God has a plan?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that it is a perfect plan?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that everything happens for a reason. That, as tragic and painful as it is, and as cruel as it sounds, this woman's death happened for a reason. We may not be able to see it now, but one day God's plan will make sense to us. When we ourselves are perfect, we'll be able to see the perfection in His plan."

"That doesn't make it go away," she whispered brokenly.

"I know, Rae," he said gently.

"So what do I do?"

"Pray. And I will pray for you as well."

"Thank you, Father."

"Now go in peace, child. Rest easy in the promise of Christ."


	18. Chapter 18

Evanescence rang through the house as Ava and Jen worked in the kitchen. They had decided that a time of baking and eating like pigs was definitely in order, and had set aside an entire weekend devoted to that. They had movie and TV on DVD marathons planned that would let them zone out, laugh, and basically just ignore the world around them for two solid days.

Jen watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as she stirred the brownie mix. Ava had been quieter than usual, her mind seemingly elsewhere. Her wounds were healing nicely – she could use her left arm without wincing, and most of the bruises had faded. But something was obviously still troubling her, and Jen was determined to find out what it was.

"Alright," she finally said. "Spill it."

Ava looked at her in confusion.

"Spill what?"

"Whatever's bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Nag."

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"Hag."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Floozy."

"Tart."

"Strumpet."

"Bastard bitch of Barney."

"Illegitimate Teletubby."

"Britney-loving prostitot."

"Tone-deaf mer-slut."

Jen stopped at that one, shock and admiration on her face.

"I'm impressed."

Ava smiled. "It's not mine."

"You're allowed to steal in the name game. Who came up with that?"

"Andrea. We were online. After I called her a bottle-blonde band whore."

"You guys have all the fun without me."

"Not our fault you're never online."

"True," Jen conceded. Her smile faded as she looked at Ava more intently. "Seriously, though. What's the matter?"

Ava sighed. "My dad called."

"What the hell did he want?"

"I told you about what he said to Tony, right?"

"On the day the shit hit the fan? Yeah. You said Tony handled it pretty well."

"He handled it _really_ well. Anyway, apparently Dad wants to talk it out."

"Your phrase or his?"

"His."

Jen stopped stirring the brownie mix and turned to her friend. Giving her a gentle look, she spoke with a firm voice.

"You know he's not going to apologize, right?"

Ava nodded, her gaze focused on the cookie dough she was putting onto the cookie sheet.

"He's only going to make you feel worse," Jen continued. "He's going to tell you exactly why he thinks he's right and point out everywhere in your life where he thinks you could be doing better. It's going to end with you crying, and him telling you that you have no right to cry because he's just being honest with you and trying to help you."

The tears were stinging Ava's eyes even as she lifted her gaze to her friend's. Biting her bottom lip, she nodded.

"I know. But I still have to go."

"Why?"

"Because it could be different this time."

Jen sighed. "I get it, but I wish you wouldn't go. Where are you meeting him?"

"Café Blair. We're having lunch on Monday."

"I'm going to be there, too."

Ava frowned. "Why?"

"So that I can kick his ass when he starts yelling at you."

"You really hate him, don't you?"

Jen took Ava's face in her hands so that she couldn't look away.

"You are a beautiful, smart, kind, wonderful person, and I hate the man who has made you doubt that time and again." She wiped away the tear that slid down her friend's cheek. "Now get baking. I want chocolate chip cookies, dammit."

They both smiled and returned to their baking.

888888888888888888888888

She had only been sitting there for three minutes, and already Ava wanted to leave. Trying to look comfortable, she glanced around the outdoor café, wondering if anyone else could tell how badly she wanted to get out of there. Her eyes rested briefly on Jen, who was sitting across the patio, her nose in a book. But Ava knew that her friend was watching them like a hawk from behind her sunglasses.

"It's good to see you," her father said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I hardly ever see you anymore."

Ava looked across the table at her dad. He sat there, in jeans and a t-shirt, a New York Yankees hat stuffed onto his head. His moustache and sideburns were starting to show gray, and she knew that under the cap, he was starting to lose his hair. Red shaded his round cheeks, and Ava found herself wondering if he had had anything to drink before their lunch.

Shaking her head, she tried to focus on what he was saying.

"I've been busy," she answered evasively.

"It's almost as though you've been avoiding me."

She sighed, suddenly realizing that this whole thing had been a catastrophic idea. He was gunning for a fight, and he wouldn't let it drop until he got it – or until he broke her and she walked away.

"That's because I have been," she finally declared.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you rather I lied to you?" Ava asked, staring at her food and picking at it with her fork.

"I'd like to know why you wouldn't want to see me."

"It might be because you always find a way to belittle me every single time we speak."

"I'm just trying to help."

"By making me feel like shit?"  
"Don't you use that language with me, young lady," he snapped, slamming his fist down on the table. The glassware trembled.

"I'm old enough to swear now, Dad."

"Not when you're talking to me."

"Why did you call me?" she asked, changing tack. "Why did you want to meet with me?"

"I want to know who that man was."

"Who?"

"The one I talked to on the phone. The spic."

Ava pointed at her father with her fork.

"DON'T use those words around me. ESPECIALLY when you are talking about one of my friends."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed, her voice rising. People were starting to look at them.

"Let me put it in language you'll understand. How long have you been fucking him?"

"That's it!" Ava yelled, standing up and throwing her utensil onto her plate loudly. "I could take it when you were just badmouthing me. But I will not sit here quietly while you insult people I care about!"

Her dad stood, leaning over the table. "How you can you betray me like this?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know how I feel about people like that."

"Like what?"

"Spics. Niggers. Are you getting back at me by letting a dirty rat like that touch you?"

Her hand lashed out before she could stop it. The slap was loud and sharp, and his face turned a deep shade of purple as his anger boiled over. His right arm pulled back slightly and she saw his hand ball into a fist. She steeled herself for the blow she knew was coming.

And then Jen was there, stepping between them. With a hard shove, she pushed against Ava's father and sent him back a few steps.

"Don't you even THINK of laying a hand on her!" she bellowed, not caring that everyone was staring at them. "I have sat back and kept quiet long enough. This is OVER!"

"Oh?" he sneered at her. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Jen crossed her arms and smiled at him tauntingly. "Go ahead. Hit her. I'll have the cops here so fast –"

"You think I'm afraid of a simple assault charge?"

"Try assaulting a federal agent. Because that's what your daughter is. Forget the police. I'll call CTU, and you'll have a squad of agents on your ass, cuffing you and dragging you out of here in front of all these people. How do you think mommy and daddy will feel about that? Will they come to your rescue like they always do?"

"You little bitch –"

"Go to hell, Jim," she spat, turning her back on him.

Without another word, she grabbed Ava's arm and dragged her away from the café.

8888888888888888888

That Thursday, Tony showed up for their weekly hang-out. He brought a bottle of Peachtree schnapps after noticing that Ava had been almost out last time he was there. Not bothering to knock, he walked right into the kitchen, surprised when he saw her pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven. When she saw him, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. You're baking?"

Ava shrugged. "Didn't really have anything else to do."

Tony looked pointedly at her as he set down the bottle he was carrying. "Ava, I've known you long enough to know that baking by yourself is not a good sign. What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do."

Ignoring her glare of protest, Tony turned the oven off and took her gently by the elbow, leading her through the dining room and into the living room. They sat down on the couch, Ava staring at her hands clasped in her lap. Tony watched her for a minute and then broke the silence.

"Talk to me," he said gently.

"I met with my dad this week," she murmured, not meeting his gaze.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "How did it go?"

"Awful."

"What happened?"

"He saw I was betraying him."

Tony frowned. "How?"

Ava fell silent again, her eyes fixed on the floor. She mentally kicked herself for telling him anything – her problems with her father were constant and frustrating. She didn't want to get used to unloading it on Tony. And she definitely didn't want to tell him what her father had called him. Tony seemed to read her mind, though, and he put a finger under her chin to gently make her face him.

"I won't be offended," he promised. "And I don't blame you for his opinions."

She took a deep breath. "He asked me how I could let…someone like you…touch me."

"Someone like me? You mean Hispanic?"

"Non-white," Ava corrected.

Tony smiled at her. "Your dad's an idiot, Ava. Don't let him drag you down."

"I know. I shouldn't have agreed to meet with him in the first place. It goes the same way every time. He tells me how much I'm screwing up my life, I get upset, and then he tells me I'm being immature or irrational for getting upset."

"Then you won't go see him again. From what Jen has told me, you've given him enough chances. Just step back and wait for him to decide that he's made a mistake."

Ava frowned. "Jen talked to you about my dad?"

He nodded. "I asked her about him once while you were in the hospital. I wanted to know if he was that awful all the time."

She looked down at the floor again. "I hit him."

"What?"

"We were standing and yelling at each other, and I just couldn't take it anymore. He called you a horrible name and I just snapped. I slapped him."

"What did he do?"

"He was about to hit me back."

She felt Tony's entire body tense next to her. "Did he?"

"No. Jen got there in time. She stepped between us and shoved him back. Then she warned him that if he hit me, he'd be assaulting a federal agent and CTU would take him in."

"We'd kick his ass, too," he told her, chuckling lightly. Reaching his arm around her, he pulled her against his side. "How about we make dinner and then watch a movie? Your pick."

"Something action-y."

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down."

Ava thought for a moment. "Die Hard."

Tony laughed. "Die Hard it is then."

She smiled at him. "Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker."

88888888888888888888888888

The apartment was dark when Ava let herself in. Kicking the door shut behind her, she moved into the kitchen, setting down the covered platter she was carrying. She turned on the lights and then ventured into the living room.

"Jack?"

He was sitting on the couch, staring into the shadows. His beard was longer, hanging about an inch below his chin. Ava had tried to get him to shave, but he just wouldn't be bothered with it – shaving was a trivial concern compared to the grief and guilt he was carrying.

She walked across the room, standing in front of him until he finally registered her presence. His blue eyes met hers, but there was nothing behind them.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Haven't heard from you in over a week. Thought I'd check up on you.

He nodded, but didn't answer her unspoken question. She decided to try another route.

"I brought dinner. Spaghetti. Mimi's recipe." No response. Ava sighed. "Come on, Jack. You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

The growl from his stomach betrayed him.

"Liar."

She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up from the couch. Without a word, she led him back into the kitchen, pushing him into one of the chairs at the small table. Then she turned to the platter she had brought in, and as she pulled off the plastic wrap, Jack saw steam rush up at her.

"It's still hot," he commented.

Ava nodded. "I cooked it and covered it and came right over. It never tastes quite as good if you have to reheat it in the microwave."

She pulled down two plates from a cabinet and put a generous portion on each. Then she poured them each a glass of milk and set the table, taking a seat across from Jack.

"Eat," she ordered, digging into her own food.

He acquiesced and they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. Ava smiled as she watched Jack devour what she had put in front of him – he obviously hadn't eaten in awhile. Wordlessly, she stood up and refilled their plates and glasses.

"How's Kim?" he asked suddenly, halfway through his second helpings.

"She's good," Ava answered around a mouthful of food. "She has a new boyfriend."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who is he?"

"His name's Miguel."

"Have you met him?"

Ava nodded.

"Please tell me he's better than the last one."

She smiled. "Much. I like him. I think he's good for her."

Jack nodded slowly. "Good. So…she's happy?"

"Yeah, Jack," she said softly. "As happy as she can be right now."

88888888888888888888

Ava nearly poked her eye out with her eye liner pencil when her cell phone rang. Whispering a curse, she answered it.

"Connelly."

"Do you always answer your phone in such a business-like manner?" Jen asked.

"Well, work always manages to call me in at the most inconvenient times. And since this would be very inconvenient, I was expecting them."

"Why inconvenient? Do you have plans?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"I'm hurt. I thought you didn't have a social life outside of me."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically. "I'm about to leave for Mass."

"On a Saturday night?"

"Yeah. I'm…I'm singing."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you get weird when it comes to the religion thing. I didn't want you to feel obligated to go or anything."

"Which church?"

"St. Patrick's."

"I'll meet you there."

888888888888888888888888888888

Jen smiled as she watched her friend step nervously to the microphone. Despite her beautiful voice, Ava was always nervous when it came to singing in front of others. She had a deep-seated fear that she wasn't good enough, that people were only placating her when they told her how wonderful she was.

It bothered her that her friend hadn't told her about her date to sing in church. She knew that she wasn't always the most open when it came to religion and faith, but she hoped that Ava knew that she would want to be there for her regardless. But they could discuss that later. Jen quieted her thoughts as Ava began to sing.

_It's not easy trying to understand  
How the world can be so cold, stealing the souls of man  
Cloudy skies rain down on all your dreams  
You wrestle with the fear and doubt  
Sometimes it's hard but you gotta believe_

_There's a better place, where our Father waits  
And every tear He'll wipe away  
The darkness will be gone, the weak shall be strong  
Hold on to your faith_

_There will come a day, there will come a day  
Wars are raging, lives are scattered  
Innocence is lost, and hopes are shattered  
The old are forgotten, the children are forsaken  
In this world we're living in  
Is there anything sacred?_

_There will come a day, there will come a day  
The song will ring out, down those golden streets  
The voices of earth with the angels will sing  
Every knee will bow, sin will have no trace  
In the glory of His amazing grace  
Every knee will bow, sin will have no trace  
In the glory of His amazing grace  
There will come a day, there will come a day  
Oooh there will come a day  
I know there's coming a day, coming a day_

As the last note faded, Jen found that her eyes had closed during the performance. The words sunk into her subconscious, and she found herself suddenly wondering if maybe Ava was on to something.

The young woman was nearly back to her seat next to Jen, when a sudden noise caught her attention. Her eyes snapped to the double doors leading outside just as they crashed open and men in black clothing came pouring in.

The parishioners were in such a state of shock that for a crucial minute they just sat there, slack-jawed. Ava's eyes roamed around the cathedral, looking for some kind of explanation as to what was going on. Then shots were fired and a woman began screaming.


	19. Chapter 19

"Everyone to the ground!" one of the men roared, firing off a couple shots into the air.

The parishioners fell to the floor as one, some screaming, some crying. Ava glanced over at Jen, reassuring herself that her friend was still okay. Jen gave her a small nod, despite the fear looming in her eyes. Looking around, Ava tried to count how many gunmen there were, but all she could really tell from her position was that there were more than seven. She silently cursed the fact that she didn't have any weapons on her – she never brought her gun to church. Something about the very idea was repugnant to her.

A movement to her right caught Ava's attention, and she turned her head. One of the older priests was moving down the aisle toward the gunman who had spoken. She could see that his hands shook, but he kept his face passive as he approached them.

"Please, gentlemen," he said quietly. "Why don't you just tell us what you want. There's no reason for any violence."

Without any hesitation, the gunman lifted his weapon and shot the priest in the head. As the old man crumpled to the ground, the screams in the cathedral rose to a higher pitch. Their captor turned to look at his hostages.

"We're here to deliver a message," he declared loudly.

8888888888888888888888

"Tony!" Mason bellowed as he barreled out of his office and down the stairs. "Turn on CNN. NOW!"

Frowning, Tony did as his boss asked. As the news came onto the screen, he found himself watching a reporting standing outside of St. Patrick's Cathedral in downtown Los Angeles.

"For those of you who have just joined us, I'm standing in from of St. Patrick's Cathedral. There have been reports of multiple gunshots from inside, and the doors are barred. We have also heard screaming, presumably from the hostages inside. Law enforcement officers are trying to negotiate with the gunmen, but so far have not had any luck. But a source in the police department tells me that CTU – the Counter Terrorist Unit – has been called in."

"Oh my God."

Tony turned to see Michelle Dessler standing beside him, a hand over her mouth as she watched the TV screen. She had joined CTU shortly after the attempts on President Palmer, replacing Nina. So far she was working out well, quickly befriending both Ava and Tony.

"What?" he asked, seeing worry etched across her features.

She opened her mouth to answer when Mason stepped in.

"They're releasing a video," he told them.

"A video of what?"

"I'm guessing their demands. They won't give it to authorities. They're sending a video feed through the news network."

"How the hell are they doing that?"

"Beats me. But apparently these guys are more sophisticated than your usual hired gunmen."

The two men quieted as the picture on the screen changed. A figure hidden in darkness faced the camera, the shadows obscuring their face so that an I.D. was impossible. When they began to speak, it was obvious that they were using a voice changer to mask their identity even further.

"You are probably expecting me to lay out my demands here, so that we can negotiate and you can save the lives of the hostages inside of St. Patrick's. But I am here to inform you that I have no demands. I do not want anything from you. There is nothing you can give me that would make me change my mind about what I'm about to do. This is about power, plain and simple. I have it. You don't. I can do anything at anytime, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. These people inside of St. Patrick's will die – everyone single one of them. No negotiating or threatening will change that fact. My men have no concern for their own lives – their only mission is to prove to you that you are utterly powerless."

The shadowy figure disappeared, and the inside of the cathedral became visible. Tony realized that they were looking at a live feed now. Mason yelled into the phone beside him before slamming it back down into its cradle.

"Who was that?"

"The network. They're trying to figure out where the video is coming from, but somebody is overriding their systems. I think we've just been introduced to a major player."

One of the gunmen appeared on the screen, his black mask making it impossible to know who he was. Bending down, he dragged a young woman up off the floor, holding her in front of him so that everyone watching could get a good look at her face. She was sobbing, her body quaking with fear as her captor held her in place.

"This is only the beginning," he growled.

Bringing up his weapon, he shot her in the temple.

8888888888888888888888888

"Oh shit," Tony cursed, moving closer to the big screen so that he could get a better look.

"That's what I was about to tell you," Michelle said quietly. "She was supposed to sing during the service."

"What?" Mason demanded. "What are you talking about?"

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Lifting a finger he pointed to two figures on the floor of the cathedral, their eyes wide as they watched the scene around them unfold.

"Ava and Jen. They're there. In the cathedral."


	20. Chapter 20

"How can they not want to negotiate?" Michelle finally asked. "How can they not want anything?"

"They do want something," Tony muttered. "But they've already got it."

"And what's that?"

"Our attention."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means," George told her. "That they are going to shoot every single person in that church."

"But Ava wouldn't let that happen," she objected.

"What is she going to do?" Tony asked. "She doesn't have a weapon on her. She refuses to carry them into a house of God."

"Not even her off-duty weapon?"

"Nope."

"You know her, Tony," Mason said. "She won't just lie down and take this. She'll fight. And she'll probably die doing it."

"Tony!"

The agent turned in surprise when he heard his name called by a familiar voice. His eyes widened when he saw a bearded Jack striding across the room toward him, anger and fear evident in his expression.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "I just saw the video on the news – Ava is in that church!"

"We know Jack, and we can handle it," Mason interrupted.

"We'll get her back, Jack," Tony said quietly.

"How? Are they negotiating?"

"No."

"Then how do you propose to get her back?"

Tony frowned as he pondered Jack's question, his worry for Ava weighing heavily on him. Michelle watched the three men nervously, trying to decide if she should say anything. She was still new to CTU, and she wasn't exactly sure where she stood with Mason. But she knew that Tony would give her idea a fair listening, so she decided to speak up.

"We know for a fact that they're not going to negotiate, right?" she asked. They nodded. "Then what do we have to lose?"

"What are you suggesting?" Mason asked.

"We send a team in. Hard and fast. If they're already set on killing all of the hostages, then we can't do anything more to endanger them. Plus," she added. "We have an agent inside. She can catch them unawares while they're focusing on our team."

"That's assuming that she's still alive at that point," Mason muttered. Tony opened his mouth object, and the director held up his hand to stop him. "I hope she is too, Tony. But if she decides to fight too early or if they just choose to shoot her in the head, there's nothing much we can do." He took a deep breath. "Okay. We'll send a team in."

"I'm going," Tony said immediately.

"You're not a field agent."

"I don't care."

"He's going," Jack said suddenly. "And so am I."

Mason sighed in frustration. "Bauer, you're not even an agent anymore."

"Look, George. We're going, regardless. You can either have us going in with one of your teams, or on our own. Your choice."

He stared at them for a moment, one hand on his hip. "Fine," he huffed. "But if either of you gets killed or gets in trouble, it's not my problem."

888888888888888888888888

"You sure you're ready for this?" Tony asked quietly as he and Jack suited up.

"I have to be. I can't lose her too, Tony."

"I know."

Jack looked at him for a moment. "You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You should tell her." Tony shook his head and Jack sighed in frustration. "Why not?"

"It wouldn't work."

"That's bullshit."

"I'm too old for her."

"That's even bigger bullshit. What is there…seven years between you? That's nothing."

"She doesn't feel that way about me. I'm barely even sure of what I feel."

Jack nodded, understanding both Tony's reluctance and indecision. "Just don't wait too long, Tony. You'll regret it."

"Yeah, but for now, I just have to focus on getting her back."

8888888888888888888888888

The gunmen were systematic. They spread out among the parishioners, ignoring their screams and pleas for mercy as they coldly fired two bullets into each person's chest. The screams grew louder. Some people tried to resist – but their captors either overpowered them or shot them as they stood. It seemed as though there were no way for them to be stopped.

"Oh God…we're going to die, aren't we?" Jen whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's certainly looking that way," Ava answered.

Jen turned to look at her friend in shock.

"That wasn't exactly the reassuring answer I was looking for. And how the hell can you be so calm?"

Ava shrugged. "Crying isn't going to save anyone."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a robot, you know that?"

She sighed. "You know me. I'll freak out about it later and breakdown – if there _is_ a later," she mumbled. "Look, I've got a plan."

"Do you happen to have a gun to go with it?"

"No."

"Then what could you possibly do?"

"Guns are not the answer to everything. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure they're the source of a lot of the questions. This one, for instance." She paused. "They said they're going to shoot all of us. No questions asked, right?"

"Right."

"So what do we have to lose?"

"What are you saying?"

"We get up. We fight. We don't take this shit from anybody – especially not some masked gunmen who are willing to throw their lives away for some shadowy man behind the curtain."

"So that's it…we just fight? See how many we can take down with us?"

"Well, personally, I will not go gentle into that good night."

Jen stared at her. "You're going to quote Dylan Thomas to make me throw my life away?"

Ava gave her a sad smile, but there was determination glinting in her blue eyes.

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light,'" she whispered.

"Amen to that," Jen muttered. "So…are we counting to three or something? How exactly do we initiate this last stand thing?"

Ava looked up to see one of the gunmen aiming his gun at the chest of a little boy no older than six.

"Three," she whispered.

Without looking back, she catapulted herself up from the floor, driving her shoulders into the gunman. He fell back with a grunt, the gun clattering from his fingers. Ava wasted no time knocking him out with a few well-aimed punches and then moved on to the next man, who had begun moving towards her when he heard the commotion.

Jen was only a couple of seconds behind her. She quashed the fears that had settled in the pit of her stomach, making her feel ill. Figuring that the adrenaline would make it go away, at least for the time being, she launched herself at the nearest of their captors, throwing him to the ground. Before she could knock him out, though, he flipped her over so that he was on top of her, his hands clamping around her throat. Her arms flailed around as she tried to find something to strike him with. Finally, her hand rested on an object, and she immediately swung her arm, slamming him in the end with it. He fell to the side just enough to loosen his grip, and Jen crashed her fist into his face, causing him to lose consciousness.

She sat up, her eyes roving around the sanctuary. People all around her were fighting back now. It seemed that all they had needed was to see someone else taking a stand – then their courage and will to live returned to them and they took things into their own hands. They weren't winning, but they had halted the merciless executions. Now when somebody got shot, it was because they were fighting, daring to rebel against the fate the gunmen had tried to shove down their throats.

Ava was in the thick of it. Their captors had almost immediately assessed her as the biggest threat and attacked her. She fought them with everything she had, ignoring the faint ache in her left shoulder. She had only recently been able to use it at full capacity again, and her body wasn't thrilled with the prospect of further injury. But she kicked, punched and bit her way through her opponents, refusing to let herself slow. She knew that her life – and those of the people around her – depended on her ability to take out as many of the bastards as she possibly could.

Jen disposed of another gunman, hitting him with one of the heavy chairs that rested on the altar. She heard his skull cracked and she looked at the chair appraisingly – the blow had had absolutely no effect on the hard wood. Turning, she prepared to find someone else to fight, but found herself staring down the muzzle of a semi-automatic rifle.

A sound roared in her ears, fighting for dominance with the pounding of her heart. Then the face in front of her burst into nothingness and the body slumped to the ground, its finger still on the trigger. Breathing heavily and suddenly shaking, Jen turned to find the shooter, and she almost cried in relief when she saw Jack Bauer moving through the room, his gun systematically taking out their captors.

She watched with overwhelming gratefulness as a CTU team swept into the cathedral, weapons at the ready. Already short in numbers from the fight with the parishioners, the gunmen stood no chance against the government agents. Regardless, they fought back, forcing the CTU team to kill them in order to stop them. Finally, there was only the lead gunman left. They had him surrounded, and it was obvious that there was no where for him to go. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes and raised a pistol to his head, firing a single shot.

Ava looked at the man now lying crumpled on the floor, a wave of nausea crashing over her. She just couldn't fathom how somebody could be willing to kill themselves for a cause that wasn't theirs, but belonged to someone whose only goal was power and terror. Sickened, she turned away and found her gaze resting on Tony. Giving her a relieved smile, he walked over to her, embracing her and holding her tightly. Ava returned the hug, closing her eyes and letting the relief wash over her as she realized that she was alive, despite the death sentence that had been clamped down on the sanctuary. Eventually, they pulled back.

"What is it with you and random gunfire?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call that random."

"True." He looked down. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you."

"You seemed to handling yourself pretty well from where I was standing."

She shook her head, her face growing serious. "They were gaining the upper hand. I'm not sure I would have lasted much longer." She paused. "And if you guys hadn't come in when you did, I'd be short a best friend right now. So…thank you."

Tony gave her a small smile. "You're welcome. I'm just glad you didn't get shot this time."

"Me too." She looked around the room as the CTU team worked to clean up the bodies. "So do we have a lead on this guy?"

He sighed. "None."

Ava looked at him in sharply. "None? How can that be?"

"He left no tracks. All his men are dead. They accomplished what they set out to do – they took control of a situation and we had no power to stop them."

"But you did stop them. You saved us."

"But we have no idea who he is. And no way to anticipate or stop the next attack."

"You think there will be more?"

He shrugged. "Do you really think someone like that can just let things lie after tasting that kind of power?"

"I hate people," Ava muttered.

"Actually, I think you have the opposite problem. You love them too much."

"Impossible," she said. "You can never love too much."

888888888888888888888888888

"Final count, thirty one dead," Mason announced as Tony, Ava and Michelle walked into his office.

"Bastards," Michelle muttered. "Who goes into a church and opens fire?"

"A nut job," he answered.

Ava shook her head. "Evil."

They stood in silence for a minute, absorbing what she had said. The atmosphere grew darker as they pondered, but then George broke the spell.

"We've done everything we can to try and find this guy."

"And?" Ava asked.

Michelle answered. "Nothing. He left absolutely no trace. Nothing in the feed or transmission to give any hints of his identity. The shooters have all been identified as former convicts from all around the world. We're digging into their pasts to find out where they could have crossed paths with this guy. But there's no paper trail. They were paid a great deal of money, but so far, we haven't been able to trace it." She paused. "In fact, we can't even be sure that the person behind this is a man. We're completely in the dark."

"You're not actually suggesting that a woman could be behind this?" Tony asked, disbelief in his voice.

Michelle raised her eyebrow at him. "You're not actually suggesting that a woman COULDN'T be behind this, are you?"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "No, but…I heard what that guy…person…said on the video. I just can't believe that a woman would be that cold and merciless when it comes to the deaths of others."

"What about Nina Myers?"

Tony winced and Ava closed her eyes at the impact of Michelle's words. The analyst realized what she said and her eyes widened.

"I am so sorry. That just slipped out. I didn't think about it first."

Ava gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. We know you didn't mean anything by it." She took a deep breath and then changed the subject, the pain on Tony's face like a knife in her heart. "So," she turned to Mason. "What's the next step? How do we find this guy?"

Any hope that she had died as George shrugged.

"We wait."

"You're kidding, right? Please oh please tell me you're kidding."

"What do we have to go on? What leads can we possibly follow?"

"There's got to be something," Tony interjected.

Michelle shook her head. "I really wish there was. But we've got nothing."

"So we just wait?"

"You said it yourself, Tony," Ava said quietly. "Once somebody like that tastes that kind of power…do you really think they'll just sit back and retire? He'll strike again. And we have no way to be ready to it."


	21. Chapter 21

Ava sighed as she stared at the computer screen. She played the recording over and over again, trying desperately to wring some kind of information on it. But it was the same as the first time she'd seen it – a shadowy figure telling the powers that be in the U.S. government that they were being held hostage by someone they couldn't even identify.

"Are you watching that again?" Michelle asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Two more attacks," she muttered. "Two more attacks, two more videos, and we're still no closer to identifying this guy. How can that be?"

"He's good. He covers his tracks."

"No. It's something more…it's almost as if he _knows_ all the ways we'd use to ID him and he's gone out of his way to thwart us."

Michelle frowned. "You think it's someone in the government?"

Ava sighed. "I don't know. Maybe a former agent, or somebody who's seen it all from the inside, who knows how we operate."

"But who would do that?"

"It's happened before…"

"Right," Michelle nodded. "Nina." She paused, looking uncomfortable. "What was she like? I mean, I've heard rumors and stuff…"

"I might not be the best one to ask. I hated the bitch."

"I heard that, too."

Ava smiled. "Yeah, she and I didn't get along. At all." Her smile faded. "But I never suspected she was the mole, that she had betrayed us all."

"Until the end. You were the one that figured it out."

"Not soon enough, though."

"It wasn't your fault," Michelle said quietly.

She sighed. "I know. I just have to keep telling myself that sometimes. What Nina did weighs heavily on everybody. Because every one of us wants to know why we didn't piece it all together earlier. If we had…" She shook her head.

"It hit Tony pretty hard, didn't it?"

Ava looked at Michelle with raised eyebrows. "Do I detect some interest in our handsome coworker?"

She laughed. "No. Well…maybe. But it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think it's anything more than the fact that he's attractive and a really great guy."

"That's not enough?"

Michelle shrugged. "Under different circumstances, I might pursue it."

"Different circumstances?"

"Come on, Ava…you really don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"He's yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Tony. Everyone here knows that he belongs to you."

"He doesn't 'belong' to anybody. He's a human being, not a Prada handbag."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Regardless…it's obvious in the way he looks at you. He's yours. And none of us can compete with that. I don't WANT to compete with that."

"We're not together," Ava muttered.

"That's because you're both stubborn and stupid. But it will happen. I guarantee it."

8888888888888888888888

"I need to talk to you," Mason announced as he approached Ava's station.

She glanced up from her computer screen.

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to beat my best score in Minesweeper."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yep. I needed a break from watching that stupid video."

"And there isn't other work that you could be doing?"

She shrugged. "I needed to rest my brain." Ava smiled at the look of frustration on George's face. "What do you need?"

"I just got a request from Eric Rayburn over at NSA."

"Those guys are never fun."

"No, they're not."

"What does he want?"

"Jack Bauer."

"Excuse me?"

"He has requested that Jack be brought in because of a new situation."

"And that situation is…"

"The threat of a nuclear bomb being detonated in Los Angeles."

"That sucks."

"Have I ever told you that you have a way with words?"

"Aw, now you're just flattering me. So what do you need me to do?"

"He won't take my calls."

"That's not exactly surprising, you know."

Mason sighed. "The President specifically asked for Jack."

Ava paused her game and sat back.

"He doesn't want to come back, George. All this place does is scream at him that it's his fault Teri is dead."

"I hate saying this, but we need him."

"How real is this threat?"

"NSA has informed the President and pulled him off of his vacation with his son. They requested a former agent to be brought onto the case. That tells me that they're taking it pretty seriously."

"That still begs the question – What do you want from me?"

"He'll listen to you."

"You want me to convince him to come back?"

"I think you're the only one who can. Look, tell him he just has to come and listen to what I have to say. He can tell me to go to hell afterwards."

"He'll probably do that anyway."

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

Ava sighed. "Yeah. But it might take more than just me to convince him, George."

"Like what?"

She bit her lip in thought.

"A call from the President might do it."

"I'm on it."

888888888888888888888

Ava was actually impressed when Jack answered the door. She had expected him to ignore her, like he was doing more and more lately, and she had imagined that she would have to pick the lock or climb in through a window. Instead, he opened the door, just staring at her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're starting to look like a lumberjack?" she asked with a smile.

"Ha ha," he said dryly.

"Can I come in?"

"What do you want?"

"You sound suspicious."

"CTU has been trying to get a hold of me all morning. You work for CTU."

"Your logic stuns me."

Before he could respond, Jack's phone began to ring inside the apartment. He didn't even turn his head at the sound, but continued to stare at her.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No."

Ava sighed. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

She pushed her way past him and picked up the phone.

"Jack Bauer's residence."

"The President for Jack Bauer."

"One moment, please." She brought the phone away from her ear and looked pointedly at Jack. "The President would like to speak to you."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't joke about the President."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, I don't joke about _this_ President. The rest of them are fair game. Are you going to take the call or should I tell him that the great Jack Bauer is hiding from and avoiding everybody today in an effort to wrap himself up even tighter in the black cloud that surrounds him?"

Jack glared at her and took the phone out of her hand. As he listened to what the President had to say, Ava took a seat on his couch, inspecting the apartment. It was obvious that he still hadn't really unpacked, despite her insistence that he needed to. She had offered to help once, reaching out to open one of the boxes – Jack had nearly thrown her out. Ava understood that he was hurting, and that she couldn't possibly understand the depth of that pain, despite the depth of hers. But she also knew that she couldn't just leave him here to rot in his own guilt. His daughter still needed him, no matter what she said whenever he tried to call her. And Ava knew that she herself needed him as well.

She suddenly realized that Jack had hung up the phone and was looking at her. Raising her eyes to his, she gave him a small smile.

"Well?"

"I've agreed to listen. That's it."

"Works for me. I'll drive."

888888888888888888

When they arrived back at CTU, Tony pulled Ava aside as Jack followed Mason into the situation room.

"You actually got him to come?"

"Palmer called him. He agreed to listen, that's it."

"Do you think he'll help?"

Ava paused. "I do. Jack can't just turn his back when the world needs saving. He has a serious hero complex."

"Do you think this threat is real?"

"Sounds like it."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to sit in with Mason and Jack. See where they want me on this. You?"

"Right now we're just sifting through any information we can."

"I won't be much help there."

Tony smiled. "I've noticed that you and the computers aren't friends."

"I know how to do some stuff," she protested.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I can…play music, burn CDs, play games, watch movies and customize my LJ."

"Your what?"

"Live Journal…oh nevermind. You're too old."

She missed the quick flash of pain in his eyes.

"Good luck in there," he said quietly.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the bomb is just a big joke."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that."

88888888888888888888

"We don't have time for flirting, Ava," Mason chided when she walked into the room.

"There is _always_ time for flirting," she insisted. "So what did I miss?"

"NSA has received a tip that a nuclear bomb is going to be detonated in Los Angeles today."

"How good is the tip?"

"Very."

"Why me?" Jack asked suddenly. "Why would the President request me specifically?"

"Because the tip implicates Joseph Wald's group. You were undercover with them for awhile, and it was decided that you have the best shot of gleaning more information from them."  
"No."

"Excuse me?"

Jack stood up.

"I said no, George. I'm out of this business. Find somebody else to do it. Hell, Ava can probably sneak into the group and grab one of the guys for you. Then you can torture the information out of him."

"That is so not going to happen," Ava muttered.

Jack looked at her sharply. "Your aversion to torture would keep you from doing what was necessary to save hundreds of thousands of lives?"

"I'd say my aversion to violating another person's basic human rights trumps your guilt-ridden depression as a reason," she countered.

He looked at her for a minute, the extremity of his emotions evident on his face. Opening his mouth to speak, he finally decided that there was nothing to say, and he stormed out of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mason demanded when the door had shut. He peered out to see Jack dialing a number into his cell phone. "The President wants him to help us and you piss him off!"

"Relax, George. He'll be back."

"Oh really? When?"

"In about a minute and a half. Trust me."

They watched as Jack began to talk to someone on the phone, but the conversation was exceedingly short. The former agent stood there for a moment, his head in his hands. Then he sighed and turned around, heading back toward the situation room.

"I'll help on one condition," he stated as soon as he was through the door.

"And that is?" Mason asked.

"You send agents to go get my daughter and take her out of the city."

"Done."

"I want you to send Ava."

She gave him a startled look, but it was Mason who answered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Jack. We need her today. She's one of the best. And I hate to say this, but national security trumps getting your daughter to safety. There are plenty of other agents who can do it."

"Send Monroe," Ava interjected. "He's good. He'll get it done."

"Does that work for you?" Mason asked Jack, sarcasm tingeing his words.

He nodded curtly. "Yeah."

"Okay." He picked up the phone and ordered Monroe to go pick up Kim Bauer, giving him the address that Jack relayed to him. When he hung up, he turned back to the agents. "So where do we start?" he asked.

"I need Goren."

"What for?"

"Who's Goren?" Ava asked.

"Just trust me, George."

"Forgive me, Jack. But I don't."

"If you want my help, this is what I need. Bring Goren in."

Mason stared at him for a long moment, weighing his options.

"Fine. But remember, Jack. He's the prosecution's star witness. We can't let anything happen to him."

"Is somebody going to tell me who Goren is?"

Jack finally turned to her.

"He's the witness against Joseph Wald."

"And Wald is a bad guy?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Got it."

88888888888888888888888888

Ava followed the other two men into one of the holding rooms, where Marshall Goren had been placed. He was a heavy man, and he had a cocky air about him that she instantly didn't like. She wondered what kind of deal the man had cut with the DA in return for his testimony.

"Jack," Marshall greeted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Goren."

Without another word, Jack lifted his arm. Ava didn't see the gun until the last second, and then a shot ripped through the air, plunging straight into Marshall's heart. The large man tipped backwards, his chair lifting up onto its bag legs before crashing to the ground.

"Bauer!" Mason bellowed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Jack didn't answer. He just moved over to the body, checking to make sure that the man was really dead. Then he lifted his head and looked at George.

"I'm gonna need a hacksaw."

"What? No!"

"George, this is the only way. I need a hacksaw. Now."

Unable to think of anything to say, Mason stormed out of the room. Ava looked on the scene before her, still in shock at what she had just witnessed.

"How could you?" she finally whispered.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You _always_ have a choice."

"Look, Ava, I did what I had to do. If we have any chance at all of stopping this bomb, then I have to get back in with Wald's men."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't leave on the best of circumstances. They think I went to prison. They think I ratted Joe out."

"You did."

"That's beside the point. By handing them the head of the star witness against them, they'll know that I'm clean, that I'm not the one who gave up information."

"So you kill a man? No questions asked?"

"It's not like he was an innocent, Ava."

"I don't care!" she suddenly yelled. "You just walked in here, said hello and killed him! What is wrong with you, Jack? What is so wrong inside of you that you can just kill another human being without batting an eyelash?"

He stood up quickly, striding across the room until he had her backed against a wall.

"Is that what you think? That killing someone doesn't affect me?" he growled.

"I know it doesn't," she shot back. "I know that you're riddled with guilt for the people you couldn't save, for the sacrifices that your family has had to make because of your job. But you don't feel any guilt about what you just did. To you, it was a job. Plain and simple."

"Because that's what it was – plain and simple," he gritted out.

"Death is never plain, nor simple," she replied. "Not when it comes by the hand of another person."

Without another word, she stormed out of the room.

88888888888888888888888

Ava tried to control the emotions welling up inside of her. She had watched people die before, but to see someone killed so callously, and by someone she considered family was a little more than she could take. Despite the time that she had spent at CTU, Ava still had not taken the life of another. She always shot to wound, and she was proud and thankful of the fact that she hadn't killed anyone. A small part of her brain told her that this wouldn't always be the case, that she too would have to make decisions like Jack. Then she would know what it felt like to carry another's death on your conscious – not because of the guilt, but because her hand was the one to actually take their life.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the wall of the corridor. The city was lying under the threat of a nuclear detonation, and she needed to be on top of things if she was going to help. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself off of the wall and moved to head back onto the floor.

Her phone rang then, interrupting her thoughts. Frowning, she answered.

"Connelly."

"Hello, Ava."

The computerized voice sent chills down her spine, although she couldn't have said exactly why.

"Who is this?"

"How are you today? It's a beautiful morning."

"Who the hell is this?" she repeated.

"Let's just say I'm a friend."

"I highly doubt that. What do you want?"

"Just to say hello. We'll be talking much more in the future and I thought we should get acquainted."

"If we're going to be chatting, it's only fair that I know who you are."

"Let's just call me…Angel, for now. That's one of your favorite shows, isn't it? I bet you just love the idea of a brooding vampire hero who sacrifices everything to fight the good fight."

"Seems you know quite a bit about me," she replied, her mind racing in time with her heart.

"More than you could imagine."

"That doesn't seem very fair."

"One last thing before I go."

"And that is?"

"Do you like the color orange?"

"Not particularly."

"Pity. You're going to be seeing a lot of it today."

The line went dead.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where are you going?" Ava asked as she walked back out onto the floor.

"I have to try and get myself back in with Wald's men," Jack told her, looking at her closely. "Are you okay?"

"I just got a strange phone call."

"From who?"

"I don't know."

He frowned. "What did they want?"

"To taunt me. Jack, I think we have a new player in the game."

"What did they say?"

"That I would be seeing a lot of orange today."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. But it's probably not good."

"Did they say anything else?"

"That I should call them Angel…because that's one of my favorite shows."

Jack's frowned deepened. "So he knows a lot about you."

Ava sighed. "I'm not even sure it _is_ a 'he.' The voice was disguised. I have absolutely no idea who it was."

"Did a number show up on the screen?"

"Nope. Restricted number."

"Alright. If they call again, try to get everything you can out of them. Until we know more, there's not much we can do."

"Agreed."

He paused, looking down at the floor. "Are we…okay?"

"I'm not okay with what you did, Jack," she said firmly. "It was wrong. But you're my friend. Hell, you're family. I'm not going to not talk to you or tell you to go to hell. But you need to know that I'm completely against what you did."

"Fair enough."

"Be careful, okay?"

He smiled faintly at her. "Always."

888888888888888888888888

George paled as he felt his heart plummet into the depths of his stomach. His chest constricted, and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe, the report on his computer screen blurring as his eyes refused to remain focused. But he didn't need to see the words to know what they said – the images were burned onto his brain. For a minute he tried to deny it, refusing to accept that a nuclear attack was almost 90 probable. But the red numbers were like a flashing alert sign, bombarding his thoughts until he realized that this was for real, that the chances of his dying from a nuclear bomb were high enough to be almost certain.

And then he was moving, grabbing his briefcase and stuffing things into it hurriedly. He didn't want to stop and think, to contemplate what exactly he was doing. He knew that he should be ashamed of himself, that he should step up and be the leader that CTU needed. But something inside of Mason snapped and his only priority was to get out of the building as quickly and as inconspicuously as possible.

He almost made it. Most everyone was focused on the nuclear threat, their faces close to the computer screens as they frantically tried to find some link that would lead them to the culprits. He could see a desperation and panic in some of their eyes, and he knew that if they could, they would be doing the same thing he was doing. But they were stuck, and he was almost a free man.

"George."

He stopped dead in his tracks, panic flooding through his entire body at the sound of Tony's voice. Forcing himself to maintain a bored expression, he turned to face the other man.

"What?"

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of a crisis here."

"I know that, Tony. That's why I'm going to follow up on a lead."

"A lead?" he asked skeptically. "Where? From who?"

"From one of my informants. In Bakersfield."

"Bakersfield."  
"That's what I said."

"You should bring an agent with you."

"I think I can handle it. Besides, my informant is skittish. He might not show if he sees someone else with me. Now are we done with this little interrogation?"

Mason turned on his heel and began walking toward the door again.

"You know, George, if you're just trying to get out of the blast zone –"

He wheeled around at Tony's words. Striding over, he got right in the agent's face.

"I told you, Almeida. I'm following up on a lead. If you need me, I've got my cell."

"Did you really need to do that?" Ava asked as George walked away.

"He's a coward," Tony spit out, turning back to the files on his desk.

"You don't know that he's running away."

"I'd put money on it."

"What about you? Are you scared?"

"I'm trying not to think about it. You?"

"I don't want to die," she said simply.

"What happened to your faith in God?" he smirked.

"It's still there. Just because I don't want to die doesn't mean I don't trust Him. I don't think it's my time to go yet. But if it is, then I trust that it's His perfect plan and I have nothing to fear."

He stood up straight and looked at her closely.

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And that's how you're so calm right now?"

"What can I do by worrying? I can't save myself or anybody else that way. All I can do is give it to God and get on with my work. He'll carry my worry for me so that I can focus on doing whatever I can to save lives."

He nodded, turning back to his computer.

"Maybe you could pray that I feel some of that peace, too."

Ava leaned on the desk and whispered in his ear.

"I pray for you every day, Tony."

Smiling at his surprised expression, she pushed herself off of his desk and moved off the floor.

88888888888888888888

"George!"

His heart stopped again as he turned to see Ava jogging up to him across the parking lot.

"What do you want, Connelly?" he sighed.

"Hey, don't be Mr. Cranky Pants with me," she scolded. "Where are you going?"

"You heard me tell Tony."

"Was he right?"

"About what?"

"About you leaving. Trying to get out of the blast zone."

He opened his mouth to give her the sharp side of his tongue, but there was something in her eyes that made him stop. He didn't see any condemnation or anger in them – just curiosity and sadness.

"Does it really matter?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not to me. But you should leave someone in charge. Otherwise they'll just mill around waiting for orders from you that are never gonna come."

"Put Tony in charge. He's the ranking agent."

"Okay."

Mason peered at her closely. "Why aren't you yelling at me? Calling me a coward?"

"You're afraid of death. I get that. And unlike the rest of us, it's easier for you to slip out and try to save yourself. I think it's the wrong thing to do, but what I say isn't going to change your mind, is it?"

"You know," he said. "I never actually admitted I was running."

She smiled at him. "I know. And that way I won't be lying if someone asks me where you are. As far as I know, you're going to Bakersfield to follow up on a lead."

"Thank you."

"But George?"

"Yeah?"

"If Division calls looking for you, I'm telling them right where you are. I won't lie for you."

"Understood. Now get back to work, Connelly."

"Yeah, yeah."

8888888888888888888888

"Tony?"

He looked up to see Paula standing in front of his station. She had only joined CTU a few short months ago, and he could tell that she was still nervous whenever she had to talk to anybody. He gave her a gentle smile, trying to set her at ease.

"Yeah?"

"If this nuke goes off, it's going to take all of Los Angeles with it, right?"

He nodded. "And probably quite a bit of southern California. Why?"

"Shouldn't we…I mean…shouldn't we be moving to a different location?"

The fear in her voice was obvious, as was the desperation in her eyes. He felt sympathy for her – no one expected to die from a nuclear attack when they signed up for this job. They worked behind desks all day, staring at computers and analyzing data. He knew from experience that that kind of environment made it very easy to forget that they were fighting against real terrorists whose goals revolved around death and carnage. But as much as he wanted to comfort her, Tony knew that he couldn't coddle her. They needed all hands on deck today, and they couldn't afford panic attacks.

"There's nowhere to go. Our only priority is to find the people behind the attack and try to stop them. We need to be here."

"Right, I know that. I just…I don't want to die, Tony."

"I know," he said softly. "But you can't panic, Paula. We need you to keep it together."

She nodded, her gaze sweeping across the room and resting on Ava as the agent came back inside.

"How does she do it?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Ava. How does she walk around without a care in the world?"

Tony smiled. "She cares. Just not about her own fate. Her only focus right now is finding the nukes and stopping the terrorists before they hurt anybody."

"But how? How does she not let the fear get to her?"

"She's not afraid."

"That's not possible."  
"I'm serious. She doesn't want to die, but she's not afraid of it. She's more afraid of the people she loves dying than anything else."

"Does she have something we don't? I mean, how does a person not fear death?"

Tony shrugged.

"She has faith."

"In CTU?"

"In God," he corrected.

"Oh." She paused, not really knowing what to say to that. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to work then."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Thanks, Tony."

He nodded, watching her as she walked back to her station. They were all going to have to face their fears as the day went on, and he found himself wondering how many of them would break under the strain.

88888888888888888888888

"Connelly."

"Hello, Ava."

Her fingers froze over her keyboard as the gravelly voice ripped through her, bringing goosebumps to her arms.

"You again," she responded tightly.

"Did you miss me?"

"Not particularly."

"I'm hurt."  
"I doubt that."

"I was hoping we could get along."

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?"

"I'm calling to give you a heads-up."

"About what?"

"There are those who want to cause you harm."

"Are you including yourself in that category."

"Me? No. I want to make sure you're around to play another day."

"Play? That's an odd choice of words."

"Not really."

"So there are bad guys and they want to hurt me. That's not exactly surprising, seeing as how I'm one of the white hats."

There was an eerie chuckle on the other end.

"White hats…I like that," they rasped. "Your pop culture references never cease to amuse me."

"I'm glad I could be of service. Now, if we're done enjoying my mindless Buffy trivia, why don't you tell me why you're really calling?"

"There is a bomb."

"Too late, dude. Already know about the nuke."

"I'm not talking about the nuke."

"Oh?"

"This one is a normal bomb."

"Where is it?"

"Now if I told you that, this wouldn't be any fun."

Ava sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Can you at least tell me what city it's in?"

"Los Angeles."

"Do you know when it will go off?"

"Within the hour."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Let's just say I'm not quite ready for the game to end yet."

"Game? You think this is a game? You're screwing with people's lives! How many will die because you want to play a game?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

The line went dead.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"You're back," Ava breathed as she walked over to Michelle's station.

"Yep."

"Get Jack set up okay?"

"Yep. Let's hope he can find something."

"I have a problem," Ava blurted.

Michelle frowned. "Okay…how big of a problem are we talking about?"

"Pretty big."

"Okay. Sit down and tell me."

Ava took a seat next to her, leaning her forearms on her thighs.

"I've gotten two weird phone calls on my cell phone today. I have no idea who it is – they disguise their voice."

"What do they want?"

"Aside from taunt me?" She sighed. "They said there's a bomb."

"We already know about the nuke."

"This isn't the nuke. This is a normal bomb. Set to go off within the next hour. Or so they say."

Michelle's face paled slightly.

"Did they tell you where?"

"Nothing more specific than in L.A."

"That's not very helpful."

"Yeah, the person is pretty annoying like that. My question is…what do we do?"

She thought for a minute.

"The next time they call, we're going to put a trace on your phone. See if we get anywhere with that."

"That's it?"

Michelle shrugged.

"What else can we do? This person's given you nothing, nowhere to start."

"They know quite a bit about me. Personal stuff. What TV shows I watch. Said I should call him Angel."

"Him?"

"I'm just giving him a pronoun. For all I know, it could be a woman."

"Do you know any crazy terrorists?"

"Aside from Nina? Not really. And she's in prison."

"Then we'll just have to wait."

Ava groaned.

"I hate waiting."

88888888888888888888888

"Mason."

"George, it's Tony."

He sighed. "What do you want, Almeida?"

"Division just called. They have a lead on a suspect's vehicle. They want you to check it out."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're in Bakersfield, and the tip came from Panorama City. You're right there. No sense in sending another agent out."

Mason closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Give me the address."

88888888888888888888888

Ava's heart jumped when her phone rang again. She looked down at her caller ID and saw that it was an unavailable number. Whenever her mystery terrorist called, it was a restricted number. Deciding that this was probably someone else, she answered.

"Connelly."

"Ava?"

"Kim? What's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble. I need your help."

"Okay, slow down. Tell me what happened."

"Gary is chasing us."

"Gary – the guy you nanny for?"

"Yes. He hurt Megan and we made a run for it, but he's chasing us. I can't get a hold of my dad, I have nowhere to go…Please, you have to help me."

"Breathe, Kim. Do you have Megan with you now?"

"Yes."

"Where's Gary?"

"I don't know," she answered, her voice breaking slightly in panic. "I hit him with a tire iron."

"Oh wow. Okay, Kim, here's what I want you to do. Find the nearest bus and get on it. Come straight to CTU. You'll be safe here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Kim, everything will be okay."

"We're on our way."

Ava stared at the phone after Kim hung up, a familiar feeling of helplessness settling in the pit of her stomach.

888888888888888888

"What the hell?" Ava muttered.

Michelle looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"The phones. They're all screwy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting a lot of static, and my calls are breaking up."

Michelle reached over and picked up her own phone. She frowned and hung back up.

"I'm getting static on my phone too."

Before Ava could respond, Tony walked over to them. He leaned on the desk and brought his face closer to theirs.

"I just got a request from NSA."

"For what?" Michelle asked.

"They want us to send all our data over to them."

"Well, that's not unusual. They probably want to make sure they've got all the important information in one centralized location."

"That's what I thought."

"But?" Ava asked, sensing that there was something else.

"I called around to the other agencies. None of them have received this request. It's just us."

"That's odd."  
"Yeah, it is." He saw her frown. "What?"

"Well…it's just…our phones are acting wonky. NSA wants all our information. And for some reason those two facts combined make me a little on the nervous side."

"I've got a call in to the phone company –" He was cut off as his cell phone rang. "Almeida."

"Tony, it's George."

"George! Where have you been?"

"Panorama City, following up that lead on the vehicle."

"And?"

"It's not good, Tony. We found a lab where they were working on something pretty nasty."

Tony frowned. "Are you alright?"

"We were all exposed to some radiation. Nothing too serious."

He could sense that there was more to that statement, but too many other things were crowding into his brain for him to follow-up on it.

"NSA has requested our data."

"For what?"

"They said to consolidate the information."

"You don't believe them?"

"I checked around, George. No other agency has been asked for their data."

"Alright, I'll look into it when I get in."

"You're coming back?"

"I'm on my way now. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. I'm just surprised."

"I think today is just going to be full of surprises."

888888888888888888

"Hey Paula."

Paula looked up to see Ava hovering near her station.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

Ava shrugged.

"I talked to Tony. He said you were freaked out by the bomb."

"Who wouldn't be? I mean, aside from you."

Ava rolled her eyes.

"I get scared too. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean that I'm not freaking out on the inside."

"I just can't separate myself from it, you know? It's there, looming over everything I do."

"I know." She smiled and perched herself on the edge of Paula's desk. "What do you say we go get dinner after this hellish day is over? You, me, Tony and Michelle."

"Why?"

"To celebrate you and Michelle surviving your first real crisis day from hell at CTU. Believe me, it's something to celebrate."

"You've had some?"

"I almost died last time."

"And you're still here?"

She shrugged.

"Don't have anywhere else to be just now."

Paula gave her the faintest hint of a smile.

"Okay. I'm in."

"Great," Ava beamed. "You'll see. Everything will be okay."

888888888888888888

"Tony?"

He lifted his head to see Michelle walking toward him.

"Yeah?"

"Some guy who works for the telephone company just gave me this note and had a crazy story."

888888888888888888

"Connelly."

"Hello Agent Connelly."

"Ugh. You again."

"Now, now. Be nice."

"Look, Mr. I'm Creepy and Can Use a Voice Modifier –"

"I thought we had decided you would call me Angel."

"Fine. _Angel_. Whatever. I'm getting really tired of these calls. Why don't you just –"

"Remember that bomb?"

She sighed.

"Of course I remember the bomb. But your hour is almost up and I haven't heard any booms."

"It's coming any minute now."

"Oh really? Where."

"Right where you are."

888888888888888888888

Ava ran as fast as she could onto the floor, narrowly avoiding crashing into people. She was so focused on the words of her mysterious caller that she didn't notice that the people around her were running too, all toward the exits. Looking around, she finally found Tony and Michelle, as they yelled instructions to their colleagues.

"Tony!"

He turned to face her.

"Ava! We have to-"

"I know where the bomb is going to go off! Here! It's going off here!"

"I know," he said, his voice tight. "We just got a message from Jack. Wald's group planted bombs. We're getting everyone out now. There's just a few more people –"

The explosions rocked the entire building, sending people flying through the air. Ava felt something crash into her, knocking her to the ground and stealing her breath. The last thing she saw before darkness fell was great waves of orange flooding the building.


	23. Chapter 23

Panic began to rise in his chest as he looked around at the rubble strewn across what had once been the main floor of CTU. All around him, people were struggling to get up, their faces and clothes covered in dust and ash. Pained moans reached his ears, and he suddenly knew that there was no way everyone had survived the blast.

"Tony?"

His head snapped around at the sound of the voice, and he thought his chest would burst as relief flooded through him. Tears he hadn't realized he'd been fighting slid down his cheeks, and he hastily wiped away at them as he walked toward the figure.

"Are you alright?" Ava asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

She shrugged, and he could see the jagged cut on her forehead, a small stream of blood moving down the side of her face.

"I'm a little bruised, but I'll live." She looked around the room, an immense sadness filling her eyes. "So that's what he meant by orange."

Tony frowned. "What?"

She sighed. "My mystery caller. He told me this morning that I'd be seeing a lot of orange today. Bastard has a sick sense of humor."

"Ava? Tony?"

They looked up to see Michelle walking over to them, limping slightly.

"Michelle," Ava breathed in relief. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Tony looked around again.

"Come on," he said. "Let's help clear the rubble."

88888888888888888888

The number of dead colleagues she had found was starting to get to Ava. Inside she seethed at the person who had called her, giving her tantalizing clues as to what was going to happen that day. She couldn't decide whether they had planted the bomb or just had knowledge of it – either way, she was holding them responsible for every single death at CTU.

"Ava!"

She looked up from the woman she had just made a makeshift tourniquet for, to see Tony waving her over. Giving the woman a reassuring smile, she got up and walked over to him.

"What?"

He pointed down, and Ava found herself staring at Paula. She was trapped under some large pieces of concrete and her eyes were closed.

"Come on," Tony said. "Help me get this stuff off of her."

Ava barely heard him. She just kept staring at her colleague's face, her chest constricting and making it difficult for her to breathe. Remembering her earlier words and assurances that everything was going to be okay, she silently cursed herself. She had given Paula a false sense of hope, and now she was lying in front of her, broken and bleeding.

"Ava!"

She turned her head to see Tony staring intently at her.

"We need to get this stuff off of her," he said more calmly. "I need your help."

Fighting back tears, Ava nodded and started to help clear the debris.

88888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later, Ava stood up, grimacing as her ribs creaked. They had finished getting Paula out, and now the paramedics were working on her. Tony saw her wince, and he pulled her aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My ribs hurt."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How bad?"

She shrugged. "Not that bad. I think a piece of wall slammed into me when the bomb went off."

"You should be checked for internal bleeding."

Ava smiled. "I already got the green light from the paramedics." At his raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. "One of them saw me wincing while we were clearing the debris. He made sure I was okay before he would let me out of his sight. He said I was lucky I got thrown so far – it kept me away from most of the falling ceiling and walls."

"Where did you land?"

"The situation room."

"Inside of it, or outside?"

"Inside. Turns out that the glass does NOT withstand explosions and hurtling humans very well."

Tony sighed. "How are you not all cut up?"

"Vest."

"What?"

"I have a vest on. The glass couldn't get through it. I have a few cuts on the back of my neck, arms and legs. But otherwise I'm okay."

"Alright. I'm gonna go make sure everyone's been pulled out."

Ava nodded. "I need a minute. Is that okay?"

His eyes softened and he placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

Giving him a grateful smile, she walked off.

8888888888888888

It wasn't easy, but Ava eventually found a quieter part of the building that wasn't filled with emergency workers. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes as she let herself sink to the floor. Tears overcame her, and she let them slide down her face as she mourned for all the people that had been lost in the last hour. Sobs shaking her entire body, she lowered her head to her knees and cried.

Her outpouring of emotion lasted for almost five minutes. Then she began to recover, her body stilling as she took deep breaths. She knew from experience that her face was red and blotchy, but she didn't care – no one would think less of her for breaking a little under the day's strain. With her breathing finally under control, she wiped at her face and prepared to get back up.

A sudden ringing stopped her before she could get up, and she pulled out her phone staring at it for a moment with intense hatred. Then her eyes rested on the number that was calling, and she realized that it was neither restricted nor unknown. Frowning, she answered.

"Connelly."

"Ava?"

"Kim? Oh my God – where are you? Were you hurt in the blast?"

"No. We hadn't gotten into the building yet."

"Where are you?"

"St. Mark's."

"Why are you there?" Ava asked, her tension mounting again.

"It's Megan…the little girl I watch. She started having seizures while we were outside of CTU."

Ava closed her eyes and tried not to panic.

"Do they know what happened to her?"

"The doctor said that she has head trauma. And that there's evidence of long-time abuse."

"Oh shit."

"It's got to be Gary. He got rough with her this morning and she slammed the back of her neck into the bed frame." She paused. "Ava, I'm scared. They think I had something to do with."

"Okay, Kim, take a deep breath. I'm on my way."

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What about Tony and everybody else? Was my dad there?"

"No, your dad's in the field. Tony's fine. We lost a lot of good people though."

"I'm sorry."  
The tears threatened to come back, and Ava closed her eyes against them.

"I'll be there soon."

8888888888888888888

The sound of his cell phone ringing pulled Tony away from watching the still-unconscious Paula. Sighing, he answered.

"Almeida."

"Tony, it's George."

"George! Where the hell are you?"

"Why? What happened?"

"CTU's been hit."

"What?"  
"Wald's group planted a bomb."

Mason paused, closing his eyes as Tony's words sunk in.

"How many?" he asked quietly.

"So far? We've lost twenty-three."

"Oh God," he whispered. "Alright, I need you and Michelle to start going back through any information we have on the threatened nuclear attack today. We need to find the sons of bitches behind this."

"There's a problem with that plan."

"And that is?"

"Before the explosion, Paula was putting all of our information together to send it over to NSA."

"So?"

"All of our intel on it is locked with a key. She's the only one who knows it."

"So ask her to unlock it."

"She's unconscious and bleeding internally."

"Tony, we need that information. You need to do whatever it takes to get it from her before they take her to the hospital."

"George, she's on the verge of death," Tony protested.

"We need that data," Mason insisted.

"You know what, George? Then why don't you come back here and see if YOU can get the information?"

Mason took a deep breath.

"I'm not coming back."

"What?" Tony yelled into the phone. "George, CTU is in chaos. We need you to get your ass back here and lead, not run away with your tail between your legs."

"I'm sorry, Tony. But I'm done –" A sudden cough cut off whatever he had been going to say.

"What the hell happened in Panorama City, George? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"If it means you're not coming back in, then I'd say it IS something for me to worry about."

"Just take care of it, Tony!" Mason snapped. "Get the information and find out who the HELL ordered a hit on CTU!"

Not waiting for a response, he snapped his phone shut.

888888888888888888888

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as Ava ran by him.

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Kim just called. She's at the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but the little girl she's with isn't. They think Kim hurt her, and the dad who actually DID hurt her is probably on his way there. I need to go take care of it."

"Mason's not coming back in."

Ava sighed. "I wish I could say I was terribly surprised by that news."

"Me too."

"I have my cell if you need me."

He nodded and she turned to exit the building.

88888888888888888888

Tony sighed as his phone rang again. It was starting to feel as though the majority of the conversations he had with people were on the telephone.

"Almeida."

"Tony, it's Jack."

"Jack," he said, suddenly remembering that he was trying to get information from Wald's men. "Where are you?"

"Sitting outside of a bunker. Joseph Wald is inside, refusing to come out." He paused. "Did you get my message from the telephone guy?"

"Yeah. It got here just in time. We managed to get almost everyone out."

"Almost everyone?" Jack asked. "How many dead?"

"Twenty-three so far."

"Dammit! I called the President's staff – they were supposed to warn you guys."

"The President…oh shit."

"What?"

"We got a call from NSA earlier, asking us to transfer all of our data to their network. No other agency received that request."

"So you think…"

Tony nodded. "They got your warning and didn't pass it on to us."

Jack let out a string of curses that Tony felt was entirely justified. When he finished, Tony brought them back to the problem at hand.

"So what do you need?"

"I need some back-up. Can you spare a couple agents?"

"Yeah. I'll send them right over."

Jack gave him the address and then paused for a moment, thinking.

"Have you heard from Kim?"

Tony sighed. "Yeah, she just called Ava."

"Where is she? Did she get out of the city?"

"No. She's at St. Mark's –"

"The hospital? Why? Is she okay?"

"Jack, calm down. She's fine. It's the little girl she babysits. Ava's on her way over there now."

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks, Tony. Call me if you get any more news on her, okay?"

"Will do. I'm sending the agents out now, Jack. They'll be there soon."

"Copy that."

888888888888888888

"Kim?"

Ava found Jack's daughter sitting on a waiting room chair, her head in her hands. When she saw her, Kim flew off of the chair and embraced her tightly.

"Ava! Thank God you're here."

"It's okay, Kim. Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

They sat down, and the young woman took a deep breath before plunging into her story.

"After Gary hurt Megan, I got her out of the house. I was afraid of what he would to do her if we stayed any longer. He came after us. He told the police that I kidnapped his daughter. He found me just after I called you and you told us to come to CTU. I…I had to hit him. The only thing I could find was a tire iron. It knocked him out, and I ran. Then Megan and I got on a bus and went to CTU."

"And then the bomb went off," Ava supplied. "Then what happened?"

"Megan collapsed and started seizing. The fire department was just arriving, and one of the paramedics picked her up and rushed her to an ambulance."

"And now they think you've been abusing Megan? Did you tell them about Gary?"

Kim shook her head. "I…I was afraid to. Ava, you don't know him. He has this crazy look in his eyes…I'm not sure how far he'd go to save himself."

"I don't know him," Ava agreed. "But I've known guys like him. Believe me, from what you've told me, I don't think he'll stop at anything to protect the sick little world he's built for himself."

"So what do we do?"

"You need to call Megan's mother."

"I already did," Kim protested. "She didn't want to hear it. She said that I had taken Megan and that she was going to have me arrested."

Ava sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright," she said finally. "We'll figure something out. For now, let's just wait and see what the doctor says about Megan's condition."

Kim nodded and sat back. After a minute, she rested her head on Ava's shoulder. Giving her a small smile, Ava wrapped her arm around the girl and rubbed her arm, trying to give her some reassurance that it was going to be okay.

8888888888888888888

"Tony!"

The agent turned around and felt his jaw go slack as he saw George Mason striding across the room toward him. After recovering from his initial shock, he realized that the director of CTU wasn't looking too good – he was pale and seemed to be sweating, and there was a slight shake to his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony spat out as Mason got closer.

"In case you've forgotten, I am the director of CTU."

"You said you weren't coming back."

"I changed my mind. Have you gotten the key for decryption from Paula yet?"

"I told you, George. She's unconscious. They need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

Mason brushed past him and addressed one of the paramedics directly.

"Is there any way you can wake her up?"

The man looked at him with a deep frown.

"Yes, but that would probably cost her her life."

"Do it."

"Sir, I'm sorry –"

"I said do it."

"George!" Tony exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?"

"We need that information."

"You'll kill her!"

Mason rounded on him.

"And how many people will die if we don't find out where that bomb is, Tony? We have to have that data! As of right now, Paula is nothing more than collateral damage."

The rage that bubbled up inside of Tony threatened to drown him. Knowing that he couldn't stop Mason if his mind was made up, he took a step closer and lowered his voice.

"Her blood is on YOUR hands, George."

Giving his fallen colleague one last look, he stalked away.

88888888888888888

"What?" Tony snapped when his phone rang again.

"Tony?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack. Things are just a little tense here."

"Is everything okay?"

"You mean aside from having to sacrifice a coworker's life to get our intel decrypted? Yeah. Everything's just peachy." He closed his eyes against the tears that welled up behind his eyes. "Please tell me you've found something."

"I have. Joseph Wald is dead."

"What?"

"He killed himself. But before he pulled the trigger, he showed me pictures of his contact – the person who helped him get the bomb."

"Anyone we know?"

"You could say that."

"Come on, Jack. Who is it?"

"Nina Myers."

88888888888888888

Mason's face hardened as Tony relayed Jack's information to him.

"Great," he muttered. "Now we're going to have to bring Nina in."

"Have fun with that," Tony replied, turning and heading for his desk.

"Wait," George called. "Where are you going?"

"I got a tip from Homeland Security on a guy that has terrorist connections. It's worth checking out."

"You don't want to stick around and say hi to your ex-girlfriend?"

Tony stopped and glared at George.

"That was low, George."

Mason shrugged. "So how did you get a tip on this guy?"

"A private investigator got a call from some woman. She said she suspected the guy her sister was marrying to be involved in terrorist activities. So the PI looked him up and found connections to Sayed Ali."

George whistled. "That's a dangerous connection. What's this guy's name?"

"Reza Naiyeer."

He nodded.

"Alright, call me if you find anything."

Tony shrugged on his jacket and grabbed his sunglasses before turning to walk off the floor.

"And Tony?" He turned back around to look at Mason. "I'll be sure to give Nina your regards."

888888888888888

"Oh shit," Kim whispered as she suddenly sat up.

Ava looked around. "What?"

"It's Gary."

Megan's father strode toward them, a look of fury burned across his face. Kim stood as he approached, and he promptly backed her into the wall.

"You're in big trouble, Kim," he said quietly. "You've kidnapped my daughter, and now you've gone and hurt her as well."

Kim's eyes narrowed.

"You know damn well I didn't hurt her – you did."

"But that's not what the police are going to hear," he told her. "I'm going to go tell them that you're responsible for all of this, and demand to have you arrested. That is, unless you leave right now. You do that, and this all goes away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kim gritted. "I won't let you –"

"Kim."

She turned to see Ava standing beside them.

"It's okay, Kim. Why don't you go for a walk? I'm going to have a little talk with Mr. Matheson here."

Swallowing hard, Kim nodded and moved away. She glanced once more over her shoulder at Gary, and then left the Emergency Room.

"Who the hell are you?" Gary asked.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with. I know what you did to your daughter, you sick son of a bitch. And I am NOT going to let you get away with it."

"Your accusations are baseless," he retorted, a cocky smile tainting his expression. "And without proof, nobody is going to believe you."

Ava got right up in his face and smiled cruelly at him.

"Who says I need to convince anybody of your guilt? This is between you and me – and no authorities can save your sorry ass."

888888888888888

Michelle wrote down the key that Paula dictated for her, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. She knew in her heart that her colleague was not going to pull through, that this last act of heroism had killed her. Slipping the pad into her pocket, she reached out and squeezed Paula's hand tightly, letting her know that she wasn't alone. Then the paramedics were pushing the stretcher toward the ambulance, rushing to save her despite the hopelessness of the situation.

"We're losing her!"

Michelle turned back to watch the scene as they struggled to hold on to Paula. But the analyst flat-lined, and the monotonous beep sounded horrendous in Michelle's ears. Tears slid down her cheek as Mason turned away from the woman who's death he had just caused.

"I need you to unlock those files, Michelle."

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded and walked back into the building.

88888888888888

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the ruins around him. He knew that CTU had been hit hard, but he hadn't been expecting the damage to be so total. Despite the reminder of their surroundings, the other agents continued their work, knowing that if they didn't hit a break soon, CTU would cease to exist – as would the rest of Los Angeles.

"Jack!"

He turned his eyes to see Mason walking towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the director asked.

Jack frowned as he saw that George's face was pale and glistening from sweat.

"I need to debrief."

"Yeah, but not here. They're bringing Nina Myers in. I don't want you anywhere near her."

His jaw clenched at the mention of his wife's murderer.

"Look, George. I just want to debrief and go find my daughter. Then we're getting the hell out of this city."

Mason thought for a minute, his eyes boring into Jack.

"Alright. But you leave as soon as your debrief as finished. You understand?"

Jack nodded and opened his mouth to answer when a sudden commotion caught his attention. Looking across the floor, he felt his heart drop into his stomach as five guards escorted a prisoner in an orange jumpsuit across the floor.

Nina looked around her with a smug smile, as though she were enjoying the devastation that had laid her former place of employment low. Her eyes swept across the people around her as they stared at her in disgust and curiosity, seeming to enjoy the attention. Then her gaze landed on Jack and George as she was escorted past them.

"Jack," she greeted. "Tell me – how's Ava doing?"

Seeing his face and fists clench in rage, she let out a cruel laugh before she was led down the hall and toward one of the interrogation rooms.

8888888888888888

Ava glared at Gary as she stood away from him, watching him talk to the doctor treating Megan. She hadn't gotten very far with him, but she needed to call Jack and let him know what was going on with his daughter.

"Bauer."

"Jack, it's me."

"Did you find Kim?"

"Yeah. She's fine. I'm dealing with her asshole employer now. What's new with you?"

"Joseph Wald is dead."

"Well that's an interesting twist in the story."

"He killed himself. But not before showing me pictures of his contact – the person who helped him get the bomb."

"And that would be…"

"Nina Myers."

"That fucking bitch."

"She sends her regards."

"You talked to her?" Ava asked incredulously.

"She asked how you were as the guards led her to an interrogation room. George won't let me anywhere near her."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Look, Ava…I need you to get Kim out. Please."

"Jack…I can get her to the city limits and put her on a bus. But I'm not leaving this city until we find that bomb. I just can't do it."

"Understood," he said. "Just please, get her as far away as you can. I need to know that she's safe."

"Will do. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill Nina until _after_ we get the information from her."

"I told you, George won't let me talk to her."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"Point taken."

888888888888888

Ava walked outside, looking for Kim. She spotted her standing nearby, closing her phone and slipping it into her pocket.

"Who were you calling?" Ava asked.

Kim shrugged. "I was trying Carla again."

"Any luck?"

"No." She paused, looking down for a moment. "Ava, I need your help."

"As evidenced by me once again showing up to save your ass."

"For which I am eternally grateful," Kim assured her. "But I need you to do one more thing for me."

"And that would be?"

"I need you to distract Gary."

"Why?"

"So that I can get Megan out of here."

Ava sighed. "Kim –"

"Please, Ava. You know what he's going to do to her when he gets her home. He's going to punish her because I tried to get her out of there. We can't let that happen."

"What do you suggest?"

"You distract him and I'll get her out of the hospital. Then we can meet up somewhere."

"I promised your dad I'd get you as far as the city limits. Then you need to go see your Aunt Carol."

"Then that's what I'll do. Please, Ava. I'm begging you. We cannot let him take her home."

"I know." She sighed again. "Fine. I'm sure I can find some way to distract him."

"Thank you," Kim said, a relieved smile on her face.

8888888888888888

"Mr. Matheson?"

Gary turned to see Ava standing in front of him.

"Oh," he said, his voice heavy with contempt. "It's you again."

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Ava rolled her eyes and pulled out her badge, showing it to him.

"How about now?"

8888888888888888

She asked him every question she could think of that held some kind of relevance to his daughter. But as the conversation dragged on, she was running out of diversionary tactics. She was contemplating knocking him out when her phone suddenly started blaring "Princes of the Universe."

"Excuse me," she said, taking a few steps away from Gary.

Opening her phone, she saw that she had a text message. Her frown deepened as she read it, and it took every ounce of self-restraint to keep from breaking out in a string of curses that would have made Tarentino blush.

_Ava – Have Megan. With Miguel. Sorry I had to lie to you, but I had to get her out. Will call when we're safe._

"Great," Ava muttered. "Fucking great."


	24. Chapter 24

"You won't believe what just happened," Ava said as soon as Tony answered his phone.

He closed his eyes.

"Just tell me."

"Remember how I was supposed to go to the hospital and find Kim?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that didn't exactly pan out."

"What do you mean? She wasn't there?"

"Oh no – she WAS here…"

"Just spit it out, Ava."

"She wanted me to help her get the little girl out as well. So I distracted the father while she grabbed Megan."

"Okay…"

"But she called her boyfriend and they left – with the kid."

"Without you?"

"Without me. She just sent me a text apologizing. She said she had to get Megan out."

"Shit," Tony cursed. "So now we have no idea where she is?"

"Exactly. What about you? How are things going on your end?"

"I'm questioning a man named Reza Naiyeer. He might have connections to Sayed Ali."

"I recognize that name. He's one of the Big Bads."

"You got it." He paused. "Are you going to go looking for Kim?"

Ava sighed. "Tony, I don't even where to start."

"Alright. Then I want you to meet me here."

"Why?"

"Because you're a better judge of people than I am. And this guy's starting to get antsy. I wouldn't mind some backup."

"You need protection from the big scary terrorist?" she mocked.

"Just get here."

"Give me the address and I'm there."

888888888888888

"Bob Warner?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Ava Connelly. I'm an agent from the Counter Terrorist Unit."

"We already have one of you here."

"Well now you have two."

Tony appeared at the door then, and Ava could tell that he was trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"He's inside."

She nodded and followed him in, brushing past and ignoring Bob Warner as he glared at them. She knew that he hated the intrusion in his house, into his life, but they didn't have a choice. Sighing, she followed Tony into another room, shutting the door behind them.

8888888888888888888

An hour later and they decided to take a break, stepping outside of the room, and then outside of the house, avoiding the glares and accusing stares of the Warner family. Leaning against Ava's car, they tried to take stock of the situation.

"Well?" Tony asked.

"He didn't do it."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not a terrorist, Tony." She paused, scuffing her shoe against the pavement. "But there's something not right in that house. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Do you mean something in the family, or something related to our bomb?"

"Both."

"But you have no clue what it is?"

She shook her head.

"But I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"It has nothing to do with Reza Naiyeer."

8888888888888888888

Mason glared at Jack as the other agent prepared himself to see Nina Myers. He didn't want to let him in – hell, he didn't even want him in the same building as Nina. But Jack had figured out his secret, and threatened to have him removed from his post if he didn't let him interrogate the prisoner.

Coughing, George felt a wave of nausea wash over him. The symptoms were progressing more quickly than he had estimated and he found himself once again wondering just how much time he had.

He sighed, trying to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. Moving to stand in front of the glass, he watched as Jack faced his wife's murderer.

88888888888888888888

"Hello, Nina," Jack said as he entered, a predatory gleam in his eye.

Her face fell.

"Jack…Mason let you in here?"

He nodded. "George thinks I'll be able to get the information out of you faster than another agent."

"I want a lawyer."

He laughed mirthlessly. "You know how this works, Nina. We don't do lawyers here. This is about saving Los Angeles from a nuclear bomb that YOU helped smuggle into the wrong hands."

"I don't know anything about the bomb."

"You're lying."

"You can either sit here and waste your time with me, or you could be out there, following actual leads."

Jack took a seat across the table from her.

"Do you know who I spoke with this morning?"

"No. And I don't really care."

"You should. It was an old friend of yours."

"And who would that be?"

"Joe Wald."

"Don't know him."

"You're lying, Nina. I can tell."

"That's funny, Jack, coming from you. If you were so good at being able to tell when I was lying, your wife wouldn't be dead."

His reaction was swift and immediate. He picked up the table that stood between them and threw it across the room, moving toward her quickly. Growling, he wrapped one hand around her neck and picked her up, slamming her into the wall behind her.

"Watch it Jack," she rasped out. "Mason will pull you out."

"I doubt that," he said quietly. "Now tell me what I want to know."

"No."

He stared at her a moment longer before dropping her onto the ground. Taking a few steps away, Jack ran a hand through his hair, seemingly trying to figure out his next move. Nina smiled cruelly at him, enjoying his obvious frustration.

Suddenly, he turned back around, his gun in his hand. Nina's eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise, but she couldn't get a sound out. Without any hesitation, Jack fired four shots, the bullets embedding themselves in the wall around her head. Then he pointed the gun directly at her, and she knew that with one shot he could kill her.

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" he bellowed.

She swallowed hard, her instinct for survival kicking in.

"Okay! Okay…" She waited for him to lower the gun, but he just kept it trained on her. "I really don't know anything about the bomb –" He took a step closer and she hurried to finish. "But I do know about something else."

"What?"

"Ava's mysterious caller."

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Talk."

"No."

"What?"

"I'll only talk to Ava."

He stood there for a minute longer, weighing his options. He could tell by the set of Nina's face that she was serious, and there was really no point in trying to force her to tell him instead of Ava.

Sighing, he holstered his gun and walked out of the room.

8888888888888888888

"Connelly."

"It's Jack."

"I forgot to call you."

"Were you supposed to call me?"

"It's about Kim."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I think."

"What do you mean, you think?"

"Well…I tried to help her get the little girl out of the hospital and then out of L.A."

"Okay."

"But your daughter called her boyfriend and left with him, while I was left to distract the creepy evil father."

"So you don't know where she is?"

"Nope."

He sighed.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't think so. She knows to get out of the city though, and she's with Miguel. She's safe."

"Alright. For now, we have bigger problems."

"Like the bomb?"

"Like Nina Myers."

"I hate that bitch."

"Don't we all…" he muttered. "She wants to see you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Says she'll only talk to you."

"Why?"

"She insists that she doesn't know anything about the bomb."

"Then why the hell would I talk to her? If she doesn't have any relevant information, then throw her ass back into jail. In fact, why don't we hire another inmate to kick the shit out of her? I think it would cheer us all up."

"It's about your mystery caller."

Ava froze.

"What?"

"She says she knows their identity. But she'll only talk to you."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Tony and I are bringing in some…persons of interest in the bomb. You guys can deal with them while I deal with the Queen Bitch from Hell."

"Okay. And Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill her until _after_ we get the information we need."

"Har har. We'll be there soon."

888888888888888888888

"Who are they?" Mason asked as Tony and Ava passed the Warners and Reza to waiting guards.

"We found connections to Sayed Ali," Tony said.

"And you had to bring them all in?"

Ava crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Which one do you think we found the evidence against? Oh wait, let me guess. The Middle Eastern looking guy."

"Connelly…"

"No no, George. It's okay. Racial profiling. I'm good."

"Are you telling me it's not him?"

Tony sighed.

"Actually, we have evidence linking the old man – Bob Warner."

"Nice, American-sounding name, isn't it?" Ava asked.

"Shut up Connelly."

"Make me."

Tony's eyes widened and he laid a restraining hand on her arm.

"Why don't you go talk to Nina?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," the two men answered simultaneously.

Ava glared.

"You both suck."

8888888888888888888

"Ding dong, the bitch is back."

Nina looked up to see Ava leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. She smiled at the hard look in the younger woman's eyes.

"Ava…so kind of you to see me. Although, I have to admit, I was kind of hoping you'd bring Tony with you."

"Why? So he could hold you down while I kicked your ass?"

"That's the only way you COULD kick my ass."

Ava laughed. "Is that why you wanted to see me, Nina? So that you insult me and try to piss me off?"

"I don't think it will take much. Tell me…are you and Tony sleeping together yet?"

"Tell me, Nina…have you spent the last eighteen months thinking up snappy insults to hurl at me on the off-chance that we would meet again?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Neither did you."

"You know…I'm surprised. Jack almost killed me when he was in here. But you…you stand over there, out of reach."

"If I get any closer, I'll probably beat the shit out of you."

"What happened to your sanctity of life crap?"

"I didn't say I would kill you."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Ava sighed. She was tired of their game, and it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Look, Nina, why don't you just give me the information and I can be on my merry way. Neither of us wants to have to look at the other for too long. We might go blind."

"I have one condition."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do."

"I want to come with you."

"Excuse me?"

"When you go to track down my lead. I have to be the one to lead you there. Otherwise, you get nothing from me."

"Yeah, 'cause letting you walk around like a free woman is on the top of my to-do list."

"Either you take me with you, or you get no closer to finding him."

"So it is a him?"

Nina smiled and shrugged. "I just picked a pronoun."

"You know I have to go talk to George about it."

"By all means. I'll wait."

"Damn straight you will," Ava muttered, turning and walking out of the room.

888888888888888888

"We can't," Jack said as soon as the door was closed and Ava had joined them.

"We don't really have a choice," Tony said quietly.

"We don't even know that this caller has anything to do with the bomb."

"He knew about the first one," Ava pointed out. He even knew when and where it was going to blow. He was just playing cat and mouse with me."

"I want you armed and alert," George said.

"Of course."

"And you're not going alone." He rolled his eyes at the look on Jack and Tony's faces. "Neither of you are going either."

"Then who?" she asked.

"Take Michelle."

"She's an analyst, not a field agent," Jack pointed out. Ava laughed and he glared at her. "What?"

"It's just…you obviously don't know Michelle. She's trained. She can hold her own."

"So you'll take her?" George asked.

"Absolutely."

"Alright. Jack, Tony, I want you two to focus on Reza and the Warners. They have connections to Sayed Ali and I want to know exactly how deep they are."

They nodded, and the three agents moved toward the door.

"And Ava?" George called. She turned to face him. "If she makes one wrong move, shoot her."

888888888888888888888

Jack followed Tony back to his station, noticing a small scrap of paper sitting on his desk.

"What's that?" he asked.

Tony picked it up and read it, a smile growing on his face. When he was done, he handed it to Jack, who frowned as he read the note.

_And I find I kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

"I don't get it," he admitted.

"It's from Ava. It's a little game we play."

"What do you mean?"

Tony shrugged. "She leaves me lyrics to a song, and then I have to tell her the name of the song and who sang it. Then I leave her new lyrics. We go back and forth." He pointed to the note. "That one is "Mad World" by Gary Jules."

Jack smirked.

"How are you two _not_ dating yet?"

"Bite me," Tony muttered.

"So what lyrics are you going to give her in return?"

Tony frowned, thinking. Then he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down before handing it to Jack.

_I've loved, I've laughed and cried  
I've had my fill, my share of losing  
And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing  
To think I did all that_

"Frank Sinatra," Jack mumbled. "Nice."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony muttered. He walked over and placed the note on Ava's station. "Let's get back to work."

8888888888888888

"So where exactly are we going?" Michelle asked as Ava pulled their SUV into an abandoned lot.

"We're almost there," Nina answered vaguely.

"Watch it, Nina," Ava warned. "George gave me permission to shoot you if you made a wrong move – and he made the mistake of not defining 'wrong move.'"

"You're testy."

"I can't imagine why. It's not like you make my skin crawl or anything."

"So. Tell me about Tony."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know how he's doing. How he's dealing with the knowledge that he fucked a traitor and a murderer."

"I think I can honestly say that you're the most pathetic person I've ever met," Michelle said. "I mean…eighteen months in prison and THIS is what you've been consumed with? Your rival and your ex-lover? I almost pity you, Nina."

Ava didn't try to conceal the smirk that graced her lips. Nina glared at the analyst.

"And who are you again?"

"Michelle."

"Right. The computer girl. You know, if you're interested in Tony, you should make a move. You've got one advantage over Super Woman here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I bet you're willing to put out."

Ava turned around suddenly, forcing Nina to bump into her.

"Always with the sex. Was that all you and Tony had, that you've become so obsessed with it? Is that how you keep yourself warm all those lonely nights in your cell? Fantasizing about being with him? Because you know he wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole now."

A flash of hurt raced across Nina's eyes, but she quickly regained control of herself.

"My, my," she whispered. "So there IS a mean streak in you, for all your self-righteous, God-fearing bullshit." Before the other woman could answer, she nodded to something in front of them. "We're here."

Ava turned to see an abandoned warehouse.

"This?" she asked skeptically. "My mystery man is hiding out in an empty warehouse?"

"Under it."

"Excuse me?"

"There are tunnels under the building. One of them leads to him."

888888888888888888888

The tunnel was surprisingly clean and well taken care of. Michelle walked in front, with Nina behind her and Ava bringing up the rear. She wanted to be right there if the traitor in front of her decided to break rank and make a run for it. She was almost hoping she would, just so she could slam a fist into her face.

They walked on for about ten minutes, none of them saying a word. Michelle held her gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other, but the latter had proven to be unnecessary. Lights were wired all along the ceiling of the tunnel, perfectly lighting their way. From what she could tell, Ava decided that they were heading toward the main power source.

"How much farther?" she finally asked, her claustrophobia getting the better of her.

"Any minute now," Nina murmured.

The lights went out.

8888888888888888888888

The phone on Ava's desk rang as he walked by, and Tony picked it up without thinking.

"Almeida."

"I'm looking for Agent Connelly."

He knew immediately by the voice who it was.

"You know she's not here."

"How would I know that?"

"Because she's out with your lackey, hunting you down."

"My lackey?"

"Don't play games with me. Nina is leading them straight to you."

There was a pause on the other end, and then the person spoke again.

"Who's Nina?"

8888888888888888

Ava froze when the lights out. She tried to calm her breathing and let her other senses take over, so that she could catch her bearings again.

"Michelle?" she called.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay. Not a big fan of the dark though."

"Where's Nina?"

Ava reached out a hand and felt the space in front of her, the tension building inside of her as she slowly came to the realization that Nina was no longer in front of her.

"I don't have her, Michelle."

"Did she get past you?"

"I did feel her go by. You?"

"Me either."

"Shit. So what do we do now?"

Before Michelle could respond, an explosion ripped through the air in front of them. Seconds later, another erupted behind them, dropping the ceiling down on top of them.


	25. Chapter 25

"Did you see this?" Jack asked as Tony came to stand beside him.

The other agent looked up at the row of TVs that were hanging on the wall in front of them. Multiple news channels were on, but they were all showing the same scene. A building lay behind them, piles of debris scattered about. Tony frowned as he tried to piece together what was happening.

"Explosion," Jack supplied.

"But the building is still standing. There's no fire."

"The explosion was underground."

"Where's the sense in that?"

Jack shrugged. "They haven't been able to get down there yet, so they don't know if there was a target, or if someone was trying to get to the building and didn't quite make it."

"Is there anything inside? The building, I mean."

"No. Empty warehouse."

"Then I don't think that was the target." He looked around. "Is this on our radar?"

"Not yet. Until a target is identified, we can't say it was terrorism."

Tony nodded. "Alright then, I'm going to go back in to talk to Reza."

"Have you gotten anything yet?"

"Not really. He's still asserting his innocence. And I gotta tell you Jack, he's pretty damn convincing. Did you get anything out of the Warners?"

"The father claims to be a CIA consultant. We're checking up on that now. The daughter is full of righteous indignation that we've turned our focus onto them and off of Reza. She admits to being the one who called the private investigator that got this whole thing rolling. Said he was acting suspicious."

Tony shrugged. "Maybe she just didn't think he was good enough for her sister to marry."

"I don't think so," Jack said. "I don't get that feeling from her. She's seriously spooked."

"Give it another try and then we'll switch?"

Jack nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

888888888888888888

It took a lot of effort for Miguel to keep the car going the speed limit. His entire being urged him to go faster – to get away from Megan's father, and away from the impending doom that was hulking over the city of Los Angeles. But he knew that speeding was the worst thing that he could do. It would attract attention, and they ran the possibility of getting pulled over. And that was something that they needed to avoid at all costs.

Kim sat beside him, staring straight ahead. Her face was pale and her lips were pursed into a thin pink line. She reached one arm out behind her, clutching Megan's hand as they headed out of the city. No one spoke.

They were within sight of the city limits when blue and red lights began flashing in the rearview mirror. For a split second, Miguel thought about slamming his foot down on the gas and gaining whatever lead he could. But he knew that the cops were allowed to hunt you down across city lines if they caught you breaking the law on their side. And evading a police officer definitely counted as breaking the law. With a worried glance at Kim, he pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

Rolling the window down, he glanced up at the police officer that had walked up to his side of the car.

"Can I help you, Officer?" he asked.

The man smiled at him.

"Did you know you have a taillight out?"

Miguel almost burst out into relieved laughter.

"No, sir, I didn't."

"It's on the left side."

"Thank you. I'll get that fixed right away."

"I still need to see your license and registration."

"Right. Of course."

He tried to stay calm as he pulled out his driver's license and Kim rifled through the glove compartment to find the registration. When he handed them over to the cop, the man turned and began walking back towards his cruiser, and Miguel looked at Kim, fear evident in his eyes.

"If Gary's reported this car stolen, Kim, we aren't going to be able to explain our way out of it."

"We'll just tell him that I work for Gary and he lets me use the car when I need to."

"Yeah, like that will work –"

He stopped talking when he saw that the cop was turning around and walking back to him. He had only made it so far as the trunk, and the feeling in the pit of Miguel's stomach told him that something was very wrong.

"Will you please step out of the car, sir?" the cop asked. "And pop the trunk as well."

Miguel nodded, hoping that his hands would stop shaking long enough for him to deal with this so that they could be on their way. He pushed the button for the trunk and then opened the door to get out, leaving the keys in the ignition. Following the officer, he walked back to the trunk.

Slowly, the cop opened the trunk, and Miguel felt the entire world beneath him shift violently. Staring up at him was the lifeless body of Carla Matheson, her neck twisted at an obscene angle and blood streaking down her pale face. Bile rose in his throat, and he was suddenly afraid that he would vomit all over the officer's shoes.

Looking up, it was then that he realized the cop had pulled his weapon and was pointing it at him.

"Get down on the ground," he said firmly. "Down on the ground!"

Numbly, he raised his hands to show that he was cooperating, and he began to sink to his knees. His eyes roamed everywhere, desperately searching for something that would explain all of this, that would bring the world back to order. But instead his gaze rested on Kim and Megan, staring at him through the back window, terror etched across their features. It was then that his ears latched onto the officer's voice, and he listened to him calling for backup. A couple minutes and this would all be over – he and Kim would be in jail, and they would all die when the nuclear bomb went off.

He didn't even realize he was moving until he made contact with the other man. Slamming his shoulder into the man's diaphragm, he mowed him down, taking him to the ground. He straddled him, pinning down his arms and legs, trying to hold on to his meager advantage as long as he could. Looking up, his eyes found Kim's again.

"GO!" he bellowed. "Now! Go!"

She stared at him for a only a second before launching herself into the driver's seat and starting the car. Miguel had to admit that he was hurt by how quick she was to abandon him, but then his eyes rested on Megan, and he knew that this wasn't about him. Kim was going to do whatever it took to get that little girl to safety, and she wasn't about to let anybody stand in her way.

He felt a fist collide with his jaw just as the car pulled away.

888888888888888

"Yes?"

"It's done."

"Connelly is taken care of? You're sure?"

"Her and Dessler. The charges went off just as planned."

"Good."

8888888888888888

Rayburn hung up the phone and walked back into the situation room, the President and the Joint Chiefs gathering for another meeting.

8888888888888888

Nina squinted in the sunlight and fished out her sunglasses. The courtyard she was sitting in was crowded at that time of day, with teenagers and parents coming in and out of the mall, most laden down with heavy bags. A cold smile crept onto her face as she watched them scurry back and forth, none of them having any clue about what was waiting for them later in the day. She'd be surprised if a single one of them survived to see another day. But what the initial blast didn't kill, the radiation sickness would take care of. Nina almost pitied them – that would be the worst way to go.

Staring down at the phone in her hands, she let her mind drift back to Rayburn. Deep down, she loathed the man, and she thought his motives were childish and his tactics essentially ineffective. He thought he was getting rid of those who were standing in his way of politic power. When what he was actually doing was helping to set the stage for what history would later call the greatest disaster the world had ever seen.

Her cell phone rang then, and she looked down at it with a frown. It was a blocked number, and she wasn't expecting any calls for another couple hours.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Nina…it's been too long."

She felt a smile overcome her.

"Tariq…you're right. I was starting to think you had disappeared."

"I needed to lie low for awhile, until the authorities relaxed their grip just a little on my men."

"And now?"

"Now I'm free to do as I wish." He paused. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you're involved with what's going on today in Los Angeles, my love."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because I've been talking with Sayed Ali. You could say I'm his right-hand man for the moment."

"I thought you and Sayed hated each other."

"Animosities can be put aside for momentous time such as these. Temporarily, at least. I have a job for you."

"I'm a little busy."

He chuckled. "Don't lie to me Nina. I know everything Sayed has you doing. This fits right in."

"Alright, I'll bite. What is this job?"

"I need you to meet with a contact of Sayed's in twenty minutes. You two should have some interesting things to talk about."

"Where?"

"Café Guitara."

"I'll be there. And Tariq?"

"Yes?"

"If you're playing me, I'll cut out your lying tongue."

8888888888888888

"Any luck?"

Jack sighed as he walked over to stand next to Tony.

"Not really. The CIA confirmed Warner's story."

"Does that clear him?"

"Not really. There's something weird going on here, Tony. I just can't put my finger on it." He paused, looking around. "Do you know where the other sister is? The one who was going to marry Reza."

Tony shrugged. "She refused to come in with them. She was screaming at us about ruining her wedding with our racial profiling."

"I think we should find her."

"What for?"

"I just want to be able to look at as many of the pieces to this puzzle as I can. And she's one of them."

"Alright. I'll have Monroe go find her." He paused, scuffing one foot against the floor. "There's something else," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I can't get a hold of Ava or Michelle."

"Since when?"

"I've been trying for the past twenty minutes. Their phones are going directly to voice mail. That means they're either out of range or off. I don't really like either of those options."

"Neither do I. Dammit!" Jack cursed. "We never should have let Nina out of the building. That bitch can wriggle out of anything."

"So what do we do?"

"Give them another twenty minutes. If you can't get through and you don't hear from them, then we go after them."

"Where do we start?"

"All CTU vehicles have GPS tracking systems. We follow the car."

8888888888888888888

Ava groaned as she slowly came to. Darkness enveloped her, and she was suddenly afraid that she had gone blind. She brought her hand right up to her face though, and found that she could see the faintest outline. Ever so slowly, her vision began to adjust, and her fear was quelled.

But as her vision came back to her, so did the knowledge that her body was in pain. She was crumpled against a wall, and she could feel blood streaming down one of her legs and both of her arms. Gently, she tried to ease herself into a sitting position, her ears ringing and her head pounding as her muscles screamed in protest.

Moving to crawl away from the wall, her hand rested on an arm, and everything suddenly came rushing back to her. They had been escorting Nina, hoping that she would lead them to her mysterious caller. Michelle had been walking in front, with Ava behind and their prisoner between them.

"Michelle?" she asked, fear thick in her throat.

A moan answered her, and she laughed with the sudden relief that flooded through her.

"Michelle? Can you talk?"

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

"Nina escaped. And it looks like both ends of the tunnel were blown. I'd say we're trapped."

"That bitch."

"Pretty much."

Michelle struggled to sit up, a sharp gasp ripped out of her throat at the pain that shot through her body. She sagged back, and Ava moved closer.

"Are you okay?"

"My side and my leg."

Reaching out carefully, Ava felt along Michelle's body until she found the wet spot on the left side of her shirt. She probed gently, and then moved down the other woman's leg, nodding grimly when Michelle cried out in pain.

"It feels like a rock clipped your side and cut you. And I think your ankle might be sprained. It's not broken, though."

"Well thank God for that," she gritted. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I think we have two options."

"And those are?"

"One, we sit here and wait for CTU to find us."

"Why don't I like that option?"

"Because you know that CTU is busy trying to stop a nuclear bomb and we're probably not on the top of their priority list."

"And the second option?"

"We try to clear the rubble. Make our own way out."

"I'm not sure I can stand, Ava."

She shrugged. "That's okay. I'll pass you the rocks and you toss them to the other side. It'll help me clear a path."

"You have a Wonder Woman complex, don't you?"

"What exactly would that entail?"

"Always saving the world. It's like you don't know how to do anything else."

"I'm not trying to save the world right now. Just us."

"I heard about what happened the day Nina Myers showed her true colors. I know that you pushed yourself to the limit time and again, putting everything you had into saving Jack's family."

"A lot of good that did."

"You saved Kim."

"No. Kim saved herself. She escaped and got away. That took a lot of guts."

"But all day you looked for her. You were in a car accident. You were shot. Nina stabbed you in the shoulder with a screwdriver."

"She's evil, remember?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Deflect compliments with sarcasm."

Ava shrugged.

"Because I'm uncomfortable. Because I don't feel like a hero. I don't WANT to feel like one. I'm afraid I'll start thinking I'm invincible, or that the world needs me to save it time and again."

"Maybe it does."

"Regardless, I shouldn't be thinking it." Looking around, she took a deep breath. "Will you do me a favor before I start digging?"

"Anything."

"Pray with me."

"What?"

"The only way we're getting out of here, Michelle, is by the grace of God. So if it's okay with you, I think we should ask for that grace."

The other agent was silent for a long time, and for a minute, Ava was worried that she had upset her.

"I haven't prayed since I was a little girl," she finally said, her voice small. "I'm not sure I remember how."

Ava smiled and reached out, clutching Michelle's hand tightly.

"Don't worry. We'll do it together."

88888888888888888

Nina almost turned around when she saw the small pale blonde sitting at the designated table. She looked like any other woman walking by, and Nina had a hard time believing that this was the person she was supposed to be meeting with. But as she got closer to the table, the woman smiled and stood up.

"Nina?"

She nodded, surprised when the blonde stuck out her hand. Slowly, she took it, and they shook.

"My name is Marie Warner. I need your help."


	26. Chapter 26

Sweat poured down Ava's face and her arms ached. The rocks were getting heavier with each one she picked up, and her body told her again and again that it wouldn't bear this kind of punishment for long. The air in the tunnel was turning stale, and the fear of running out of oxygen danced around the edges of her consciousness, but she pushed it back, trying to focus on the task at hand.

She and Michelle had tried to keep a conversation going for awhile, but eventually their throats and words ran dry. Now they put all their energy into finding a way out. Ava could feel the weight of her useless cell phone in her right hand pocket – there wasn't the slightest bit of reception in the tunnel.

"Ava?"

She stood up straight and turned around to face her friend. Michelle was on her hands and knees, peering into a black hole that Ava was certain hadn't been there before.

"What the hell is that?"

Michelle looked up at her and sighed.

"I think we just found Nina's escape route."

"How did we miss it before?"

"It was hidden behind the rock I was leaning against."

Ava grunted.

"So you're telling me that all this time we could have been getting out of here instead of hauling rocks?"

"Pretty much." Michelle paused thoughtfully. "She just keeps giving you reasons to hate her, doesn't she?"

"It's a gift."

"This means we can stop with the rocks, right?"

Ava held out both hands as though she were weighing something.

"Keep hauling heavy rocks," she said, lowering one hand. "or climb down the black creepy tunnel," she finished, bringing the hand back up and lowering the other. Staring at her hands, she finally nodded. "Definitely the tunnel."

8888888888888888

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. Just put my hand down on a sharp rock. I'm bleeding, but I'll live."

"How the hell did Nina get through here? It's so dark I can't see my own hands."

Ava sighed. "I imagine whoever she's working with left her a flashlight in the tunnel. That way she could move quickly. Unlike us." She paused and looked over her shoulder, despite not being able to see her friend. "How's your ankle?"

"Hurts like hell. You?"

She shrugged. "I'm halfway to a panic attack. But otherwise I'm just fine."

"Panic attack?"

Ava started moving forward again. "I don't like the dark."

"Wow."

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not," Michelle assured her. "I just wasn't sure you actually _had_ any fears. It almost makes me feel better that you do."

"Thanks," Ava replied wryly.

"I just mean that it makes you more human."

"Well, I'm glad I've proven my species – hey, I see light up ahead."

They crawled faster then, their limbs moving as if by their own accord at the hope of fresh air. Finally, Ava found herself looking up at a sewer grate. Sunlight came streaming through it, and she took a deep breath. Muttering a silent prayer, she put her hands against the grate and pushed with her arms, hoping against hope that Nina had left it unsecured.

To her and Michelle's relief, the grate lifted, and Ava threw it to the side, drinking in the fresh air that came flowing in. Hoisting herself up, she wriggled out of the tunnel, turning immediately to help Michelle through as well. Then they both collapsed on their backs onto the pavement, thankful to be in direct sunlight again.

Footsteps came pounding up to them, and Ava shielded her eyes to see police and EMS workers standing over her, asking her questions. Without a word, she fished her badge out of her pocket and handed it to the nearest person.

88888888888888888888

"Where the HELL have you two been?" George demanded.

Ava and Michelle shared a look before answering.

"Did you happen to see the news reports of that explosion downtown?"

"Yeah. So?"

"We were in the tunnel when the bomb went off."

"Are you okay?" Tony cut in, his voice sounding distant through the speakerphone.

"We're fine. We'll, sort of. Michelle's got a sprained ankle and I'm ready to have a throw down with Nina."

"So basically you're telling me that you let her lead you straight into a trap and then you let her escape."

"George, please don't make me verbally kick your ass. We didn't _let_ her do anything. This was all set up in advance. She's got someone on the outside."

"I don't think it's your mystery caller," Tony said.

Ava frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he called here a little while ago. When I mentioned Nina, he didn't seem to know who I was talking about."

"He could have been lying," Michelle objected.

Tony nodded. "He could have been. But I don't think he was."

"Then how would Nina know about him?" Ava asked.

"Who knows?" Mason asked. "That bitch has more connections than Oprah and Britney put together."

Ava almost laughed out loud.

"George, did you just use a pop culture reference?"

"Shut up, Connelly. What's your next move?"

"I want to go after Nina."

"As do I," Michelle agreed.

"Don't be stupid, Dessler," Mason interjected. "The only place you're going is back to CTU. I'm not letting you run around L.A. on an injured ankle with a license to kill. And Connelly, you don't even know where to begin hunting for Nina."

"I'll figure something out."

"Do I need to remind you that we have a nuclear bomb somewhere in the city? This is not the time for personal vendettas."

"I maintain that Nina is somehow involved in that."

"You maintain that Nina is in league with the Devil."

"I'd like to see evidence to the contrary." She sighed. "Look, George. Let me run down some leads. If nothing pans out, I'll come back in."

"Fine. Call me as soon as you know anything. And make sure Dessler doesn't get distracted by anything. I want her back at CTU _now_."

"I'm right here, George. I can here you," Michelle pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, just get back here. And Connelly, try not to blow anything else up."

Ava opened her mouth to make an indignant response, but George had already hung up. Glaring at her phone, she flipped it shut. Michelle arched an eyebrow at her.

"You don't have any leads. You lied."

"What Mason doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No, but he might hurt _you_ when if finds out."

Ava waved her hand dismissively.

"George loves me."

"Yeah, right. Where are you going to start? I mean –"

Something caught her attention, and Ava raised her hand again, this time signaling for silence. She listened hard until she pinpointed what had distracted her.

"_We now have an I.D. on the body found in the stolen vehicles trunk. Her name is Carla Matheson. Be advised – suspect has the deceased woman's daughter with her_."

Michelle frowned as she listened to the voice on the radio.

"Do you know her?"

"I met her once or twice. But more importantly, I know who has her daughter."

"What? Who?"

"Kim Bauer."

888888888888888888

"Please don't yell at me."

"What the HELL were you thinking?"

"You're yelling."

Ava closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Kim," she said in a calmer voice. "Is the body still in the trunk?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to just dump it somewhere."

"Where are you?"

"Ava, I –"

"Where the hell are you, Kim?" she repeated, her voice rising.

"I'm dropping Megan off at her grandparents' house. She'll be safe there – from her dad and the bomb."

"How close are you?"

"Maybe twenty minutes out."

"Okay. So after you drop off Megan, then what are you going to do?"

"Go to Aunt Carol's like Dad told me to."

"NOW you listen to your father," Ava mumbled. "What about the body?"

"I hadn't exactly figured that part out yet."

Ava took a deep breath.

"Okay, go with your plan. But once you get to your aunt's house, STAY THERE. No more little field trips for you, you got it? After we deal with the bomb, I'll come get you and we'll deal with the body."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry, Ava. For having to lie to you. I had to get Megan out, and the only way was to let you distract Gary."

"We can argue about that later."

"Can you check on Miguel for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He attacked the cop so that Megan and I could get away. They arrested him."

Ava sighed, leaning against a fire truck.

"You just have a propensity for getting into the biggest pieces of trouble you can find, don't you?"

"Please, Ava."

"Fine. I'll check on him. But so help me God, Kim, if you don't go straight to your aunt's house and stay there…"

"I will, I promise."

"Alright. I'll call you when I can."

"Thank you, Ava."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me."

888888888888888

"So what exactly do you need?" Nina asked.

"A distraction."

"For what?"

"I'm sure you know what's happening today. What the stakes are."

"I've heard rumors."

"Oh, come on, Nina," Marie said with a smile. "I know you're much more involved than that. You've got your hand in so many cookie jars, if any of your employers found out, they'd kill you."

The former agent leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Simply putting things in perspective for you."

Nina thought for a minute, her eyes roaming around the outdoor café. The other woman was right – none of her employers would be happy to hear that she was selling her services to other people at the same time. And she was intrigued by what she wanted – adding a little more chaos to the day certainly wouldn't hurt her cause.

"Alright," she said finally. "I'm game. What kind of distraction do you need?"

"Something that will divert CTU's attention. And I've got just the thing," Marie said, a predatory gleam in her eyes.

88888888888888888

"Rayburn."

"Sir, it's Mitchell."

Rayburn gave Palmer's Chief of Staff, Mike Novick, a small smile and moved out of the room and out of earshot.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Agents Connelly and Dessler are alive and well."

"How can that be? I was assured that that situation would be taken care of."

"Apparently they're more resilient than our earlier assessment, sir."

Rayburn took a deep steadying breath.

"Alright. Thank you for the update."

Hanging up, he quickly dialed another number as he walked further down the corridor and away from prying eyes and ears.

"Henderson."

"It's Rayburn. I need to hire your services."

"What exactly do you need, Mr. Rayburn?"

"I have two agents and one former agent that need to be taken out of the picture. Permanently."

"Federal agents? That's never an easy job."

"You're handsomely paid, Mr. Henderson. Your job is to be on call and take care of problems such as these. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to call Mr. Kingsley and let him know that you're no longer able to fulfill your duties."

"Let's cut to the chase, Rayburn," Henderson said, his polite tone gone. "Give me the names, and I'll take care of them. But I hope you've cleared this with Kingsley. You know he doesn't like it when you deviate from the plan."

"The two agents are Michelle Dessler and Ava Connelly. The third is a woman named Nina Myers."

"Nina Myers," Henderson said, drawing the name out. "That's one I haven't heard in awhile."

"You can handle it?"

"Of course, Mr. Rayburn. Consider it done."

8888888888888888888

"Agent Bauer?"

Jack turned to see Kate Warner standing beside him. Her eyes were tired, but there was a determination in them as well. He found himself respecting the woman and her desire to defend her father. He just wished that all the evidence didn't point directly at their family.

"Ms. Warner," he greeted.

"Kate."

He nodded. "Kate. What can I do for you?"

"How long are you going to hold us here?"

"You're not being held."

"No, but you're holding my father."

"We explained it before, Kate. The private investigator that you hired found suspicious links between Sayed Ali and Reza."

"That doesn't explain why you're holding my father."

"While we were questioning Reza, he maintained his innocence and told us that he had been making changes to the ledgers of the company to cover suspicious moves made by your father."

"He's just trying to save his own skin."

"Could be. But when our techs checked deeper, it seems that all of the transactions were completed by someone using your father's password."

"But that could have been Reza!"

"It also could have been your father. An awful lot of money went to Sayed Ali from that account, Kate. And the only reason someone gives that man money is to fund terrorism."

Kate sighed, realizing that she was getting nowhere. "Do you know where my sister is?"

Jack frowned. "No. Should I?"

The blonde woman looked uncomfortable.

"When Agents Almeida and Connelly took Reza and my father in, I came with them, to do what I could for my father. But Marie…she was so angry at me for having Reza checked out. She said that I ruined her wedding. She stormed out of the house, saying something about cancelling arrangements."

"And now you're worried about her?"

"I've been calling her constantly since I got here. She's not picking up."

Jack gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sure she's just upset, Kate. Her entire world has come crashing down. And right now, she holds you responsible for that."

Kate nodded and crossed her arms, suddenly looking frail and scared.

"She's my baby sister. I just wanted to protect her."

"And eventually she'll understand that."

"I hope so."

8888888888888888

"Michelle!"

The analyst looked up to see Mason striding towards her. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for an argument. One of the officers that had been on the scene at the explosion had driven her back to CTU, while Ava followed up on whatever leads she could find. Crutches leaned up against her station – the paramedics had insisted that she take them, despite her protests. Seeing the look on George's face, Michelle was sure that whatever the director had to say, it was only going to add to the headache that was steadily growing behind her eyes.

"Is there a reason," he asked when he reached her desk. "that you're pulling all the information that we have on Nina Myers?"

"I'm looking for a lead, sir."

"For what? We need to be focused on the bomb right now, not Nina Myers!"

"Look, Mr. Mason. I really believe that Nina knows more than she was telling us. I think she knows about the bomb."

"She was just telling us whatever we wanted to hear so that she could trick us into letting her out."

"I agree that she wanted to get out. But she obviously has a contact on the outside. She helped Joseph Wald's men plant the bombs at CTU. It couldn't have been pure chance that made them pick today of all days to detonate. It was timed to correspond with the nuclear threat."

"And you think Nina has knowledge of this?"

"I can almost guarantee it, sir. From what I've read and seen about her, she'll do just about anything to cause trouble and make money at the same time. Too much is going on today for her to not be involved in a big way."

"Well, regardless of what you _believe_, Agent Dessler, we have no proof that Nina Myers is connected with the nuke. So put away your little vendetta and start focusing on the bomb."

With that, he walked back across the floor and toward his office. Michelle glared at him as he went, but then mentally shrugged. She already had all the information pulled. She'd get to the bottom of Nina whether George said she could or not.

88888888888888888888

She watched as Kim climbed back into her car after dropping the little girl off. It had been easy to find her – easier than she had expected. Briefly, she toyed with the idea of letting her get to wherever she was going first. Sighing, she realized that that wasn't really an option. Her orders were explicit – find the girl and take her as quickly as possible. Her boss apparently wanted to little brat immediately. He had even specified that she be alive and relatively uninjured.

Chuckling to herself, Mandy started the car and eased back onto the road as she followed Kim. "Relatively" left a lot of doors open.

888888888888888888888

Nina smiled as she settle herself to look through the scope. She might have to wait awhile for her mark to appear, but she had certainly found a good spot to do that.

Her mind wandered back to Marie, and she wondered if the woman had an ulterior motive for wanting this man dead. Nina couldn't quite see where it fit into the grand scheme of things, other than a diversionary tactic. But then again, maybe she and Marie had more things in common than she originally thought. The woman wanted chaos, and she had picked a mark that would certainly cause waves.

Moving her hand toward the trigger, she waited.


	27. Chapter 27

Mike Novick leaned back against the building, pulling out the pack of cigarettes that he carried around in case of emergencies. Flipping it open, he pulled one out and brought it to his mouth before fishing around in his pockets for his lighter. As he lit the cigarette and inhaled, he closed his eyes. The day had already been a long one, and it showed no signs of slowing down yet.

He didn't hear the shot, or even understand that a bullet had just entered his brain. All he felt was the slightest of pricks as the metal broke the skin of his forehead. Eyes staring blankly, he toppled to the ground, the lit cigarette still burning in his mouth.

8888888888888888

"I found something," Michelle said as she burst into Mason's office.

He looked up from his paperwork.

"About the bomb?"

She shook her head.

"About Nina."

"Michelle," he sighed. "I told you to leave it be. Nina is not our primary concern right now –"

"Trust me, George. You'll want to see this."

He stared at her for a moment.

"Fine. Tell me what you found."

She nodded and walked over to his desk, laying a file out in front of him.

"I found a series of calls that Nina made while she was in prison. A lot of care was taken to make sure that the destination of the calls couldn't be discovered, but I've been working on it, and I've finally figured it out."

"Who is it?"

"Dan Rayburn. From NSA."

Mason looked up at her in shock.

"He's working directly with the President."

"I know. But he's been talking with Nina for the past six months."

Staring at the folder for another minute, George finally reached over and picked up the phone.

"Tony, I need you and Monroe up here now."

When he hung up, Michelle frowned at him.

"What are you doing?"

Before he could answer, Tony and Monroe walked into the room.

"What's up, George?" Tony asked.

"I need you two to head over to the Presidential bunker."

"For what?"

"Michelle just found a pretty damning connection between Rayburn and Nina Myers."

"Rayburn?" Tony asked. "As in, the guy who asked for all our files because he knew about the bomb but didn't tell us?"

Mason's expression hardened.

"Exactly. I want you to go down there and question him. Do whatever you have to to get him to talk."

"What about the President?" Monroe asked. "Is he really going to let us interrogate one of his own men?"

"He will when I tell him about the evidence Michelle found."

"Alright, we'll head out now," Tony said.

Michelle followed them out of the office and down the stairs.

"Nice job, Michelle," Tony said as they walked across the floor. "It took a lot of guts to keep digging when Mason told you to stop."

She shrugged, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I just knew she was more involved than we thought."

"She usually is. I'll call Ava on the way to the bunker. She's gonna want to know that Nina is more connected than we thought."

"Good luck."

He smiled. "You too."

8888888888888888888888

Kim sighed as she drove toward her aunt's house. She was tired, and the day wasn't even halfway through yet. Her thoughts moved briefly to her father, and she wondered if he was okay. Every time she had tried to get a hold of him that morning, he had been undercover. Knowing that there was a nuclear bomb poised to go off at any time, she found herself praying that he would find it and stop it – and deep down, she really believed that he would.

She glanced up into her rearview mirror, frowning at the car behind her. They were coming from quite a distance back, but they were quickly catching up. Kim knew that people liked to speed on this stretch of road because of how flat it was, and she assumed that this person was going to just fly by them as soon as they caught up. Muttering something about dangerous drivers, she fixed her eyes back on the road.

Her body lurched forward as her car was suddenly crashed into from behind. Cursing, she looked again in her mirror, and her eyes widened as she saw the other car once again swerve into her bumper. Kim struggled to keep the wheel under control, but the other driver just kept hitting her, ramming her closer and closer to the side of the road.

Her jaw tightening, Kim gripped the steering wheel more tightly and swung the car to the left, crashing into the other and catching the driver off-guard. She chanced a look at her attacker, and Kim was surprised to see that it was a dark-haired woman who couldn't have been that much older than her. Grinning at her wickedly, the other woman once again crashed her car into Kim's.

As hard as she fought back, she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. The other woman was intent on running her off the road, and Kim couldn't seem to shake her. Every time she sped up, the other did the same, and there was nothing on that stretch of road for Kim to turn to for help. No other cars appeared, and her heart sank into her stomach as she realized that she was truly alone.

One last well-placed hit sent Kim's car careening off of the road and into the sand beyond. She spun and spun, desperately trying to regain control, but the car refused to respond to anything that she did. Finally, it came to a stop, and Kim took a deep breath. Somewhere along the way, she had smashed her head on the steering wheel, and she reached a shaky hand up to gingerly investigate it. When she pulled her fingers back down, she saw that there was some blood on them.

Suddenly remembering what had caused all this, she fumbled for the door handle to her left, frantically pulling at it and opening the door so that she could tumble out. When she hit the ground, she immediately started to push herself up, intent on running as far and fast as she could.

But as she started to lift herself, she heard a click that sent shivers down her spine. Looking up, Kim saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her face.

"Get up," the brunette ordered, a predatory grin on her face.

8888888888888888888

"You wanted to see me?" Jack asked as he walked into Mason's office.

"Yeah, sit down, Jack." He waited for the other man to do so, and then he sighed, leaning forward on his desk. "Did you get anything else from Warner or the kid?"

Jack shook his head in frustration.

"No. Warner's story checks out. He really is working with the CIA."

"And Reza?"

He shrugged.

"I don't think he has anything to do with it, George."

"But somebody used Warner's accounts to wire huge sums of money to Ali. If it wasn't Reza, and it wasn't the old man, then who the hell is behind this?"

"Maybe somebody in the company?"

"What about the two daughters?"

Jack sighed, shrugging again.

"I don't think the older one's involved. She's too moralistic. She's outraged that we would think her family had anything to do with this."

"Protesting too much?"

"Just the right amount."

"Hmmm. What about the younger one?"

"It's a possibility. She had the most contact with Reza and her father. She could have set them up."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. She wasn't considered a person of interest when Tony and Ava brought the others in. She disappeared."

"I don't like that, Jack. Sounds too much like a loose end that could come back to bite us in the ass."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to let them go. Not yet."

"That might be our best course of action, George."

"How?"

"We put a tail on them. Maybe they lead us to some other players. Maybe they lead us to Marie Warner. It's worth a shot. Otherwise, we've got nothing."

George looked uncomfortable.

"That's not entirely true."

"What are you talking about?"

"A little while ago, Michelle found a connection between Nina and Rayburn from the NSA."

Jack sat up suddenly.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were needed on other things, and I didn't want you running off to catch Nina. Tony and Monroe are headed to the Presidential bunker now. They're going to question Rayburn."

"Did you call Palmer?"

Mason nodded.

"I knew we needed his support if we wanted to talk to Rayburn. When I told him about the evidence, he didn't hesitate at all in giving us permission to interrogate the bastard."

Sighing, Jack stood up.

"I'm going to go release Warner and Reza. You'll set a couple of agents on each of them?"

"I can only spare two agents total. We're running low here, Jack."

"Tell me about it," the other man muttered.

88888888888888888

"Agent Almeida? Agent Monroe?"

Tony turned at the sound of the voice, finding himself face-to-face with a tall woman. Her eyes looked weary and there was a slight slump to her shoulders, but she gave him a tight smile and extended her hand, which he took.

"My name is Lynn Kresgie. The President asked me to meet you."

"Does he know what's going on?"

She nodded as she led him down the hallway.

"George Mason called him and brought him up to speed. I'm afraid there have been some developments since then."

"What happened?"

"The President would rather tell you himself."

She led them into a room at the end of the corridor. When the walked in, President David Palmer stood up from behind his desk. Tony noticed the same weariness in his eyes as that he had seen in Lynn Kresgie's. Something else had happened, and it was taking its toll on those in the bunker.

"Agent Almeida, Agent Monroe," he greeted, shaking both of their hands. Please, sit."

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking – what happened?"

Palmer sighed.

"My Chief of Staff, Mike Novick, was found dead just a short while ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tony said quietly.

"What was the cause of death?" Monroe asked.

Palmer fixed him with a strong stared.

"A bullet to the head."

"He was murdered?" Tony asked incredulously.

The President nodded.

"He stepped outside for a cigarette, and a sniper picked him off. My people tell me that the shot was taken from quite a distance – but still from within the compound grounds."

"So it was someone with access to the bunker?" Monroe questioned.

Palmer stood, pacing the room, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I don't believe it was one of my people. To pull of a shot like that, someone would have to be trained. I realize that I'm surrounded by soldiers, but they all have their posts, and none of them was found to be in dereliction of duty at the time of the murder. I believe that it was someone on the outside." He walked back to his desk and leaned forward. "What I would like to know, gentlemen, is how that person got access to this facility."

Tony frowned in thought, but then his eyes widened as his brain started to put things together.

"Sir…I think I might know who killed your Chief of Staff."

Palmer frowned. "Who?"

"Nina Myers."

"She's the woman connected with Rayburn?"

"Yes, sir."

Palmer nodded and sat down, laying his hands flat on the surface of the desk.

"Agent Almeida, I'd like you to do whatever is necessary to get that information out of Mr. Rayburn. I want to know who he's working for, and how long he's been helping Nina Myers."

Tony nodded firmly.

"Yes, sir."

888888888888888888888

Tony was pleased to see that Rayburn was already in a separate room, tied to a chair in the middle of it. The man was trying desperately to look brave, but the sheen of sweat on his brow and the fear in his eyes told Tony that he was nearing an emotional breaking point. He hoped that that would make his job a little easier.

"Mr. Rayburn," he greeted, slipping off his suit jacket. "I'm Tony Almeida. From CTU." He rolled up sleeves, glancing over at Monroe as he did the same. "I lost a lot of good friends today because you withheld information from us."

"I did what I had to do," Rayburn protested. "If I had called and you had evacuated, Wald's men would have known that Jack Bauer was a plant –"

Monroe's fist came out of nowhere, catching the NSA agent across his left cheekbone. Rayburn's head snapped to the side as Monroe stepped back again, using a handkerchief to wipe off his knuckles.

"Please, Mr. Rayburn," Tony said. "Don't lie to us. We know that you've been in communication with Nina Myers for the past six months."

"Who?"

Monroe punched him again, in the same spot.

"You think you can do this to me?" he spit out. "I work for the President of the United States of America –"

"No you don't," Tony scoffed. "Your employment terminated the second my boss told the President of your connection to terrorism."

"What connection?"

"Like I said, Nina Myers."

"You're insane. When I'm exonerated, you'd better be ready for a shit storm, Agent Almeida. I'm going to sue you, your silent friend over there, your boss…and anyone else I can think of."

Tony nodded.

"Good. You do that, and we'll make sure the entire world sees the LUDs that show you being in contact with Nina Myers while she was in prison for murder and treason. We'll see how well your case goes then."

"Go to hell," he spat out.

Sighing, Tony nodded to Monroe. The other agent quickly grabbed two of Rayburn's fingers and slammed them back, instantly breaking them both. The man threw his head back and screamed, sweat now pouring down his face, mingled with tears from the pain.

"Now, Mr. Rayburn," Tony said, raising his voice to be heard over the man's cries. "I believe you're right handed. If you'd like to retain usage of that hand, I suggest you start talking."

Rayburn tried to scowl at the agent through the pain, but he knew that he was in a tight spot. He had to give them something, or they were going to keep at him until he was nothing more than a quivering mass of flesh. Perhaps if he gave them something now, he could use the rest of his knowledge for leverage later.

"What do you want to know?" he finally asked.

"What information did you pass to Nina?"

"I told her about the person who keeps calling Agent Connelly. I knew it would be enough for CTU to let her leash out a little, give her the chance to take down Connelly for good."

"Do you know the identity of the caller?"

Rayburn shook his head.

"The information was passed down to me from higher ups, but I wasn't given a name. They just wanted me to give Nina enough to entice CTU and Connelly."

"Why her? Why was it so important that you take her out?"

"She's considered a threat by my bosses. They know the part she played in taking down the Drazens eighteen months ago. They kept trying to dispose of her, but the little bitch wouldn't die."

Without warning, Monroe aimed a punch at Rayburn's injured fingers, earning another scream.

"That's a fellow agent you're talking about," he growled in his ear. "I would watch your step."

"The hit failed," Tony continued. "Ava and Michelle survived the cave-in."

"I know," Rayburn answered, breathing heavily from the pain. "That's why I called in another hit. This time on Nina as well. She's too much of a liability."

"Who has the contract?"

Rayburn shook his head.

"I can't tell you that."

Tony moved forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him up until they were nose to nose.

"Tell me," he growled.

"I can't," Rayburn repeated. "He'll kill me."

Tony pulled him closer.

"And what do you think I'm going to do to you?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing you can do to me can compare with them. Do your worst. I've told you all I can."

Tony chucked him back into his chair and nodded at Monroe to continue with the pain. But as the screams grew louder, he knew that Rayburn had told them everything he was going to.

888888888888888888888

Kim slowly came back to consciousness when she felt her arms being bound behind her back. Opening her eyes, she saw the dark-haired woman walk in front of her again, the gun still in her hand. Kim opened her mouth to ask a question, but her throat was parched and refused to make a sound any louder than a strangled gurgle.

"Now, now," the woman said quietly. "You just rest. We have a little while until our meeting – so we've got a couple of hours to kill."

Kim shrank back at the glint in her eye.

888888888888888888888

Jack's phone beeped, signaling that he had a text message. Pulling it out of his pocket and opening it up, he saw that it was from Ava.

_-I have a question-_

_-Okay-_ he typed back.

He waited a minute for her response. When it came, he saw that there was a picture of a Middle Eastern man accompanying the text.

-_Who is this dude?-_

Jack sat up straighter and frowned as he replied.

-_Sayed Ali. Where the hell are you?-_

_-He's the bad guy, right?-_

_-Yes. WHERE ARE YOU???-_

He waited again for her answer, and she sent him another picture, this time of Sayed Ali with a woman.

-_Maybe you can explain to me why Marie Warner is meeting with him?-_

Eyes widening in shock, Jack dialed Ava's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Where the hell are you?" he asked again as soon as she answered.

"At an outdoor café downtown."

"And you can see Marie Warner and Sayed Ali?"

"That's how I sent you the pics."

"What are they doing?"

"At the moment? Giving each other googley eyes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're looking pretty snuggly, Jack. As in, holding hands and sharing a kiss."

"But she was supposed to be marrying Reza Naiyeer today."

"I'm guessing he was just the scapegoat she was using to mask her very illegal activities."

"Alright, I'm coming down there with a team. If we take them now, maybe we can get the location of the bomb –"

A sudden gunshot rang out over the phone, and Jack could hear screams ripping through the air.

"Ava? Ava!" he bellowed into the phone.

She was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

"You're awfully quiet."

Kim glared at her captor with every ounce of hate she could find, but the woman just laughed. She had decided long before that the brunette was probably crazy, and her mind raced as she tried to find some way out of her predicament.

"Come on, Kim. There's got to be something we can talk about to pass the time."

"Fine. Why don't you tell me your name? Or I guess I could just call you evil crazy psycho bitch. But that seems a little rude."

"Now, now, Kim. Be nice." She paused, thinking. "I guess it can't hurt for you to know my name. I'm Mandy."

"I think I like psycho bitch better," Kim mumbled.

Mandy ignored the barb and continued smiling and took a seat in the chair facing Kim.

"Why don't we talk about your dear old daddy? He's the reason you're in this mess."

"No. The reason I'm here is because you're evil and will do anything for money. My dad's trying to save the world. You're helping the people who want to destroy it."

Mandy shrugged. "A little chaos adds some spice to life."

"You're insane."

"Probably. You know, I thought your dad would stay away from CTU after what happened to his wife. But I guess it's in his blood. He just can't walk away."

"Don't you dare," Kim hissed. "Don't you dare talk about my mother."

"It rippled through our world. Did you know that? Everyone who had ever been taken down by Jack Bauer, or who had ever worked against him – they all found out in a matter of hours. Some celebrated, thinking that this would derail him for good."

Words failed Kim. Her bound hands shook with rage as she stared at Mandy, a mercenary for the highest bidder. Disgust rolled over her in waves as a sneer twisted her mouth. Unable to find anything appropriate to say, she spit in Mandy's face.

The brunette recoiled, caught completely off-guard by Kim's actions. She had thought the girl too much of a spoiled little brat to actually do anything. Wiping the spittle from her face, she realized that she would have readjust her estimation. Her face clean, she stood, taking a step closer to the girl. Without any change in expression, she backhanded her hard across the face. Kim's head whipped to the side as her cheek turned an ugly red.

"Looks like we'll need to teach you some manners," Mandy breathed.

8888888888888888888888888

"Dessler."

"Hey, Michelle. It's Carl down at Security."

"Hi Carl," she said warmly. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. NSA agent just came through. He had all the necessary approvals."

"Do you know what he's here for?"

"Said something about needing to see George Mason. But I know he hates to be bothered, so I thought I'd give you a call instead. Didn't want you guys caught off-guard by another agency's man with a stick up his ass."

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say he's not very friendly. He should be walking onto the floor any minute now."

"Thanks, Carl."

She placed the phone back in its cradle and stood up. She was thankful that Carl had called with his warning – with everything that CTU had been through that day, they really didn't need another agency causing them any trouble by sticking their nose where it didn't belong. Scanning the floor, she saw the man that Carl must have been talking about. He was heading directly for George's office, and she moved to intercept him.

"Excuse me," she said with a smile. "Can I help you?"

"No," he snapped.

Michelle maneuvered herself between him and the stairs.

"I was being polite. What I really meant was, please tell me what you want before you go barging in on my boss unannounced."

"I don't have time for you, Ms…."

"Agent Dessler," she said, the smile still firmly fixed on her face.

"Yes, Ms. Dessler. I'm here to speak with George Mason. So if you'll kindly get out of my way –"

He moved to get around her, but she blocked him once again.

"Look, this is how it's going to work. You're going to tell me who you are and why you're here, and then I'll go ask if George wants to see you."

"Get out of my way," the man repeated, steel in his voice.

Michelle crossed her arms.

"No."

He sighed, frustration clear in his eyes.

"I'm agent Peter Jacobs. I'm here to discuss the involvement of Nina Myers in the explosion that occurred here this morning."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

"You should know that I will speak to George Mason about your conduct. You hindered an agent –"

"Mr. Jacobs," she interrupted, stressing the prefix. "If your business is so important, than maybe you shouldn't have wasted so much time giving me the runaround. You could have simply answered my question from the get-go and you'd have already been upstairs. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go speak with Mr. Mason."

Not giving him another chance to speak, she turned and marched up the stairs.

88888888888888888888

"George?"

"Come in."

Michelle moved into the office, closing the door behind her. She noticed how pale and tired Mason looked, but didn't know how to broach the subject. Instead, she got to the business at hand.

"There's an NSA agent here to see. Peter Jacobs."

George frowned.

"What does he want?"

"He said he's here to talk about Nina Myers and her connection with the bombing here today. He's not very friendly."

He sighed. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No. But I made him sit downstairs until I came up here and told you he was here. He didn't like that very much. He was rude to security as well."

George smiled a little at that. "Sounds like he deserved it then. You can –"

Before he could say anything further, Jack burst into the room, his eyes wide and his cell phone clutch in his right hand.

"George, we have a problem."

"We usually do. What is it this time?"

"I just got off the phone with Ava. She found Marie Warner."

"Please don't tell me she's dead," Michelle said.

Jack shook his head. "Worse. Ava used her camera phone to take a few shots of Marie with Sayed Ali."

"He took her hostage?" George asked incredulously.

"No." Jack flipped through the images on his phone before handing it to Mason. Michelle leaned over the Director's shoulder so that she could see as well. "She's holding hands with him. She's not his hostage. She's his partner."

"Oh God," Mason whispered. "How did we miss that?"

"She wasn't a suspect," Jack explained. "We had no reason to look at her."

"Alright. What does Ava have planned?"

Jack's jaw clenched. "While we were talking, shots rang out. I lost her."

Mason couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly.

"That girl just can't catch a break, can she?" He ran a hand across his forehead. "Fine. Go. Find her. Find Marie Warner. Find Sayed Ali. Find…someone. Just go, Jack. This is the only real lead we have aside from Rayburn."

Jack nodded and left the office, running down the stairs as fast as he could. Mason looked up at Michelle.

"And you can send Mr. Jacobs in now. We've kept him waiting long enough."

888888888888888888888

As Jack moved quickly through CTU, his phone rang again.

"Bauer."

"Jack?"

He stopped suddenly, closing his eyes.

"Ava! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you. But when somebody started shooting, I dropped the phone so I could grab my gun."

"So you're not hurt at all?"

"Nope. For once I am completely unscathed."

"Thank God. What the hell happened?"

"Reza Naiyeer showed up with the agent you had tailing him."

Jack frowned. "Reza didn't have a weapon."

"I know. He's not the one who started shooting." She took a deep breath. "It was Marie Warner, Jack. She shot Reza, she shot the agent with him, and then she and Ali disappeared. I couldn't stop them. Not with an agent down."

"Are they alright? Reza and the agent?"

"Jack, they're dead."

He hung his head, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Dammit," he breathed.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm coming out there."

"Do you really think you'll be able to find anything?"

"I don't know. But it's all I've got right now."

"Alright. See you soon."

88888888888888888888

Kate looked up when the door opened. Her father had decided to stay on at CTU for a little while, trying to help them figure out who could have gotten into his accounts. When she heard someone entering the room, she hoped that it would be him, saying that they could go home and forget this whole business. But instead, she found herself staring at Jack Bauer.

"Ms. Warner?"

She gave him a tired smile. "I already told you, Jack. Call me Kate."

He nodded, returning her smile, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Kate. I need you to come with me."

Her smile disappeared.

"Why?"

He sat on the edge of the desk, facing her.

"We found your sister."

"Oh my God. Is she alright?"

"She's fine," he assured her. "But…she shot one of my agents, killing him."

"What? That can't be. Marie has never held a gun in her life."

"She also killed Reza Naiyeer."

Kate shook her head fiercely.

"No. You're wrong. She loves Reza. Why would she shoot him?"

Jack handed her his phone, pointing to the picture on the screen.

"That man she's with is Sayed Ali – the terrorist that we thought Reza had ties to. She was seen by another agent, holding hands and kissing him."

Faced with the picture, Kate didn't know what to believe. She rubbed at her forehead, closing her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it wasn't Reza or your father who was helping Ali. It was your sister. And now she's killed two men and we need to find her."

"What do you need from me?" she whispered.

"I'm going to the site of the shooting. I want you to come with me. Maybe you can give me some insight into Marie and why she's doing this."

"I have no idea," Kate objected. "I can't even fathom what could possibly drive her to this."

"Please," Jack said quietly. "I need your help. You might not think something is relevant, but it might be able to give us a new lead. Please."

Looking up into his blue eyes, Kate realized that she couldn't say no. If nothing else, this man could help lead her to her sister, and she desperately needed to see Marie, to ask her what was going on in her head. Fighting back tears, she nodded.

"Alright. I'll come."

88888888888888888888

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Ava cursed as no one picked up again.

Ending the call, she stared at her cell phone for a minute, somehow trying to will it to make the other person answer. But the phone ignored her, and finally she gave in, dialing another number.

"Almeida."

"It's me."

"Hey. You okay?"

"There was a shootout and for once I didn't get shot."

"That's a nice change. What happened?"

"Turns out that neither Reza nor Bob Warner were the link to Sayed Ali."

"But the trail we found…"

"Leads back to Marie Warner."

"The daughter that supposed to marry Reza today?"

"Yep."

"Wait. What does this have to do with a shootout?"

"I found her. At a café. With Sayed Ali. Reza showed up with his CTU tail and Marie killed them both."

"What? Which agent?"

"Cassidy."

"Dammit," he muttered. "So does that mean we have Marie and Ali in custody."

"You're funny."

Tony sighed.

"So that's a no, then?"

"When I saw two people go down, I rushed over to them. I lost Warner and Ali in the crowd. I know, I suck."

"You don't suck. I doubt you would have been able to take them both down in chaos like that after the shooting."

"Thanks. Your vote of confidence warms my heart."

"You know what I mean, Ava. I'm tired of you getting shot and stabbed." He paused. "So what's your next move?"

"Well, I have a small problem."

"And that is?"

"I lost Kim again."

"What?"

"She was supposed to be on her way to her Aunt Carol's after dropping the little girl off. But I've been calling her over and over and again and I'm not getting an answer. It's ringing seven or eight times before going to voicemail. That means that it's on and nobody's answering it."

"That's not good."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He glared at her through the phone.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Are you busy?"

"Just got finished beating some information out of Dan Rayburn. But I think we've gotten all we're going to out of him."

"Wanna come with me to find Kim?"

"We're supposed to be finding a nuclear bomb."

"And I'll bet you fifty bucks that Kim's whereabouts are relevant to that crisis."

"Fine. Where are you?"

"I'll meet you at Parkway Mall, in front of the Food Court. Park your car and we'll take mine."

"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen."

"Sounds good."

88888888888888888

The scene before her was enough to throw Kate into a state of shell shock. People were milling about everywhere, talking together in hushed tones that rose in a deafening crescendo. All eyes were focused on the two bodies lying in the middle of the outdoor café, as local authorities and paramedics worked their way through what happened.

Her eyes rested on Reza's body, and she was almost overcome by a surge of grief. It saddened her that he died thinking that she believed him a terrorist – when the truth was that it was her own sister. She found herself wondering if he had seen Marie before she shot him, if he had known that it was his fiancée who held the gun. She hoped not.

"There's nothing we can do here," Jack growled.

Turning to Kate, he saw the shock in her eyes and his expression softened. He gently led her over to a table and sat her down.

"Do you have any idea why your sister would do this?" he asked.

She shook her head silently.

"Anything at all," he pressed, trying to keep his voice soft. "Maybe there were hints in the past few months that something was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Kate said quietly. "The only thing she's talked about for the past six months is the wedding. Reza was always on her mind. I've never seen her so happy in my life."

"But you suspected him."

Kate shrugged.

"Maybe I was bothered by his ethnicity. I hate to think that, though. There just seemed to be something…off. About the whole situation. How quickly he moved up in my father's business, how much trust my father put into him. I was worried that he was only with Marie for her money. I didn't want to see my baby sister get hurt."

Jack paused, his eyes moving back to the bodies that were now being put into bags on stretchers.

"Has your sister ever been out of the country?" he finally asked.

"Many times," Kate answered. "We lived in different parts of Europe for awhile. We've both traveled extensively."

"What about the Middle East? Has she ever been there?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know my sister's every move, Jack."

"I'm sorry. It's just…you two seem close."

"We were," she said softly. "Before today. And once before…right after our mother died. Marie ran away."

"Where were you living at the time?"

"We were both going to school in Ireland. She was gone for three months."

"What happened when she came back?"

"Nothing. She apologized for disappearing and everything went back to normal. I thought maybe she just needed some time alone." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "What's going to happen to her?"

"If we find her, she'll go to prison for a very long time."

"What if we don't find her?"

"Then that bomb will go off and she'll either die with the rest of Los Angeles or she'll be killed by someone she works with. She'll have served her purpose."

Kate fought back the tears, taking a deep breath.

"Then I guess we'd better find her first," she said firmly.

88888888888888888888

Michelle watched Mason carefully as he signed the papers that she brought up to his office. His face had grown more drawn and pale as the day progressed, and she was sure that it was from something more than the stress of the bomb.

"Are you alright, George?" she finally asked.

He looked up at her, looking as though he had forgotten she was there.

"I'm fine. Agent Jacobs just managed to piss me off."

"What did he want?"

"He was sent to check out the damage to our facility. So that someone higher up than you or I can decide if we're fit to handle the threat."

"I'd say we're the only ones who can handle it. Bringing another agency in this late in the game is only going to waste more time that we don't have."

"I agree. And I told Jacobs as much. He just sneered at me and said something condescending."

"I noticed he wasn't exactly a people person." She paused, taking a closer look at her boss. "Are you sure there's not something else?" she asked.

Mason sighed and looked up at her, clearly weighing his options in his head. Making a decision, he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm going to hand the reins over to Tony as soon as he gets back."

"What? Why?"

"When I went to check out that lead in Panorama City…we were all exposed to radiation. The poison…I was told by the paramedics that I might not last the day."

"Oh, George," she whispered, placing her hand on his arm.

"Now don't get all emotional on me, Dessler," he joked. But she could see the pain in his eyes. "We have work to do," he reminded her, standing up.

Michelle nodded, but couldn't stop herself as she stepped forward and embraced George. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed against her, hugging her back with a desperation that made her eyes sting with unshed tears. When they pulled back, she gave him a small smile.

"I'll get back to work."

"You do that," he said quietly. As she reached for the door handle, he spoke again. "Thank you, Michelle."

She nodded, choking on her own emotion, and then walked out of the office.

8888888888888888888888888

Michelle walked down the corridor toward Tech 1, lost in her own thoughts about Mason and what he had just revealed to her. They had never been very close, but the idea that the Director was dying right in front of them broke her heart. She vainly wondered if there was anything at all she could do for him.

Her steps slowed as she heard a voice up ahead. When she got closer and the person came within sight, she realized that it was Peter Jacobs.

"Yes, sir," he was saying. "I understand. I'll take care of it quietly. It won't cause any immediate ripples."

She frowned at his words, thinking that he meant to shut CTU down quietly, moving the case to another agency. But before she could hear anything more, Jacobs turned and saw her.

"Yes, sir. I'll call you when it's done," he said quickly, hanging up the phone and looking at her.

"Ms. Dessler," he greeted, some of the chill from earlier gone from his voice.

"Mr. Jacobs. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you – ask you some questions about how things are running here."

She wanted to tell him to go to hell, but then she realized that this might be her chance to prove that CTU was functioning and able to handle the threat.

"Fine. But you'll have to come with me to Tech 1. I still need to work."

He gave her a small smile that she didn't entirely like the look of.

"Of course," he said quietly. "Lead the way."

888888888888888888888888888888

"Shit."

Tony turned his attention away to Ava in the driver's seat. They were on their way to Carol's house, hoping against hope that Kim had made it safely and had simply forgotten her phone somewhere. But when he saw the look on his friend's face, his hope died away.

"What?"

Wordlessly, she pointed to a car on the side of the road. She pulled their own vehicle in behind it, putting it into park. Giving Tony a nervous look, she got out and moved toward the car.

She opened the passenger side door and immediately went for the glove compartment, while Tony peered into the backseat. Pulling out the registration and insurance, Ava felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

"This is bad."

"What?"

She held up the papers.

"This is Gary Matheson's car. Kim's crazy abusive boss."

"The one she was trying to get away from?"

"Yeah." She looked toward the trunk. "Can you grab me the crow bar out of the back?"

Eyeing her curiously, he did as she asked. When he came back from their car, he found her standing in front of the trunk, watching it warily.

"What exactly are we looking for?" he asked.

"If this is the car Kim was taking to her aunt's house, then there should be a body in the trunk."

"What!?"

"Gary killed his wife and stuffed her body in the trunk. Then Kim and Miguel stole the car when they ran from the hospital. Then they got pulled over and the body was discovered. It's really been a mess."

"Obviously."

He handed her the crowbar, knowing that she'd rather do the work herself. Setting it under the lip of the trunk, Ava strained against it until it popped up. When they both saw what was inside, she threw the crowbar in frustration.

"Dammit! How does this girl keep disappearing?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. But it's starting to get old. Are you going to call Jack?"

"Not yet. He needs to focus on the bomb. We can deal with Kim for now."

Walking back up to the car, she shut the trunk, staring off into the distance as she tried to gather her thoughts. Suddenly, Tony was right behind her, taking her gently by the elbow and leaning in close.

"We need to get back in the car."

"What? Why?"

"I just saw a car in the distance. I saw it when we were closer to the city, too, and I thought it was following us. Now I know it is. Let's get back in the car."

Ava nodded and headed back to the driver's side, the crowbar clutched tightly in her left hand. She had no idea who was following them, but they obviously didn't know who they were dealing with.


	29. Chapter 29

Mason sighed as he rested his head in his hands. He was grateful for the momentary quiet, his head pounding from the stress and the radiation poisoning. He could feel himself slowly losing control, his ability to think rationally slipping away from him. It wouldn't be long before he had to hand the reins over to Tony. Otherwise he might make a decision that cost all of them their lives.

The phone rang suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts. Sighing, he took a second to steady himself, to put on the façade of leader.

"Mason."

"George? It's Steve Sanford."

Mason laughed bitterly.

"Oh, just what we need. More NSA guys."

"Hey, I'll admit that we screwed up with Rayburn. But I hear your guys are taking care of him now."

"We're hoping he has some information on the bomb."

"So do we."

"So what's up, Sanford?"

"We're sending someone over there. We need to see how operational you guys really are. I know it sucks, George, but –"

"Wait. You're _sending_ a guy over here?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't already send one?"

"No. We wanted to give you guys a heads up before sending someone to poke around. We do have _some_ sense of propriety."

"You're sure nobody was sent over?"

"Yeah, George, I'm sure. What's this all about."

"Shit. Have you ever heard of an agent named Peter Jacobs?"

"Doesn't sound familiar. I don't think he's one of ours."

"Dammit!"

Mason slammed the phone back into its cradle and raced out of his office.

888888888888888888888

"I think you and I got off on the wrong foot, Ms. Dessler," Jacobs commented as she typed on one of the computers in Tech 1.

"That's what happens when someone is insufferably rude." Closing her eyes, Michelle sighed. Then she turned around. "You know what? I'm sorry. Now I'm being the rude one."

"Don't worry about it. I came in here with a chip on my shoulder. Rough day over at NSA with Rayburn and everything. What do you say we call a truce?" He stuck out his hand.

Michelle took it and smiled.

"Sounds good." Turning back to the computer, she resumed typing. "Were you friends with him? Rayburn, I mean."

"Yes. I was."

"I'm sorry. That must be hard."

"I had no idea he was a traitor. To team up with Nina Myers…That's unforgivable. And then to help her kill Mike Novick…"

Michelle looked up sharply.

"What?"

"You guys didn't hear yet? Rayburn helped Nina get into the Presidential bunker. She shot Palmer's chief of staff."

"We had no idea." Pausing, she frowned at the computer. "Is the President keeping that knowledge close for now?"

Jacobs nodded. "He doesn't want it getting around. The public might panic and think that there's some conspiracy to take down the presidency."

"Is there any evidence that that's the case?"

"No. So far it looks like it was just a distraction."

"Not a very effective one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the point was probably to refocus CTU's attention on the President, to make us think that there was going to be an attempt on him. But with Palmer keeping the information a secret, he's foiled their plan. Our focus is still entirely on the bomb."

"That's true," Jacobs conceded. "They probably didn't see that coming."

Michelle nodded and went back to her work. Her mind spun with the implications of everything that had happened that day. The bombing, Ava's mystery caller, the assassination of Mike Novick…There was also the fact that Rayburn had set her and Ava up to be killed earlier by the cave-in. At that, Michelle frowned. If Rayburn was working for someone else, and the hit on the two agents had failed, there was no reason to think that they wouldn't come after them again. Slowly, things began to click in place for her, and her thoughts raced back to Jacobs and his sudden change in attitude – it had almost immediately lulled her into a sense of security.

A small sound behind her made her look up sharply, and she saw Jacobs reflected in the glass covering a server just above her head. His expression had hardened, and she saw the glint of a knife in his right hand. Eyes widening, she threw herself to the side just as he lunged forward to drive the knife into her back.

Michelle rolled to her feet at the same time that Jacobs regained his balance. With a snarl, he jumped at her again, and this time she didn't get out of the way fast enough. Their bodies collided, and they both went crashing to the floor. Michelle brought her knee up instinctively, but Jacobs flipped her over before it made contact with his groin. He wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing slowly, his attention completely on choking the life out of her. He never saw her ball her fist before she slammed an uppercut straight into the bottom of his chin. Jacobs cried out, blood rushing out of his mouth as his teeth sank into his tongue.

His hold on her loosened, Michelle shot out at him with another punch, this one to the solar plexus. He doubled over as all the air left his lungs and Michelle moved in for another hit. But Jacobs recovered more quickly, this time and he was ready for her. As she moved closer, he pulled another knife out and slashed it towards her, catching her across her collarbone. Michelle cried out in pain, her hands automatically moving to cover the wound. Jacobs took that opportunity to get to his feet and kick her in the ribs, smiling at the crack he heard. Pulling out a gun he had hidden in his waistband, he aimed it at her head.

Shots rang out, and Michelle stared in amazement as Jacobs fell to the floor. Pushing herself up to her feet, she saw Mason in the doorway, his gun out, still pointed at the fallen NSA agent.

"George?"

Her voice seemed to shake him out of his reverie, and he lowered his gun and turned to her. Seeing the blood all over her shirt, he walked over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I might need a couple stitches."

"Watch it, Dessler. You're starting to get injured as much as Ava does. That's dangerous."

She gave him a small smile, but then turned to look at Jacobs as medical personnel and security came pouring into the room.

"Why did he do it, George?"

"We're not sure yet."

"How did you know what he was going to do?"

"I got a call from NSA, saying that they were going to send an agent over to see how operational we were. I asked him if he had already sent someone over and he said no. Then I asked if he'd ever heard of Peter Jacobs." He paused. "You're lucky to be alive, Michelle."

She nodded. "I know. I only figured it out a split second before he attacked. I saw the knife and moved. Otherwise I'd be dead right now." She turned to look at Mason more closely. "Thank you, George. You saved my life."

"What did I tell you about getting emotional on me, Dessler?"

"Right. No emotion. But thank you all the same."

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's see if we can find out who this scumbag really is."

888888888888888888888

"You wanted to see me?" Nina asked as she was escorted into the study.

The man standing behind the desk looked up, a small but cunning smile appearing on his face.

"Ms. Myers. How good of you to stop by."

"Drop it, Kingsley. I came because I had to. What do you want?"

He nodded slightly in her direction before taking a seat in his overstuffed chair. Then he tented his fingers and stared at her.

"We have someone else that needs to be taken care of."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"We'll compensate you generously for your efforts."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Who is it?"

"Rayburn."

Her eyebrows raised at that.

"He's become a liability," Kingsley continued. "It seems someone at CTU found the connection between the two of you and he's being held for questioning. I don't have much faith in Rayburn. He'll crack under pressure."

"Any specific way you want it done?"

"Just make sure he knows it was I who sent you."

"Consider it done."

888888888888888888888

A deep chuckle reached his ears as someone walked in from a hidden door behind his desk.

"You never cease to amaze me, King," Henderson said. "You use her even as you have a hit out on her."

Kingsley shrugged. "I might as well get my money's worth. Besides, I like to use something up completely before I throw it away. No need to waste." He paused. "Are you sure your men can handle her?"

"Absolutely. Nina Myers might think she's unstoppable, but we'll soon prove her wrong."

"Good. I want no mistakes, Christopher. I want this girl dead and out of my way."

"Understood."

8888888888888888888888

Ava glanced up as the first few drops hit the windshield. She reasoned that rain could be a good thing – it might help them lose their tail. On the other hand, she surmised, it might make things more difficult for them as visibility lessened and the roads became wet.

She sighed and closed her eyes for just a second before reopening them and focusing on the road again. The day was nowhere near over yet, and already she was tired. Between running around, getting shot at, and getting chased, her mind and body were already telling her that they didn't want to deal with this. But she knew that she had to keep pushing, had to keep moving forward. If she decided to drop her guard, countless lives could be lost – including Kim Bauer's.

"So what's the plan?" Tony asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"We try to lose Frick and Frack back there."

His eyebrows raised.

"You've already given them nicknames? And how do you know there are two of them?"

She shrugged. "I doubt whoever sent them would be foolish enough to send just one after me. And if you'd like, we can call them Dumb and Dumber instead."

"I like Frick and Frack."

"Good. I'm glad we agree."

"Do you know where we're headed?"

"Back into the city. Easier to lose someone when you've got alleys and side roads as opposed to flat stretches like this."

Sighing, Tony reached over and pulled Ava's seat belt across her body.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as he maneuvered the belt around her arms.

"This can only result in a car chase. And with you, that means we're going to have an accident eventually. I'd rather you be buckled."

Ava watched him out of the corner of her eye as he clicked the buckle into place. Then he did the same with his own seat belt, making sure that it was sufficiently tight.

"You don't think I can lose them?"

"I think they were probably hired by someone with a lot of money who really wants to see you dead. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

She nodded, refocusing her attention back on the road.

"Call Mason. Update him on where we are, what we're doing, and that we're being chased."

Tony nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed CTU.

"Mason."

"George, it's Tony."

"Where the hell are you, Almeida? Monroe's been back for awhile now!"

"I met up with Ava."

"For what?"

"To check on Kim Bauer."

"Oh God."

"She never made it to her aunt's house, George. We found the car she was driving on the side of the road."

"So we have no idea where she is."

"Exactly. And now Ava and I are being followed."

"By who?"

"No clue. We're gonna try to lose them in the city."

"Who's driving?"

"Ava."

"Oh God," he repeated. "Are you buckled up? Because you know there's going to be an accident."

"Yeah, I know. We're both buckled."

Tony smirked at the glare Ava shot at him, but sobered up at Mason's next words.

"Michelle was attacked."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Guy came in pretending to be NSA. Attacked in her Tech 1. He's dead now."

"She killed him?"

"I did." Mason paused. "He had all the right credentials, Tony. He had no problem getting through our security. I want to know who's behind this. That's twice now that someone's tried to kill Dessler."

"And now there's someone following Ava. You think they're related?"

"Absolutely. Someone wants these two girls dead. So you take care of her, Almeida."

"With my life," he promised quietly.

"Good. We'll get back to you if we get anything on this guy."

"Alright."

Tony hung up and looked over at Ava. He explained what had happened to Michelle, and he saw her knuckles turn white as she gripped the steering wheel.

"You know," she said. "I am sick and tired of being chased and hunted and attacked."

"Nature of the beast," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well I'm ready to share some of that pain."

"We're going to crash, aren't we?"

"Probably."

Tony pulled out his gun and checked his seat belt again.

"Let's get on with it, then."

8888888888888888888888888

"Did you find anything?" Mason asked as he hung up the phone.

Michelle sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs across his desk.

"His fingerprints didn't match anything in our systems. At all."

"That's not good."

"No it's not. It means we're dealing with a professional assassin, and he's probably being paid by someone with more money and resources than all the branches of the government put together."

"So there was nothing to point us in a direction?"

Michelle reached into her pocket and pulled out a keycard.

"We found this. But we don't know what it is yet. To be honest, I'm a little afraid to put it onto our systems."

"Why?"

"What if he knew that he might be caught or killed? This could easily have a virus on it to shut our systems down."

"Do we have any way to test it?"

"Yeah. Borginson is hooking something up now. It –"

Mason held up a hand to cut her off.

"Don't. I won't understand it anyway. Just let me know if you find anything."

Michelle smiled at him.

"Of course. And you'll let me know if we hear from Ava and Tony again?"

He nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we see it on the news before either of them calls us."

"Ava does have a flair for attracting bullets and news cameras"

"She's a talented girl."

8888888888888888888888888

Kate watched as Jack paced back and forth. A couple of minutes before he had been on the phone with his boss from CTU, and she was guessing that the news wasn't good. She had been able to hear other agents' names before he walked away to finish the conversation, and she pieced together that they were in trouble.

Looking around, she tried once again to come to grips with what had happened there. The bodies had been removed, but the café was still cordoned off, the authorities trying to make it look as though they had control of the situation. She could tell that the agent was getting frustrated – they knew who they were looking for, but they had no leads. Finally, he stopped pacing, staring at the ground in thought. After a few minutes, he picked his head back up and strode over to her.

"Call your sister."

"What?"

"Call Marie."

"Why? I doubt she'll even pick up."

"She might. And if you can get her talking, she might let something slip."

"That's pretty thin, Jack."

"It's all we've got," he insisted.

Kate nodded, seeing the desperation in his eyes. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed her sister's number by memory. It rang four times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Marie?" Kate said, surprise evident in her voice.

"What do you want, Kate?"

"I just saw Reza's body. Why, Marie? Why would you kill him?"

"Because he had outlived his purpose. CTU let him go. They knew it wasn't him."

"You set him up?"

"Of course I set him up."

"But…you were going to marry him. You loved him."

Kate winced at the heartless laughter that came from her sister.

"Love him? No, Kate. I never loved him. He was a means to an end. That's all."

"And me? And Dad? What about us, Marie?"

There was a slight pause on the other end.

"Collateral damage."

"You don't mean that," Kate bit out, a stray tear running down her cheek.

"I do. And don't bother calling here again, Kate. I won't answer."

The line went dead and Kate was left staring into space, her heart breaking at the cruelty she had just endured from her sister. Jack gently took the phone from her and closed it, resting a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, fully intending to insist that she was fine, that she could withstand whatever was thrown at her. But when she saw the understanding in his blue eyes, the words stuck in her throat. More tears escaping, she shook her head.

Then he was pulling her against him, holding her as she cried.

88888888888888888888

Tony's jaw clenched as Ava rounded another corner going over 60 mph. She had been trying her hardest to lose their tail, but every time they thought they were free, the car would show up out of nowhere, right behind them. Glancing over at his friend, he could see that she was starting to lose her temper, her foot pressing harder on the gas pedal.

Ava kept checking her rearview mirror, but she already knew what she would see. The blue Volvo was still behind them, the driver having no trouble keeping up with them no matter which way she maneuvered. She was growing tired of the chase, and she also knew that the longer it went on, the greater the chance of running into another car or losing control of the vehicle completely. Sighing, she looked over at Tony.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay."

"Take the wheel."

He looked at her in mingled surprise and horror.

"What?"

"Take the wheel."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's hard to keep driving when there are bullets in your tires."

"I could just as easily shoot at them."

"Then you'd have to unbuckle."

"I'm going to have to do that to take the wheel, too."

"I'm a better shot than you."

"Barely."

She gave him a hard glare for arguing with her and having the audacity to make sense.

"Fine," she finally bit out. "But if we crash and you die because you didn't have your seat belt on…"

"I'll be fine," he assured her, unbuckling.

Ava reached out for one of the buttons on the console.

"Use the sunroof," she said.

"But then you'll get wet."

She shrugged. "It's easier to aim if you're standing straight up instead of leaning out a window. I'm not the Wicked Witch of the West. I won't melt."

"You sure about that?" he smirked.

Giving him another glare, she pushed the button and the sunroof opened. Tony was through it in an instant, his torso disappearing as he stood up straight. Ava tried desperately to keep her eyes and mind on the road, but the sound of gunfire distracted her.

The car suddenly lurched as the Volvo sped up and rammed into them from behind. Ava heard Tony curse as more shots were fired, and she realized that the people behind them were shooting back. She pressed harder on the gas pedal, bringing the car to an even more deathly speed.

Tony continued shooting as Ava careened through the narrow streets of Los Angeles. The slick roads were now working against her, and she could feel the vehicle tip more with each hairpin turn that she took. As she moved onto another side street, a loud curse escaped her lips. The traffic had heavily increased, and it was going to be much harder to weave in and around the other cars.

A loud honk came from her right and Ava's eyes widened as she turned and saw a large truck hurtling towards them. There was nowhere else for the larger vehicle to go, and she spun the wheel as hard as she could.

"TONY!" she screamed.

Reaching up blindly, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him down as hard as she could. As he fell back into the car, he grabbed his seat belt and hurriedly buckled again, his gun falling to his feet.

As the car turned, Ava lost control completely. The SUV spun into a line of parked cars on the side of the street, flipping over the tops of them and landing on the sidewalk.

Tony groaned as he shifted around, trying to regain his bearings as he saw that the car was upside down. Looking over he saw Ava hanging by her restraint, the belt digging deep into her chest and stomach.

"Ava?" he asked, fear tingeing his voice. "Ava!?"

She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Ow."

Tony couldn't help but laugh in relief.

"Are you okay?"

"I hurt."

"But are you okay?"

"I'll live."

"We need to get out here. Now."

She nodded and then winced at the pain that shot through her head.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that they crashed too?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Shit," she mumbled.

As she struggled to push the button that would release her from her seatbelt, a new sound reached her ears. Eyes widening, she slammed her thumb into the button, causing her seat belt to release and her body to crash into the roof of the car. Tony had done the same, and they both grabbed their weapons as they crawled out of the broken passenger side window. Once out, they used the car for cover as the glanced at the street in front of them.

The men who had been chasing them were out of their vehicle and moving toward them slowly, automatic weapons clutched tightly in their hands. Without any hesitation, they fired into the traffic, cruel smiles on their faces as they continued to advance toward Ava and Tony.

"Sons of bitches," Ava growled.


	30. Chapter 30

Tony tried to steady his breathing as the shooting continued. He knew that their attackers were getting closer, that they would soon be on top of them, and that he needed to do something that would save them. But they were trapped on a busy street, with only a couple of handguns between them, and he was afraid that that wasn't going to be enough to get them out of this alive.

Looking over at Ava, he inwardly sighed. It seemed like every time he turned around, she was in some kind of trouble. As the rain came down in torrents, soaking them both, he watched her in amazement. No matter how many times she was shot at, attacked, or taken hostage, she didn't let it stop her. Even now, in the midst of all the chaos around them, she showed no fear. Water streaming down her face, she fought back as well as she could, turning and firing a couple shots over the wrecked car they were hiding behind. The people screaming and running around them and the constant gunfire from their assailants kept her from being able to get off a solid shot, but still she didn't give up or show any signs of panic. Instead, she was focused and calm.

"Tony."

He shook himself out of his reverie, realizing that he had been wasting valuable time contemplating instead of doing his part to get them out of their predicament.

"Yeah?"

"There are only two of them."

"So?"

"So…maybe we forget the guns."

"What do you mean?"

"Any second now, they're going to come around the car and put bullets in our heads. At that point, it's too late. I say we put the guns away and kick their asses old-school style."

"What's to stop them from shooting us before we even get to them?"

"God's grace."

"I'm serious, Ava."

"So am I. You with me?"

He couldn't help but trust her. There was utter confidence in her eyes, something that he found himself constantly amazed by. She had her faith in her God, and nothing was going to shake that – even if she found herself in front of the gates of Hell.

"You're going to get me killed some day, you know that, right?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

Returning the smile, Ava shrugged.

"Just think, Tony. I'm keeping you young."

Unable to help himself, Tony laughed out loud. Then he stuck his gun back in his pants and looked over at her.

"Ready when you are."

"Let's rock and roll, then."

Before he even had time to stand up, Ava had climbed up the wreck that used to be their car and launched herself over it and at one of the thugs shooting. He saw their bodies careen into one another just before he forced himself around the car and jumped at the other would-be assassin.

It had been a long time since Tony was in a hand-to-hand fight. But he remembered enough to focus on disarming his opponent first, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the gun clatter to the pavement. The other man wasn't about to go down so quickly, however, and he immediately launched a counterattack against the CTU agent. His fists flew at Tony's body – his stomach, his face, his chest.

For one terrifying moment, Tony thought for sure that he was lost. But then his survival instincts kicked in, and he suddenly remembered everything he had ever been taught about combat. He grabbed the other man's wrist, twisting it sharply and hearing a satisfied crack as the man cried out. Then he jabbed his fist into his opponent's kidneys before landing a blow to his solar plexus. As his attacker struggled to regain his breath, Tony grabbed a hold of his head and slammed it as hard as he could into the car behind him. With a grunt, the man slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Remembering Ava, Tony turned to see if she was okay. He found her looking at him, her opponent unconscious at her feet and shackled to their car wreck with her wrist restraints. A faint smile graced her lips.

"Not bad, Almeida. Not bad at all."

He couldn't help but smile back. The relief that flooded through him when he realized that they were both alive and relatively unharmed threatened to carry him away. Looking around, he put his hands on his hips and surveyed the damage.

"So now what?" he asked.

"Now you handcuff your guy to the car and we call Mason. He's gonna want to know how this turned out."

8888888888888888888888

"Mason."

"George, it's Tony."

"Tony! What the hell happened? Are you two alright?"

"We are now. The car isn't though."

Mason breathed deeply a couple times and closed his eyes.

"You had an accident?" he asked, his voice unbelievably calm.

"Yeah. The car is decimated."

"But you two are okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay."

"And the guys chasing you?"

"Unconscious and handcuffed to what used to be our SUV."

"And neither of you managed to get shot?"

"I know. It almost doesn't seem right, does it?" He paused, glancing over at Ava as she answered her ringing cell phone. "So what now, George? What's our next move?"

88888888888888888888888

"Connelly."

"Ahhh, Ava. I'm glad to see that you're still alive."

"Ugh. You."

"You don't sound terribly happy to be hearing from me."

"Well, since your calls usually signal bad things to come, I have say that I've started to dread them."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure you are."

"I take it by now that you've realized you have people trying to kill you?"

"Yeah. I kinda noticed."

"Did you know that a hit has been called out on you."

"Really? I didn't realize I was worth so much effort."

"Those orchestrating today's events are _very_ worried about you, Ms. Connelly. They're afraid that you could bring down their entire house of cards."

"Well, that is what I intend to do."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Oh really?"

"In fact, that's why I called."

"You mean it wasn't just to check up on my well-being? I'm almost hurt."

"Now, now, Ava. There's no reason for sarcasm. I simply wanted to pass on a bit of information to you and CTU."

"Information? About what?"

"About that bomb you're trying so hard to find."

"I don't suppose you know where it is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"And you're just going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Ava pressed. "Why would you do that? You seem to delight in bloodshed. Why not let L.A. burn?"

"Because, at the moment, that doesn't fit with my plans. I need Los Angeles to be standing when this day ends."

"Why?"

"Norton Airfield, Ms. Connelly. Tell your people to go to Norton Airfield."

He hung up.

888888888888888888888

"Michelle got some information from the guy that tried to kill her."

"What was it?" Tony asked.

"It's heavily coded. But she managed to get the name of a business – Lorenzo Textiles. It's over on Asylum Street."

"That's fitting." He opened his mouth to say something else, but was distracted by Ava suddenly tugging on his sleeve. "Hang on George," he said into the phone before turning his attention to woman beside him. "What?"

"Is that Mason?"

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to him."

"What's up?"

"My mystery caller just gave me a heads-up."

Without another word, Tony handed her the phone, staying close to her so that he could keep track of the conversation.

"George?"

"Yeah, Connelly."

"I might know where the bomb is."

"What? How?"

"My new friend."

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"No. But it's the only lead we have."

"It could be a trap."

"It could. But what if it's not?"

Mason sighed.

"Alright. Tell me."

"Norton Airfield."

The line was quiet for a minute as Mason weight his options. He couldn't ignore the tip – if it was good, he would be responsible for the bomb going off. So many things were happening at once, and for a moment, he felt his strength leave him, threatening to drop him then and there. Taking a steadying breath, he steeled himself – he couldn't fall apart, not yet. Not until Tony got back.

"Alright, Ava, here's the plan. I'm going to give Jack the tip, let him take a team out to the airstrip. I want you to go check on Lorenzo Textiles – it's the name Michelle pulled off of her would-be assassin's keycard. I want Tony back here, ASAP."

"He's not going to like that."

"Tell him he has no choice. And tell him I'll explain it all when he gets here. I need him to trust me just this once."

Something in Mason's voice and his wording snagged Ava's attention, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sighing, she promised herself that she would check up on him later.

"Alright. I'll call you when I know something."

"Good. And Ava? Please be careful."

"You too, George," she said, not entirely sure why. "You too."

8888888888888888888

Jack sighed as his phone rang once again. He swore to himself that one day he would leave all of this chaos behind him and smash his cell phone into a million pieces. He was getting to the point where he never wanted to hear the damn thing ever again.

"Bauer."

"Jack, we have a lead," Mason told him.

"What is it?"

"Norton Airfield."

"Where did we get that?"

"Ava's mystery caller. Jack…it might be a trap."

"Do we have any other options?"

"Not really."

"Then we have to act on it."

"Agreed. I want you to take a team over there. I'll send the bomb squad, too. Just in case."

"Alright."

"Call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will," Jack promised before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"We have a lead. I'm taking a team over to Norton Airfield."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"You're coming with us. If Marie is there, I'm hoping you can talk some sense into her."

"I doubt she'll listen, Jack. I'm not even sure I know her anymore."

"I need you to try," he said simply.

Kate stared at him for a long moment, taking in his determination, and also his desperation. And in that moment, she knew that she needed to do whatever he asked her to.

"Alright," she said quietly. "Let's go."

888888888888888888888

"What is it, Carrie?" Kingsley asked when his secretary walked into his office.

"It's Mandy, sir."

"Is she alone?"

"No, sir."

"Then send her in please."

Taking a seat behind his desk, Kingsley watched with anticipation as Mandy walked into the room, dragging a blonde girl with her. As his eyes rested on the hostage, he could have sworn that he heard several parts of his plan clicking into place.

"And what have you brought me today, Mandy?" he asked, needing to hear the words.

"This," she said with a cruel smile, "is Kim Bauer. Just like you asked for."

88888888888888888888888

Mason sighed as he watched Tony stride across the floor toward his office. He had been debating just how much to tell the agent, finally deciding that full disclosure was the way to go. He was asking a lot of Tony, and he knew that the other agent deserved nothing but the truth about why the weight of the world was going to be resting on his shoulders, at least for the duration of the current crisis.

Tony came bursting into the office then, interrupting George's thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Mason held up his hand to stem the tide of Tony's anger.

"I know you're mad at me, Tony, but hear me out. Please."

His words died on his lips when he saw the serious expression on his boss's face.

"Alright. I'm listening."

"You're going to want to sit down for this."

As George explained about his radiation poisoning, Tony suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He and Mason had never really gotten along, but he had an enormous amount of respect for the man. The idea that he was dying, that he wouldn't survive the day, made him sick. It wasn't fair – it wasn't fair that they were going to lose a good man and a damn fine agent because of some terrorist's insanity.

"…so I'm handing CTU over to you."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, coming out of his dark thoughts.

"You're the only one here that's qualified, Tony. So until Division can put someone else in charge, you're the boss."

"What about you? Where are you going?"

Mason chuckled bitterly.

"I don't want to die in this place, Tony. I've done all I can. But soon I'm going to start making mistakes. It's time I called it quits."

Standing up, Mason picked up his briefcase and walked around to the other side of the desk. He stopped in front of Tony, extending his hand, which the younger man took, still in a state of shock.

"One piece of advice, Almeida. Don't let yourself or anyone else talk you out of whatever you and Ava are moving towards. Let it happen. As cheesy as it sounds, you two fit. Better than anybody else I've seen." Swallowing hard, he tried to keep his voice even. "Take care, Tony. It was a pleasure knowing you and working with you – even if it didn't seem that way most of the time."

Mouth parched and mind blank, Tony couldn't think of a single thing to say that would fit the moment. Instead, he watched George Mason turn and walk out of the office.

"Goodbye, George," he whispered. "Goodbye."

88888888888888888888

The bomb squad arrived to Norton Airfield only a few seconds behind Jack and Kate. The sky was awash with blue and red lights, the wailing of the sirens, and the pouring rain falling all around them. Looking up through the windshield, Jack said a small prayer to anyone listening that they could find this bomb in time.

Getting out of the SUV, he ran over to the agents from CTU and the bomb squad. They were going to go hangar by hangar, searching every plane and every vehicle until they found that bomb or could be completely sure that it wasn't on the property. He gave them their different sectors to search and then turned to Kate as the agents ran to follow their orders.

"And me?" she asked nervously.

Jack reached into the back of his waistband and pulled out a gun, handing it to her. Kate took it, staring down at in mingled fear and confusion.

"You might need it," he said quietly. "I hope not, but…I can't take the chance. I have to go help them look for the bomb. I want you to try and find your sister."

"You're sending me off by myself?" she asked incredulously.

"No." Turning, he motioned to the one agent that hadn't left with all the others. "Carmine here is going to go with you."

"What do I do if I find her?"

"You need to keep her from getting away again."

"How."

Jack gave her a sad look.

"By doing whatever you have to."

888888888888888888888888

Jack stared at the device in front of him in shock and disbelief. He really hadn't expected the lead to pan out, and definitely not so quickly. But the bomb sat right in front of him, in a large metal box. Bringing up his walkie-talking, he took a deep breath.

"I've got the package in Hangar 13," he announced. "Get the bomb squad here _now_."

88888888888888888888888888

Kate wished that her heart would stop pounding so fast. The sound was echoing in her ears, making it nearly impossible for her to hear anything else. Glancing over at Carmine, she tried to take strength from the fact that at least she wasn't alone. But instead, she found herself wishing that Jack was there instead.

A sudden sound to their left caused them both to turn. But as they peered into the darkness, Carmine suddenly slumped to the floor, blood seeping out of a hole in his chest. Fear threatening to envelope her, Kate held her gun in front of her, her hands shaking.

"Oh come on, Katie," Marie drawled, stepping out of the shadows. "It's not like you're going to actually use that on me. I'm your baby sister."

"Why are you doing this, Marie? Just tell me that. Please."

"I don't have to explain myself to you. In a little while, this will all be over. It'll happen quick, Katie. You won't feel a thing."

"I can't let you walk out here. You know that," Kate told her, trying to steady her voice and her hands.

"No, Kate. What we both know if that you're going to stand there and let me walk out of here. Because you can't shoot me. You can't do it."

"I will."

"You won't. And I'll prove it to you."

With that, Marie turned and walked toward the door leading out of the hangar. Kate watched her walking away, anger suddenly surging through her. Her sister's voice was so callous and uncaring – it meant nothing to her that she was about to kill thousands of people, including her family.

"Stop, Marie!" she yelled. "I swear to God, I'll shoot!"

There was no answer as the younger woman continued walking. Kate knew that if she let her get much further, she would have no choice of hitting her. Firming her stance and her grip, she fired her weapon.

88888888888888888888888888888

When Ava got to Lorenzo Textiles, she showed the receptionist one of her fake I.D.'s, playing the part of a business woman who wanted to talk to Mr. Lorenzo. The woman – her nametag read Carly – said that she would let Mr. Lorenzo know that she was there, but couldn't promise that he would actually see her.

Ten minutes later, Ava was being led up a long flight of stairs and down an empty corridor with mundane pieces of art hanging on the walls. Carly took her to a door, but didn't open it.

"Mr. Lorenzo will be inside," was all she said before starting back toward her desk in the front lobby.

Ava watched her go, frowning at the woman. Something about this didn't feel right. But she was already there, and she couldn't leave until she found out something useful. Without hesitation, she opened the door and walked in.

She found herself in a large office with plush blue carpet stretching from wall to wall. An enormous metal desk sat at the far end, and a tall gaunt man stood behind it.

"Mr. Lorenzo?" she asked, walking toward the desk.

"Yes. And you must be Ms. Tolman? Carly said that you had a business proposition for me."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Ava said, setting her briefcase down. "I –"

She stopped suddenly when she heard the click of a safety being turned off right next to her ear. Glancing to the side, she saw a large black man holding a gun to her head, a grim expression on his face.

"Really, Agent Connelly…did you think your pathetic ruse would work?" Lorenzo asked.

"Not really. But I had to take the chance. Thanks for proving my suspicions right, though. This obviously isn't a legitimate business. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your name isn't Lorenzo."

"No, I'm afraid that Mr. Lorenzo doesn't exist. My name is Henderson."

"Well, great. Now that we're all acquainted, maybe you can tell me why your thug here is threatening my life."

Henderson shrugged.

"You're a threat. I was hoping my men would take you out earlier, but obviously you were too much for them. I'm hoping that at point-blank range, there will be no hope of survival."

Ava couldn't help but laugh. Henderson and his man watched her curiously as she let her laughter run it's course.

"Something funny, Agent Connelly?" he asked.

"It's just ridiculous," she explained. "If you knew the number of times I've been attacked, shot, stabbed, threatened, chased…it just gets to be a little much. And quite frankly, I'm sick of it."

Without warning, Ava grabbed the wrist of the man standing next to her and twisted hard. At the same time, she kicked out the back of one of his knees, sending him to the ground. His grip on the gun slackened, and she took it from him before firing two shots straight into his chest. Looking up, she saw Henderson raising his own weapon, but she turned and sent a bullet clean through his right hand, forcing him to fall to the ground, clutching his ruined hand. Ava walked across the office until she was standing over him, and placed one foot on the hand she had just damaged. Putting pressure on it, she leaned down so that her face was closer to Henderson's.

"I'm fucking sick of this," she said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Now you're going to take me to Kim Bauer or I'm going to put a fucking hole through your balls." She shrugged. "Your choice."


	31. Chapter 31

Tony sighed as he let his head drop into his hands. It felt weird, sitting behind George's desk, in his chair, in his office – it certainly didn't feel right. But George was gone, and he had left all the responsibilities of the day on Tony's shoulders.

Once again, he felt fear clawing at the back of his thoughts, struggling to break free and keep him from doing his job. It whispered that he couldn't do this, that he wasn't qualified to lead CTU for any significant amount of time; it told him over and over again that he would make a fatal mistake, and that innocent people would pay the price with their blood.

Sighing, he lifted his eyes and let them roam over the desk before him. An envelope leaning against the monitor of the computer caught his attention, and he frowned, reaching out to pick it up. His confusion only grew when he saw that it had Ava's name on it, written in Mason's handwriting.

He wanted to open it. He knew that Mason and Ava had gotten along well, despite their banter and arguments that usually happened in front of all of CTU. But he hadn't expected Mason to leave anything behind for her. Tony wondered if it was a goodbye, or if it had advice in it like he had given to him before walking out.

Taking a deep breath, he set the envelope back down with trembling fingers. It wasn't his place, and he had more important things to do than snoop in Ava's mail. Steeling his resolve, he stood up and walked out of the office, taking his place on the floor of CTU.

8888888888888888

As soon as Jack heard the gunshot, he was running across the airfield towards the sound. He had done his job in finding the bomb, and now it was up to the bomb squad to disarm it. The sound reminded him that Kate was in one of the hangars, tracking down her sister with the gun that he had given to her.

He slowed as he neared Hangar 3, his eyes focusing on a body on the ground. Pulling his own weapon out, he moved forward slowly, praying that it wasn't Kate.

"Jack?"

His head snapped up and he saw Kate walking towards him, her gun held out in front of her, her hands shaking. As he got closer, he saw that the person on the ground was Marie. There was a bullet hole in her shoulder, and blood slowly seeped out of her body.

"She was trying to get away," Kate whispered, her voice shaking as much as her hands. "I had to stop her."

Jack reached out slowly and rested his hand on hers. Making sure to keep eye contact, he gently took the gun from her hands, sticking it in his waistband before taking a hold of her shoulders.

"You're right," he said quietly. "You did what you had to. It's alright, Kate."

"I shot my sister."

"You stopped her from hurting any more people," he corrected.

"Did we find the bomb?" she asked, her voice suddenly desperate.

"Yes. They're working on it now."

Footsteps behind him signaled the arrival of other agents. Turning to face them, he made sure to keep on hand on Kate, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Take her into custody," he told them, nodding at Marie. "I want full shackles – consider her extremely dangerous."

As the other agents bent down to collect Marie, Jack turned back to Kate. He took her face in his hands, forcing her eyes to focus on him instead of her sister.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"For you it is. I want you to go back with these agents to CTU. You'll be debriefed and then you'll be free to go home."

"What about you?"

"I need to stay here and see this through. I'll see you back at CTU, though. I promise."

She nodded, and he could see the tears building in her eyes as the stress of the day weighed heavily on her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I didn't do anything."

"You saved us, Jack. Thank you."

888888888888888888888

Rayburn tried to ignore the looks from his former colleagues as he was led out of the Presidential bunker. But their inquisitive eyes followed him, resting on the shackles that bound his hands and feet. Refusing to meet their gazes, he kept his head up and his eyes focused forward – if only it were that easy to block out the whispers as well.

His guards led him silently to a black car, the windows tinted so that one couldn't see inside of them. Rayburn wanted to laugh at the cliché, to make a comment to them about how they were acting like the Mob. But he kept his laughter to himself, knowing that it would only sound like the crazed laughter of a man condemned to death.

As the car pulled away and they headed down the road, Rayburn wondered at the calm that came over him. He thought that his mind would be racing as it tried to come up with ideas for escape, or words that would soften the hearts of those who would judge and sentence him. But instead his mind was blank, his eyes staring out at the scenery going by. For the life of him, Rayburn couldn't decide if this was sheer bravery in the face of trial, or bald cowardice in his inability to take a chance.

Either way, he was fairly certain that it didn't matter anymore.

88888888888888888888

Nina watched from her hiding place, one eye to the scope of her rifle. She knew that this was going to be an easy hit – no one suspected that Rayburn was important enough to be taken out. And in reality, he wasn't. But Kingsley hated leaving loose ends around, and Rayburn had served his purpose.

Taking a deep breath, she blocked everything else out and aimed the rifle. Two shots disabled the front tires, and the car went into a careening spin as the driver desperately tried to regain control. But despite his best efforts, the vehicle smashed into a phone pole.

88888888888888888888

Rayburn groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. He had heard two loud bangs before the car swerved out of control, and he had known in that instant that he was going to die. Whether from the car crash or something later, Kingsley obviously wasn't finished with him yet.

Without thinking, he reached over to undo his seatbelt, only to be reminded that he was completely shackled and barely able to move. He struggled anyways, knowing that it was his only chance to live.

The door next to him opened then, and he knew that it was over. Raising his eyes slowly, he found himself looking at the cruel smile of Nina Myers.

"Rayburn," she greeted.

"Nina," he breathed. "What are you –"

The agent next to him suddenly stirred, and Rayburn realized that the man wasn't dead as he had first thought. Opening his eyes, the man started at seeing Nina and immediately reached for his weapon. Nina just tilted her head to the side and gave him a pitying look before raising her own gun and shooting him in the forehead. Without any hesitation, she turned and put a bullet in the back of the driver's head as well, just in case the crash hadn't killed him either.

"There," she breathed, a note of satisfaction in her voice. "Now they won't be bothering us anymore."

"Come on, Nina," he said. "You're not here to talk. You came here to kill me, pure and simple."

"Maybe I'm just here to bring you back to Kingsley."

Rayburn shook his head. "I've outlived my usefulness to him. I know that."

"I do have a message for you, though."

"From who?"

"Kingsley."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Let me guess – he wants to make sure that I know it was him who ordered this."

Nina nodded. "Exactly. You've played the game long enough. You know."

"Just get it over with, Nina. I can't fight or run. Just finish it and walk away."

"You're not making this very fun."

"I do need to tell you one thing before you shoot me though."

"Oh?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It won't end with me. You failed him, Nina. Connelly and Dessler are both still alive. Kingsley doesn't take to failure well. You know that."

"Yes, but I still have some usefulness left in me."

"What? As an assassin? He's got plenty of those, Nina. Don't delude yourself into thinking you're irreplaceable."

She nodded again, taking a small step back.

"Thanks for the advice."

Without another word, she raised her gun and finished the job.

88888888888888888888888

"Agent Bauer?"

Jack took a breath and finally turned away from the car that would carry Kate Warner back to CTU. A younger member of the bomb squad was looking at him, a nervous glint in his eyes. Jack vaguely remembered that his name was Waterston.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we can't disarm the bomb."

The words were like a blow to his stomach. "What? Why not?"

"Whoever made it did everything they could to make it nearly impossible to disarm. Given more time, we could do it, but…this bomb is going to go off, sir. It's just a matter of where."

"Over the desert."

Both men turned in surprise to see George Mason walking towards them. Jack noticed how pale the Director was, but he walked with a sure gait, his eyes determined.

"What are you doing here, George?"

"Saving your ass – again." He stopped when he reached them. "I just got off the phone with the President, warning him that there could a chance that we wouldn't be able to diffuse the bomb."

"How could you possibly have known that?" Jack asked.

Mason gave him a withering look. "Please, Jack. How long have we been doing this job? Nothing ever goes the way it's supposed to. Basically, we have two options – fly the bomb over the sea, or over the desert. The President just made his decision. We're dropping it in the desert. No way our ecosystem could withstand such a hit to the ocean."

"So what…we just drop it over the desert and hope that it will hit somewhere with the fewest human casualties?"

"No. It has to be very precise. I was given an exact location. Whoever flies the plane won't be coming back, Jack. They have to crash it to make sure it lands right where it's supposed to."

"So who does that?" Waterston asked, trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

As Jack opened his mouth to answer, Mason interjected. "I do."

"What?" Bauer asked, shock evident on his face. "No, George, I can't let you do that."

"You don't have a choice, Bauer. I'm doing this." He turned to Waterston. "Go tell your men to move the bomb onto a plane. I'll be there soon."

As Waterston left them, Jack rounded on Mason.

"You're not doing this, George. We –"

"I'm dying, Jack."

The statement was so unexpected that Jack felt his mouth hanging open in surprise. Struggling to regain control of himself, he clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Earlier today. I checked up on a lead and ended up getting radiation poisoning. Doctor already told me that I won't last the day, Jack."

"Then why…? Wouldn't you want to spend your last hours with your family?"

"I have no family. This is all I have left. Let me go out doing my job, Jack. Let the last thing I do be something I can be proud of."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes."

Jack nodded, looking down and fighting back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew that he couldn't deny George this last request, and truth be told, it solved a big problem for them and would save the lives of millions of people. Sticking his hand out, he raised his eyes once again.

"We won't forget this, George. I'll make sure of it."

Mason gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Jack. Take care."

"Goodbye, George."

Tears stinging the back of his eyes, Jack watched Mason walk across the airfield and toward the plane. To his credit, George didn't falter once as he walked toward his certain death. He walked with head held high and the commanding presence that he had always used at CTU. Knowing that this was the end, he made his choice and faced it with every ounce of strength he could muster. Jack had never respected him more than in that one moment.

88888888888888888888

"You're supposed to be dead," Henderson observed as he led them into a building.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ava muttered, once again poking her gun into the small of his back.

"On the contrary – I'm impressed. Any chance you'd consider a change of employment?"

"Sorry, I don't work for evil. Their health plan sucks."

"A sense of humor, too. CTU is lucky to have you."

"Do we really have to make with the small talk?"

"No. Just looking for a way to pass the time."

"Then imagine all the ways I'm going to kick your ass later and shut the hell up."

Henderson fell quiet and moved towards a set of stairs spiraling down into darkness. Without hesitation, he led her down them, his steps confident. Ava stayed alert, her senses going into overdrive as the shadows grew around her.

Eventually, they came to the bottom of the stairs, and Ava could tell that they were in a large room. A faint breeze moved through her hair, but she couldn't find any source for it.

"Alright, Henderson. Joke's over. Where are the lights?"

"Light 'em up!" he yelled.

Ava's heart sank into her stomach as torches were lit all around the room. Men and women stood along two of the walls, watching her with an animalistic gleam in their eye.

Swallowing hard, Ava realized she had walked straight into a trap.

88888888888888888888

Nina couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched as she walked through the parking garage. Rayburn's words still echoed in her head, warning her that she was just as much of a target as he was. Silently cursing herself, she tried to push that out of her mind, reminding herself that she was far more valuable than he had ever been, and that Kingsley would be a fool to try and dispose of her.

Nevertheless, as she neared her car, she couldn't ignore the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fumbling for her keys, she stopped a good distance from her vehicle, eyeing it suspiciously. Despite the voice in her head telling her that she was being foolish, Nina decided that she wasn't going to take any unnecessary chances. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the remote starter button on her keychain.

The explosion was deafening, and it picked her right up off the floor, throwing her across the garage. Pushing herself up slowly, she realized that Rayburn had saved her life with his warning. She looked around desperately, wondering if the bomber had waited around to watch her die. Seeing no one, she got to her feet, her legs slightly unsteady, and headed for the nearest vehicle that didn't have any damage from the explosion. Breaking one of the windows, she unlocked it and got in, sighing in relief when she found keys under the rug at her feet.

Avoiding the sight of her burning car, she backed out of the space and sped out of the garage. It would be awhile before she would feel safe in coming back to Los Angeles.

888888888888888888888

"Here's how the game is played," Henderson explained. "If you want to live, you have to fight."

"That hardly seems fair," Ava muttered as she noticed one guy coming up to block her retreat to the stairs. "There's eight of you and one of me."

"You will fight each one opponent, one at a time."

"I'm still not seeing the fairness there."

"I'm going to ask you to hand over your gun, Agent Connelly."

"Small chance of that."

A sharp point dug into her skin, and Ava knew that a knife was being pushed against the back of her neck. Cursing under her breath, she pulled her gun out of her holster and handed it to Henderson.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. You will have to kill your opponents in order to be considered the winner."

Ava closed her eyes at his words, silently cursing him.

"Step into the center of the room, please. And then the fighting will begin."

Moving to the middle of the room, Ava slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. She was going to need all the mobility she could get, and the tank top she was wearing underneath would be more conducive to fighting. There were a few catcalls and whistles as she shed the garment, but she ignored them.

It was then that Henderson saw another part to Ava's outside that he hadn't noticed before. On each arm, she wore something that looked like a glove that extended just below her elbows all the way to the middle of her palm. They were black, like her shirt, and they looked like they belonged more on a runway than on a federal agent.

"Interesting fashion statement," he observed.

Ava shrugged. "Gotta move with the times."

A small nod from Henderson and her first opponent attacked. Ava disposed of him quickly, breaking first his right arm and then snapping his neck. She noticed the appreciative look on Henderson's face just before her second opponent charged at her. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized that this really was just a game to him.

She took care of her first three opponents in quick succession. Her body was tiring, and she was bleeding in several places, but she was still standing – and for that, she was incredibly grateful. But at the same time, Ava also noticed that her opponents were lined up in order of strength, and that the strongest were still yet to come. She prayed that she would last.

Her fourth and fifth fights almost finished her off. But still she emerged victorious, although she was visibly swaying on her feet and breathing heavily. Her sixth opponent stepped forward, carrying a long staff, and Ava almost cried in despair.

"What the hell?" she asked, turning to Henderson. "Since when are weapons allowed?"

"I said nothing about weapons being off-limits," he said, shrugging. "I simply said you couldn't have your gun."

She wanted to throttle him, but the man she was supposed to fight was already moving in on her. Throwing herself to the side, she felt a sharp sting as the staff clipped her shoulder, sending her rolling across the floor. Pushing herself back to her feet, she saw the satisfied smile on Henderson's face.

"You know, Henderson," she said, breathing heavily. "I think you misjudged me."

"Oh?"

"Do you really think I came out of that fight with Nina Myers and that episode in the church without learning something?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to decipher the meaning of her words. Ava just stared back at him, using the time to regain some of her composure.

"Did you really think I'd go down so easily again?" she asked.

His eyes widened as they moved to the black fabric encircling her arms. Using her thumbs, Ava pressed down on a button that was hidden in the cloth, and two metal shafts came sliding out from under the sleeves. She caught them in her hands and smiled cruelly at her opponent.

This time it was she who charged. She fought without mercy, knowing that her life depended on how well she defended herself. Ignoring the screaming agony in her muscles and the blood streaming down her skin, she attacked again and again, beating back her opponent. Finally, she dealt him a deadly blow with one of her rods, bashing it into his temple. He crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

A wordless roar sounded from behind her, and Ava turned to see her final attacker running at her. He held his own staff, and this time she couldn't get out of the way fast enough to avoid the hit. The wood caught her just under her ribs and threw her across the room, knocking both rods out of her hands. Struggling to sit up, she saw the man running toward her, a knife held aloft.

Pushing back a moment of panic, Ava reached down into her boot, her eyes locked on the man charging at her. Finally, her hand found what she was looking for and she pulled out her hidden piece. Aiming it at his chest, she squeezed of four shots. Less than a foot away from her, he fell to the ground, dead.

Still holding her weapon in front of her, Ava looked around to make sure that no one else was going to attack her. With mingled relief and frustration, she saw that Henderson had left the room when it became apparent that his assassins were not going to win the fight. She wasn't sure she could have fought off a three-legged dog at that point, but she still didn't like the thought of him being out there, causing more trouble.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she jumped slightly when her phone rang. Pulling it out, she answered it wearily.

"Connelly."

"Ava? Are you alright? You sound awful."

"Nice to hear from you too, Tony."

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. They're not, though."

"Who?"

"The people who attacked me."

"People? How many of them were there?"

"Seven. The last one ran away. Chicken shit."

"Where are you?"

"Downtown somewhere. I don't exactly remember. Give me a minute to get head back on straight, okay?"

"Ava…there's been some developments."

"I really don't like the way you said that."

"We found the bomb."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes. But we can't disarm it"

"I knew I could count on you for bad news. So what are we going to do?"

"We have to fly it out over the desert, somewhere where the human casualties will be kept to a minimum."

"Okay."

"The problem is, the bomb can't me dropped. The plane has to be landed in a specific spot."

"But that's suicide for the pilot."

"I know."

"Who's the pilot, Tony?" she asked, fear seeping into her voice.

He took a deep breath. "Mason."

"What? Why?"

"He…he got radiation poisoning earlier, Ava. He won't survive the day, either way."

Tears stung her eyes, but Ava didn't care enough to wipe them away.

"When?" she asked in a whisper.

"He's flying right now." Tony paused, his own emotions starting to get the better of him. "He left you a letter. I have it here."

"Did you look at it?"

"No."

"Could you read it to me?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Yeah." Tony opened the letter, his hands shaking and his vision blurry with the tears he knew he couldn't stop. Clearing his throat, he started to read:

_Dear Ava,_

_I know you're probably mad at me for not telling you this myself. But I honestly couldn't imagine having this conversation with you while the world fell down around our ears. We both had a job to do, and this only would have gotten in the way._

_By now you know that I'm either dead or on my way there. And either the crisis has been averted and you're sitting in a hospital getting stitched up, or you still haven't come in from the field and Tony is reading this to you over the phone. I'm sorry that it had to be done this way. I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to really say goodbye._

_Over the past two years, you have become one of my closest friends. I don't have many of those, and I want you to know that I cherished our friendship. We may have fought every day on the floor, but I always respected you – as an agent, and more importantly, as a person._

_Thank you. I could go into all things you've done for me, but we both know I hate to get sentimental, and I'm afraid you're already crying. Be strong, live, and most importantly, kick those terrorists' asses. Get the job done and come home safe. _

_It has truly been my pleasure to know you._

_Sincerely,_

_George_

As Tony's voice fell silent on the other end, Ava sat and wept.

8888888888888888888

Somewhere over the desert, an explosion of light and fire burst into the peaceful darkness, shattering the silence.


	32. Chapter 32

"Ava?"

He didn't want to interrupt her. He knew that she was grieving a friend and that she deserved to be left alone and given her privacy. But even though her cries broke his heart, Tony knew that they still had work to do.

"Ava?"

Wiping at her eyes, the agent took a few deep breaths, struggling to bring herself back under control.

"Ava?"

"I'm here, Tony."

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. But I don't really have time for grief right now, do I?"

"No. But I promise you will later, okay?"

"Deal."

"Alright, what's your next move?"

"Well, before Henderson so rudely tried to have me killed, I told him to bring me to Kim Bauer. Turns out his assassins were the ones chasing us all day."

"So do you know where Kim is?"

"No. I was too busy trying to survive my own little version of Celebrity Deathmatch."

"So basically we've lost her again."

"Not necessarily. They've got a whole setup down here, Tony. And I'm suddenly burning with curiosity to know what's upstairs."

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Are you questioning my abilities, Tony?"

"I'm questioning your health, Ava. You just admitted to fighting seven people back-to-back. You've been run off the road, shot at…I don't want you going up there."

Touched by his worry, Ava smiled. "What if I agree to not go up there _alone_?"

Tony's eyes widened. "You mean you'd wait for backup?"

"If you're gonna send them right away, I promise to wait for them before going upstairs."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm calling Jack."

"Call me when he's on his way."

"Will do."

88888888888888888888

"Bauer."

"Jack? It's Tony. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to CTU now. George was successful – the nuke isn't a problem anymore."

Tony tried to ignore the hitch he heard in the other man's voice. "You can't come back in yet."

"What? Why not?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, knowing that Jack would not react well to his news.

"It's Kim."

Jack stopped and swallowed hard, fear washing over him. "Is she okay?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Trying to keep his voice neutral, Tony explained everything to Jack that had happened in the past few hours. He told him about Kim not showing up at her aunt's and about how he and Ava had found her car abandoned on the side of the road. Jack didn't say a word through the story, but Tony could feel the tension coming through the receiver. It seemed every time the nation was at risk, so was his daughter, and he knew that the strain must be getting to him.

"Jack?" he asked, once he had finished telling him everything.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"You said Ava might have a lead."

"Yeah. She thinks that Henderson led her to the right building, just downstairs into a trap instead of upstairs to Kim."

"I want that address, Tony."

"I thought you might. Ava's waiting for you to get there before she goes exploring."

"Ava never waits."

"She just had a major fight to the death with seven people, Jack. I think she's a little sore and tired." He paused, thinking. "But I wouldn't waste any time getting there. She gets antsy."

"Give me the address and I'm on my way."

"2237 Brahman Drive."

Tony heard the phone click off and he knew that Jack was gone. Staring around the office for a minute, he tried to let his body relax from the stress of the day. But with Kim Bauer still missing and Ava once again in harm's way, he knew there was no way that was going to happen. Sighing, he picked up the phone again and dialed the head of Field Ops.

8888888888888888

"You got here fast," Ava commented as Jack came striding through the door.

"Tony called me. Told me about Kim."

Ava frowned. "Are you mad at me for not telling you earlier?"

"Right now I just want to find my daughter."

"'Kay. You can yell at me later."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked more closely at the woman standing in front of him. Her usual humor was in full-swing, but there was an empty timbre to her voice and a blank look in her eye that told him something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I've had a rough day."

"Ava," he said seriously, waiting until her eyes lifted to meet his. "Are you okay?"

"No, Jack. I'm not. I'm tired and I hurt. If Kim isn't upstairs, that means I've lost her _again_. And I just lost a very good friend. So no – I'm not okay."

Staring at her for a moment longer, Jack stepped forward and pulled Ava into his arms. She relaxed against him almost immediately, her arms reaching around him to pull him closer. They stood like that for a long minute, taking the little comfort that they barely had time for. When they pulled back, both felt as though they could go on for just a bit longer than they could have before.

"You gettin' mushy on me, Bauer?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Just a little," he admitted. "You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Ava reached into the back of her waistband and pulled out a gun.

"Ready."

They moved up the stairs slowly, silently agreeing that taking the elevator would be too dangerous – they had no way of knowing if the doors were being watched or what exactly they would be walking into. A cursory sweep of each floor showed them to be empty, so they continued upward, still not saying a word.

By the time they reached the top floor, their tension had escalated again. They both knew that the last floor would either bring them to a dead end or to Kim, and either one came with its own complications.

There was only one set of doors, large and ornate as it sat at the far end of the hall. Weapons held out in front of them, they quickened their pace, eager now that the end was in sight to finish what others had started.

Ten feet from the door they stopped, knowing that they needed a plan before going in.

"Any thoughts?" Jack asked.

Ava shrugged. "Is there really any reason to hide what we're trying to do?"

"No."

"Do you think they know we're here?"

Jack thought for a minute. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not anyone was actually paying attention to those cameras we passed."

"What are the chances they weren't being watched?"

"Slim to none."

"So basically they're either not here or they're in there waiting for us."

"Sounds about right."

"Then why prolong this?" Ava asked. "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Reaching out, Ava took a hold of the door handles and pulled, swinging the heavy wood toward them. She glanced over at Jack, who nodded at her, and they moved into the room confidently.

There were only two people inside, but they immediately captured Jack and Ava's attention. An older man stood by the window on the other side of the room. His hair was thinning on top, but it was clear that it had once been a deep red color. Now streaks of grey danced through his beard, giving away his age. His eyes were light and merry, suggesting that at one time he might have been a nice man – but the knife in his hand proved otherwise.

Kim tried to look brave as the point of the knife dug into her neck. There was a bruise next to her left eye, and blood ran down from a cut on her face, showing that she had fought back at some point. But it was clear to see that her hope and strength were running out, and she was near the breaking point.

"Kim –" Jack took a step toward his daughter.

"Now, now, Agent Bauer," the man said, tightening his hold on Kim. "I need you to stay right where you are."

"Who the hell are you?" Ava asked.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out? My name is Kingsley."

She frowned, seemingly dissatisfied with his answer.

"Is that actually supposed to mean something to us?" she pressed.

He clucked at her disappointedly. "I thought much better of you, Agent Connelly. I thought for sure that you and your government friends would have put this together already."

"Look, dude, I've never heard of you. I'm guessing by the swankiness of the room and the fact that you've got Kim means you're pretty high up on the terrorist food chain, but…other than that, I don't really give a shit."

"Ava!" Jack hissed, his eyes and weapon trained on Kingsley.

"Don't worry, Jack. Nothing Ava says will endanger your daughter's life. Kim serves too much of a purpose."

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you do all of this? The bomb, the assassins, the kidnappings…what the hell were you trying to accomplish?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kingsley asked. "I was doing it for the good of our nation."

"Oh I can't wait for you to explain this one," Ava said, her gun still aimed at the man.

"We've been falling apart for years – ripping at the seams. There is no such thing as an American identity anymore. We've become too divided for us to have any chance of standing together should we be faced with an adversary."

"I'm still confused."

"Don't you see, Ava? What this country needs is a national crisis. It will bring us back together, make us stronger against any outside force."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she interrupted. "You were going to kill thousands of people to bring the country closer together!?"

"Yes."

"You're insane!"

"I'm pragmatic."

"That is so not the word I would use for you."

"Why Kim?" Jack asked suddenly. "Why did you take my daughter?"

"At first it was to distract you from finding the bomb. But when it became clear that it wasn't working, she was upgraded to a bargaining chip."

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple, really. I want immunity."

"Excuse me?" Ava asked.

"I want immunity. In exchange, I will give you back your daughter, Jack. As well as the men who financed this entire operation."

"No," Ava said immediately.

"Now, now, Agent Connelly, this isn't your call to make. This isn't your daughter's life in the balance."

"No," Ava repeated, not giving Jack a chance to speak. "I don't think you understand. I will put a hole in your fucking head."

"Then you lose the men behind all this."

"But I get you, so I'm thinking it's a fair deal."

The four of them stood there for a tense moment, staring at each other. Ava kept her gun arm steady, her finger brushing against the trigger. Jack's eyes never left his daughter's, trying to tell her silently that he was going to get her out of this no matter what he had to do. Kim, for her part, simply tried to stay calm, knowing that she was completely helpless as to what would happen next. At the same time, Kingsley kept his eyes on Ava, sizing the agent up and trying to gauge what her next move would be.

She saw the muscles in his wrist tense, and Ava knew that he was about to slit Kim's throat. Without any hesitation, her finger jerked, sending a bullet hurtling towards him. It ripped through his wrist and sliced into his shoulder, causing him to drop the knife and loosen his hold on Kim.

That was when all hell broke loose. Three men came out of a little room to the side, their weapons pointing at Ava, Jack and Kim. At the same time, the wall right next to Kingsley exploded, sending debris crashing across the room. Ava watched in mild surprise as CTU agents came pouring into the room, quickly securing the situation and disarming Kingsley's men.

When she saw that it was safe, Kim ran to her father, launching herself into his arms and holding him tightly. Jack closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, breathing freely for the first time that day. Ava watched them, a small smile on her face – for all that they had lost that day, it could have been much worse.

A hand rested gently on her shoulder, and she turned to see Tony standing behind her. She tried to smile at him as well, but the understanding in his eyes was just too much. Taking a shuddering breath, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He held her tightly, running a hand up and down her back, letting her take whatever comfort from him she could.

"You did good, Ava," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "George would be proud."


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you ready yet?" Tony asked.

"Hold your horses," Ava snapped.

"Do people actually say that anymore?"

"I do."

"What is taking you so long?"

She sighed. "I already told you. I don't do the packing thing well. I never know what to bring, or what I'll end up needing."

Tony shrugged. "Clothes. Bathroom stuff. A book for the plane. Maybe an extra pair of shoes." He stopped. "No more than two pairs of shoes, though. I've seen how you women pack."

"You women?" she asked, laughing. "Have you seen the size of my shoes lately? I couldn't fit more than one pair in this bag." Taking one last look around the room, she zipped up her suitcase and picked it up by the handle. "Alright. I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Phone, clothes, shoes, book, notebook, keys, sunglasses, bath stuff, iPod, camera." She nodded. "Yep. I'm all set."

He rolled his eyes as they headed out of her house and down to the car. Throwing the suitcases in the trunk, Ava got into the passenger's seat while Tony got behind the wheel.

"Remind me again why we have to do this?" she asked.

"Division told us to. And they sign our paychecks."

"Remind me why I care about that again?"

Tony gave her a look. "Just because you don't _need_ the money, doesn't mean you'd be happy if you lost your job."

"Yeah, yeah. You know, this isn't going to be fun."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How?"

Ava sighed, looking out her window. "Chloe hates me."

"I think Chloe hates everyone."

"I don't like being hated."

"Maybe you just have to accept that she doesn't like people."

She shook her head. "No. I refuse to accept that."

"You don't particularly like people," Tony pointed out.

"That's different. I'm at least pleasant to them. Usually."

"If she doesn't like you, there's really not much you can do, Ava."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"You can't force someone to like you."

"I won you over."

Tony sighed. "That's different."

"How?"

"I never really _dis_liked you."

"You made a damn good show of it."

"Yeah, well…I'm stupid, okay?"

Ava smiled and rested a hand on his arm. "Aw, Tony…you're not stupid. You're just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…silly."

"You didn't really just call me silly."

Her smile brightened. "I know how I'm going to win Chloe over."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I'm going to kill her with kindness."

"Uh…don't those terms kind of negate themselves?"

"Not at all," she argued. "I'm going to be kind…until she either gives in or it kills her."

"Have I told you lately what a nice person you are?" Tony asked with a smile.

Ava shrugged. "I'm a giver."

888888888888888888

Chloe sat in her seat stiffly, on the end of their row. Ava sat in the middle seat to her left, with Tony against the window. None of them had really wanted the middle, but Ava had finally decided that she'd rather be between them then stuck on either end.

The snarky computer analyst let her gaze drift to the field agent. She still couldn't figure Connelly out, and that was driving her crazy. The woman had been nothing but nice to her since she joined CTU, and had even invited her to get drinks more than once. But Chloe just couldn't get past the fact that she looked like every pretty girl in high school that she had ever come across. Not to mention that, as a general rule, she didn't like people.

But the agent just wouldn't seem to get the message.

"Well…" Ava said slowly. "This is fun."

Tony glanced over at her. "Didn't you bring your book and the iPod so that you wouldn't have to sit here and be bored?"

"Aren't you constantly telling me that I should put the book down and be social?"

He sighed. "I'm telling you right now that I'm not playing any travel games."

"Thank God for that," she muttered.

"Are you two sure you don't need a room?" Chloe asked, not even looking at them.

Ava looked over at her, an amused smile on her face. "Have I mentioned lately what a breath of fresh air your sarcasm is?" Turning back to Tony, she rested a hand on his arm. "Remind me to kill Jack when he gets back from his little undercover stint."

"And why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"It's his fault I'm on this plane to Vegas. He's supposed to be sitting here – not me."

Tony shrugged. "Just think…if Jack were here, I'd have to listen to him and Chloe snipe at each other instead of _you_ and Chloe. And besides, maybe by the end of this you and O'Brian will be friends."

Ava looked over at the other woman. "You think?"

Chloe scowled. "Why do you want to be friends with me anyway? I don't do the whole "people" thing."

"And that, Chloe, is exactly why I want to be your friend."

"You can't make me like people."

"True," Ava conceded. "But I can do my damnedest to make you like me."

"There's something wrong with you."

"You have no idea, Chloe," Tony told her. "You have no idea."

888888888888888888

"We're sharing a room?" Chloe asked as the three of them walked toward the elevator.

"It's okay, Chloe," Ava reassured her. "I promise I don't bite."

The analyst looked uncomfortable. "It's not that…I just, I like my personal space. Tony gets _his_ own room."

"That's because he's a boy. Division is afraid that if one of us shared a room with him, there would be sex. And if all three of us were in a room together…well, obviously we'd be having a wild orgy."

Chloe scowled. "And what if you and I were lesbians?"

Tony started choking behind them, but Ava just walked into the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. "I think that's an excellent point, Chloe. I may just bring it up the next time I speak with Division."

Tony was still laughing as the doors closed and they began to ascend.

8888888888888888888

They met a couple hours later in the restaurant on the roof of the hotel. The weather was warm, with a cooling breeze moving through, making it perfect for eating outside. Ava, Chloe and Tony were escorted to their table overlooking the city, and they took their seats before giving the waiter their drink orders.

"Well, Vegas may be the city of sin," Ava said, "but it is pretty cool to look at."

"If you like bright gaudy lights and buildings," Chloe muttered.

"Not as a general rule. But this is a nice view, O'Brian. Relax and let yourself enjoy it."

"I don't think Chloe believes in enjoying things," Tony said quietly.

"That's not true," Ava objected. "She enjoys snapping at Kim Bauer on an hourly basis."

"It's not my fault she doesn't know what she's doing," Chloe snapped.

"She's still new though," Tony pointed out. "Give her some time."

"She only got the job because of who her father is."

Ava tilted her head in thought. "That's true. But it doesn't mean that she can't learn the ropes and become good at her job. Give her a chance – she might surprise you."

Tony agreed. "She's a hard worker, too. She and Adam have been busting their butts with these attacks."

"We all have been," Chloe argued. Then her scowl softened a little bit. "But for new people, Adam and Kim are doing what they can." She looked over to Ava. "I heard that you and the guy in charge have a…connection."

She shrugged. "I guess you could call it that. About a year ago we had a nuclear crisis, and he started calling me, giving me helpful hints."

"But he's one of the bad guys. Why would he help you?"

Ava shrugged again. "He said something about wanting me to live so that we could continue our little game."

"That's kind of twisted."

"It's _very_ twisted," the field agent agreed. "But he hasn't called me since then. He just got back to his wonderful acts of terror."

"He's worse than the others we deal with," Tony said quietly. "He doesn't want anything. He just wants to prove that we have no power to stop him."

"And he apparently has money and men to spare, since all of his shooters end up dead. And let me tell you – I've danced with these guys up close and personal. They're badass, and they don't care whether they live or die."

"Do you think we'll be able to stop him?" Chloe asked.

Ava nodded. "Eventually. It's just a question of how many more have to die first."

The waiter arrived then with their drinks, and the conversation turned to happier things.

888888888888888888

"You know, boring conference aside, I can't complain about having a little vacation from CTU."

Chloe looked over at Ava as the two women got ready for bed. "Is Vegas really where you would want to go for a vacation?"

Ava shrugged. "It wouldn't be my first choice. But hey, I'll take what I can get. It's better than setting us to some silly cold place like…Chicago." She smiled. "Don't tell Tony I said that. He loves that stupid city."

"Have you ever been to Chicago?"

"No."

"Then how can you call it stupid?"

"I call plenty of things stupid without having experienced them. It's my duty as an American – otherwise the rest of the world would find out that we're not all actually idiots."

Chloe watched the other woman for a long moment. "All you ever do is joke and make sarcastic remarks."

"Pot calling the kettle…"

"I'm serious."

Ava sighed. "What can I say? It's a defense mechanism. I've been doing it since I was little."

"I'm sure your parents loved that."

"My mom thought it was pretty funny. My dad…not so much."

"Do you get along with both your parents?"

Ava laid down on her bed, turning to face Chloe as the analyst climbed into her own. "Since when do you actually care about my life?"

"I…I don't. If you don't want to talk about it –"

"No, it's fine Chloe," she said gently. "I just thought you hated me."

Chloe sighed. "I don't hate you. I just don't understand why you're trying so hard to be my friend."

Ava shrugged. "You intrigue me. And why shouldn't we be friends? I think we may have more in common than you think."

"I doubt that," Chloe scoffed. "I bet you've had the perfect life."

"You think so?" Ava asked.

"Gee, let me think about that. You're thin, pretty, athletic, smart…"

"I wasn't always thin," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I used to be really overweight. In high school."

"I find that hard to believe."

"At my heaviest I was 245 pounds."

Chloe sat up and stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding me!"

Ava shook her head. "Nope."

"What happened?"

"I got angry. I started running…and I just kept at it."

Chloe stared at her, thinking. "You didn't answer my earlier question."

"Which one?"

"About getting along with your parents."

"Oh yeah. Well, my mom and I always got a long. My dad…he and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"On what?"

"Everything. We don't really talk anymore."

"Big fight?"

"Yeah. He disowned me, I yelled at him. It was a mess."

"But at least you've got your mom, right? Does she live in L.A.?"

Ava's gaze grew distant. "She died."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen. It was a car accident."

"Did you have to live with your dad after that?"

She shook her head. "My grandparents took me in."

Chloe nodded, an uncomfortable look on her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

"It's okay. I don't actually mind talking about it."

"I really don't hate you, you know."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah…well, goodnight."

As Chloe shut off the lights, Ava smiled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Chloe."

888888888888888888888888888

By the time the conference was over for the first day, Ava was ready to scream with boredom. They walked out of the lecture hall, Tony turning towards their rooms. Chloe and Ava had something else in mind, however, and they both headed for the bar on the ground floor of the hotel.

"Are we getting dinner?" he asked, jogging to catch up with them.

"You can eat," Ava told him, "but I'm getting a drink."  
"It wasn't that bad."

She glared at him. "It was the lecture from Hell. I think I fell asleep with my eyes open two hours in."

"It wasn't that bad –"

"No, Tony," Chloe interrupted. "It really was."

Ava smirked. "See? I told you so."

Before they could say anything else, Tony's phone started to ring. Ava and Chloe continued walking as he fell behind, finally stopping as he talked with the person on the other end. By the time the conversation was over and he caught up to them, they were already seated at the bar.

"Who was that?" Ava asked, sipping on her fuzzy navel.

"Division."

"Did you thank them for this lovely lecture and tell them that I'm going to kick their asses as soon as I get home?"

"Actually, you might want to thank them."

"For what?" Chloe asked, scowling.

"It turns out we might not be going to the lectures tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Las Vegas PD is having a problem. Division asked us to help out – not as feds, just as fellow law enforcement agents."

Ava frowned. "What kind of problem?"

Tony shrugged. "Wagner wouldn't say. But he wants us out there right now, and he told me we should be armed and ready."

Ava's frown disappeared. "Sounds fun. What are we waiting for?"


	34. Chapter 34

"It's unusually bright out for this time of night," Ava observed as they pulled up to the scene.

"I think that would probably be the flaming wreck," Tony pointed out.

She shrugged. "Probably."

Chloe scowled at them. "Do you two ever stop?"

Tony turned to say, "Do we ever stop what?" at the same time that Ava simply replied, "No." Chloe stared at them both in disgust for a moment before shaking her head and moving toward the crowd of law enforcement agents. Tony and Ava shared a small smile before they made their way over as well.

"Can I help you?" a man called to them.

Ava turned and looked at him, sizing him up. He was obviously good-looking, as was the tall black man standing next to him. He also had the faintest hint of a cocky smile dancing on his lips, as though he laughed often. Immediately warming up to him, she led Tony and Chloe over.

"Agents Connelly, Almeida and O'Brian," she introduced, showing her badge. "Our boss called and said you guys could use some help."

"You could say that," the black man muttered. "I'm Warrick Brown. This is Nick Stokes," He nodded at the man who had originally spoken to them, "and that's Sara Sidle over there, working the scene. We're C.S.I.s."

"Nice to meet you," Ava said, giving them a sincere smile. "So what have you guys got?"

"Fugitives." They all turned to see Sara walking toward them, a camera hanging from her neck. "Three of them."

"They cause the crash?" Tony asked.

Nick nodded. "Flipped the damn thing and sent it spinning into a tree. They had to have had outside help. Van exploded, but none of the prisoners' remains were found inside."

"So basically you're telling me that we're going to have to chase people." Ava glanced over at Tony. "You know how I feel about running."

"I think you're going to have to deal with it this one time," he told her, mock sincerity dripping from his voice.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she mumbled, and Nick laughed at their little exchange. Smiling at him, Ava nodded at the scene. "So what do we have?"

"_That_ is none of your business."

They all turned to see an older man in a business suit stomping toward them. He was mildly overweight and more than mildly balding, and he looked as though he'd swallowed something extremely sour. Putting himself in front of Tony, he authoritatively set his hands on his hips.

"Nobody asked for any federal help in this case," he spat out.

Tony held up his hands in a calming gesture. "I'm Agent Tony Almeida sir –"

"I don't give a damn _who_ you are!" the man interrupted. "You feds aren't wanted here!"

"Wow. Way to be rude," Chloe muttered.

Tony's eyes widened even as Ava smirked. "I like this. I didn't even have to say anything."

Chloe shrugged. "It's the truth," she defended.

"Sir," Tony said, a hint of exasperation in his voice. "can you at least tell us who you are before you kick us out?"

The man grunted. "I'm Captain Don Murphy of the LVPD. Now will you kindly get your people out of here?"

Tony gave Ava a warning glance, telling her in no uncertain terms that she needed to back off. Rolling her eyes, she nodded almost imperceptibly, letting him know that she would play nice for the time being. When he was sure that she was going to keep her mouth shut, he turned back to Murphy.

"Captain, I understand that you don't want us encroaching on your case," he said gently. "And I also understand that these are not federal prisoners. But they are dangerous criminals and they are loose. All we want is to help you find and apprehend them. We don't want credit for any collars. In fact, you don't even have to mention that we were here once these guys are caught and put back under arrest."

Murphy eyed them warily, as though he didn't trust the words coming from Tony's mouth. "The feds always want jurisdiction," he argued. "And they _always_ want credit."

"These fugitives aren't terrorists," Tony pointed out. "We from the Counter Terrorist Unit. We don't need the credit for this. Our boss called us, asked if we could help. That's all we're here for. Just extra bodies and guns."

Tony's soft tone wore away at Murphy's antagonism, and the older man finally sighed and took his hands off of his hips. "Alright, you can stay. But I swear to God, if you try to usurp this case from us –"

"We won't," Tony promised. He looked around. "Do you have a command center set up?"

"Of course," Murphy answered. "It's at the nearest precinct."

Tony nodded. "Okay. I want you to take one of my agents there with you." When the heavyset man opened his mouth to argue, Tony held up a hand. "Just wait. She's the best damn computer analyst we have, and she coordinates all of our field operations. Let her run comm – there's no one better."

Murphy stared at him for a long moment, his eyes hard. "Alright," he finally said. "Let's go."

Chloe glared at Tony as she moved past him, following Murphy as he walked toward his vehicle. The three C.S.I.s and the two CTU agents tried to keep their laughter quiet as they watched him. Tony turned to Ava, a smug expression on his face.

"See? I didn't even need to hit him."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Might've done him some good if you had." Turning, she looked at the C.S.I.s. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

8888888888888888888888888888

"I found something!"

Tony and Ava looked up at Sara's declaration. Moving over to her, they saw that she was squatting next to a tree, taking multiple pictures of something on the ground. When she was finished with that, she stood up and turned to face them.

"Somebody stood here for a long time," she explained. "The footprints are pretty deep, and there are pieces of bark on the ground, like somebody was leaning against the tree and shifting against it every now and then."

"So this is where the outside help came from," Nick commented. Bending down, he picked up a piece of bark. "What's this?" he asked.

Sara took a step closer, leaning over his shoulder. "There's something on the wood," she said quietly. "I don't recognize it though. We'll send a sample back to the lab." She wrinkled her nose. "It smells funny."

"Can I see it?" Ava asked, stretching out her hand.

Sara nodded, handing her a pair of gloves first. When the agent had put those on, she handed her the piece of bark. Ava brought it up to her nose and sniffed carefully, her forehead creasing as the odor hit her.

"I know this," she said quietly. "I know this smell."

"Then what is it?" Nick asked.

Ava closed her eyes for a moment and thought. When she finally opened them again, there was a satisfied smile on her face.

"Rocket launcher," she said triumphantly.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked, frowning.

"The bark. It smells like a rocket launcher was used right here."

"And why exactly would you know that?"

Ava shrugged. "I've used a rocket launcher or two in my time." She turned and gave Tony a glowing smile. "I helped with more than just the running and the violence."

He gave her a mock scowl. "That doesn't mean you did any science. You only knew the answer because of all the running and violence you've done before."

Ava stuck out her tongue at him. "Spoilsport."

"Hey guys!"

They all looked up to see Warrick waving them over. He was standing at the tree line, his eyes focused on something on the ground. When they reached him, he pointed down.

"We've got footprints."

"That's promising," Ava said.

"There are four sets. Two of them go pretty much straight ahead, while the other two veer off to the right."

"We should call Murphy," Sara pointed out, exasperation heavy in her voice.

"Or not," Ava suggested. When Sara raised an eyebrow, the agent shrugged. "I'm just saying…we could call him over here and he could send twenty cops into the woods, nosy and conspicuous, or…."

"Or?" Nick asked.

"Or we go in ourselves and see if we can bring them out," Tony finished, knowing exactly what Ava was thinking.

"Murphy won't like that," Warrick pointed out. "He's already worried about you guys stealing this collar from him."

"So we'll split up," Ava said. "Tony can go with Nick and Sara, and I'll go with Warrick. That way, LVPD is on this the whole way."

Nick shook his head. "Sara's not going."

Sidle rounded on him. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going," he repeated. "Last case we worked together you got shot."

"I had a vest on," she protested.

"I don't care," he said, his voice tight. Worry was plain on his face, and his eyes begged her to listen to him. "Please, Sar…I can't see you get hurt again."

Ava could tell that Sara wanted to argue with him. But she could also see that he was getting through to her.

"I guess the scene still needs to be processed," she muttered, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"So we're decided?" Ava asked. When everyone nodded, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few earpieces. "I need each of you to wear one of these."

"What, you just keep earpieces on hand?" Nick asked even as he took one.

Tony answered. "When we found out that we would be helping the LVPD, we hooked up a comm unit to Chloe's computer, just in case. Ava…well, she tends to attract random gunfire and government conspiracies. So we'd rather be safe than sorry."

Ava glared at him as she put her earpiece in. "Chloe? Are you there?"

"I'm here," the analyst muttered. "What's up?"

"Are you alone?"

"Pretty much. Murphy sat me in a corner and told me to stay out of the way. I don't think he likes me very much."

"I find that hard to believe. You're such a people person."

"Bite me, Connelly. Did you guys find anything?"

"We've got footprints," she answered. "Four sets, going in two different directions. We're going to team up with the C.S.I.s and see where they go."

"Alright. Do they have the other earpieces?"

"Yeah." Ava looked up at Nick and Warrick. "Tell her who you are again so she can recognize your voices." When they had done that, Ava spoke again. "Try to keep Murphy out of our business as long as you can, okay?"

Chloe snorted. "Trust me, the guy won't give me the time of day. He probably thinks I'm doing some secret government work."

"And are you?"

"Not exactly."

"Chloe…"

"Alright. I hacked into their systems. So I know everything they know. Which means now you know. So we're all in the loop. Except Murphy."

"I am so okay with that," Ava told her. "We're ready to move out. You set?"

"Everything's good here."

"Alright. Hopefully you'll hear some good news from us soon. We'll try to keep the pointless chatter down."

"Yeah, it would suck if the fugitives heard you and set up an ambush."

"Thanks for that thought, Chloe."

"Anytime."

8888888888888888888

Ava and Warrick walked through the darkness carefully, both holding their guns in front of them. The night was quiet as they moved away from the wreckage, their footsteps sounding unnaturally loud in the stillness. Their eyes moved everywhere, trying to take in everything around them as their senses stayed on high alert.

Looking down at the ground, Ava spotted something. She nudged Warrick, pointing, and he squatted to get a better look.

"Blood," he whispered.

"Blood?" Chloe asked, her voice coming through clear. "Did he just say blood."

"Be advised," Ava said in a low tone. "One or both of our suspects may be injured."

The two moved forward again. As they went on, the blood drops became bigger and more pronounced, leaving them a clear trail to follow. The ground was disturbed in places, and Warrick began to suspect that one of the fugitives was being dragged by his partner. Nearing a small opening in the trees, he and Ava paused, peering into the darkness.

Two men were in the clearing, one lying on the ground, the other kneeling over him. Even from that distance, Ava could see that the first one was seriously injured. She looked over at Warrick and he nodded, signaling that they could probably take the two of them without too much of a fight.

Ava stepped out first. "Las Vegas Police Department," she said firmly, her gun pointed at them. "Throw down any weapons you might have and put your hands up."

The uninjured man looked up at them, and Ava could see the argument going on in his head, his eyes flickering between her and his injured friend. Finally, the latter won out, and he set his gun down, sliding it across the ground and sticking his hands up.

"Please," he begged. "He needs a doctor."

Warrick went to the man lying down, even while Ava cuffed the other fugitive.

"He's hurt bad," the C.S.I. confirmed. "Looks like a piece of glass from the van hit him in the stomach. We need to get him to the hospital."

Ava opened her mouth to answer when a gunshot sounded somewhere to the right, closely followed by a cry of pain. Her head whipped around in the direction of the sound, fear consuming her.

"Tony," she whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

Ava set off at a run without a second's thought. The cry of pain had been too short for her to identify the voice, and she prayed fervently that it hadn't been Tony. Distantly, she could hear Warrick behind her, his voice low as he told Chloe to send someone to pick up their fugitives. Chloe's voice sounded in both their ears – she wasn't getting a response from either Tony or Nick, but she was afraid that they had been ambushed.

The sound of voices up ahead caused the agent and the C.S.I. to slow down, quieting their footsteps. Hiding themselves in the shadows, they peered at the scene before them.

Tony stood with both arms raised in surrender, his gun lying on the ground some distance from him. One of the fugitives stood less than five feet away, his gun aimed directly at Tony's head. As Ava's eyes swept the area, she saw that Nick was lying on the ground facedown – and he wasn't moving.

8888888888888888888

Tony stared at the man standing in front of him, trying to ignore the gun that was being pointed at his head. The man had a desperate gleam in his eye, and Tony knew what a volatile situation he was in – a man who believed that he had no options was capable of anything.

For what felt like the thousandth time, Tony cursed himself for letting the fugitives catch them. He and Nick had been moving forward cautiously, sweeping through the area as they searched for the convicts. Shadows lurking all around them, Tony had been worried that thy had lost the trail.

But then a shot had run out, and Nick had cried out in pain before crumpling to the ground. Tony whirled around, his weapon at the ready, but before he could get a good look at his attacker, he was struck in the head. The blow had disoriented him, and by the time he knew what was going on, his weapon had been taken from him, and a gun was being pointed at his head.

He continued to stare at his captor, doing his best to ignore Nick's quiet moans. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the C.S.I. wasn't moving, and there was blood seeping out of his wound and staining the leaves underneath him.

Tony's mind flashed to Ava, and some of the tension fell away. She had most likely heard the shot, and she would come running – she always did. A small voice in the back of his head asked what would happen is she and Warrick had been ambushed as well, but he pushed that thought aside. For now, he needed to focus on keeping the guy in front of him calm. If he shot Tony now, it wouldn't really matter if Ava was on her way or not.

888888888888888888

Ava tried to control her breathing, telling herself that panicking wasn't going to help anybody. Taking another deep breath, she focused on the scene before her, trying to glean whatever information she could.

The man aiming his gun at Tony looked to be on the wild side. His eyes were wide, and they shifted from side to side – his entire demeanor told her that he was incredibly anxious. That one fact let her know that he probably wasn't the shooter. The man who had fired the rocket launcher should have been with him, and Ava knew that just because she couldn't see him, didn't mean that he wasn't there. Any move that she or Warrick made had to be made knowing that he was out there somewhere, probably with his finger on the trigger.

Leaning over, she whispered to Warrick. "He can't be alone." When the C.S.I. nodded in agreement, Ava continued. "I'm going to go look for the rocket man. You stay here. When I shoot, you shoot, okay?"

"What if he looks like he's gonna take out Tony?" he asked, his voice barely discernible.

Ava's eyes hardened. "You take the bastard out first."

Warrick nodded again, and Ava slipped her gun back into its holster. Looking around, she found a nearby tree and silently swung herself into its branches. She was afraid that if she moved along the ground, the sniper would be able to pick her off. Up in the trees, she had a wider range of vision, and she was hoping that she could gain the other hand, neutralizing her opponent before he realized that she was there.

It felt like she was moving from tree to tree for ages, even though, logically, Ava knew that it couldn't have been more than a couple minutes. Her muscles ached from how tense she kept her body, but she couldn't afford to make any noise. If she failed to take the sniper out, Warrick and Tony were open targets.

She stopped suddenly, peering in front of her as she clung to a branch. She could have sworn that there was movement a few trees to her right. Slowing her breathing, Ava stared into the darkness, willing the movement to happen again.

When it did, she knew that she had her man. His attention was completely focused on aiming his sniper rifle, and as far as she could tell, he hadn't registered her presence. Pulling out her Glock, she took careful aim, shifting until she could use her leg to steady her shot. The world dropped away as she slowed her breathing even further and closed one eye.

Ava barely noticed the slight kickback from her gun as the bullet ripped out of the muzzle and hurtled through the air. Even in the darkness, she could see the projectile collide with the sniper's elbow, and she was rewarded with a harsh yowl as the bone shattered and both the rifle and the man toppled to the ground.

She jumped down immediately, and seconds later she heard a second gunshot. Praying that it had been Warrick shooting the other fugitive, Ava moved forward, her gun trained on the fallen sniper. He held his elbow as he writhed in pain, his moans loud in the darkness. She kicked his gun away before holstering her own and pulling out her handcuffs.

"You're under arrest, Rocket Man. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…except your moans of pain. I'm pretty sure we won't need to use those."

She yanked his arms behind his back, smiling grimly when the man screamed in pain. Handcuffing him, Ava dragged him to his feet. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"You better hope that C.S.I. isn't dead. Or there will be hell to pay."

Without another word, she dragged him back toward the others.

888888888888888

Red and blue lights flashed in the darkness, sending shadows hurtling against the trees, making the woods seem even denser than they normally would. Ava stared into them wearily, her body exhausted now that they had found the fugitives. Tony stepped up beside her, sighing as he did so.

"Wasn't that more fun than going to a stupid conference?" he asked.

Ava gave him a small smile. "We probably still have to go to the conference in the morning. So really, all we missed out on was some well-earned sleep."

Tony shook his head. "I just got off the phone with Division. They thanked us for helping out the locals and not pissing them off at the same time. They said we could come home."

"Well that was nice of them." She took a deep breath, and then spoke quietly. "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you, too." He looked down at the ground, kicking gently at the dirt. "Thanks. For saving me."

Without looking at him, Ava reached out and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers, and then laid her head on his shoulder. "You really are one of my best friends, you know."

Tony laughed. "Ironic, considering the rough start we had." Ava nodded, and he heard the slight catch in her breath. "Hey," he whispered, tugging on her hand. "Come here."

He turned her and then pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Ava's arms snaked around his torso and they held each other tightly, both thankful that the other was safe and sound. Tony breathed her deeply, pulling her even closer.

"I heard the EMT say that Nick's going to be fine."

"I was worried we'd be too late," Ava said, her voice muffled by Tony's shirt.

He nodded. "Me too. But they said we got him to the ambulance just in time. Sara went with him to the hospital."

"There's something there between those two."

Tony chuckled. "I doubt they'll admit it though."

Ava shrugged. "Eventually they'll have to. You can only ignore love for so long."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Chloe stepped up then, cutting of his train of thought.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

Ava nodded, pulling herself reluctantly from Tony's embrace. "We are, thanks."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry about it. It's time we headed back to the hotel anyway. I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted."

It was Chloe's turn to nod. "Do we really have to sit through a bunch of lectures tomorrow?"

"No," Tony told her. "We're going home tomorrow."

"Good. I'm tired of Vegas." Chloe turned back to Ava. "I heard you shattered the guy's elbow. He might never regain full use of his arm."

Ava shrugged. "It was either that or kill him. Besides, maybe that will teach him that he shouldn't go around playing with rocket launchers."

Warrick stepped out of the darkness then, joining them.

"I hear you guys are outta here," he commented.

Tony nodded. "We're leaving for L.A. in the morning."

Warrick stuck out his hand, and the two men shook. "Thanks for all your help."

Tony smiled. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Anytime." The C.S.I. turned to Ava. "I don't think I've ever seen a federal agent go swinging through the treetops before."

Ava shrugged. "I like to make my own fun."

Warrick laughed and they shook hands as well before he turned to Chloe. "You really pissed off Murphy, you know."

The analyst frowned. "How?"

"He just found out that you hacked into his systems. He's having a meltdown as we speak." Warrick grinned and stuck out his hand one last time. "Thanks."

Smiling back awkwardly, Chloe took his hand.

The C.S.I. nodded at all three of them. "Maybe we'll see you guys again some time."

With that, he turned and disappeared back into the night. Taking a deep breath, Tony rested his hand on Ava's lower back and the three agents began walking toward their SUV.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go home."


	36. Chapter 36

As soon as she started to wake up, Ava knew that the sun hadn't risen yet. Her body screamed at her that it was supposed to have at _least_ two more hours of sleep left, and that it was _not_ okay with this unexpected intrusion. But as her cell phone continued to ring, Ava told her body to suck it up.

"Connelly," she said groggily after flipping the phone open.

"I'm sorry, Agent Connelly – did I wake you up?"

She shot up at that, all of the sleep rushing out of her body. "You," she breathed.

"Yes, it's me. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I've noticed that hasn't stopped you from blowing things up and killing dozens of innocent people."

"Do you really believe that there are any innocents on this earth, Agent Connelly? You believe in God…don't you believe that we're all sinners?"

"I also believe that God is the one true judge and that murder is wrong, no matter how you look at it." Ava sighed. "What do you want? I'm sure you didn't call me at this God-forsaken hour to debate theology with me…Angel."

The chuckle on the other end of the line chilled her. "I see you still remember my little code name."

She shrugged. "Well, we just call you my mystery caller at the office. But Angel works for when I have to address you directly. So let's get to the point – what do you want?"

"Do you remember why I helped you find the nuclear bomb last year?" the voice asked.

"You said that if I was dead, our game would be over – and you still wanted to play."

"Exactly. And that's why I'm calling you, Agent Connelly. To let you know that today is the day. We're going to play and see who comes out the winner."

"This isn't a game, Angel. You're fucking with people's lives."

"Life is a game, Ava. And you're a pawn, whether you like it or not."

"And what if I decide I don't want to play?" she asked, her anger rising.

"There are ways to get you in the game. But for your friends' sakes, I hope you don't make me resort to them."

"When I catch you, I swear I'm going to kick the shit out of you. And then you are going to go to prison for a _very_ long time."

"Then let the games begin."

The line went dead, and Ava stared at the phone in disgust, as though it were to blame for the psychosis of the madman that had just called her. She debated going back to sleep – the sun still wasn't up, and she really didn't want to go into the office early. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Tony and Jack needed to hear about this. It was obviously going to be a long day, and they needed to get whatever head start they could.

Throwing back the covers, Ava climbed out of bed and padded down the hallway, slipping the cell phone into the pocket of her pajama pants. After a quick stop in the bathroom, she continued moving through her house, intent on finding a sugary cereal that would wake her up. As she neared the foot of the stairs, though, something on the kitchen counter caught her eye, bringing her to a stop.

In a beautiful crystal vase, there were twelve roses…twelve very dead roses. Ava stared at them for a moment, her brain struggling to understand what they were doing in her kitchen at 3:34 in the morning. But then something clicked, and her body broke into motion. Looking around wildly, she spotted Nightmare on the couch. She rushed over and grabbed the cat, ignoring her mewls of despair and sprinting out of the house as fast as she could.

They made it halfway across the front lawn before the bomb went off. The force of the blast pushed Ava to her knees, and she held Nightmare close to her chest – both to protect her and to keep her from getting away. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back, and she crawled across the grass until she thought she was a safe distance away. Turning around, she sat and stared at what had been her house only moments before.

Nightmare started squirming, and Ava nuzzled her, trying to calm her down and assure her that everything was going to be okay. She was suddenly very thankful that the cat was de-clawed – otherwise her arms and stomach would have been ripped to shreds. When Nightmare finally calmed down enough that she could hold her with one arm, Ava pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"You had better have a good fucking reason for calling me this early."

"Good morning to you too, Jennifer."

"What the hell do you want?" her friend mumbled.

"I need you to come over and get Nightmare."

"What? Why? Your cat hates me."

"She does not. She's just needs to get to know you."

"How long have you had this cat?"

"Two years."

"So you're telling me that two years isn't long enough to get to know me?"

Ava shrugged. "What can I say? Maybe she has trust issues – been burned too many times in the past."

"I can't believe we're having an actual conversation about your cat's complexes at…four in the morning. Why are we talking at all at four in the morning?"

"Because my house just blew up."

Ava could practically hear Jen shoot up into a sitting position. "WHAT!?!?!"

"Somebody planted a bomb in my house, and now Nightmare and I are homeless. Now, I can go to work. In fact, I kinda have to. But I don't think my cat would like CTU too much."

"I'll be right there."

Ava chuckled as Jen hung up the phone. Her eyes lifted back to ball of flame that had once been her home, but quickly shifted away. Better that she joke about stupid things than focus on the fact that she had just almost been killed. She dialed the phone again.

"Almeida."

"Mornin', Tony."

"Ava? What's wrong?"

"Now, why would you assume that something is wrong?"

"Because I know how much you love your sleep. And the sun's not up yet. Which means something happened that woke you up or you never went to bed."

"I think you know me too well."

"Possibly."

She took a deep breath. "Remember Angel? My mystery caller that likes to hire kamikaze shooters to take hostages and then systematically kill them just for the fun of it?"

"Yes…" he said warily.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he just blew up my house."

"What!? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little shaky. Nightmare is pissed. We're sitting out on the front lawn staring at all the pretty colors."

"How do you know it was Angel?"

"He called me just before it happened. He said today's the day."

Tony cursed under his breath. "I'm getting Curtis and then I'm on my way, okay?"

"Yeah." She paused, petting her cat. "And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry."

The tremble in her voice spurred him on.

8888888888888888888888

"I need you to explain something to me."

Tony glanced over at Curtis as he drove toward Ava's house. "Okay."

"You and Ava."

"What about me and Ava?"

"Are you two…?"

"Just spit it out, Curtis."

The big man sighed. "Fine. Are you two sleeping together?"

Tony couldn't help but laugh. The other man stared at him as though he'd grown an extra head or two.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing…it's just…Ava's not sleeping with anybody."

"And how would you know?"

Tony shrugged. "She doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

Curtis just continued to stare at his colleague. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"How old is she?"

"Almost twenty-five."

"And you're really not sleeping with her?"

"Would you like me to define 'virgin' for you?"

Curtis shook his head. "Sorry, I just…I can't believe it. I would have bet money on you two."

"We're friends."

"Yeah…friends who are head over heels in love with each other."

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but then his phone started blaring Queen. Frowning, he answered.

"Almeida."

"The firemen are here," Ava said in lieu of a greeting.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"They don't believe I'm a federal agent."

Tony smiled. "We're almost there, and then we'll get everything straightened out, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay."

When he had hung up the phone, Tony noticed that Curtis was staring at him again. "What?" he asked defensively.

"What was that song that just played?"

"It's Queen. Who Wants to Live Forever."

"And that's your special ring tone for her?" the black man asked.

Tony shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "It's…it's kind of our song."

"You have a song." It wasn't a question.

"You know what? Why don't we talk about you and your constant flirting with Michelle for a little while?"

"Don't change the subject," Curtis said dismissively. "So…Connelly won't sleep with anyone, and you're in love with her…does that mean you'd be willing to wait for her?"

Tony didn't meet his eyes. "If you really love the person, you wait as long as you have to."

Curtis' eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute…how long has it been since _you've_ had sex?"

"That's none of your business."

"Wow."

"What?"

Curtis let out a low whistle, turning his attention to all the sirens and fire trucks they were coming up on. "You must really love this girl," he said quietly.

888888888888888888

"She's going to kill me in my sleep."

Ava rolled her eyes, waving at Tony and Curtis as they parked and walked up to her. "She will not."

"Do you see the way she's looking at me? She's plotting my inevitable downfall as we speak."

"Your downfall is not inevitable."

Jen smiled at that, but then looked at her best friend seriously. "Are you really okay?"

Ava thought about that. "No."

Nodding, Jen pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. "You're going to go to work, find the bastard who did this, and then you're going to catch him, okay?"

"Can I kick him?"

Jen pulled back, smiling again. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't." She turned to look at Tony. "Took you long enough."

He shrugged. "Blame it on slowpoke here," he said, pointing at Curtis.

"It's not my fault you drive like a little old lady," the other agent quipped.

"Alright you two," Ava said, stepping in. "That's enough. Let's get to work and catch this sick son of a bitch."

Tony stared down at the ground. "You don't have shoes."

"I was a little preoccupied."

"It's going to be hard to fight crime without shoes."

Ava rolled her eyes again. "Then I guess it's a good thing I keep an extra pair of stylish, yet affordable boots in my CTU locker. Can we go now?" She turned to Jen. "Call me if you need anything."

"You mean when Nightmare tries to kill me?"

"If that happens, make sure you take pictures."

Jen stuck her tongue out, but then hugged Ava. "Be careful."

The agent smiled. "Always."

88888888888888888888

Tony leaned against the wall of the corridor, waiting for Ava to get out of the shower. He was trying hard not to show how worried he was about her, or how relieved he had been when it turned out that she was really okay after the bomb. If he gave in to either of those emotions, he knew there was a good chance that he was going to grab a hold of her, and never let go.

The door to the locker room finally opened, and Ava stepped out. She looked refreshed in a clean pair of a jeans and a black t-shirt, her still-wet hair pinned up. Tony glanced down at her feet and smiled.

"Nice boots."

"I thought you might like them."

Tony's smile faded then. "Something came for you while you were in the shower."

"What is it?"

He explained as they walked toward the main floor. "A videotape, addressed to you, from Angel."

"Are we sure it's not another bomb?"

"Squad already checked it out – it's clean. Chloe's got it ready to go, and everyone's in the conference room."

They walked past all the stations, heading across to the glass-walled conference room on the other side. Tony opened the door, standing aside so that Ava could go in first. She gave everyone a tight smile as she walked in.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked immediately, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I hear he sent me another present."

"This one doesn't have a bomb though," Chloe told her.

"Thank God for that," Ava muttered. "Go ahead. Hit play."

Chloe did that, and a hush fell over the room as they watched the TV come to life. On the screen was the blurred and shadowed outline of a person, that gave no clues to their identity or even their gender. After a moment, they began to speak, a voice modifier obscuring any identifying factors.

"Well, Agent Connelly, if you're watching this tape, that means that you survived my little surprise this morning. Well done. Believe me when I say that I didn't want you dead – if that had happened, our game would be cut tragically short. But I had to make sure that your heart is really in the game. So here are the rules. There are seven bombs, and seven clues. When you find a bomb, you will find the clue to the location of the next one. If you find all seven bombs, then you will find a clue as to my identity and location. And let me just say…the game will only get more interesting from there.

The first clue will arrive at CTU shortly. I was going to leave it at your house, but I figured that the rubble might make finding it a tad difficult, and put you at a serious disadvantage. And don't worry – none of the clues will be rigged with any further explosives.

Good luck, Agent Connelly. And have a nice day."


	37. Chapter 37

"So now what?" Curtis asked as they all tried to absorb the video.

"What can we do?" Ava asked. "We've got nothing to go on. We have no idea who this guy is. I don't think we have any choice but to wait for the first clue."

"What if he's lying and it's got a bomb in it?" Chloe asked.

Ava shook her head. "No. This guy is having too much fun. He wouldn't want to end the game so quickly. He wants us to find the bombs, because then he knows we'll be closer to finding out who he is. And I think he wants a confrontation."

Tony nodded. "I agree."

"Why you?" Jack asked suddenly, turning to Ava. "Why is he focusing so intently on you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But he knows more about me than I'd like – and more than I can explain. He knows about my faith, my friends…somehow he got into my house, or one of his cronies did. He even knows what television shows I watch…that's why he told me to call him Angel."

"Any similarities between this guy and the actual character?"

Ava thought about that for a minute. "Not really," she admitted. "Angel was a vampire, but with a soul. Which meant he felt remorse for all the horrific things he'd done. He fell in love with the Slayer, the one person in the world meant to kill him. Then he went to L.A. and took over an evil law firm." At the raised eyebrows, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, that last part was a gross over-simplification, but whatever. This guy isn't a brooding vampire trying to save the world and atone for his sins. If he was, he'd be fighting _by_ my side instead of _against _my side."

"Maybe he's obsessed with you," Michelle suggested. "And he's equating it with the tragic romance on the show."

Ava blanched. "Goodness I hope not. That just gets into all kinds of creepy."

Any further discussion was interrupted when one of the guards knocked on the glass and stepped into the room. In his hands was a square box, wrapped in Christmas paper. Jack took it from him, carrying it to the table and setting it down gingerly.

"That's…festive," Chloe remarked.

Ava stood up, positioning herself right in front of the box. After staring at it for a moment, she reached out to unwrap it. Jack's hands immediately shot out, grabbing her arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "There could be a bomb in there!"

She sighed. "We've already discussed this, Jack. He wouldn't do that."

"He's insane. You have no idea what he would or wouldn't do."

"Here, we'll make a deal. We'll fight for it. You beat me, you can let the bomb squad work the box over."

Jack glowered at her. "You don't think I can win a fight against you?"

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter what I think. The question is, do _you_ think you can beat me?"

They stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Jack looked away. "Fine. Just open the damn thing."

"Thank you."

Slowly and carefully, Ava undid the wrapping paper. Despite the confidence that she had shown to the rest of the room, she wasn't entirely sure that there _wasn't_ a bomb in the box. But she knew that they would waste valuable time if they let the bomb squad check it out, and hundreds of lives could be lost because of that. As she pulled the last scrap of paper off, she glanced up at Tony. The look in his eyes told her that he knew she wasn't as sure of herself as she pretended to be – but it also told her that he agreed with her decision to go ahead and open the box anyway.

The wrapping paper gone, Ava used her fingernails to snap through the tape that held the cover to the rest of the box. When that was done, she slowly lifted the top off, her eyes focused in the hope that she would catch a trap if there in fact was one.

Nothing caught her eye, and nothing exploded. She breathed a silent sigh of relief as the top came off cleanly, and she set it aside. Looking inside the box, she frowned, one eyebrow raised.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she muttered.

"What is it?" Tony asked, as he and Jack came to look over her shoulder.

"Puzzle pieces. The bastard sent me a box of puzzle pieces. Who does he think he is? Jigsaw?"

"Who?" Jack asked.

Curtis chuckled. "Jigsaw tortured his victims in the most horrendous fashion possible. This guy just wants to blow up a few buildings."

"Who the hell –"

"A movie," Tony cut in, explaining things to Jack. "Jigsaw was a deranged man who kidnapped people and then tortured them. He didn't actually kill anybody. He put them into situations where they ended up killing themselves in an effort to escape."

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "That's sick."

"Good movie though." He turned to Ava. "Looks like you've got a puzzle to work out."

She sighed, holding up one of the pieces. "Have you seen the size of these things? I'm going to go blind."

"Guess you'd better get working then," he smirked.

888888888888888888

"She's been up there for awhile," Jack growled as he paced the floor.

"It's been ten minutes, Jack. Calm down," Chloe replied.

"Calm down?" he asked. "There's a bomb somewhere, Chloe. And it could go off any minute. Our only clue is that puzzle, and for all we know, it could be a trick."

She rolled her eyes. "You're cranky."

He stopped. "I'm what?"

"Cranky. In a bad mood. You weren't like this when he first got in, so what's the problem?"

Scowling, Jack shook his head. "Nothing."

"Fine. Whatever. Just take your bad mood somewhere else. You're distracting me."

Jack stopped again. "What are you doing?"

"Reviewing all the tapes this guy has sent us."

"We've already done that a thousand times."

"Yeah, well, I haven't. Besides, it's either that or sit here twiddling my thumbs. And I don't twiddle well."

Jack glared at her for a minute while she turned her attention to the computer screen in front of her. When it was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything else to him, he sighed, grabbing a chair and plopping down next to her.

888888888888888888888

"Knock, knock," Tony said quietly as he stepped into his office.

Ava didn't look up from the puzzle she was still putting together. "Hey."

"I don't want to bother you…"

She shrugged. "You're not. Come on in."

"How's it coming?"

"I'm just about done."

Tony walked over to the desk and stood behind her. He watched as she worked, but made sure that he wasn't leaning too close or making her feel like she was under pressure – despite the fact that they both knew she was. The minutes ticked by slowly, and finally, she leaned back in the chair, a faint smile on her face.

"Done," she murmured.

They both stared at the picture the pieces had made. It was a cartoon of a young black boy sitting on his bicycle. In one hand was a bottle of soda, while behind him there sat a bright red Coca-Cola machine.

"The Coca-Cola building?" Tony asked.

"That's the only thing that really makes sense…" Ava agreed. "Unless he's going to blow up some random black kid who's just having a Coke and a smile."

"Too vague."

"Agreed." Ava frowned. "Do you have a magnifying glass?"

"I think so." He rifled through his drawers, finally handing her what she had asked for. "You see something?"

"I think so." She peered at one of the corners. "Yep. There's a time etched into the very bottom of that piece."

"The time the bomb's going to go off?" he suggested.

"Could be."

"What does it say?"

"8:01 a.m. Exactly one hour from now."

88888888888888888888

"What's your location, Ava?"

The agent pressed the ear piece in a little harder, so that Tony's voice came through clear.

"Heading north on South Central Avenue…we're almost there."

"Good. Chloe's got the schematics of the building. She's uploading them to Jack's PDA now."

"What about the building? Did you call them?"

"Yeah. I spoke with their director, a Marshall Platting. He's started evacuating the building, so it should be almost empty by the time you get there."

"Good."

88888888888888888888

Curtis, Jack and Ava led their team through the building, checking every room, every machine, and every air vent that they came across. As the search went on, and time ticked by, their frustration mounted. Ava began to wonder if Angel had led them astray, or if this was all a trap so that CTU agents would be in the building when the bomb went off.

Eventually they came to the roof. When nothing turned up there either, Jack cursed and Curtis kicked at the door leading back inside. Ava was upset as well, but she moved to the edge of the roof, letting her thoughts wander where they wanted to. She knew that there had to be something they were missing. Looking down at her watch, she saw that it was 7:43 - only eighteen minutes before the bomb was set to go off.

Without even realizing it, her gaze settled on the street below. A kid was walking out of a convenience store, whistling, probably enjoying the gorgeous Saturday weather. He stopped at a soda machine, slipping his money in and then pressing a button and retrieving his beverage.

When she realized what she was staring at, Ava's eyes narrowed, the pieces quickly moving through her mind and clicking together.

"We're up the wrong tree, Tony," she said sharply. "He's not going after the building."


	38. Chapter 38

Ava was dialing her phone even as she raced down the stairs.

"Tony!" she shouted as soon as he picked up. "We were wrong! I need you to go back to the puzzle. There should be a number somewhere on the Coke machine."

He grabbed the magnifying glass and started going over the picture again. "You think the target is an individual machine?"

Ava nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her. "He's going after the kid who just wants a Coke and a smile."

"I've got it!" Ava listened as Tony relayed the number to someone else. "Chloe's running it through the company's system," he told her. "We should have it any…Got it!" he yelled. It's two blocks north on South Central!"

By that time, Ava had reached the bottom of the stairs, and she catapulted out of the building, Jack only half a step behind her. Curtis yelled something about redirecting the bomb squad, but the two agents simply turned north and ran as fast as they could.

Truth be told, Ava hated running. She had hated it since she was a little girl, and had always avoided it like the plague. Even now, when she was in great shape, her mind quietly reminded her that there were a thousand other things she'd _rather_ be doing. But every time that little voice spoke up, the picture on the puzzle flashed through her mind that little kid on his bike – and it made her run faster.

Buildings flashed by in a blur as the soda machine finally came into view. Ava's eyes locked on it immediately, fear choking her when she saw three kids standing around it. They were young – no more than twelve – and they each had a bottle in their hands as they talked and laughed.

She heard yelling, and it took her a moment to realize that it was coming from her and Jack. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs, waving their arms as they tried to warn the kids. But they just stared at the agents like they were crazy, probably wondering why two adults were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Ava breathed a curse as she realized that the kids were not going to move. She didn't have to look at her watch to know that there wasn't any time to wait for the bomb squad – that machine was going to explode, and it was going to happen any second. She could feel Jack as he caught up to her, both of them running headlong towards the machine. They moved as one, both knowing that their priority was no longer the bomb, but the saving of lives. The kids seemed to realize that there was going to be a collision, and they started to move their bikes out of the way. But they moved too slowly, and Ava and Jack bowled into them, carrying all three away from the machine and down to the sidewalk.

At that proximity, the explosion was deafening. Ava's ears felt like they were going to burst, and she tried to cover them with her hands even as she made sure that the kid beneath her stayed on the ground. Fire erupted from the machine, singeing her hair and making her skin burn with the heat. Shrapnel flew everywhere, the bottles of soda shooting out onto the sidewalk and into the street; pieces of plastic were turned into daggers as they hurtled through the air in every direction.

One such piece embedded itself in Ava's left calf. She screamed in agony when it happened, the plastic feeling as though it was on fire as it ripped through her muscles. Clutching her leg, she rolled to her side, but nothing could alleviate the pain.

As the debris finally settled, Jack looked up at the sound of Ava's cries. His eyes traveled down her body as he looked for the source of injury, and he stopped when he saw the blood oozing through her hands. He scrambled over to her, ignoring the exclamations of the kids they had just saved.

"Ava? Ava!"

"Fuck," she gritted out, curling into a ball, her hands still gripping her leg.

"Let me see it." When she continued cursing instead of answering him, Jack took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Ava, I need to see it."

She nodded, slowly taking her hands away. Part of the machine was embedded in her leg, part of the large 'C' still visible. Jack examined the area carefully, wincing every time Ava took in a sharp breath. He didn't think the wound would be difficult to take care of, but he knew that it had to be causing her a lot of pain.

Her eyes met his, and he could see how much it was taking out of her to not just collapse into tears. "The kids?" she asked.

Jack looked over at the three they had knocked down, and then looked back at her with a smile. "All accounted for," he said quietly.

Sirens wailed in the distance, and Jack heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw that Curtis had arrived with the cavalry.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "She will be. Where's the ambulance?"

"Over here."

Without hesitation, Jack lifted Ava into her arms, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Her leg was still bleeding, but her cursing had stopped, and he couldn't help but notice how little she looked cradled in his arms. Shaking his head, he tried to dispel that image. Ava was anything but weak, and she would bounce back from this just like she did with everything else.

"That was a pretty powerful bomb to put in a soda machine," Curtis commented as Jack set Ava down in the back of the ambulance.

"We're lucky no one was killed," he muttered. "Are there any other injuries?"

"A few cuts and bruises. A couple other people got hit with shrapnel. Nothing serious, though. This early on a Saturday morning, not that many people out."

"Lucky," Jack repeated.

Ava shook her head. "Not lucky. He planned this. Just like he plans everything else."

"This is going to hurt," the paramedic said, pointing to the piece of plastic sticking out of her leg.

"It already hurts," she muttered. But she tightened her grip on the lip of the ambulance door and closed her eyes.

Jack turned his head as the paramedic removed the shrapnel, and Ava cried out in pain. He had no problem with the sight of blood – God knew he had seen enough of it in his life – but he knew that Ava didn't like people to see her vulnerable. His phone rang then, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Bauer."

"It's Tony. What happened?"

"We didn't get to the machine in time. It blew."

"Any casualties?"

"No. A few injuries from the blast debris, that's all."

Jack could practically feel the deep breath that Tony took before asking his next question. "Ava?"

"She's okay. She took some shrapnel to the leg, but the paramedics are stitching her up now. I'm sure she'll be up and running any minute."

The other agent sighed in relief. "I'm starting to think that trouble follows her wherever she goes."

"At this point it doesn't have to follow her," Jack pointed out. "It seems to know where she's headed, and it lies in wait for her."

Tony started to say something else, but Jack was no longer listening. A boy standing at the edge of the blast zone had caught his attention, and he watched him closely. He couldn't have been any older than eight or nine, and his eyes searched the scene as though he were looking for someone in particular. What really interested Jack, though, was the small box that the boy held in his hands.

"Jack? Are you even listening to me?" Tony asked.

"I think we just found our next clue," he said, already striding over to the boy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll call you back, Tony."

Without another word, he closed the phone, hanging up on Tony. When he reached the little boy, he squatted down so that he was eye level with him, giving him a gentle smile.

"Hi."

The boy looked at him warily. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Matthew."

"Are you looking for someone, Matthew?" He nodded. "Why don't you tell me their name? Maybe I can help."

The little boy frowned, as though he were trying to remember. "It's a pretty name. I think it starts with an 'A.' Amelia…Anna…Ava…Ava!"

Jack nodded, his smile widening as he tried not to show his excitement. "Ava? Was the last name Connolly?"

Matthew's whole face lit up. "Yeah! That's it! Do you know her?"

"I do. Come on."

He stood up, leading Matthew past the policemen, and over to the ambulance. The paramedic was just finishing up with Ava's leg, the bandage taking up more than half of her calf. She looked up as he approached, frowning in confusion when she saw the little boy.

"Ava," he said. "I'd like you to meet Matthew. He's got something for you."

"Are you Ava?" Matthew asked.

She smiled, sliding out of the ambulance and squatting like Jack had done earlier. "Yes I am."

"Did you get hurt?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing major. The nice EMT patched me up, and I'm okay now."

"Do you know who made the Coke machine blow up?"

"Not yet. But I plan on finding out."

"I think this might help." Matthew held out the box he was carrying. "A man asked me to give this to you."

Ava made sure that her smile stayed on her face as she took the box from him. "Thank you, Matthew. That was very helpful of you." She glanced up at Jack. "This man is going to ask you a couple questions, okay? Just about the man who gave you the box."

Matthew nodded. "Then can I go home?"

"Absolutely."

As Jack led Matthew away, Ava and Curtis stared down at the box in her hands.

"The next clue?" he asked.

"Must be."

Without waiting for his response, Ava lifted the lid of the box. She saw Curtis wince out of the corner of her eye, as though he were expecting another bomb to go off. But she was almost certain that she was starting to know Angel – and he wanted them to follow his twisted little path of clues.

She sat down on the pavement, spilling the pieces out in front of her. Curtis sat down too, his curiosity getting the better of him. But he knew not to disturb her while she put the puzzle together – he might end up being more of a distraction than a help.

A small voice in the back of her head wondered at the fact that the puzzle wasn't that difficult to put together. It worried her for a moment, but she quickly forced it to the back of her mind again. Angel didn't want to tangle her up with a puzzle she couldn't put together. The challenge began _after_ the pieces snapped into place – because he knew that even with the image, the picture wasn't _complete_. It lacked context, and any number of wrong guesses could be made.

As the last few pieces found their way home, Curtis scooted a little closer, leaning in so that he could get a clear view of the picture. He frowned in confusion.

"A storefront?" he asked.

Ava shook her head, pointing at the object reflected in the front window of the store.

"It's not the store. It's the building across the street."

"Do we know what that is?"

She nodded. "That clock? It's the one outside the city court house."


	39. Chapter 39

"No."

Jack sighed. "This isn't a request, Ava. It's an order."

"You're not my boss." She paused. "Okay, I guess technically you are, but –"

"Tony agrees with me."

Ava rolled her eyes. "If Tony had his way, I'd never do fieldwork again."

Jack gave her a knowing smile. "That's because he cares about you. A lot."

"Whatever. He's a punk."

"Look, Ava," he said, his voice and eyes serious. "You're injured. Go back to CTU, get the all-clear from Medical. Then you can come back."

"But what if –"

"We can handle it," Jack interrupted. "The bomb squad is already on their way to the courthouse and Michelle is on her way. We've got it."

Ava glared at him, but she knew that she had lost the argument. "Fine," she conceded. "But as soon as Medical gives me the green light, I'm outta there."

Jack smirked. "Understood."

888888888888888888888888

"You got hurt again."

Ava looked up from what the doctor was doing to see Tony walking into the room. His tone had been light, but she could see the worry in his eyes, the way his gaze flicked between her face and her injured leg.

"If it's any consolation, I didn't mean to."

He chuckled. "I don't think you ever really do." His smile faded as he looked at her seriously. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "It hurts. But I'll be fine."

Tony looked at her pointedly. "You'd say that if you had three bullets in you."

Dr. West straightened from examining her leg and sighed. "She's actually right this time. The shrapnel didn't do any serious damage."

Ava's face brightened. "Am I clear then?"

Putting his hands on his hips, the doctor gave her a hard stare. "How many times have I patched you up?"

"A few." When his jaw tightened, she laughed. "Oh come on, Evan. You said it yourself – it didn't do any serious damage. And there's a crazy guy out there with bombs. I _need_ to be in the field."

Evan looked over at Tony helplessly. "Medically, I can't say no."

Tony sighed, throwing up his hands. "Fine. Let her go."

"You guys act like I'm a felon you're trying to keep in jail," she muttered.

"I guess it's for the best," Tony allowed. "With my luck, if I made you stay here, CTU would get blown up."

"What are you saying?"

"That you're a magnet for gun fights and explosions."

Slipping her shoes back on, Ava followed him out of Medical and back toward the main floor. "That's not very nice, you know."

"It might be the truth though," he joked.

Ava just stuck her tongue out at him.

888888888888888888888888

Chloe tried to focus on her computer screen, but she could feel Ava's eyes on her. The agent was sitting backwards on a chair behind her, her chin resting on the backrest. She turned the chair from side to side slowly, not saying a word. Finally, Chloe sighed and turned around.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare?"

Ava stopped turning. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing, anyway? I thought Medical cleared you. You can go to the courthouse now."

"I'm thinking."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And as much as this awesome event deserves celebrating, maybe we should focus on finding that bomb and disarming it."

"You're cranky."

"Yeah, well, terrorists tend to do that to me."

Ava frowned. "I've been thinking about Angel."

Chloe's gaze narrowed. "Do you think you've figured out who he is?"

She shook her head. "No. But…it's got to be someone from my life. Someone that's connected to me somehow."

"Okay…"

Ava sat up straighter. "He knows too much about me to just know me from some file. He knows my favorite television shows. As far as I can remember, that's not in any of my paperwork."

"Do you really know anyone this sick and demented?"

"I don't think so…" she said slowly. "But…maybe it's not someone I know _well_."

"So how do we find him?"

Ava stood up, a determined look on her face. "Rip my life apart. He's gotta be there somewhere."

Chloe looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure? If I do that…I can get into every file, Ava. Nothing's going to stay hidden."

The agent pointed at the screen. "I don't care what skeletons you come across, Chloe. Just find this bastard."

8888888888888888888888

"Is everybody out?" Michelle asked as she joined Curtis in the courthouse.

The agent nodded. "Place is empty. Now we just have to find the bomb."

She looked at her watch. "Cutting it a little close, aren't we? The thing's supposed to go off in a half hour. If we don't find it soon…"

"We've got agents searching every square inch of this place. We'll find it." He turned and started walking down the corridor. "Come on, we've got the judges' chambers."

The two of them moved quickly, but made a thorough sweep of the places they passed. There was no telling where the bomb had been hidden – nothing in the puzzle gave them a clue – and they could pay with their lives if they missed it.

After ten minutes of searching, they came up with nothing new. Michelle sighed and threw her arms up.

"There's nothing here, Curtis."

He stood up, nodding. "Something about this isn't right." He checked his watch. "We need to get everybody out of the building."

"So we just count the courthouse as a loss?" she asked.

"What else can we do?" he countered. "Either we lose the building, or we stay and lose a lot of lives as well – including our own."

Michelle nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

888888888888888888888

Ava stood in the middle of the floor, staring at the video feed from the courthouse and biting one of her nails. Tony came up to stand beside her, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"This isn't right," she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." She gestured vaguely at the video feed. "It's too easy, Tony."

"Maybe he thought it would take us longer to figure it out. And it's not that easy – we still haven't found the bomb."

She shook her head. "No. Something isn't right. We're missing something." She turned suddenly to face him. "The first time, we thought he was hitting a big building and we evacuated – and instead he went after a coke machine where kids hang out. He wanted somebody to get hurt. Now we think he's going to hit a courthouse, and we've evacuated again. He gets no deaths that way, Tony."

He thought about it for a minute, unhappily realizing that she was right. "Where does that leave us then?" he asked, hopelessness creeping into his voice. "If it's not the courthouse, we have no leads."

Ava bit her lip. "There's always a clue, Tony," she murmured. "We just can't see it yet." She turned and started running for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tony called.

"To the courthouse!" she threw over her shoulder.

88888888888888888888888

When the phone rang, Jen stared at it balefully. She had just spent twenty minutes trying to lure Nightmare out from under the bed, and she really didn't want to get up from the couch. But by the third ring, she had pushed herself up from the cushions and was headed for the phone. _Maybe it's Ava telling me she's coming for her evil cat_, she thought.

"Hello?"

No one answered, but Jen wasn't entirely that no one was _there_. Straining her ears, she could have sworn she heard a breath before the other line hung up. She slowly put the phone back into its cradle, deep in thought. She had been friends with Ava for too long to let things pass as mere coincidence or happenstance.

Walking back to the living room, Jen sat down, trying to forget the call. She turned the TV, flipping through the channels, but nothing caught her interest. Sighing, she turned it off again, tossing the remote to the other side of the couch. She tapped her feet against the carpet and tried to think of something else to take her mind of her nagging doubts.

"Oh screw it," she finally said.

Jen pushed herself off of the couch and went to the hall closet. Rummaging through its contents, she eventually pulled out a large cat carrier and brought it to her bedroom. Her white kitten was laying on the comforter, fast asleep.

"Sorry, Bea," she muttered. "But we're taking a little trip."

Gently, she lifted the sleeping kitty and placed her in the back of the carrier. Bea didn't even stir; she just continued on with her nap as Jen smiled at her. "What a good girl." She turned her attention to the bed skirt. "And now for the Wicked Witch of the West."

In the end, it only took her fifteen minutes and three long gashes down her right arm before she had Nightmare in the carrier with Bea. The black cat stared at the kitten in disgust, as though she wasn't quite sure what it was. Jen brought her face to the caged front, holding a towel to her arm to stop the bleeding.

"You touch my cat, Nightmare, you die."

She brought the carrier downstairs, ignoring Nightmare's cries. Then she grabbed her purse and keys before heading out the door.

888888888888888888888

Ava saw her mistake almost as soon as she arrived on the scene. The courthouse was completely empty now – even the agents had come out, knowing that the bomb was supposed to go off any minute. Policemen, agents, EMTs and the bomb squad were all set up in the middle of the street, the command post being somewhere near the middle of the chaos.

As she ran toward them, Ava glanced in the storefront window that had been in the puzzle picture. The clock was still visible, but it was no longer the focal point of the reflection. Instead, it was filled with the ambulances, fire trucks, and emergency vehicles that took over the block.

Frantic, her eyes scanned the throng, looking for someone that she knew. "CURTIS!" she screamed as soon as she saw him.

At the sound of her voice, he turned. She could see the frown on his face as he registered her presence, the desperation in her voice.

And then it all went white.


	40. Chapter 40

CTU was in chaos. When the bomb exploded, it killed their live feed, and a high-pitched whine had shot through their headsets, causing techs to cry out in pain as they ripped the offending technology away from their ears. The static on the monitors caused Tony's heart to race, fear clutching at his throat.

"What the hell happened!?" he barked.

"I'd say the bomb exploded," Chloe replied.

"I can see that, Chloe," he snapped. "Why the hell did we lose our feed?"

She shrugged. "It's not there anymore."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Our connection…it's just…gone. Like we're trying to get a feed from nothing."

Kim swallowed hard, focusing on keeping her hands on her keyboard so that they wouldn't shake.

"I don't think it blew up the courthouse," she said, a small tremble in her voice.

Tony shook his head. "No. It blew up our people instead." He turned to Adam and Chloe, pointing at them. "Get me one of those agents on the phone NOW! There has to be somebody down there who can tell us what the hell happened!"

8888888888888888888888888

Ava groaned as she opened her eyes. Every muscle in her body ached, and she felt like she'd been tackled by the world's largest sumo wrestler. The noise around her was muffled, and she slowly realized that the explosion must have affected her hearing. Looking around, she saw fire and debris everywhere – twisted metal that had been an ambulance just moments before lay to her left, the driver decapitated by a flying shard of…something.

As she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, more sound reached her ears. It was still muffled, but it was stronger than before, and she could differentiate between the sirens and the screams.

Her mind raced back to the moments before the explosion, when everything had finally clicked into place. The bastard had never intended to blow up the courthouse – he had wanted everyone to congregate outside, so that his bomb would be right underneath them. And he had succeeded – bodies were strewn everywhere, limbs that were no longer connected littering the road.

"Curtis," she whispered, remembering that she had called to him just before the explosion.

Frantic, she got up and moved closer to the blast site, wincing as she put her full weight on her injured leg. Looking down, Ava saw that the bandage was completely soaked through, a piece of debris having reopened the wound. She shook her head and moved on – she didn't have time to deal with that right now.

She didn't know where to start – there were so many people calling for help, or crying out in pain, that for a moment she was lost. She knew that she couldn't help them all, and that many would die before they ever reached a hospital. But then one voice called out over the others, reaching her ears.

"Ava!"

The agent looked up to see Michelle waving her arms. She looked relatively okay, although a long gash ran down her arm, the blood flowing freely. Ava ran over to her, grateful that at least one of her friends had survived the blast.

"I need your help," Michelle told her. "I can't lift it alone."

Ava didn't know what she was talking about until Michelle pointed to her right. The top of a police car rested on the ground beside them, the rest of the vehicle missing. Underneath it, though, Curtis was pinned.

"Oh, God," Ava breathed.

Curtis grimaced, his eyes finding hers. "I'm okay, really."

"I can see that."

He shook his head. "It's not crushing me. My foot is stuck. I can't move it at all."

Ava narrowed her eyes at him as she moved to one side of the roof. "Are you sure you're not just being all manly and stoic?"

Curtis chuckled, wincing. "Okay, it hurts a little."

"That's what I thought." She nodded to Michelle as the woman moved to the other side of the metal. "We're gonna lift on three, Curtis, okay?"

Ava counted it out, and she and Michelle strained as they tried to lift the metal off of their friend. It rose slightly, but it wasn't enough for him to disentangle his foot.

"Damn you and your big feet," she gritted as they continued to lift.

Suddenly the piece of debris became lighter, and they were able to lift it higher. Ava looked over to see a bloodied and bruised Jack standing beside her, adding his muscles to the effort. A few seconds more, and Curtis was free. He rolled out from under the metal, staring at his ankle critically.

Michelle immediately moved to his side, ripping part of his shirt and using it as a bandage. She wrapped the ankle tightly, trying to stem the bleeding.

"You a field nurse in another life?" Curtis joked.

Michelle rolled her eyes as she helped him up, supporting some of his weight. "You can't help us catch the guy if you bleed to death."

Ava turned to Jack. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Just a couple scratches."

"It looks like you swam through a sea of glass."

"Feels like it too." Jack looked around, his eyes hardening as he saw the carnage. "This is what he wanted all along, isn't it?"

Ava nodded, her jaw clenching. "And I want the bastard's head on a fucking stick."

8888888888888888888

Tony sighed as he walked down to Security. He had gotten a call only moments earlier that someone was at the front gate, demanding to see Ava. When the guard had told him the person's name, Tony hurried down to meet her.

"What's in the crate?" he asked as soon as he saw her.

Jen turned and glared at him. "The cats."

"Whose?"

"Mine and Ava's."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for why you've brought them here," he said, waving at the guard to give her a visitor's pass.

"There is," she insisted, taking the badge and hooking it to her jeans' pocket. "I got a weird phone call."

"What kind of call?"

"A hang-up."

Tony frowned. "And that's why you brought the cats?"

Jen sighed. "Look, I've been friends with Ava for too long to think that anything is a coincidence anymore. Someone blew up her house, after calling her, and ever since then, she's been here, probably knee-deep in another crisis." She stopped, turning to face him. "Tony, there was someone on the other end of the line. It's like they were waiting to see if I picked up. I couldn't just sit there."

He heard the fear in her voice, and knew that she had done the smart thing. Nodding, he led her out onto the main floor. "You can sit at Ava's desk."

"Where is she?" Jen asked as she set the crate down.

"There have been more bombs…one just went off in front of the courthouse."

"And she's there?"

Tony took a deep breath, and Jen could see the worry in his eyes. "She was on her way last we knew…we haven't heard from her since the explosion."

Jen reached out, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sure she's okay…"

His phone rang then, cutting her off. Staring down at the display, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Speak of the devil…" He opened the phone. "Are you alright?"

Ava chuckled. "Nice to hear your voice, too, Tony."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine. A couple cuts and bruises. I was outside the blast zone."

"We've had some calls from other survivors," he told her.

"It's bad, Tony. We've got a lot of dead bodies down here. And we can't get to them until we deal with all the injured."

He took a deep breath. "Have you found any of the others?"

Ava moved further away from the center of things, the noise from sirens making it difficult for her to hear.

"Yeah. Jack and Michelle are okay. Curtis got pinned under the roof of a car, but the medic said his ankle is going to be fine – though it'll hurt like a bitch for a few days." She stopped by the storefront window, kicking at some of the debris on the sidewalk. "Angel planned this, Tony."

"I know."

"Has Chloe found anything yet?"

"No. But Jen is here."

Ava's head snapped up. "What? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She got a hang-up call at her place and got spooked. She brought the cats."

"She managed to catch Nightmare? Is she bleeding?"

"There's a slice down her arm. But she'll live." Tony paused. "Do you really think he'd go after her?"

"I do," she said quietly. Her eyes drifted around her surroundings, stopping as she looked through the window next to her. Tilting her head, she stared at the object on the other side for a moment, not quite believing it. "That fucking bastard," she whispered.

"Ava? What's going on?"

"Hang on."

Holding the phone with her right hand, Ava slammed her elbow into the glass. The explosion had caused it to spider, cracks snaking throughout – when her elbow made contact, it shattered. Reaching in, she pulled out a box.

"Tony?"

"Was that glass shattering?"

"Yeah. I found the next clue."

"What?"

Ava sighed. "The sick fuck left it in the store. I bet if we went back to that puzzle, we would have been able to see it through the window."

"Bring it back, Ava," Tony said quietly. "Let's get ahead of the next one."

88888888888888888888

Jen watched Chloe for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. She knew that the analyst was sifting through Ava's life, looking for someone who could fit the description of Angel, and she desperately wanted to know how that was going. On the other hand, Chloe would probably bite her head off for interrupting.

"You can stop staring, you know," Chloe said, her eyes never leaving the computer.

Jen rolled her eyes, walking over to the other woman's station. "How's the search going?"

"It's not."

"There has to be something."

Chloe looked up at her. "You've known her for years…longer than any of us. Is there any place you can suggest I start looking?"

Jen sat down and shrugged. "She lived a pretty normal life before she started working here. Divorced parents, shit-for-brains father who should be bound and gagged and never allowed to speak in public…she's rich. Like, really rich."

"Maybe someone wants her money?"

"There are easier ways to get that, though," Jen argued. "They would just have to take someone she cares about…me, Tony, Jack…the money means nothing to her. She'd give it up in a heartbeat."

Chloe frowned. "You said her father isn't so great?"

"Understatement of the year. He's a jackass. He never thought Ava was good enough. But he isn't Angel. He's not smart enough to put something like this together. Or rich enough – her money came from her mom."

Chloe nodded, turning back to her computer and typing. "But he might be a good place to start."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Chloe sifted through all the information coming through the system. Finally, the analyst stopped, frowning at what she read.

"How many kids did you say he had?"

"Just Ava. Her older brother is from her mom's first marriage."

"There were monthly payments leaving his account for eighteen years, around the same time Ava was growing up. They look a lot like child support."

"Well, yeah. He had to pay her mom –"

Chloe shook her head. "He only paid her for sixteen years – then the accident happened and he had to pay her grandparents instead. These went some place different – to some woman in Connecticut." She typed some more, watching the pages scroll across her screen intently. "Oh shit," she finally whispered.

"What? What is it?" Jen asked, straining to read the information.

Chloe turned to face her. "Ava isn't his only child – she has another brother."


	41. Chapter 41

Jen paced nervously as the phone rang, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Connolly."

"It's me."

Ava frowned. "Jen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little stressed, but creepy calls and bombs will do that to a girl." She paused. "What about you? Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. I feel like I got hit by a bulldozer, but I'm okay."

Jen took a deep breath. "Chloe found something in her computer search."

Ava stopped suddenly, causing Jack to look back at her as Michelle and Curtis made their way to the SUV.

"You found Angel?" she asked.

"We don't know. But we found something…weird. And a little upsetting."

"Well spit it out already."

"I think you should just come back to CTU, Ava. I'd really rather not tell you this on the phone."

"Are you shitting me? Just say it, Jen!"

"Get your ass back here and we'll talk. Trust me, you'll want to be sitting down."

When Jen disconnected the call, Ava cursed in frustration.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked.

"We need to go back to CTU. _Now_."

88888888888888888888

Ava stared down at the carrier on her chair, hands on her hips. "There are cats in my seat."

Jen shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Leave them in the house that might get blown up?"

"Point taken."

"Besides, you owe me for saving that evil cat of yours. She tried to kill me."

Ava squatted down in front of her chair, sticking a finger through the bars so that she could scratch Nightmare's head. "You're not evil, are you sweetheart," she said in a baby voice. "No…you just like to keep Jen on her toes." Standing up, she ignored the evil glare her friend shot at her. "So…are we just going to leave them in that crate?"

"I didn't think you wanted me locking them in an office somewhere when we don't have any kitty litter."

"True."

"I'll run out to the store in a little bit. Provided that we don't find ourselves thrown headlong into another crisis."

"You've been here how long?" Ava asked. "You know we'll manage to find trouble within the next hour no problem." She sighed. "So what's this big find about Angel? Are you ready to tell me?"

"Come on. It's over on Chloe's computer."

The two of them walked over to the analyst's station, where Tony was already standing. By the look on his face, it was obvious that whatever Chloe had told him was troubling. He looked up when the girls joined them, his eyes seeking out Ava's.

"You might want to sit down," he said quietly.

"People keep saying that. I'm starting to get a little nervous."

Despite her words, she took a seat next to Chloe, who gave her a quick glance. Then she tapped at the keys on the computer, bringing up a picture.

"Have you ever seen him before?" she asked.

Ava studied the picture. He was about her age, with dark eyes and dark hair. His face was smooth, with no hint of stubble. His broad shoulders told her that he wasn't small, and from the looks of it, he was close to six-feet tall. She let her eyes roam over his face, taking in his features, sifting through her memories, but finally, she shook her head.

"Sorry, I've never seen him before in my life. Who is he?"

"His name is Aiden Wolfe," Tony said.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath. "He's your brother."

Ava frowned in confusion. "What? That looks nothing like Matt."

"Not Matt," Jen interrupted. "A brother from your dad's side."

She opened her mouth to argue again, but then the pieces snapped together, and her eyes widened in realization. Her mouth opened, her jaw clenching.

"My bastard father has another child?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he?"

Jen winced. "Six months younger than you."

"Are you shitting me!?" Ava yelled, standing up. "That bastard was having another kid while my mother was pregnant?"

"Ava…" Tony said, stretching out a hand.

She whirled around. "No! I'm not going to calm down – he lectures me about what a failure I am when he can't even keep it in his pants for five seconds!?" She took a deep breath before storming over to her desk and picking up a box. Coming back to her friends, she thrust it at Jen.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay…"

"That's the next puzzle – our next clue. Would you work on it, please?"

"What? Why me? What about you?"

Ava's eyes hardened and she pulled out her phone. "I have a call to make."

88888888888888888888888

"Fuck," Ava cursed as the phone continued to ring. She kicked her foot against the wall as she waited for someone to pick up, but she only got voicemail for the fourth time in a row.

"Calling your dad?"

She turned to see Tony standing behind her, leaning against the wall. Nodding, she disconnected the call and snapped the phone shut.

"I really wanted to yell at him. But he's not home."

"I'm sorry." Ava shrugged. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She chuckled. "I just found out that I have a brother. And that he might be a crazy psycho killer who's been fucking with me. Sorry," she mumbled. "I seem to be swearing a lot today."

"It's okay," he said quietly.

Pushing off of the wall, he crossed over to her. Without any hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him tightly. Ava let herself take comfort in his touch, leaning her head against his shoulder as she breathed him in. It never ceased to amaze her just how much safer she felt when he was around.

"Thank you," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I needed that."

"That's what I thought." He pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What are you going to do now?"

She thought for a moment. "I could call my grandmother. Have words with her."

"Do you really think she knows about Aiden though?"

"Maybe not."

"Would it be worth it to upset her right now?"

Ava glared at him. "I really hate you sometimes."

Tony smiled. "Hey, I'm just asking a question."

"I know." She sighed. "And you're right. I don't need to deal with this right now. Especially not when I'm angry."

Placing a hand in the small of her back, he started to lead her down the hall. "Then let's go see how Jen's doing with the puzzle."

888888888888888888888

"I would like to put this on the record: I am officially creeped out."

Ava frowned in confusion as she came to stand behind Jen, who was working at her desk.

"About what?"

Jen pointed at the puzzle she had put together. "I finished it."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be. It was really easy. But…does that look familiar to you at all?"

The agent tilted her head, peering at the image. "Now that you mention it…yeah, I've seen that before."

"Do you remember where?"

She stared at it for a moment longer before it suddenly dawned on her. "Hey! That's the cross-stitch you finished a couple months ago! It's hanging in your….Oh shit."

Jen turned around. "Exactly. The bastard is going to blow my place out of the sky. Why does your family have to be full of crazy people?"

"Hey – we're not sure Aiden is Angel. Yet." She turned to Tony. "Alright, let's get a bomb squad out there –"

"You're not going."

Ava stopped, staring at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going. You've been injured twice today. Let the bomb squad do their job."

"Tony –"

"You stay here. That's an order."

He turned and walked away, opening his phone so that he could put a call through to the bomb squad. Ava watched him, frowning.

"He's worried," Jen said quietly. "You should have seen him after the last bomb went off and he didn't know if you were okay."

"I get that, but –"

"No, you don't get it. Tony's not out in the field much, so you don't have to constantly worry about him. But you…you're always getting shot at, or in an accident. I think he's really scared that he's going to lose you one of these days." Ava sat down next to her, sighing. "When are you going to ask him out?" Jen asked.

She frowned. "He's supposed to ask me out."

"Please tell me that isn't the reason you haven't made a move."

Ava looked uncomfortable. "I…I don't know, okay? Don't get me wrong – I know how I feel about him, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure he feels the same way."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I know he cares about me. But…I don't know how deep that goes. I don't know…I'm not going to sleep with him, Jen. You know how I feel about that. Is he really going to wait for me?"

Jen stared at her friend like she had three heads. "You're an idiot."

"I am not."

"You really, really are."

Ava sighed. "Fine. Enough about my personal life. Can we focus on finding Aiden now? I'd like to have a chat with this kid."

"And if he's Angel?"

"We take him out."

888888888888888888888

Forty minutes later, Tony came back across the floor, stopping when he got to Jen and Ava. He opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped when he looked at Ava's desk.

"Where are the cats?"

Ava shrugged. "Holding 3."

"You put the cats in one of our holding rooms?"

"Don't worry. We sent one of the lowly techs out for kitty litter. They're fine." She pointed at the phone he was still holding. "What've you got?"

"The bomb squad is back."

Jen closed her eyes. "Please tell me I still have a place to live."

Tony smiled. "You do. Actually, the bomb squad is complaining."

"About what? My place wasn't _that_ messy."

"Not about your place – about the bomb."

"Are you saying that they're picky about their bombs?" Ava asked.

"Apparently it was too easy."

"Men," she sighed.

"You might appreciate Angel's creativity though."

"Do I even want to know?"

Tony nodded. "The bomb? It was under the toilet."

Jen and Ava looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads. Jen let her head drop into her hands.

"A move right out of the Lethal Weapon playbook," Ava muttered. "Bastard."

"That's not all." He passed over two boxes. "We got the next clue."

"Two boxes?" Jen asked. "A two-part clue, or two clues for two bombs?"

Ava took the boxes from Tony, handing one to Jen and sighing. "I guess we'll just have to find out."

8888888888888888888888

"I don't get it," Jen said, staring at the finished puzzles.

"Well that one's easy enough," Tony said, pointing to the one of them. "It's the carousel at Caron Park."

"But what about that one?" Chloe asked. "It's just a computer screen."

Jen frowned, picking up the magnifying glass that rested on the desk. Leaning over, she looked at the computer picture more closely. A moment later, she sat back up, handing the glass over to Ava.

"There's an address on it," she said. "4421 Brinton Avenue."

"Warehouse district," Tony commented.

Jack came up behind them, Michelle and Curtis behind him. "The next bomb?" he asked.

Tony turned, looking them over. "Did you all get cleared by Medical?"

"Yeah."

"Even you, Curtis?"

"Doc said he knew I'd go out in the field anyway, so he might as well sign off on it."

"Great," Tony muttered. "Alright, here's how this is going to work. Ava and I are going to go to the carousel, evacuate it, and start looking for the bomb. Jack, I want you and Chloe to go to Brinton Avenue, and see what's there. Curtis, you and Michelle stay here and run things."

"Why me?" Chloe demanded. "I'm not a field agent."

"The picture is of a computer screen for a reason," Ava told her. "Your expertise will probably be needed. And we all know Jack can barely turn a computer on." She turned to Tony. "But why you?"

"I'm sick of sitting here, worrying about the rest of you. Curtis is injured, he's staying. And Michelle has a cool temper, she can handle whatever gets thrown at her." He saw that Ava was about to argue, and he cut her off. "Let's move out."

8888888888888888888

"Are you always this cranky?" Jack asked as he and Chloe pulled up to the address from the puzzle.

She glared at him. "I don't like going into the field. I work with computers, not weapons."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Getting out of the car, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please, Jack. You're almost as bad as Ava. I'm not sure you can go into the field without getting shot at or blown up."

"I'm not quite as bad as her," he muttered.

She thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I'll give you that. But you guys are like Rambo and Lara Croft…seriously, did your parents just sit you in front of the TV and let you watch action movies all day?"

"Did yours sit you in front of a computer?"

Jack had expected a snappy reply, not the flash of pain that appeared in her eyes. But before he could say anything about, they were at the building. Pulling out his gun, he motioned for Chloe to stay low and opened the door.

When he got inside, Jack stopped, his weapon slowly lowering. Chloe watched him with a scowl, confused as to why he wasn't moving any further.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He stepped in a little more, gesturing for her to follow him. "There's nothing here."

Chloe walked in only to find an empty warehouse. There was no furniture, no enclosed rooms…just nothing. She stared around her in disbelief. "Why would Angel send us here then?"

Jack shrugged. "A trap to split us up from Tony and Ava, maybe? Let's search the room, just in case. I don't want to miss anything."

They moved through the warehouse quickly, but thoroughly, looking for any clue as to why they had been sent there. Jack covered the left side, while Chloe walked on the right. It wasn't until she reached the back corner that she found something.

"Jack!"

He was at her side in an instant, peering down at the floor. There, covered under an inch of dust, was a door that led underneath the warehouse.

"Are we going in?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice."

He pulled the trapdoor open, frowning at the silence. The dust on the floor suggested that it hadn't been opened in years, but the hinges were too well-kept to be anything but new.

"I'll go down first," he said. "You come after me. Leave the door open."

"What if somebody follows us down?"

"I'm more afraid of not being able to get back out."

Slowly, he lowered himself into the hole. There were no steps, just a ten-foot drop. He let himself hang for a second before letting go, landing gracefully on his feet. Gun drawn, he tried to take stock of the room, but it was pitch dark. A sound above him warned him that Chloe was coming down.

"No ladder?" she asked.

He holstered his weapon. "I'll catch you."

She mumbled something that he couldn't hear, but then she dropped down into his arms. He lowered her gently to the floor, feeling the way her body shook. Chloe O'Brian may have put up a bold face, but she was scared.

"What is this place?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know. I have to see if I can find a light –"

The door above suddenly crashed closed, making the darkness complete. Jack cursed, unable to reach the door to try and push it open. He jumped a few times in vain, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Jack?"

He turned at the sound of Chloe's voice, hearing the uncertainty. Opening his mouth to comfort her, his attention was caught by a flickering light in the center of the room. Chloe moved towards the computer, peering at it to read the message on the screen.

_Your weapons are useless here. And unless my dear sister can figure out the next puzzle, I'm afraid this is the end for you._

A sudden popping noise caused them both to jump, Jack drawing his weapon again. But nobody came out of the shadows – it was just the two of them. Chloe moved away from the computer, feeling her way into the darkness.

"Jack?"

"What is it?" he asked, moving toward her voice.

She came back to the computer, showing him her shirt. "It's water, Jack. The room is filling with water."


	42. Chapter 42

"There's nothing here, Tony," Ava sighed, staring at the carousel.

He nodded in agreement. "But we checked the area where we evacuated everybody to. So if this is another trap, where's the bomb?"

She turned slowly, taking in her surroundings. When they had arrived on the scene, Tony immediately sent agents to search the area _around_ the carousel – he didn't want the command center or the evacuation site to be hit this time. But everything had been clear, and they moved down to the carousel next. They evacuated all the children and their parents outside of the potential blast zone, before moving in and searching for the bomb.

They had come up with absolutely nothing. There was no trace of any explosive materials, and no one from the crowd remembered any suspicious characters. There were no leads, no clues, nothing to point them in the right direction. Unless…

"What if the trap wasn't for us?" Ava asked.

Tony's eyes widened. "Jack and Chloe." He quickly pulled out his cell phone, dialing Jack's number. "Dammit," he cursed. "He's not answering."

Ava turned, heading for their SUV. "Call Michelle," she ordered. "We need that address."

"Already doing it," he replied, climbing into the passenger seat. "Michelle, it's me. We need the address from the second puzzle…it was a trick. Angel wanted us to split up." He listened for a second. "4421 Brinton Ave," he said, relaying the information to Ava.

Before he'd even hung up the phone, her foot was pressing the gas peddle down to the floor and they peeled out of the park.

888888888888888888888

Ava parked the vehicle behind a dumpster, making sure that it couldn't be seen from the warehouse. She and Tony got out of the car, weapons drawn, as they quickly and quietly converged on the building.

All was quiet, and that bothered Ava even more. Jack and Chloe's SUV was parked over to the side, and there was no sign of the two agents. She strained to hear something – anything – but it was as though the warehouse and the surrounding area was completely deserted.

Tony signaled to her, and they moved as one to the door. It was already open, and a quick look inside told them that the building was empty. They stepped in, their guns still at the ready, but there was nothing to be found.

"Where the hell are they?" Tony asked, frustration heavy in his voice.

Ava shook her head. "I don't know. This doesn't make any sense – if the car is here, they should be here." She paused. "Unless they got taken."

"No sign of a struggle," Tony disagreed. "And you know Jack would have put up one hell of a fight."

Looking around, Ava tried to let the room speak to her. The answer had to be there somewhere, and she had a feeling that time was running out.

"Call his cell again," she said suddenly.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Tony didn't ask questions; he just pulled out his phone and dialed Jack's number.

888888888888888888

Jack could hear his phone ring, but there was no way he could reach it then. The room had filled with water quickly, and it was taking everything he had to keep himself and Chloe afloat as the water level rose.

He had searched the entire room for an exit, but there was none to be found. The water was being piped in from various spots along the wall, but none of the holes were wide enough to be of any use to them.

"Jack?"

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Chloe's voice. Looking over at her, he realized how much effort it was taking on her part to not freak out. She wasn't a field agent, and she wasn't prepared for these types of situations.

Jack reached out an arm and hooked it around her waist, pulling her against him as they floated in the water. She kept a brave face, but he felt the way her body shook and the way she clung to him.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"They're calling us…that means they're looking for us. They know where we are, Chloe. We're going to get out of this – I promise you that."

She nodded, pulling herself just a little bit closer to him. "I don't like water," she said quietly.

Jack tightened his hold on her and prayed that someone was on their way.

88888888888888888888

"Do you hear that?" Tony asked.

They moved further into the room, trying to find the source of the noise. Finally they found themselves in a back corner of the room, staring down at the floor.

"It's gotta be his phone," Ava said. "And that looks very much like a trapdoor."

Tony bent down, inspecting it more closely. Testing a hunch, he pounded on the door. A second later, pounding answered him from the other side.

"Jack! Is that you?" he called.

"Tony!! Get us out of here! The room is filling with water!"

Tony felt around the edges of the door, looking for some way to get it open. When he stood back up, he was shaking his head. "It's been welded shut from the outside. We can't pull it open."

Ava stared at the door for a minute, her nostrils flaring in frustration. Then she pulled out her cell phone and punching in a number.

"Manning."

"Curtis, how fast can you get out to the address from the puzzle?"

"Me or a whole team?" he asked, sensing the desperation in her voice.

"You and some supplies."

"I can be there in under ten minutes. What do you need?"

Ava stared at the door, her eyes hard. "Bring me a fucking blow torch."

8888888888888888

Ava was waiting outside when Curtis came roaring into the parking lot. He was out of the vehicle before it had come to a full stop, running to the back and throwing it open. Ava ran to join him, anxious to get her hands on the supplies.

Curtis pulled out what she had asked for. "One blow torch, just for you. Now you gonna tell me what you need it for?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

She led him to the warehouse, where Tony was kneeling by the sealed trapdoor. Worry lines were etched on his face, and he looked at them in desperation.

"I don't think we have much time," he said.

Ava nodded silently, joining him by the door. She picked the blow torch up, amazed at how easily it fit into her hand. A red switch was where the trigger would be if it were a gun, and she clapped down the facemask that Curtis has brought for her before turning the torch on.

The work took less time than she expected, but it was still too long. She felt every nanosecond that passed, knowing that two of her friends were fighting a force of nature that they had no chance of defeating.

When the door finally gave way, Jack was already pushing against it, sending it up and away from the opening. Water spilled out of the hole, and in the next instant, Jack's head popped out. He was completely soaked and breathing hard, but he was still conscious. Tony reached down to help him out, but he shook his head.

"Chloe first."

He pushed her up through the hole, and Ava saw that her friend wasn't breathing. As Tony and Curtis pulled her out and set her down on the cold concrete, she rushed over, intent on giving CPR. But somehow Jack was faster, hauling himself out of the water-logged basement and pushing past everyone to get to Chloe.

"Come on," he muttered. "I'm not letting you go, O'Brian."

He tilted her head and put his mouth down onto hers, blowing air into her lungs. Then he straightened and began the chest compressions. Ava lost count as she watched, feeling helpless. She had done everything she could to get them out, but it still might not be enough to save her friend.

Jack continued CPR, methodical in the routine. Ava could see that he was worried, that he was starting to believe that he had lost her, but he kept at it, unwilling to admit defeat.

A few horrible seconds later, Chloe coughed, expelling the water from her lungs. Smiling in relief, Jack rolled her on her side so that she didn't choke. When she was done coughing, he pulled her close, the worry draining from his body.

"You're safe now," he murmured, rocking her slowly. "I've got you."

888888888888888888

Ava sat in a waiting room chair, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She had come so close today to losing people she loved…Jen, Curtis, Michelle, Jack, Chloe…she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Despite Angel's mocking tone whenever they talked, she could feel a deep hatred now; otherwise, he wouldn't be threatening the most important people in her life.

Bowing her head a little deeper, Ava prayed. Even though she knew her friends were safe at that one moment in time, she also knew that many more obstacles were waiting for her before this ordeal was done. She begged God to be with her, to keep her moving, to help her stand when she got knocked down. And she asked Him to keep her faith strong, no matter how desperate things began to look. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again – it was amazing how one quiet moment with God could make it easier to breathe again.

The seat next to her creaked, and she tilted her head to see Jack sitting beside her. He had changed his clothes, and although he was dry, there was still a haunted look in his eye. Ava knew that the close call had gotten to him as well.

"You okay?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "The doctors are just making sure that Chloe's alright. They think she is…she's coherent…but they want to make sure." He looked around. "Where's Tony?"

She sighed, sitting up. "He and Curtis went to go talk strategy."

"And you didn't go with them?"

Ava shrugged. "I wanted to wait and see how you two were. Besides," she added, "I don't really want to think about Angel right now. He makes my head hurt."

Jack reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him until she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's going to be okay," he told her.

"I know. I'm just…tired."

"We'll catch this bastard, and then we'll let you sleep for a week."

Ava snorted. "Yeah, right. With my luck, a full-scale crisis will just piggy-back on this one." She paused, snuggling a little closer. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Jack smiled. "Thanks to you and that blow torch of yours."

"That was pretty cool, huh?"

"I thought so."

Ava wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed him tightly for a minute. Then she pulled away, standing up and stretching.

"I should probably go find them now," she said. "Otherwise they'll come up with some crazy plan that will get us all killed."

Jack frowned. "I thought that was usually our job."

Ava shrugged. "I like to share."

Giving him a little wave, Ava moved down the hospital corridor, looking for Curtis and Tony. She vaguely remembered them saying something about going outside. Ava knew that Tony hated hospitals, and only came into them when he absolutely had to – both of his parents had died of lingering illnesses when he was a teenager. He had also told her that every time he'd been to a hospital lately had been to visit her, and she knew what kind of pain that caused him.

Walking out of the emergency room doors, she made her way around the building, towards the parking garage. Tony would probably want Curtis to get back to CTU as soon as possible, and it would make sense for them to have their conversation near the car. But as Ava rounded the corner and moved towards where they had parked, something caught her eye.

"Curtis!"

The agent lay facedown on the concrete, a pool of blood forming around his head. Ava rushed forward, running as fast as she could, until she slid to her knees at his side. As gently as she could, she turned Curtis over, tapping his face lightly until his eyes fluttered open.

"Curtis? Curtis, can you hear me?"

It took him a minute for his eyes to focus on her and his brain to register who she was. When that happened, he opened his mouth and grabbed her arm hard.

"Tony," he rasped.

"What?" she asked, a sense of dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Tony," he repeated, his voice fading. "They've got Tony."


	43. Chapter 43

Things were threatening to overwhelm Ava, and she could feel her nerve weakening, her balance tipping as it almost spun out of control. She held on to what little strength she had left with a desperation that frightened her.

As soon as Curtis told her that Tony had been taken, Ava called Jack, yelling at him to bring paramedics to the parking garage. They were there in a matter of minutes, securing Curtis to a gurney in a blur of arms and straps. And then they rushed him into the hospital, leaving Jack and Ava in their wake.

"Are you alright?"

Ava didn't answer. She found herself staring at the doors where Curtis had disappeared, unable to tear her eyes away. Jack stepped in front of her, taking a hold of her shoulders.

"Ava." It took a moment, but her eyes finally found his. "We need to focus. We need to find Tony."

She nodded. "I know."

"So where do we start?"

Closing her eyes, she thought for a minute. "Well, if this really is my crazed half-brother, then we start with my dad. See what he knows. Maybe he knows where Aiden lives."

"Okay. Then that's where we go."

Ava nodded. "I have to make a call first."

"To who?"

"Michelle. She needs to know what's going on."

8888888888888888888888

"Dessler."

"It's me."

Michelle frowned. "Ava? What's wrong?"

"We've got a problem. A big one."

The other agent closed her eyes. "Do I really want to hear this?"

"Curtis and Tony were attacked."

Ava could almost feel the other woman stop breathing. "Are they alright?"

"Curtis took a blow to the head. He was still conscious when I got to him and the paramedics just took him back inside. They know to call you as soon as they know his condition."

Michelle started to breathe again. "He just keeps getting hurt today," she joked.

But Ava could hear the strain in her voice. "He'll be okay, Michelle," she said quietly. "Just promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"That you'll ask the boy out when this is all over."

There was a pause. "Is it that obvious?"

"No. But I notice these things."

"What about Tony?" Michelle asked, changing the subject.

It was Ava's turn to pause, mustering whatever resolve she had. "They took him."

"Aiden?"

"It must be. Jack and I are going to my dad's, see if we can get any information out of him."

"Aiden likes to play games, Ava. He won't kill Tony right away. You can still save him."

"Yeah, that's what I keep trying to tell myself."

"Alright, keep me up to date. Let me know what you need from us."

Ava nodded. "Will do. And Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't promise."

Michelle chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Fine. I promise."

"Good. We're outta here."

88888888888888888888

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jack asked as he and Ava pulled into her father's driveway.

She parked the car and turned off the ignition, sighing. Staring up at the little white house in front of them, she felt tears building behind her eyes.

"No," she answered honestly. "But what am I supposed to do, Jack? I've had my house blown up today, there was a bomb in Jen's house…I find out that I have a half-brother I never knew about who is most likely the crazed bomber…and now he's taken Tony. I can't even _begin_ to deal with this right now. Because if I do…I can't break. Not now, not here. I can't lose him, Jack."

"Then you won't," he said firmly. He pulled his gun out of his holster. "We'll get whatever information we can out of your father, and then we'll go save Tony."

"You're not planning on torturing my father, are you?"

Jack shook his head. "This is just to scare him."

Ava sighed. "Desperate times…" she muttered. They both got out of the car and headed for the front door. "But if he's difficult, Jack, you're only allowed to hit him a couple times. I'm not going to let you torture my dad. That's just…wrong."

Climbing the brick steps, she took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door was opened almost immediately, catching both agents off-guard.

"Aimee?" she asked, frowning at the sight of her step-mother.

The older woman opened the screen door, ushering them inside. "Did something happen to him?" she asked desperately.

Ava frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father. Has something happened to him?"

"How would I know? I came here to talk to him."

Tears escaped Aimee's eyes, streaming down her cheeks as her fear grew. "He's not here," she told them, gesturing to the rest of the house. "Work called a couple hours ago to say he hadn't come in for his shift. He's not answering his cell phone…When I saw you pull in, I thought…I thought you were coming to tell me that he was…that he was…"

Ava rested a gentle hand on her arm. "I haven't heard from him, Aimee. But I'll find him. I have a pretty good idea who has him."

"I'm going to check the rest of the house," Jack said, his gun out. "Just in case."

As he moved from room to room, Ava led her step-mother over to the couch, sitting her down gently. When she had taken a seat next to her, she waited until Aimee looked at her.

"Did you know about Aiden?" she asked.

She nodded. "Your dad told me he had another child, that his name was Aiden…but that's it. He said that the mother wanted nothing more than child support from him, and that when the kid got older, he didn't show any interest in contact either. So he just let it lie. I wasn't sure if you knew or not."

"I found out today."

Aimee frowned. "But what does this have to do with your dad missing?"

Ava took a deep breath. "I think Aiden took Dad."

"But why?"

"Well, I'll be sure to ask him that as soon as I find him. Along with why he's tried to kill me multiple times today, and why he's been setting off bombs all over L.A."

Jack came back then, holstering his gun. "The house is clear. I don't think he was taken from here."

Ava agreed. "It makes more sense that they'd grab him on the road."

"I'll call CTU. Get the local PD out looking for his car. You got his plates?"

Aimee rattled the information off numbly, her eyes staring at nothing. Ava's heart went out to the woman. As much as she truly disliked her father, she didn't have a problem with his latest wife. Aimee had always treated her kindly, and Ava knew that her father had become more reasonable since marrying her. She squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to do everything I have to do to find him, Aimee," she said quietly.

The other woman looked up at her. "Bring him home to me."

"I will," she whispered. "I will."

8888888888888888888888

Jack could see how tense Ava was as they moved back out to the car. Her fists were clenched, and he could tell she was using all of her strength to hold back her tears. When she climbed into the driver's side, she immediately slammed her fists into the steering wheel, taking out her frustration. Jack let her go for a minute, before reaching over and gently taking hold of her arms.

"Ava…"

"I'm pissed, Jack," she said, one tear getting by her defenses. "Who the FUCK does this kid think he is!?"

"We'll find him."

"And then?"

His eyes hardened. "Then we'll raise hell."

Her phone rang then, interrupting them. Sighing, she wiped away the stray tear before answering.

"Connolly."

"It's Jen."

"Please tell me you don't have more bad news. I'm not sure how much more I can take right now."

"What do you mean? What did that bastard do?"

"Dad didn't do anything. He's been taken…Aiden has him, too."

She could almost see Jen sit down hard in the nearest chair. "You're kidding."

"I really wish I was. I would have much rather let Jack pummel him a few times than find out that he's been kidnapped."

"Well, this news will probably interest you even more then."

"What do you mean?"

"You two need to get back to CTU right now. Aiden sent another clue."

Ava sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I am really fucking sick of these puzzles."

"Stress seems to make you swear more."

"I'm hoping God will forgive me for that. But right now I'm just begging Him to get me through today with all of my friends in one piece."

"It might make you feel better to know that this clue isn't a puzzle."

The agent frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a video tape."

"That's different."

"Yeah it is. So get your asses back here so we can watch it and figure out a way to catch this sick son of a bitch."

"Okay."

"And Ava?"

"Yeah."

"We're all praying with you."

8888888888888888888888

The agents crowded around the TV screen, set up in Tony's office. No one spoke as Chloe set up the video and grabbed the remote, pressing 'play.' Tension was high as they waited for the clue to begin.

Almost immediately someone appeared on the screen. Ava recognized the man as her half-brother Aiden, from the picture that Chloe had pulled up earlier. He sat in front of a black background, in a black shirt and pants. She had expected him to have a permanently amused expression, but his face was somber as he addressed the camera.

"By now, Ava, you've figured out my identity. I am indeed your half-brother, Aiden. I know you're just learning about me, but I've always known about you. My mother was good friends with your mother, and they used to write to each other regularly. Your mother would send us pictures of you, and updates on what you were doing in school. Since I was a little boy, I've followed your successes and failures, your hopes and dreams.

It wasn't long before I learned that we were related. That your father was an adulterer, and that his family had tried to buy my mother's silence. Of course I hated him, as well as revered him. It's a funny thing, isn't it? The people we hate are usually the people we secretly want to be like.

I hadn't planned for this to end this way, but you've tipped my hand. I didn't expect you to discover my identity so soon, or for you to find out about our father missing. But now that you have, the game has changed."

The image on the screen changed, and Ava closed her eyes against the pain that flared within her. Tony and her father were shown side-by-side, both beaten and with coarse ropes around their necks. Aiden's voice continued, though the camera stayed on the two hostages.

"Now it's up to you, Ava, to save our father and Mr. Almeida. But it won't be easy. Three choices, three ways that this could go. You'll receive another clue in thirty minutes. Good luck."

The screen went black, and for a minute, everyone just sat there in shock. It had been a blow to all of them to see Tony standing there with a noose around his neck. And now they were left waiting for another clue, for Aiden to lead them right where he wanted them.

"So…what?" Chloe asked. "We're supposed to just sit here and wait?"

"What else can we do?" Michelle countered. "They could be anywhere."

Ava shook her head, suddenly standing up and knocking over her chair. "No. We're not waiting for his next clue."

"But –"

The younger woman cut her off. "He gave us hints in that video."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"He said something about three choices, three way to go…but there are only two of them, my dad and Tony. So what's the third choice?"

Jack frowned. "Maybe he's going after a third hostage."

"I don't think so. And why did he call Tony "Mr. Almeida"? It doesn't fit his speech pattern. He would have called him "agent."

"Which wouldn't have raised any red flags in your mind," Michelle said, following her train of thought.

Ava plopped down in Tony's chair, focusing on his computer. Chloe walked up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the screen. "What are you going to look for?" she asked.

Ava didn't answer. Instead, she pulled up Google and typed in _Almeida three_. Within a second, the search page had popped up, and she saw a message at the top. In bold blue, the engine asked her _Did you mean ALAMEDA THREE?_ Ava clicked on the words, and was brought to a new set of sites. The first one caught her attention right away.

"That son of a bitch," she muttered. Chloe was already grabbing her own laptop as Ava explained to the rest of the group. "Union Station. It's on Alameda Street."

"You think he went there?" Jen asked.

Ava nodded. "There are three train lines at Union Station – Southern Pacific, Santa Fe, and Union Pacific. Three choices. It can't be a coincidence."

"Thank God for Google," her friend muttered.

"Uh, guys?" They all looked up to see Chloe frowning at her computer screen. The analyst looked up, her expression a mixture of fear and excitement. "There's an abandoned track on the Santa Fe line…it was closed for construction last year and it's still not done."

Ava's jaw tightened as she stood up. Reaching behind her, she pulled out her spare gun, double-checking it for rounds.

"Then that's where the bastard is," she stated, pulling the chamber back. "And that's where this ends."


	44. Chapter 44

"What's the plan?" Jack asked as he and Ava sped through Los Angeles.

"I don't really have one."

He glanced over at her. "Whenever I say that, you yell at me."

"I'm a hypocrite. So sue me."

Jack tightened his grip on his seat as Ava took another sharp turn at a high speed. "Seriously, Ava. What do you want to do when we get there?"

"Aren't you in charge of field ops?" she snapped back.

"This isn't my brother and father involved," he said quietly.

She sighed, loosening her grip on the steering wheel just a little. "Point taken. Alright, the first thing we need to do is evacuate the train station. It needs to be done quickly and quietly. That's what I want the other teams to do. Under no circumstances are they to looking for Aiden."

"And us?"

"We go after the bastard, we save Tony and my dad, and then we take a month-long vacation on some small island with cute cabana boys and miles of beach."

"Will there be cute cabana girls as well?"

She had to laugh at that. "I'm sure there will be, Jack."

He reached out, resting his hand on her arm. "We'll save them, Ava."

Looking over, she nodded. "Damn straight we will. I'm gonna kick this kid's ass – brother or no."

"That's the spirit."

888888888888888888888

The train station was crowded, just like they had expected. The other CTU teams fanned out, locating their contacts from management that would help with the evacuation. Michelle had put in a call before they had left CTU, making sure that they had the cooperation of those in charge. They had no way of knowing if Aiden had any bombs hidden at the station, or if he was planning a shooting like the many others he had orchestrated in the past few years. Their best bet was to get the civilians out of harm's way.

Ava prayed that there wouldn't be any screaming or yelling. If people started rushing for the exits, Aiden was sure to know about it. Of course, she couldn't be sure that he didn't have camera feeds running to wherever he was, so that he could keep an eye on everything that was happening.

"Chloe said it was Tracks 32 and 33," Jack said.

Their eyes scanned the station, running through the numbers.

"It's not here," he muttered, disbelieving.

Ava shook her head. "Of course not. It's downstairs. The lower numbers are on this floor."

They raced for the stairs, waiting to draw their guns until they were out of sight of the general public – the quickest way to start a panic was to show a weapon in a crowd. As they came down to the bottom of the stairway, they saw that management had already evacuated that floor, and they were able to move about freely.

Approaching their destination, the two agents slowed. Yellow tape was strung across the entrance to the tracks, with signs that said "Danger -- Under Construction. No Trespassing." Ava peeked around the corner, but her view was obstructed by old trains and pillars. Looking over at Jack, she gestured that they were just going to have to go inside.

They stepped over the tape slowly, taking care to not let their shoes make noise on the concrete. Guns held in front of them, they moved down the platform, eyes roaming as they took in every angle.

"You're early."

Jack and Ava stopped at the sound of Aiden's voice. Passing the last of the old trains, they saw him standing in the center of the platform, hands in his pockets. He wore black pants and a black sweater, a thoughtful expression on his face.

But even though this was the first time she was seeing her brother face-to-face, he wasn't what held Ava's attention. In the tracks on either side of her, large wooden platforms were built, rising into the air. At the top of each, stood the two most influential men in her life – the man who had made her childhood and teen years a living hell, and the man who had become her best friend, whom she had fallen hopelessly in love with. They were both bound and gagged, a noose resting around their necks.

"I really didn't expect you to get my clues so quickly. I take my hat off to you."

Ava didn't know quite what to say. She stood staring at this man, her brother, and everything inside of her just stopped. She found herself wondering what his life had been like, what kind of woman his mother was. Vaguely, she felt jealousy – he hadn't had to grow up under the thumb of her father…_their_ father.

"I can see you're a little shocked," Aiden continued, speaking into the silence between them. "I would be too, but I've been preparing myself for this moment for quite some time."

"Why?" she finally managed to ask. "Why did you come after me? Why do I even matter to you?"

"Why?" he asked, anger showing on his face for the first time. "_Why?_ We have the same father, Ava! And he chose to stay in your life, and throw me to the dogs!"

Some small voice told her that maybe she should have some sympathy for this man, that it couldn't have been easy growing up without a father. But she knew firsthand how difficult it had been to grow up _with_ her father, and she wasn't about to let Aiden off the hook.

"So?" she asked, her voice heavy with scorn. "Take your anger out on _him_ then! He's the one that walked away from you!"

"And you're the one that had everything I ever wanted."

Ava shook her head. "You're joking, right? Did you actually do your homework, or did you only study up on me? That man," she said, pointing to her father, "can be and has been one of the biggest assholes known to mankind. He has done nothing but break me down, and emotionally pummel me for the past twenty-five years. You didn't miss out on much!"

Aiden chuckled. "You think that having a bad father is worse than having no father at all?" he asked, his voice intense.

She felt, rather than saw, Jack move behind her. He didn't do anything threatening, but she could tell that he was moving himself into a more strategic position, where he could take a stand once things escalated with Aiden. Looking at her brother, Ava decided to keep him talking.

"Whether it's worse or not, I don't know. But I'm willing to bet it at least rivals it."

"And that, dear sister, is why I chose to come after _you_. You're so comfortable in your life, so high and mighty on your throne. I've watched you – you've come to believe that you're invincible, that no one can touch you!"

"Oh, I'm very mortal," Ava replied. "But I'm not going to stand by idly while some deranged psycho with abandonment issues kills innocent people. Not my style. And as long as God gives me breath and an able body, I'm going to keep taking down people like _you_."

Aiden smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear you've still got some fight in you."

The mood shifts were catching Ava off-guard, and it bothered her that she wasn't entirely sure where the conversation was going. Out of the corner of her vision, she could still see Tony and her dad, watching her carefully. Her dad's eyes were wide with fear, and he continually struggled, muted sounds coming from him as he tried to get her attention. Tony, on the other hand, was calm. She watched as his eyes moved all around the room – he was taking in his surroundings, looking for an opening. When his eyes met hers, she saw in them reassurance and support. He knew that she had to work things out before taking Aiden down, and he was willing to wait.

"Let's get down to business, Wolfe," she said, using his last name. "What do you want?"

There was a cry behind her, and Ava turned to see Jack holding his neck. A small dart protruded from his neck, and he pulled it out, staring at it in disbelief. His eyes lifted to meet hers just as he fell backwards, collapsing onto the concrete. Ava moved to help him, but was stopped by Aiden's words.

"No, no, Ava. You leave him where he is, or I'll let precious Daddy and your beloved Tony hang right here and now. Don't worry about Agent Bauer…my associates will take care of him."

She watched three men in nondescript black clothing come out and drag Jack off into a back room. For one moment, she thought about attacking them, fighting them and making them let go of her friend. But she couldn't risk Tony and her dad. Praying that Jack could take care of herself, she turned back to Aiden, a resigned and sad expression on her face.

"You bastard," she whispered. Then she raised her voice. "You still didn't answer the question. What do you want?"

"Just one thing."

"I'm listening."

Aiden smiled. "Yes, you are. What I want from you, Ava, is a choice. There's a fork in the road here, and you're going to have to choose a path, or both of these men will die." He held up a remote in his hands that she hadn't noticed before. "When I press this button, you'll have to make a decision – which one lives and which one dies."

Without waiting for her response, he pushed the button. Ava watched in horror as a hole opened in the platforms, and both Tony and her father fell through it. The ropes around their necks stopped them from falling to the tracks far below, but they also strangled them. Both men struggled, trying desperately to pull themselves back up. They couldn't, of course, and their breathing became more labored.

Ava knew that Aiden was right – she had to make a decision. If she stood by and did nothing, they would be both die. But there was no way that she could get to them both in time.

It was then that she felt the weight of her gun. When her brother had pushed the button, the weapon had dropped to her side, the shock of what was happening weighing heavily on her. Now, though, she remembered it, and she saw a chance to save Tony and her dad.

Raising the weapon quickly, she took aim at the rope above Tony's head and fired. The first bullet only skimmed it, but she sent a second only milliseconds after it, and this one severed the rope completely. She watched him fall for half a second, before he caught the edge of the platform with his hands. Hanging there, he struggled to pull himself back up. Ava started to turn; if she could get a shot off soon enough, she could keep her dad was choking as well, and then she could deal with Aiden.

A sudden shot rang out, throwing her concentration and pulling her eyes to her father. She stared in horror at the hole in the middle of his forehead, and the way his body hung limply from the noose around his neck. Her bottom lip trembling and tears building behind her eyes, she turned to see Aiden standing right where he had been, a gun in his hands.

"You made your choice," he said simply.

He then attacked her without another word. Throwing his gun to the floor, he raced across the platform, plowing into her and driving them both to the ground. The wind was knocked out of Ava's lungs, and her gun clattered onto the concrete, sliding away from her. She reached for it, but Aiden was already back on his feet. He stepped on her forearm, causing her to cry out in pain before he landed a swift kick to her ribs. She rolled, taking her body out of his range of movement. He followed, but Ava rolled onto her back, lifting her legs into the ground and propelling herself back onto her feet.

The siblings faced each other, both poised for a fight. Ava looked at this man she had never known, still not quite understanding what had driven him to such drastic measures. For the past year and a half he had been taunting her, playing a game with her that only he understood the rules to. And now that he had killed the only thing they had in common, he seemed intent on destroying her as well.

He took the first punch, slamming his fist into the side of her face so hard that she stumbled back a few steps. Ava didn't want to fight him – for everything that he had done to her and hundreds of other people, she didn't want to beat up her own brother. But she saw the gleam in his eye, and she knew that he was in this until the end, and she was going to have to defend herself. Steadying her nerves, she ducked under the next hit, landing her own blow to his kidneys, causing him to groan and fall to one knee. Hoping that a kick to the face would knock him unconscious, she spun, intending to slam her heel into his. But just as she did so, his hands came up, catching her leg and throwing her back with all his strength. Ava managed to keep on her feet, but it gave Aiden enough time to get back to his.

Soon, they were nothing more than a blur of fists and feet. Punches and kicks were thrown left and right, cutting faces, and leaving bruises that were quick to show. It was obvious to Ava that her brother had trained himself, taking good care of his body. All that, however, couldn't keep her at bay. His emotions were slowly taking control of him, making his punches sloppy as he overextended his aim. Ava was hurting and slowing as well, but she was also gaining the upper hand.

She didn't see Jack emerge from the back room where he had been dragged off to. His own face was cut in a few places, and there was blood on his shirt, but he moved with a steady assurance. He took in the scene before him – Ava and Aiden fighting, their father dead above the tracks, and Tony still trying to pull himself up onto the wooden platform. Jack moved quickly, running down the track, and launching himself onto the platform. It was the work of a few short seconds for him to help his friend back up.

But all this went unnoticed. Aiden managed to get a hold of one of the guns, and as Ava climbed on top of him, he pointed it at her head. She grabbed a hold of his wrists, trying to keep the muzzle away from her, and they struggled against each other. Using her better position, Ava slowly turned the weapon until it was pointing at her brother instead of at her face. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and she was startled by the desperation she saw – it was almost as though he were pleading with her to end it. But Ava found that she couldn't pull the trigger, and instead she used one hand to punch him, and knocked the weapon away from both of them.

Aiden's hands shot up, catching his sister's throat. Wrapping his fingers around her neck, he started to squeeze. Ava used her own hands to grab at his, trying to pry his fingers off of her, but he was too strong for her. Using his size, he rolled them over until their positions were switched, Aiden sitting on top of her. She was now hitting his arms and his chest, her desperation growing as her vision started to dim with the lack of oxygen.

"It wasn't fair," he seethed, spittle flying into her face. "Why did he love you and not me?"

Just before everything went black, another shot rang out. Ava was looking into her brother's eyes when it happened, and she saw the life drain out of them. Suddenly, his grip on her throat loosened completely, and he fell to the side, giving her a clear view of the bullet hole in the back of his head. Looking around, she saw Tony standing nearby, gun in hand and a pained expression on his face.

Ava pushed herself to her knees, coughing as air flooded back into her lungs. She tried not to look at Aiden's body, but in doing so, she saw again the lifeless body of her father, still hanging from the rope above the tracks. Tears streamed down her face, though she couldn't feel them, and her shoulders began to shake with the force of her sobs as she mourned the two men who had hurt her the most.

And then Tony was there, his arms around her as he sank to the ground. Holding her tightly, he rocked her back and forth, letting her cry everything out. As she clung to him desperately, he moved his mouth to her ear, singing softly the one song that came to mind.

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_


	45. Chapter 45

Tony watched her get ready, his eyes following her every movement

Tony watched her get ready, his eyes following her every movement. The black dress was simple, stopping just shy of her knees. She was beautiful, but he knew that now wasn't the time to be complimenting her. His gaze traveled back up her body, stopping when he got to her hands. He was used to her being the strong one, the one who never let the chaos of events get to her. But now he could see the way her hands shook as she moved the essentials into a small black purse on the bed.

He wanted to go to her, to pull her into his arms again so that he could comfort her. Ava had been pushing him away, however, ever since they got back from the train station three days ago. Tony didn't want to believe that she might hold him responsible for the deaths of her father and brother, but at the same time, he couldn't blame her if she did. She had been forced to make a difficult decision down on that track, and it was going to take her awhile to fight down those demons.

Glancing down at his watch, he saw that it was almost time for them to go. He opened his mouth to catch her attention, but was stopped short as her voice drifted across the room.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did, no_

_will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so far_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

Tony closed his eyes, feeling the pain in her song. Her voice was soft and quiet, but he could hear the way it trembled. It shot through his heart, bringing tears to his eyes.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Her father had hurt her so much, but she still mourned him. Tony wouldn't expect anything different from her. Ava felt every death that happened at her hands, and she had been forced to watch the man die at the hands of her brother, because of a choice that had been shoved down her throat.

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing_

Tony could hear the anger building in her voice, and he knew that she was torn. Torn between hatred for a man who had done nothing but break her down, and guilt for having not been able to save him.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid..._

_Because of you_

The song came to an end, and Tony saw a small tear slide down Ava's face. He took a step forward, but she quickly wiped it away and turned to face him. She didn't look surprised at his presence, and she gave him a strained smile.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Ava shrugged. "As ready as I ever will be to bury my father."

Tony opened his mouth to say something - maybe that he was sorry, or that he was there for her no matter what she needed - but nothing came out. Instead, he placed a hand in the small of her back, leading her out of the room.

"Then let's go."

8888888888888888888888

It was raining. That fact didn't really surprise Ava. It seemed that every funeral she went to was on a rainy day, as though the heavens themselves wept for the person being laid to rest. She idly pondered that, the idea that the heavens were mourning her father when she herself was now stony-faced and tense.

Her friends were there, and for that she was grateful, even if she refused to let any of them comfort her yet. Tony stood to the left and slightly behind her, his presence warming. Ava wanted to turn to him, burying her face in his shirt as she clung to him. But she wouldn't let herself - she couldn't. On the other side of her was Jen, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye as the pastor said his final words over the body. Others were there as well - Jack, Chloe, Kim, other agents from CTU. All had come to pay their respects - not to her father, but to the young woman they had come to know and love.

Ava felt eyes on her, and she turned to take in the other mourners. Most of them were her family, though she hadn't seen or spoken with them in years. She had been branded the black sheep of the family at a fairly young age. They had all looked down their noses at her mother, and Ava was the spitting image of the woman. It didn't even matter when her mother was killed in a car accident; it got worse, in fact. Ava wondered if they somehow thought that with her death, her daughter would become her completely. In the end, she guessed it really didn't matter.

Finally, her eyes rested on the two women sitting by the coffin. Both her stepmother and her grandmother were staring at her, their eyes full of emotion. There was blame and hatred, sadness and anger - and all of it was directed at Ava. After a few moments, she couldn't hold their gaze anymore, and she dropped her eyes. Were their situations flipped, she couldn't say with any certainty that she wouldn't be feeling the same things.

The service came to an end, and the crowd began to disperse. Ava kept her head down, but she could feel the stares of everyone as they filed past her. The contempt and distaste was almost palpable, and she found that her entire body was tense as though she were trying to ward off an attack.

Then they were finally gone, and she felt as though she could breathe again. Looking up, she saw only friendly faces, and she gave them all a nod, telling them that she was okay. As she turned to walk back to the car, a movement to her right caught her attention, and she stared in surprise.

"Hey."

"Matt," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just thought my little sister could use all the support she could get. I know how hard it is to deal with this family."

Ava nodded, looking around at her friends. "This is my older brother Matt," she introduced. "Matt, this is...everyone."

He shook hands with everyone, nodding at Tony and Jen, since he had already met them. Then he turned and glanced at the coffin. "So you had another brother, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, his easy-going manner helping her to relax. "Yeah. Not that surprising, is it?"

"No. Not for anyone that really knew Jim." His eyes met hers again. "Did he have a funeral out here?"

Ava shook her head. "No, his mom wanted his body flown back out to Connecticut. I...I couldn't go."

"Good. You don't need to carry around any more guilt, Ava. The mistakes that these two made were their own. You had no control over their actions."

"I know."

"So what now?" Matt asked, looking around.

"Well, I'm not exactly invited to Nana's for food."

"Which is why we're having our own dinner," Jen said.

Ava frowned. "I don't have a house anymore."

Matt looked at her in confusion. "Why not?"

"You didn't tell him?" Jen asked.

"I didn't get around to it yet." She turned to Matt again. "Aiden blew up my house."

"Why?"

"It was all part of the game. Don't ask."

Jen sighed. "Alright, you guys are starting to depress me. Everyone back to my place. We're going to eat, we're going to drink, and we're going to pretend that we are normal human beings with normal, ordinary, boring lives. Do you understand me?"

Everyone nodded. As they all moved toward their cars, Ava looked at her brother once more. "You coming?"

"Of course. It's been ages since I've gotten to make fun of you to your face."

"I have to warn you, my wit is sharper now. I'm quite the formidable opponent."

Matt chuckled. "I have no doubt, Ava. No doubt at all."

88888888888888888888888888

Less than a week later, Ava was back at work. The higher-ups told her that she could take more than that, as bereavement time, but she was tired of sitting at Jen's, twiddling her thumbs. She had already found a new house, but it was going to take a little longer for her to fill out the paperwork and get everything in order. She needed to do some major shopping, to replenish the things she had lost, but she wanted to save that until she was moved in and could really plan for the space.

As far as anyone could tell, everything was back to normal. Ava joked with the other field agents, and did her job as well as she ever did. She harassed Ryan Chappelle as much as she could, giving him a hard time on everything from appropriate work attire to the kinds of pens they ordered. She was still the best field agent they had, and it seemed like she just went on with her life.

But Tony knew better. He could see the little changes in her behavior, in the way she carried herself. Her smile didn't always reach her eyes, and she didn't laugh as unabashedly as she used to. Her left hand was constantly straying to her pocket, where Tony knew she kept her rosary. And when no one was looking, or so she thought, she would let her head drop into her hands and close her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked, perching himself on the edge of her desk.

Ava lifted her head, doing her best to look like she had just been resting her eyes. "Talk about what?"

He gave her a look. "C'mon, Ava. Let's not play games."

"I'm fine, Tony."

"No, you're not. It's written all over your face, how tired you are."

"If that were true, I think I'd have more people breathing down my neck and asking me what's wrong."

He lowered his voice. "I know you, Ava."

She stiffened at that, her eyes not meeting his. "Just let it go, Tony."

"Ava -"

She stood suddenly, backing away from him. "I need to go."

Tony stood as well. "Ava, please."

The agent shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tony."

He glanced down, shuffling his feet. "Are you mad at me?"

She sighed. "No, I'm not." At the look on his face, she reached out and rested her hand on his arm. "I promise you that, Tony. It's just...I can't deal with this right now. I need to pretend like nothing happened. I just...I can't do this. Not now. I'm not...I just can't."

Tony wanted to say more, to try and convince her that she didn't need to push everyone away. But his eyes caught sight of the clock, and he realized that he didn't have time. He took her hand, squeezing it before taking it off of his arm.

"I have a meeting with Chappelle and Division," he said quietly. "I'm here when you need me."

Giving her one last look, he turned and walked away, headed up to his office. Ava watched him go, fighting back the tears that suddenly burned her eyes. Shaking her head, she went back to work.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony was still distracted by thoughts of Ava as he walked into the meeting, which is why he didn't notice the grim looks on the faces of the other men in the room. Taking a seat across from Ryan Chappelle, he sighed and looked around.

"Everything alright, Tony?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

A look was exchanged, and this time Tony noticed. Before he could say anything, though, Brian Murphy from Division cleared his throat.

"The reason we called this meeting, Tony, was to discuss your role as the director of CTU."

Tony frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"Actually, yes. We believe that your leadership abilities have been...impaired."

"By what?"

Murphy looked uncomfortable. "It's been suggested that you're...too close...to certain individuals who work under you."

Tony chuckled wryly, shaking his head. "If you've got something to say, Murphy, just say it. Don't bother beating around the bush."

Ryan stepped in. "Fine. Tony, it's come to our attention that you're too attached to Ava Connelly."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you figure?"

"Your feelings for the girl are obvious. You were kidnapped by Aiden Wolfe because of your importance in her life. You let her run rampant around CTU, flouting policies and giving lip to anyone she wants. And I think if it came down to it, you would choose her over your objective."

The two men locked gazes, staring each other down. Tony wasn't about to argue with them - every word that Ryan had said was true, and he wasn't going to bother lying. Instead, he just kept his face neutral.

"Your point?"

"Our point is that something has to be done about it."

Tony's frown deepened. "Are you firing me?"

"Not at all," Murphy stepped in. "But you can't continue in your role as Director with Agent Connelly working for you."

"So you have a choice, Tony," Ryan continued. "Either we can transfer you or Connelly to another location, or you can step down as Director."

"Where's the other location?" he asked slowly.

"Boston."

Tony stayed quiet for a couple minutes, weighing his options. None of them were optimal, but he was fairly sure that two of them were simply intolerable. Finally, he lifted his eyes to meet Ryan's.

"I'll step down."

There was a surprised silence that hung in the air. Murphy and Ryan shared a look, as though at least one of them had been expecting this outcome.

"You're sure?" Chappelle asked.

"Yes."

Murphy nodded. "Then it's settled. You'll continue in your role until we bring in your replacement. At which time, you will go back to the position you held before rising to Director."

"Thank you."

Without another word, he rose, shaking Murphy's hands. Nodding to the other men in the room, he turned and walked out on shaky legs. Despite the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, Tony knew that he had made the right decision.

888888888888888888888

Ava sighed as she heard someone knocking on her door. Rolling her eyes, she paused her TiVo, just as Detective Ed Green was about to arrest a suspect. _How ironic,_ she thought. _One of the few Law & Order episodes I haven't seen, and someone decides to drop by._ She pushed herself up off of the couch and walked to the kitchen. Opening the door, she frowned at the person on the other side.

"Jack?"

He smiled. "Hey, Ava."

"Did I know you were coming over?"

"No. I hope you don't mind. I need to talk to you."

She eyed the plastic bag in his hand. "Did you bring something good?"

His smile widened, and he reached his hand into the bag, giving her something. When Ava saw what it was, her entire face brightened.

"Beef jerky?? You certainly know your way to a girl's heart."

"Does this get me in the door?"

She sighed dramatically. "I suppose."

As she opened the bag of jerky, Ava led Jack down the hall and into the living room, where she had been curled up on the couch. Resuming her place, she began to eat while Jack took a seat next to her.

"So..." she began. "What's up?"

Jack kept his eyes on the ground, wringing his hands. "I have something to tell you. And I don't think you're going to like it."

"Ugh. I hate these talks, Jack. You know that. Just say what you have to say."

He nodded. "I'm leaving."

Ava frowned. "Huh?"

"I'm leaving. Los Angeles. I've taken a job somewhere else."

"Okay...where?"

"D.C."

She stopped, staring at him for a minute. "Why." It was more of a sharp statement than a question.

Jack sighed. "I can't stay here any longer. There are too many memories, Ava...too much history. CTU...it's not where I belong anymore. It's taken too much from me. I have to get out while I still can."

Ava shook her head. "Did you really think jerky was gonna soften the blow on this one?"

"I'm sorry -"

"No. Don't. What about Kim? Have you told her yet?"

"She didn't take it too well either."

"Well, that's what happens when you abandon people."

He looked up at the harshness in her voice. "I'm not abandoning you."

"Aren't you?" she shot back. "God, Jack...you know what you mean to me. You've been like a dad to me ever since you blew up my car...and after what happened with Aiden...you're just going to leave?"

He reached out, taking her hand. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, his blue eyes meeting hers. "But I have to do this, Ava."

"You're an asshole," she said.

"Ava -"

She shook her head, standing up. "Get out, Jack."

"What? Are you serious?"

"If you're going to run away, you might as well start now. So go."

Jack stood, watching her wearily. "It's not like that, Ava."

The agent shrugged. "I guess I should be used to men letting me down by now. Goodbye, Jack."

With that, she left the room, striding up the stairs to her bedroom. Jack thought of following, but he had seen the hurt and the anger in her eyes. Shaking his head, he left.

88888888888888888888

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It's been three weeks since my last confession."

"Ava, hasn't anyone explained to you that you're not Catholic?"

"Father, hasn't anyone explained to you that Confession is supposed to be anonymous?"

The priest chuckled. "Touché. What's bothering you, child?"

"I don't know how to do this anymore."

"What, exactly?"

"Any of it. I've lost a lot of people, Father. Some of them I didn't love, but I feel guilty for their deaths. I feel responsible."

"Were you?"

Ava sighed. "I don't know. One died because I made a choice. The other because I couldn't subdue him myself. But I didn't pull the trigger either time."

"Do you think God holds you accountable?"

"He holds us accountable for everything, Father. I know that. And I know that if I'm truly sorry, no matter what my role, He will forgive me."

"Are you? Truly sorry?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Then what's wrong?"

Ava struggled for a moment. "I didn't love them, Father," she finally said, her voice wavering. "My brother because I never knew him. And my father...I never loved him, Father. Not even when he died because I put someone's life above his."

"This person who's life you valued higher than your father's...is he worth it?"

She frowned. "What?"

"I know your history with your father, Ava. We've had enough talks that I know how badly he beat you down, emotionally, mentally. He was never good to you. And eventually, he may very well have broken you. But this person you saved...is he different?"

She smiled faintly. "Yes. He treats me better than almost anyone, Father. He's one of my best friends."

"If the choice had been between your father and Jen, whom would you have chosen to save?"

"Jen."

"No hesitation?"

"None."

"Then why is this man any different?"

"Because...because he's not just a man, Father...I love him."

"So it bothers you that you chose a potential suitor over your own flesh and blood?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Child," the priest said gently. "There is no shame in what you did. If I believed that you had saved this man because you wanted vengeance on your father, then I would tell you to repent. But I can hear it in your voice. When you talk about this man, I can tell that he is a part of you, that to have let him die would have caused you terrible grief and pain. You followed your heart, Ava."

She thought on his words, the sincerity in them lifting some of the weight off of her shoulders. "I have sinned, though, Father."

"Yes?"

"I've been pushing him away."

"Why?"

"Because he knows me too well. Because I know that if I let him in...he'll never leave. I won't be able to hide from him, Father."

"You could say the same thing about God. And yet you let him in."

"I take comfort in God. Boys scare me."

He laughed at that. "Then, my dear child, my only advice is to...suck it up."

"That's not very nice, coming from a priest."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." He became serious again. "If you've been pushing people away, Ava, because you're afraid that they're going to leave you, then you need to stop and rethink it all. They are your friends, and they're worried about you. Let them in. Let them comfort you. Otherwise, you may lose them, and they'll never know how much they meant to you."

Ava took a deep breath. "Practical advice. You're not just gonna tell me to say some Hail Marys?"

"You and I both know you don't say Hail Marys, Ava. I will, however, tell you to pray. Ask God to take your fear, so that you can open your heart."

"It's too late, Father. This guy's already in there. He got in before I could stop him."

He smiled. "Then go in peace, child. And know that God will protect you."

"Thank you, Father," she said sincerely.

Standing up, she left the confessional. Once outside, she stopped, contemplating which way to go. Swallowing her fear, Ava turned to her right, telling herself that it was time she faced her fears.

88888888888888888888888

She stood outside his door, nervously shifting from foot to foot. By the time he answered the door, she still had no idea what she was going to say, but she knew that it was too late to run.

"Ava?" Tony asked. When he saw the tears streaming down her face, he immediately frowned. "What's the matter?"

Her bottom lip trembling, she tried to keep her composure. But it was a lost cause, and she knew it.

"I miss you," she cried.

His face softened, and Tony reached out, pulling her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, running his fingers through her long brown hair. "I missed you too," he said softly.

Taking a few steps backwards, he pulled them into the apartment, shutting the door behind them.


	46. Chapter 46

"So you just

"So you just...talked?"

"Yep."

"You went over to his place, in tears, and you just...talked?"

Ava frowned. "Was there something else we were supposed to be doing?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about sex, Ava. Did he ask you out? Did you finally kiss him? You can't tell me that the two of you, with all that...romantic tension between you, just talked for hours!"

"You're absolutely right. We eventually fell asleep on his couch." Noting her friend's pained look, Ava smiled. "We talked about us...a little. In a round about way."

"So basically you're telling me that you still haven't kissed him."

Ava frowned again. "It's his job to kiss me."

Jen sighed. "You're pathetic."

She turned, looking at her friend. "We're getting there, okay? It's just...it's taking us a little longer to get there than most."

"Did you at least cuddle while you were sleeping?"

Ava grinned, unable to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Yes, we did. I was curled up on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. Are you happy now?"

"That's at least a step in the right direction," Jen admitted grudgingly. "But you should take a lesson from Michelle. She and Curtis got on the ball. It only took her a few months to ask him out."

"Hey, that's not fair! I had to make her promise to do that after he got attacked! She was being just as stubborn as me."

"Ava, _nobody_ is as stubborn as you." Jen glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as she continued to work on the cross stitch in her hands. "Speaking of stubborn..."

"Don't."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"I do, actually. And I don't want to hear it."

"Well that's just too bad. Because somebody has to say it. Are you really just going to ignore Jack until he leaves?"

"He doesn't have to leave."

"He's not leaving _you_, Ava."

"Sure as hell feels like it."

Jen set her frame down, and turned to look at her friend. "But that doesn't make it true. There are so many bad memories for him here. Kim is barely speaking to him. His job does nothing but endanger the people he loves - including you. Maybe it's a good thing that he's getting away from it."

"He's moving across the country."

"And you know he'll still be there for you whenever you need him, Ava. I know how important Jack is to you. I know that...I know that he's been like a father to you ever since you started working for CTU. But you can't ask him to stay somewhere that makes him so miserable."

Ava glared at her. "I hate when you're the voice of reason."

"Why? I'm not supposed to be logical?"

"Exactly. I'm the cool-headed one of this friendship."

"Says the girl who shoots people for a living."

"Bite me."

"Yes, I see now how you're the cool-headed one here."

Ava sighed. "I suppose I could go talk to him."

Jen smiled. "Good girl."

888888888888888888888888888

Jack looked around his office as he finished boxing up the rest of his stuff. "She didn't come in," he said quietly.

Tony shrugged, standing in the doorway. "She'll get over it, Jack. But she buried her father not too long ago, and now the only decent father figure in her life is moving across the country. That's not an easy thing to swallow."

Jack nodded. "I know. I just...she's important to me, Tony. I love her like she's my own, and..."

"And with Kim not talking to you, it hurts even more that Ava won't."

"Yeah." He paused looking around the office. "Am I doing the right thing, Tony?"

"You need to get out of here, Jack, before this place kills you. Get out while you can."

The older man sniffed, nodding his agreement. Then he looked up, changing the subject. "Did you tell Ava yet? About being demoted?"

"I told her I stepped down. I didn't tell her why they made me decide."

"You don't think she'd want the truth?"

"Oh, I know she would want it," Tony admitted. "But she doesn't need it. She'd yell at me for choosing her over my job."

Jack glanced at him, a small smile on his face. "For what it's worth, Tony, I think you did the right thing."

"I think so too," he said quietly before clearing his throat. "So we'll see you before you go, right?"

He nodded. "I have to say goodbye to Ava, even if she won't let me in the door."

"Good. I'll walk you out?"

Jack shook his head. "You go on. I have to say goodbye to a couple more people."

Tony nodded, giving his friend a smile before leaving the office. Jack watched him go sadly, realizing once again how much he was going to miss these people. Then his gaze slid over to someone else, and he took a deep breath, walking out of his office and over to their desk.

"Hey, Chloe."

She looked up, startled at his presence. Giving him a nervous smile, she shrugged. "Hey, Jack. All packed up?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Chloe looked down. "Well, goodbye then."

Jack chuckled. "Actually, I was wondering if you would walk me out. I'm supposed to be escorted."

"Oh. Right. Of course."

She stood up, leading him down the corridors that he knew all too well. He watched her closely, sifting through the conflicting emotions he was feeling. Chloe O'Brian was not the easiest person to read, but for some reason, he felt drawn to her. She put her complete trust in him, and was there no matter what he needed. Ever since he had resuscitated her, he felt the need to watch over her, to make sure that she was okay.

They walked out into the afternoon sun, a cool breeze coming off of the water. Jack headed towards his car, pleased when Chloe moved to follow him. Opening the back seat, he set his box down before closing the door again and turning back to her.

"Be nice to your new boss," he said, a sad smile on his face.

Chloe shrugged uncomfortably. "That's not likely."

"True." He looked off into the distance, weighing his words. He wanted her to know that he was going to miss her, but he didn't want her to accuse him of being sentimental. "Chloe, I..."

"It's okay, Jack. You don't have to say anything," she interrupted, looking uncomfortable.

His smile grew sad, and Jack realized that there wasn't anything he could say to convey how he felt. Instead, he pulled Chloe into a tight hug, ignoring the way her body initially stiffened. As he held on, though, she slowly relaxed, her own arms wrapping around him as she let her head rest against his chest. When they finally pulled back, Jack slipped his hand into hers. Chloe frowned as she felt a business card pass into her palm.

"If you need _anything_," he whispered fiercely, "call me. You got that, O'Brian?"

Chloe nodded. "Bye, Jack."

Giving her one last smile, he opened his car door and got in. "Goodbye, Chloe."

8888888888888888888888888

Jack frowned as he neared his apartment. He could see that the door was slightly ajar, and he could hear someone moving around inside. Sorely missing his weapon, he moved forward cautiously, pushing the door open the rest of the way and walking in silently. But he exhaled deeply when he saw Ava walk into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Thought you might need some help packing. Turns out I was right. You do realize that your plane leaves in the morning, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes, shutting the door firmly and setting his box down. "Yeah, I remember." He watched her pack his picture frames slowly and gently, a sad smile on his face. "I didn't expect to see you here, though."

Ava glanced up at him quickly, and Jack saw the pain that flashed through her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack."

He shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't want to hurt you, Ava, but I can't stay here anymore."

She gave him a watery smile. "I know that. I'm just being selfish. I don't want you to go."

Jack strode across the room, pulling her into a tight hug. Ava sank into him, letting the tears come as she cried into his shoulder. Running his fingers through her hair, he tried to comfort her.

"This isnt forever," he whispered. "And you can always call me. If you need me, Ava, I'll be on the first flight back, you know that."

She nodded, her tears subsiding. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

Jack smiled, wiping her cheeks dry. "That's true."

"And you know I'm gonna have to pick on you for accepting such a sissy job."

"Sissy?" he asked, laughing. "I'm head of security for the Secretary of Defense."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but who's gonna want to shoot him? You're gonna wear suits and sit in limos all day long. Like I said - sissy."

Jack's face grew serious. "Not like you, huh?" he asked quietly. "Try not to get shot while I'm gone."

"I'm really bad at that."

"I've noticed." Clearing his throat, he looked around his apartment. "I guess it's time to finish packing. You and Tony are driving me to the airport tomorrow, right?" Ava nodded. "Let's get started then."

8888888888888888888888888888

Ava watched the clock, hating every second that passed, the red digital numbers seeming to mock her as they brought them closer to Jack's departure. She had finally come to terms with his reasons for leaving, but she still wasn't ready to say goodbye to one of the most important people in her life. The seconds kept ticking by, though, and soon a voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing his flight.

Jack stood up. "I guess this is it."

He shook hands with Tony, before the younger man pulled him into a tight embrace. "We'll miss you, man. Make sure you call or something, alright?"

Jack nodded. "I'll call as soon as I get to D.C. I promise."

He turned to Ava, amazed at the way his heart tore at the thought of leaving her. She gave him a smile, and though her eyes were bright, they stayed dry, and he knew that she was determined to stay strong through this. She hugged him for a long minute, as though trying to memorize the way he felt, the way she felt safe in his arms.

"Take care of Kim for me," he whispered. "Please, just...take care of her."

They pulled back, and Ava rested her hand against his cheek. "You know I will, Jack."

The voice sounded again, reminding them that their time was limited. Jack looked at his friends once more. "I have to go."

They nodded, and he picked up his carry-on. Ava gave him a playful smile. "See you later, Jack."

He smiled back, nodding. "Later." Then he turned to Tony, pointing at Ava. "You take care of her."

Tony slipped his arm around her waist, holding her to him tightly. "Always," he replied, his tone and expression serious.

With a final nod, Jack turned and walked over to his gate. Tony and Ava watched him, waiting until he disappeared from sight. Still determined to fight back her tears, Ava rested her head on his shoulder as they turned and walked back toward the exit.

"I'm gonna miss him," she whispered.

"Me too, Ava," he said, tightening his hold on her hip. Looking down at her, he smiled. "How about some comfort food?"

"What kind of comfort food?"

"I was thinking pizza."

She frowned, thinking. "Can we have a Law & Order marathon too? Jerry Orbach makes me feel better."

Tony laughed. "Anything you want, Ava." He kissed the top of her head. "Anything you want."


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note I just wanted to thank all of you who read this faithfully, and those of you who leave feedback. It really means a lot to me, especially since this thing is such a Beast :) I love writing it, and I hope you'll continue to read it. Season 4 opens here, and you'll find that it has an entirely different plot from the show. The song is "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen (of course)**

Ava stared at herself in the mirror, trying to remember how to breathe

Ava stared at herself in the mirror, trying to remember how to breathe. The dress she wore was a deep burgundy color and it hugged her curves until it hit her waist, where it flared out to the floor. Her hair was pinned up with thin brown tendrils whispering across her skin, accentuating the black choker she wore around her neck. A silver bracelet adorned her wrist, and her make-up was simple and light.

"Breathe."

She turned to see Jen standing behind her. Her friend's dress was black, with her hair half-up and cascading over her shoulders. She was putting a few things into her evening clutch, an amused smile on her face as she regarded Ava.

"Breathe," she repeated.

Ava sighed. "It's my first date. I'm nervous. Cut me some slack."

Jen shook her head. "It still amazes me that you're almost twenty-six and you've never had a date."

The agent frowned. "Boys don't seem to like me very much."

Her friend laughed. "Plenty of boys like you, Ava. That's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem?"

Jen shrugged. "You have high standards. Milo would have dated you in a heartbeat when he first met you."

"And now he's taking _you_ to this lovely little dignitary function."

She smiled. "He is, isn't he?"

"You do realize that if you break Milo's heart, I'm going to have to hurt you, right?"

"Shouldn't you be saying that to him instead of me?"

"I already had a very long chat with Milo. Trust me, he's going to behave."

"Ruin all my fun," Jen muttered.

Ava smiled. "Let's remember that Milo has to act like a normal _grown-up_ human being tonight. Or the new director will have his ass."

"Yeah, yeah. He told me the whole lecture about unity among the agencies. Fun."

"Thankfully, my primary focus tonight doesn't involve playing nice with the other federal agents."

"That's right. You have to make sure no bad guys get in and ruin dinner." She paused, looking Ava up and down. "Do you have a gun on you?"

Ava nodded. "A couple, as a matter of fact."

Jen frowned. "Please tell me you did not fit Kevlar under that dress."

"Body armor, actually."

She sighed. "You're making it awfully difficult for Tony to undress you."

Ava laughed, smacking her friend playfully on the arm. Before she could say anything else, however, there was a knock on the door downstairs.

"Our dates seem to be here," Jen said. "You ready?"

"I need a couple more minutes."

"Okay. I'll meet you down there." With one last smile, Jen turned and went downstairs.

8888888888888888888888

"Wow," Milo said as soon as he saw Jen coming down the stairs.

She smiled at him, glowing at the compliment. "Thank you." She turned to Tony, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ava will be down in a minute."

"Thanks."

"We need to talk before she does, though."

Tony frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, and I want to make sure it stays that way. You two have been..." she lifted her hands and used quote fingers, "'not dating' ever since Jack left for D.C. You've kind of almost admitted your feelings, but it hasn't gone any further than that. Do I have it about right?"

"Close enough."

"Alright, well it's time for that crap to stop. You love her, she loves you, you're in a spiffy tux and she's in a pretty dress. Dance, talk, laugh, and KISS HER. Do you understand me?"

Blushing slightly, Tony nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

Jen smiled. "Good. Because she deserves to be happy. And so do you, by the way."

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when he saw Ava coming down the stairs. Swallowing hard, he let his eyes travel up and down her body, his pulse quickening. For the thousandth time, he wondered why she was even mildly interested in him.

Jen elbowed him in the side. "Say something," she hissed.

Inwardly shaking himself, he walked over to Ava, kissing her on the cheek. "You look amazing," he whispered.

She reached out, straightening his bowtie. "You don't look so shabby yourself. Are we ready to go?"

Tony smiled, extending his arm to her. "Yes, ma'am."

Milo leaned over to Jen as they followed the couple out the door. "They're so cute it's almost sickening."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it."

88888888888888888888888888

"Are you going to be nice?" Tony asked as they walked through security into the dining hall.

"Aren't I usually?"

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You know what I mean. There's a lot of polite smiling and biting your tongue tonight. There's our new director..."

"I happen to like Bill, thank you very much."

"...and Jack is going to be here."

"Turns out I like him as well."

"I know, but he's also bringing a date."

Ava sighed. "Yeah, he told me."

"You don't even know her. You can't hate her yet."

"I don't remember that being in the rules."

"Ava..."

"I know, I know. I just...I'm not entirely sure I trust Jack's taste in women."

"You liked Kate," Tony pointed out.

"I liked her, sure, but they didn't fit."

"So who do you think _would_ fit with Jack?"

Ava smirked. "I have my ideas."

"Care to share?"

"Not right now," she said, putting on her friendliest fake smile, "because he's walking over here with his date."

"Ava," Jack said warmly.

He left the woman at his side, embracing his friend. They stood like that for a long time, both suddenly realizing how much they had missed the other. Tony and Jack's date stood there awkwardly, until Tony turned to her.

"They might need a minute." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Tony."

She gave him a wide fake smile. "Right, Tony. Jack's told me so much about you."

Jack and Ava pulled away, and Jack cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Tony, Ava, this is Audrey Raines. Audrey, this Tony and Ava - two of my best friends."

Audrey shook both their hands, and Ava did her best to keep her smile on her face. It wasn't anything overt that Audrey was doing, but the woman seemed to be staring right through them. A slightly bored expression came over her, and her eyes swept the room, as though she had other people she'd rather be talking to.

"So you two are agents with CTU?" she asked politely. They both nodded and Audrey gestured to Ava. "You don't generally see female agents who clean up so well."

Before Ava could say anything, Tony stepped in. "Yeah, well...Ava's never been one to conform to people's standards."

"Truer words were never spoken," Jack laughed. He looked around and then lowered his voice just a little. "Have you seen Chloe yet?" he asked Ava.

"Chloe?" Audrey asked, frowning in confusion.

Ava noticed that the tips of his ears turned pink as he turned to answer his date. "I worked with her at CTU. She's...a friend. I haven't spoken to her in awhile."

Audrey nodded. "That's right, I remember. The computer analyst."

"She's over with Milo and Jen," Ava told him, her voice gentle as she pointed to their friends. "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Audrey rested a hand on Jack's arm. "My father wanted us to meet some people first."

He sighed. "Right."

"Your father?" Tony asked.

Audrey smiled. "Secretary Heller."

Ava looked at Jack. "That's the man you work for, right? Your run his security detail?"

Jack nodded. "Right."

Audrey turned her head, evidently looking for her father in the crowd. Ava caught Jack's gaze, widening her eyes at him in disbelief. His return look told her not to go there, to play nice, and by the time Audrey turned back around, Ava's smile was firmly in place once again.

"If you run his security," she asked. "Shouldn't you be attached at his hip or something?"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "Since I'm escorting his daughter, he told me I could take the night off. My second-in-command is running the show tonight."

"He's waiting for us," Audrey said quietly.

"Go," Ava said gently. "We'll see you before the night's over, right?"

"Of course," Jack assured her.

As Audrey led him off to other important-looking people, Tony and Ava turned to join their friends.

"Well?" Ava asked.

He sighed. "Okay, you might be allowed to hate her."

"Thank you."

88888888888888888888888888

"So what's the verdict?" Jen asked as Tony and Ava joined them.

"She's evil and must be destroyed."

"That bad, huh?"

Ava sighed. "Not outwardly. It's just...I get a very cold vibe off of her. And she seems overly concerned with who's who and where they rate on the social ladder."

"I've heard about Audrey Raines," Michelle said quietly, coming over to join them.

"And?"

"She's all about her career. I'd be surprised if she was interested in anything more than a trophy husband."

Ava saw the pain in Chloe's face and inwardly sighed. "Jack deserves better than that."

"Well, I'm sure we'll come up with some way to get rid of the horrid woman," Jen said. "But for now, I'm going to go dance with Milo."

"Behave," Ava said, a smile on her face.

Jen smirked over her shoulder as she moved toward her date. "Always."

Music began to filter through the room, and Ava turned her head at the familiar notes. A woman was stepping onto the stage, radiant in a black and white dress with gloves that reached up to her elbow. Tony came up behind her, resting his hands tentatively on her hips.

"They're playing our song," he said quietly in her ear.

"Are you asking me to dance?"

"Yes."

Ava smiled. "Then lead on."

Taking her hand, Tony took her out onto the dance floor. He pulled her body close to his, taking her right hand and holding it to his chest. Ava relaxed against him as they began to move to the music.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_yet slips away from us? _

"We have a really sad song, you know that, right?" she asked.

Tony shrugged. "It's beautiful, though. And something about it is just very..."

"Us?" Ava suggested.

He chuckled. "Us," he agreed, pulling her a little closer.

They stared at each other they continued to dance, the rest of the world falling away. Slowly, Tony moved his his face closer to hers, his lips only a breath away. He searched her eyes, and when he found what he was looking for, he closed the distance between them, kissing her for the first time.

It was slow, and gentle, and Ava never wanted it to stop. She had worried that this would be awkward, or that she would be too nervous to really enjoy it, but with Tony, everything was right. He dropped her hand, wrapping both arms around her waist as they stopped moving, completely caught up in the other. He tilted his head, running his tongue along her lips until she slowly opened her mouth to him.

They didn't even notice when the song ended. When they finally pulled back for air, Tony rested his forehead against hers.

"That was worth the wait," he breathed.

Ava smiled. "Does that mean we can stop dancing around this now?" She rolled her eyes. "No pun intended."

"Yeah," Tony said, pulling her close again. "That's exactly what it means."

8888888888888888888888888

When they finally stepped off of the dance floor, Jen was standing by their table. Before Ava could even sit down, her friend took her by the elbow and looked over at Tony.

"We'll be back."

He chuckled. "Group bathroom break?"

Jen shrugged. "That's how we roll."

"Just bring my girlfriend back in one piece."

Both women beamed at his choice of words. Then Jen led Ava away from the tables and down an empty corridor, where they turned into the ladies' room.

"It's about damn time," she said as soon as the door was shut. "Please tell me that was every bit as amazing as it looked."

"You were watching?"

"Uhhh...yeah!"

Ava rolled her eyes. "It was awesome."

Jen gestured for more. "That's it?"

"What do you want? A play by play?"

"I think that's entirely called for right now. I've waited for this moment for years - I deserve in-depth detail!"

Ava laughed. "Fine -"

Before she could say anything else, the lights snapped off and the room was plunged into darkness.


	48. Chapter 48

"Shit," Ava cursed as the bathroom was plunged into total darkness

"Shit," Ava cursed as the bathroom was plunged into total darkness. "Shit, shit, shit."

"That's not very comforting, you know," Jen hissed.

"Good. There's nothing comforting about this situation."

"I don't suppose there's any way that we simply lost power?"

Ava shook her head, even though her friend couldn't see her. "The backup generators would have started working - we'd at least have emergency lights. This was intentional."

Jen sighed. "I hate hanging out with you sometimes. All you do is get me into trouble."

"This is totally not my fault."

"Whatever. You're a magnet for random gunfire and hostage situations." She sighed again. "So what do we do? I can't seem a damn thing." She heard the rustling of fabric, and she frowned - it sounded as though Ava was looking for something. "Ava?"

Another few seconds of almost silence, and then there was a sudden ball of light, about the size of a quarter, moving around the walls of the ladies' room. Jen's eyes took a moment to adjust, and then she glared at her friend.

"Where the hell did you manage to fit a flashlight into that dress!?"

Ava shrugged. "Think of it as a garter utility belt."

"You are such a freak."

"Shut up and take this."

Jen reached out, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the gun in Ava's hand. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around the weapon, staring at her friend.

"You're giving me a gun?"

"The safety's already off. Basically, point and shoot." She paused. "But please make sure you know what you're pointing at before you shoot. If you manage to shoot one of my coworkers, or God forbid, my boyfriend, I will have to hurt you."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming," Jen muttered drily. "So what's the plan?"

Ava set the flashlight down on the sink and pulled out another gun. "There's a control room down one of these corridors. It's where all the lazy agents sit around and watch cameras - and it's also where all the communication equipment is, so they can talk with the guards posted at the doors."

"Do you really think they'll still be there?" Jen asked. "Wouldn't they be up and moving as soon as the power was cut?"

"I'm not looking for other agents at the moment."

"Then why do you want the control room?"

Ava moved toward the door, gun and flashlight in hand. "When Buchanan told us about this, he wanted all of us to be on-guard, even if we weren't technically on-duty. Tony and Curtis are both carrying, as is Michelle. But these events always make me a little jumpy, so I had Curtis bring in my bag of extra weapons and drop it in the control room. There's some guns, and extra Kevlar, some knives...that's where we need to get to. I don't know what's going on, but I'm fairly certain that two handguns and a flashlight aren't gonna cut it."

Signalling Jen to be quiet, she slowly opened the bathroom door. Sensing nothing amiss in the corridor, they slipped out, their eyes automatically turning toward the main dining hall. That room was cloaked in darkness as well, but it wasn't silent - people were screaming and yelling in confusion and fear. Without even realizing it, Ava took a step toward them, but Jen reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Like you said," she whispered. "We can't help them with what we have. We need more fire power."

Reluctantly, Ava nodded. With one last look at the room where she knew Tony was, she turned and disappeared down the hall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as the lights went out, Tony's first thought was for Ava. He knew that she had been headed to the bathroom with Jen, and as people around him started yelling in fear and frustration, he stood still, trying to remember the layout of the room. When he thought he had the position of the doors firmly in mind, he pulled out his weapon, moving toward the outer edge of the room.

He knew immediately that this wasn't a normal power outage. Buildings like the one they were in always had at least one generator, and the emergency lights should have gone on right away. Instead, the darkness remained, and the cold feeling in the pit of Tony's stomach continued to grow. Something was wrong - very wrong.

A hand lashed out, taking hold of his arm with a vice grip. Tony's first reaction was to throw a punch, but he checked his swing at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Tony?"

He sighed. "Jack, is that you?"

"Yeah. You almost clocked me."

"That's what you get for grabbing people in the dark. How did you find me, anyway?"

"I was already heading over to you when the lights went out. I grabbed a couple of other people first - they didn't exactly appreciate that."

"Understandable." Tony paused, thankful that his eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark. He could see vague outlines now, and he was fairly certain that he could make his way out of the room. "I need to find Ava."

Jack frowned. "She's not here?"

"She went to the bathroom with Jen. I have to make sure she's alright, Jack."

"Alright. Let's find her, and whatever other agents we can. Then we need to figure out what the hell's going on."

"What about Audrey?"

Jack sighed, and Tony could hear the frustration in his voice. "She was with her father last I knew, but I'm not sure where in the room they were in. Let's get some backup, and then we can worry about that."

Something flashed, catching Tony's attention. Frowning, he peered over Jack's shoulder.

"What's that?" he whispered.

Jack turned as well, and they both stared at a tiny ball of light moving down the corridor away from where they were. In the darkness, they could just make out the silhouettes of two figures, both wearing dresses. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"That has to be Ava. She's the only one who would carry a flashlight on her in an evening gown."

"Let's go."

They both made a move for the corridor, but stopped when lights in the front of the room snapped on. Shielding their eyes, they turned toward the stage, frowning when they saw five large men standing there, guns in hand.

"Welcome," one of them said, his voice a deep baritone, "to this evening's festivities."

With a sinking feeling, Jack and Tony watched as more men flooded into the room. Small groups positioned themselves in front of the all the exits, their automatic weapons making passage impossible. The two agents shared a glance, both moving slowly as they put their weapons away - if their captors saw that they were armed, they were more likely to shoot them on sight. For now, their best chance lay in pretending that they were just like everyone else.

8888888888888888888888888888

Ava watched the shadow in front of her, the way it paced back and forth in front of the next hallway that they needed to go down. She could tell by the way he carried himself that he wasn't an agent - and as he turned to walk back towards her position, she saw the gun he was holding and knew for a fact that he wasn't working for any U.S. agency.

She turned back to look at Jen, wishing for the thousandth time that her friend wasn't here for this. Too many things could go wrong, and there were too many variables for her to ensure that she would be completely safe. At the same time, though, she couldn't just stick her in a room and leave her there either - there was no guarantee that she wouldn't be found, and she highly doubted Jen's ability to actually stay put.

Signalling for her friend to stay still and to stay quiet, Ava turned once again to the man before them. He had turned again, giving her his back, and she knew that this would be her best chance. Slipping her shoes off, she moved forward silently, her gun gripped tightly in her right hand. When she was right behind him, she raised the gun high and then crashed the butt of the weapon into the back of the man's head. With an almost inaudible grunt, he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Jen moved over to join her, staring at the man on the floor. "Nice," she whispered.

Ava shrugged. "Shooting him would have been much louder." Rifling through his clothes, she pulled out a gun with a silencer. "Of course, not with one of these." She took the weapon, and then turned to look down the corridor he had been guarding, and she pointed to a door on the left.

"There's the control room. C'mon."

8888888888888888888888888888

"What do you want?"

Jack turned when someone in the crowd threw a question at the men on the stage. Now that there was some light, he could see people more clearly, and he saw that it was Secretary Heller who had spoken up. He glanced over at Tony, and they shared a worried glance - Heller was known to be a fighter, and if he wasn't careful, there was every possibility that these men could decide to kill him.

Shaking his head, Jack once again turned to the crowd. He looked carefully at all the people surrounding Heller, but he didn't see any that resembled Audrey. Fear rising in his chest, his eyes scanned the rest of the room - she was nowhere to be found.

"I asked you a question!" Heller said, raising his voice.

The man who seemed to be in charge shrugged. "For now, Mr. Secretary, all we need from you is your patience and your silence. My men will search the room, and if we find the person we're looking for, we'll leave you all in peace to enjoy the rest of your evening."

Heller shook his head. "Perhaps if you just told us what it is you're looking for, we could come to some kind of arrangement -"

"No, Mr. Secretary. There will be no negotiations. We are going to take what and who we came for and then leave. I suggest you hold your tongue and wait for us to finish our business."

"But if we talk about it -"

The man on the stage sighed, and raised his gun, aiming it to his left. Without even looking, he pulled the trigger, shooting the woman who had been hired to sing in the stomach. She cried out, falling to the ground.

"There will be _no _negotiations," he repeated firmly.

888888888888888888888888888

Ava paused as her hand landed on the handle of the door. When she didn't open it right away, Jen frowned at her friend in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"It's unlocked."

"And that's bad, right?"

Ava nodded. "If they were in there, it would be locked, and I'd have to knock and convince them to let me in. If they left, they would have left at least one person behind, and the door would still be locked."

"So unlocked means...?"

She looked over at her friend, tightening her grip on her gun. "Probably really bad."

Holding the weapon out in front of her, Ava slowly opened the door. She moved into the room, Jen behind her, sweeping her gun in a circle as she made sure that there was no one lying in wait to ambush her. But what she saw made her stop and stare, her arms slowly lowering.

"Oh my God," Jen breathed, coming to stand beside her.

They were all dead.


	49. Chapter 49

Ava had seen a lot of disturbing things in her time as a CTU agent

Ava had seen a lot of disturbing things in her time as a CTU agent. Torture victims, blast zones, hostages that had outlived their usefulness...but there was something different about the scene in front of her. Five men had been stationed in the control room to oversee the entire event; they were NSA, FBI, CIA, CTU and Homeland Security. The banquet wasn't supposed to just be about the delegates from different countries, making eneffectual speeches about the nations working together - the President had specifically requested that the different, and often warring, agencies put on a show of unity as well. And now those five men were dead, each with a bullet hole in the center of his forehead.

"The President," Ava whispered.

Jen frowned at her friend, obviously grateful for a reason to turn away from the carnage. "He was supposed to be here tonight, wasn't he?"

Ava nodded. "He pulled out at the last minute - something about a visit running over in Russia."

"Do you think they're after him?"

She shook her head. "That wouldn't make any sense."

"The President of the United States being a target for terrorists doesn't make sense?"

"His decision to pull out might have been last minute, but everyone knew about it. It was all over the news. If these guys were really after the President, they'd be damn sure that he was here."

"So...who are they after?"

"The 64,000 question," Ava murmured. Looking around, she realized that they were wasting too much time. "Close the door and make sure that it's locked."

While Jen did that, Ava moved across the room, looking under tables and chairs. Inwardly, she cringed every time she had to walk near one of the bodies, and she wanted to cut and run when she had to shift Cassidy a little to see under the desk he was sitting at. She tried to block out the image, to forget that she was next to a corpse that used to be a coworker. Finally, her eyes landed on what she was looking for, and she moved across the room quickly to retrieve the bag from behind a table.

"What's that?" Jen asked as Ava hurriedly unzipped the bag and started pulling things out.

"Extra supplies. Call me paranoid, but things never go as planned for me."

Jen frowned, watching her friend pull out guns and knives. "God, it's like you're Mary Poppins."

"I'm pretty sure Mary Poppins never carried body armor." She handed something to her friend. "Put it on."

"This is body armor?"

"Yep."

"And you want me to wear it over my dress?"

"Under. More sneaky that way. I've found that some bad guys, when they know you're wearing protective gear, just try to shoot you in the head. And then it doesn't matter _what_ you were wearing."

Jen sighed. "Good point." She turned her back, undoing the top of her dress as she put the armor on. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Ava taking off her nylons. "What are you doing?"

Ava shrugged. "My shoes make noise when I walk and I'd like to have the advantage of surprise if possible. But my nylons will make me slide. So we're going barefoot."

"I like that idea."

"I was pretty proud of it."

The body armor in place, Jen zipped her dress back up and rejoined her friend at the table. "This stuff is much lighter than I expected."

Ava grinned. "I know. I love it. That's why I wear that more than I do Kevlar."

"So...do we have a plan?"

She handed Jen a gun with extra clips, and a big hunting knife. "Take 'em down as quickly and quietly as we can."

Jen stared at her. "That sounds an awful lot like a Jack plan."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Jack doesn't usually have more than one gun. I've got a whole bag."

"You know what scares me? You're actually serious."

Ava shrugged. "I'm a rebel." Looking around the room, she saw the control panel that controlled all of the audio feeds with the agents. She moved closer, frowning when she saw a piece of paper sticking out of Cassidy's inside jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked.

Swallowing hard, Ava reached out a shaky hand, plucking the paper out of the pocket as quickly as she could, and doing her best to not touch the body. She turned it over and unfolded it, a smile on her face as she saw what it was.

"What is it?"

Ava looked up. "The list of agents with ear pieces in. And the frequency that they're on." She turned the paper to so that Jen could see it. "And Curtis is one of them."

She moved closer to the control panel, studying it for a moment before fiddling with some of the buttons and levers. Hoping that she was doing this right, she pulled the little microphone up to her mouth, and pressed the button on the base.

"Curtis?" she ventured. "If it's safe, let me know that you can hear me."

There was silence for a painfully long moment, and then the faint crackle of static.

"Manning here. Is that you, Ava?"

She almost cried with relief. "Yeah, Curtis, it's me. Glad to know you're still alive."

"They've only shot one of us so far, and that's the singer. Right now it looks like they're searching for somebody."

Ava frowned. "Who?"

"I don't know. Heller has tried asking them, but they pretty much tell him to sit down and shut up." There was a pause. "Are you in the control room?"

"Yeah."

"Cassidy there?"

She took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "They're dead, Curtis. All of them."

"Fuck," he hissed. "There were good men in that room."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Curtis sighed, taking a second to think. "Wait - so they killed everyone in the room, but didn't destroy the equipment?"

"I think they just wanted to cut off communication with the people who could see everything. Kill the agents and the lights, and we're running blind."

"So what's the plan?"

"I was kinda hoping you had one. Is there any way you can get out of the main room?"

There was silence again, and Ava knew that he was taking a closer look at his surroundings.

"I think so," he said finally. "Michelle and I are in the back, and there's only one guard. I could probably slip out. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"How well do you remember the layout of this place?"

"Pretty well. Buchanan made us study it."

"Alright. There's a work room on the eighth floor, where the stuffy businessmen can hook up their laptops. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Ava pulled away from the microphone and went back to the bag of weapons. Zipping it up, she slung it over her shoulder, deciding that she didn't want to leave it anywhere that the bad guys could get their hands on it. Then she reached into a hidden fold in her dress, pulling out her cell phone. Jen stared at her in amazement.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Curtis."

"Why? You just talked to him."

"And chances are, that the bad guys are listening in."

"Okay..."

"When I asked Curtis if it was safe, that was a code phrase, telling him that I didn't think the line was safe."

"But you told him where to meet us."

Ava shook her head. "Another trick phrase. That's why I told him the eighth floor - it's our code for 'I'll let you know on a secure line.'"

Jen sighed. "This secret agent stuff is complicated."

"You should see the list of phrases we have to memorize every week. It's ridiculous." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Has it been five minutes yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Curtis should have been able to slip out by now." Her thumb moving rapidly, she sent him a message.

"What did you tell him?" Jen asked.

"To meet us on the third floor. Come on, let's go."

8888888888888888888888

Ava bounced her knee, a gun clutched in her hand as she sat at the desk in the manager's office. Every few seconds she would glance at the door and then sigh, her anxiety clear.

"You're making me nervous."

"Good. I'm working on sharing my feelings."

"He'll be here."

"I know."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because we're in a hostage situation where we don't know who or what they want? Or maybe because there are people I care about in that room, and I don't know if they're okay?"

Jen nodded. "Those are all valid points. But at the same time, you need to calm down. We need a plan. And as creative as I am, I don't do well with weapons and fighting. So we need to think."

Before Ava could answer, there was a sound at the door. She raised her gun, aiming it at chest level, her finger whispering over the trigger. The door opened slowly, and she saw another gun, but it was quickly followed by an arm and then the rest of Curtis. Sighing in relief, Ava lowered her weapon, standing up and moving over to him. She stopped when she saw that there were others behind him.

"You brought company."

Michelle and Bill came in after him, shutting the door quietly and locking it. Curtis shrugged. "They insisted on coming."

"The more the merrier," Jen murmured.

"Correction," Michelle said. "The more guns, the merrier."

"That's true today," Ava agreed. She turned to the CTU director. "Are you sure you're up for this, Bill?"

He gave her a little smile. "What, you think because I sit behind a desk all day that I don't know how to shoot? I've done my fair share of field work."

Ava chuckled, holding up her hands in surrender. "Just making sure." Looking over at Curtis, her expression grew sober. "I don't suppose you saw Tony?"

"He's fine," the agent assured her. "I could see that he was with Jack before we left."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. So what do we know?"

"The majority of our captors are in the main ballroom," Michelle told them. "They all look like ex-military types, no masks. The man in charge is on the stage, and pretends to be very polite. He's says he's looking for someone, and then they'll leave."

"Do you believe him?"

"I'm not sure. But I don't think he's in charge of the whole operation - just the firepower. Someone else has to be behind this."

"So who is he looking for?"

"I can't speak to the who," Bill said, stepping forward. "But I might be able to speak to the what." Everyone looked at him expectantly as he cleared his throat. "This delegation wasn't just about unity between countries. Some of our agents were supposed to make an exchange."

"An exchange of what?" Ava asked warily.

"A plan for a new weapons prototype. The Chinese have been developing it for years, and we finally found someone to smuggle the plans out to us."

"What kind of weapon?" Michelle asked.

"A new gun. Highly dangerous, and definitely not something we'd want out on the streets. It's experimental technology, and it could do a lot of damage in the wrong hands."

"Are you suggesting there are right hands?" Ava asked. When Bill opened his mouth to answer, she held up her hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know. So chances are, the person they're looking for is the person who was supposed to hand these plans over." She looked at Bill. "If you knew about the exchange, then why don't you know the identity of this person?"

"Because this wasn't a CTU operation. I was given only the basics because Homeland Security wanted to use one our agents to make the trade."

"Who?" Michelle asked.

"Me."

Everyone turned to look at Curtis in surprise. Out of the corner of her eye, Ava could see hurt and shock mingled on Michelle's face, and she knew that her friend hadn't known about her boyfriend's mission. Sighing, she let that go - for now, they had more important things to worry about.

"Who's the contact, Curtis?" she asked.

"He runs the computer security for the Chinese company that came up with the plans."

"Who?" Ava pressed.

Curtis sighed. "Paul Raines."


	50. Chapter 50

** A/N: I do apologize for how short this chapter is. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I wanted to get something out before I left. I do hope you enjoy anyway, and don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger.**

"Raines," Ava muttered. "Why do I know that name?"

Jen frowned. "Isn't that Audrey's last name?"

"Paul Raines is her husband," Curtis explained.

Ava held up a hand. "Wait...so Jack's new girlfriend is _married_?"

"Is now really the time?" Bill asked.

"They're separated," Curtis told her.

"Yeah, great. But she's still _married_." She turned to Jen. "Remind me when this is over to have a word or fifty with Jack."

Michelle sighed. "We have more important things to deal with right now. Like where Raines is and if the bad guys have found him yet."

Curtis shook his head. "I think if they found him, one of two things would happen - we'd all be dead, or we'd all be free."

"So we need to find him first," Bill said. "Has anyone seen him tonight?"

Michelle nodded. "I have." When they all turned to look at her in surprise, she shrugged. "I noticed that Audrey was with him and I wondered what they could be talking about. They left the main room before the lights were cut."

Ava turned to Curtis. "Do you think Raines knows that these guys are after him?"

"It wouldn't take a rocket scientist. My guess is he knows."

"This is a big place," Jen pointed out. "Where do we start?"

"What about the control room?" Bill asked.

Ava shook her head. "The power is out. The only reason the audio worked is because it's on a separate line." She paused. "We could just start searching."

"That will take forever," he argued. "We don't have that kind of time."

Jen spoke up. "You said Audrey was with him?" she asked Michelle. When the agent nodded, she thought for another moment. "Well, if they're separated and Audrey is with Jack now, I imagine that they need to talk about their relationship, maybe filing for divorce. That's not a conversation you would want interrupted - especially by the new boyfriend."

"And all the rooms have electronic locks," Ava added. "So they can't use any of those."

"Exactly. So what does that leave?"

"There are conference rooms," Bill said.

"And lounges on each floor," Curtis added.

Ava sighed. "We're gonna have to split up."

Bill nodded. "I agree. Curtis, I want you and Michelle to take everything on the fifth floor to the top. Ava and I will take the bottom."

"Uh, what about me?" Jen asked.

"You're a civilian. You can't get involved with this."

Ava held up a hand to stop him. "She's my friend, and there are a bunch of crazy people running around with automatic weapons. I'm not leaving her alone."

"She can't come with us."

"Look, Bill, I get that you're the Director. And you're even a good one. But right now is _not_ the time. I'm not leaving her, and you can't make me. She knows how to fire a weapon, and she can land a damn good punch. Which is better than some of the other agents we have."

Bill sighed. "There's no way I can win this argument, is there?"

"Not today. Sorry."

"Alright," he acquiesced. "We all have our phones. You find anything, you call. We have to find Raines and keep him safe. We can't let that package get anywhere near these guys."

"They're already too close," Ava murmured.

Ava, Jen and Bill set out first, moving toward the fourth floor. As Curtis and Michelle slipped out as well, he caught her arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She didn't meet his eyes. "We don't have time for this right now."

"I know. I just...I needed you to know. I didn't want to keep this from you, but I had orders."

She finally raised her eyes, and Curtis caught a glimpse of the pain she was feeling before her face became expressionless.

"We can talk about it later, Curtis, I promise. But right now we have a job to do."

He nodded, knowing that that was really the best he could hope for right now.

"Let's go find Raines then."

88888888888888888888888888

"Jack, we need to get out here."

"I know. I'm working on a plan."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Your plans usually involve suicide missions and lots of gunfire. I'm thinking we need to be a little more quiet than that."

Jack glared at his friend. "You've been spending too much time with Ava."

The younger agent grinned. "She's my girlfriend."

"I saw that kiss. How long have you two been together?"

Tony shrugged. "About two hours."

Jack sighed. "You're kidding me."

"No."

"You're pathetic."

"I know. But I've got the girl now, so that makes up for it. Now are we going to get out of here or what?"

Jack looked around again. "I'm really not sure we can. Not without getting everyone's attention."

"Please tell me you came up with _some_ kind of plan."

He nodded. "We wait. And when we get the chance, we take out the bastard on stage."

888888888888888888888888888

The corridor was quiet as Bill, Ava and Jen crept down it. Closed doors on either side of them, Ava felt as though she'd fallen into a horror movie. Flashes of _The Shining_ came to her, and she half-expected two little girls to appear at the end of the hall, asking her to go play with them. Inwardly rolling her eyes, she told herself to knock it off - she obviously watched too many movies, and right now she needed to focus.

They came to a corner, and peered around it, their eyes searching the next hallway. It was empty, just as all the others had been, and Ava was starting to worry. They had no idea where the bad guys were, and in which direction they were heading. It was possible that the next corner they turned could bring them face-to-face with the people who wanted to kill them. Ava didn't even want to think about what that gunfight would look like.

"We're coming up on the last conference room on this floor," Bill said quietly, his voice a low rumble. "If it's empty, we'll go down to the first floor."

"And if they're not there?" Jen asked.

"We go to Plan B."

"There's a Plan B?"

Ava shook her head. "That's his way of saying we're up the creek without a paddle and surrounded by man-eating piranhas."

"Very comforting."

She shrugged. "Truth is a bitch. Come on."

Taking the lead, she led them around the corner and across the red plush carpet. She held her gun in front of her, trying to be ready for anything that came at them, and she could feel Bill and Jen do the same. If she had time to think about it, Ava was proud of her friend. She wasn't exactly used to high-stress situations, and she was taking this one in stride. Ava knew that it was moments like these where you found out what a person was really made of, and she was fiercely proud of Jen and her determination.

They came to the door of the conference room, and Ava saw that it was closed, and the blinds covering the floor length windows were closed tightly. She doubted that the hotel kept the room like that - they would want to showcase every amenity they had. That meant there was a good chance that whoever was inside didn't want anybody interrupting their conversation. Ava just hoped that it was Audrey and her husband instead of the other people who were looking for them.

Reaching out, she gently turned the doorknob, grateful when she found that it was unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open, her gun nosing into the room first. When she saw Audrey and a dark-haired men talking animatedly, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Audrey didn't feel the same way. "Oh my God," she gasped.

Bill and Jen came the rest of the way into the room, and shut the door behind them. Ava lowered her weapon.

"Calm down, Audrey. We're the good guys."

The other woman seemed to finally get a good look at her and understand that they weren't in any immediate danger. "Ava...Jack introduced us earlier."

"Right. And now we're here to save you and your husband."

"We're separated." It sounded as though it were an automatic response.

Ava rolled her eyes. "Same difference." She turned to the husband. "Paul Raines?"

He looked at her warily, and Ava took a moment to take him in. He was tall, and the tuxedo he wore looked as though it had been made just for him. His dark hair was cut short, but she could see that it curled naturally. His gray eyes were penetrating as he continued to stare at her.

Ava looked over at Bill. "Call Curtis and Michelle. Tell them where we are and to get down here as soon as they can. The more people we have, the better I'll feel." She turned back to Paul. "My name is Ava Connelly. I'm a federal agent. You were supposed to make a trade with another agent tonight?"

"What?" Audrey asked, turning to her husband. "Paul, what is she talking about?"

He didn't answer her, but kept his eyes on Ava. "Do you have a badge or something? You can't honestly expect me to just take your word on it."

Bill hung up the phone and reached for his badge, tossing it onto the mahogany table. "Bill Buchanan, regional director of CTU Los Angeles."

Paul picked the badge up, examining it closely until he seemed to be satisfied. "I was supposed to be meeting with an Agent Manning."

"He's on his way," Ava explained. "And as soon as he's here, we're going to get you out of here."

He frowned. "What? Why?"

"Maybe you've noticed the loss of power? We've been taken hostage."

Paul swallowed hard. "They're after me?"

"Looks like it." She turned to Bill. "They're on their way?"

"They were on the eighth floor. They're coming."

The only warning Ava had was the soft scrape of a boot against the carpet. Her mind immediately told her that it couldn't be Michelle and Curtis - they hadn't had enough time to get down six floors. Her entire body tensed as she realized that they had been caught.

"Get down!" she yelled.

The large glass windows that looked out onto the hall exploded into a thousand shards as bullets ripped through them, heading straight for Ava and her companions.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: I will be playing a little with science in this chapter and the next, and I may make stuff up. I don't mean to, but it turns out that I don't know that much about science and fires.**

Everyone in the main hall turned sharply at the sound of gunfire coming from another part of the hotel. The man in charge leaped off the stage, heading over to his guards standing by the main exit. Jack and Tony edged themselves just a little bit closer, straining to hear what he said.

"Take some others and go find out what that was," he ordered, his voice low and menacing. "And if those were our men, remind them about discretion and silencers!"

Jack was close enough to see the faces of the guards. Although they kept their expressions blank, he saw the fear that lurked behind their eyes. Whoever their leader was, he wasn't a man to be crossed; Jack suspected that his order to "remind" the other men went much further than just words.

The sound of bullets being fired had caused his heart to skip a few beats. There were people he cared about out in those halls, and Jack knew that Ava had a penchant for getting shot at. Audrey was missing as well, and the thought that she had somehow gotten in the middle of all this made him sick to his stomach. He needed to get out of that room.

"I think now's our chance," he whispered to Tony.

His friend nodded. "We can make a break for it while they're distracted. You got a plan?"

"I'll ram their leader, throw him to the floor. Then we break through the guards."

"That's a shitty plan, Jack."

"You got a better one?"

"Yeah. _I_ ram the big guy. I'll be coming from the side and he might not see me until it's too late. Plus, I've got a clear path - you've got two old people you'll have to get around. He'll see you coming and put a bullet in your head."

Jack saw that he was right. "You really think you can take him down?"

"I do remember how to tackle people."

"On my count then," he whispered. "One, two...THREE!"

Both men lunged forward. Tony barreled into the leader, bringing them both down to the floor in a crash and tangle of limbs. Jack veered toward the exit, using the distraction to knock one guard over and slip past him into the corridor. But as Tony struggled to his feet, intent on joining his friend, someone grabbed his ankle, pulling him back down to the ground. Looking back, he saw the sneering face of the man in charge of their captors, and in desperation, he kicked out with his foot, catching the man in the face and forcing him to lose his grip. Finally free, Tony pushed himself up again, only to feel a sharp pain in the side of his head as one of the guards struck him with the butt of his gun. His vision swam and receded into darkness as he lost consciousness and fell to the floor with a thud.

Running down the corridor, Jack turned to see his friend captured. His first instinct was to go back save him, but he knew that it would never work. If he hesitated or turned back, the guards would open fire and mow him down without a second thought. And since he didn't know where any of the other agents were, Jack had to act as though he were the only one that could end the hostage situation. The idea that that might very well be the truth made him nauseous, and he shoved it away. Raising the gun he had holstered under his tuxedo, he fired two shots, smiling in grim satisfaction as two of the guards went down. The others raised their automatic weapons and took aim, telling Jack that his time was up. He turned and ran as fast as he could as bullets flew all around him, praying that Tony would make it out of there alive.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bullets flying, Ava flipped the heavy mahogany tale, using it as a shield for herself and her companions. The glass of the windows was all but gone now, but still the shooters continued to fire. Wincing as the bullets bit into the wood, she looked over at the others.

"Fuck 'em," she muttered.

Michelle, Curtis, Bill and Ava all turned then, peeking out over the table as they returned fire. They heard grunts and cries of pain as their bullets found their mark, and the barrage of automatic fire lessened. They stopped to reload their guns, but Ava looked up sharply when she heard the sound of another Glock firing from the direction of the corridor.

"What the hell?"

One of their attackers cried out as he was thrown through the empty window into the conference room. Ava caught a glimpse of someone out in the hall, and she was up and over the table in a matter of seconds, Curtis by her side. When they got out the door, they saw Jack fighting two of the gunmen, with a third one about to jump into the fray. Without a word, Curtis threw himself at the third guy, knocking him to the ground before severely pummeling him. Ava turned to take on Jack's second opponent, but the man had pulled out a nasty-looking knife and she knew that she couldn't get there in time. Reaching for the utility belt she had strapped to her thigh, she pulled out her own knife, throwing it forward with all of her might. It struck him in the neck just as Jack knocked out the last man, and then the hallway was eerily quiet for a few seconds.

"We don't have long," Jack started. "They're -"

"Where's Tony?" Ava demanded.

The look on his face sent a chill straight to her heart. "They've got him."

Her hands trembled, but she managed to keep her voice steady. "How?"

"We were trying to escape and he got caught -"

"And you just left him there?" she asked, her voice rising as it filled with anger and hurt.

"I had no choice, Ava -"

"You _always_ have a choice," she spat out. Staring at him for another few seconds, she pulled out her gun again, reloading it. "You guys take care of Raines - I'm going after Tony."

"No." They all turned at the sound of Bill's voice. "Our first priority is to get the package out of the building safely."

Ava stared at him incredulously. "And you need _five_ agents to do that? You don't need me."

"I disagree."

"Fine. You stand here and disagree. I'm going to go save Tony."

Jack stepped in front of her. "And how are you going to do that, Ava? By running into the room, guns blazing?"

"You don't think I can?"

"I think Tony would tell you to do your job."

Her hand lashed out as she struck him across the cheek. "Go to hell, Jack. What happened to you, anyway? A year ago, you would have been leading the charge. But now you've got a cushy D.C. job and what? Suddenly you want to abandon your friend and take the easy way out?"

"That's not fair," he hissed.

"No, it's not. But you don't really deserve much better right now."

"Enough!" Bill yelled. "Jack said we didn't have much time. I'm assuming that means there are others coming our way. Let's find a place that isn't so exposed."

Ava stood there for a second, but she knew that they were right - this wasn't the place for an argument. Swallowing down the emotion that was threatening to choke her, she stalked back down the hall.

"Let's go," she barked.

8888888888888888888888888

They back down to the first floor, finding another empty conference room. Locking the door and closing the blinds on the large windows, the group stood there anxiously, unsure of what their next move should be.

"So where is this package?" Ava finally asked.

Paul Raines looked around uncertainly. "I've got it."

She stuck out her hand, snapping her fingers impatiently. "Give." He gave her a wary look and she sighed. "Give me the damn thing."

"You weren't my contact -"

"No, I was," Curtis said. Leaning over, he reached into the inside pocket of Paul's tuxedo and pulled out a disk. He examined it for a moment before handing it over to Ava.

"Seriously? You didn't even make an attempt to hide it."

"I didn't think people were willing to kill over this."

Ava gave him a withering look. "Please tell me you're not that big of an idiot."

Before he could answer, Audrey stepped forward. "Who do you think you are? Paul risked his job and his life -"

"To what? Make it incredibly easy to get caught?" Ava shot back.

The women glared at each other, both taking a step forward. Michelle and Jen rushed between them, pushing them back.

"She's not worth it," Jen murmured.

"No!" Audrey was snapping at Michelle. "She has no right -"

"Ms. Raines," the female agent said calmly. "I don't really care if she has a right or not. The plain truth is that she could break you in half, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut for now."

"Ava," Jack said, warning in his voice. "You need to calm down."

"Don't. Don't you dare talk to me like I'm some hysterical woman. You don't get to boss me around anymore, Jack. You lost that right when you went gallivanting off to Washington."

"Ava's right," Curtis suddenly interjected, and everyone looked at him. "We have to go back. Tony's not the only one down there - Chloe is trapped, too."

Jack's eyes closed. "Fuck."

"Not to mention the other hostages," Jen said quietly. "You guys might be the only agents left alive. If you don't help them..."

"We split up then," Ava said. Looking over at Bill, she tried to gentle her voice. "It's our only choice."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Unfortunately, I think you're right. Ava, you, Jack and Curtis go back. I will get you back-up as soon as I can."

"What about us?" Audrey asked.

"Shoot out a window and go," Ava said. She handed Michelle the gun with the silencer that she had taken from one of the guards. "Take care of Jen."

"I will," she promised. "Curtis?"

Ava smiled. "Always."

Bill nodded. "We'll see you outside then."

"God willing," Ava breathed. "Good luck."

"You too," Jen said, squeezing her arm.

Jack walked over to Audrey, reaching out and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "You'll be safe with Bill and Michelle."

"What about you?" she asked, her voice shaking. "You're not an agent anymore, Jack. This isn't your job."

"I'm needed."

She nodded, understanding that there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Reaching up, she kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Come back safely," she whispered.

Without another word, the group split up, Bill leading them down the hall toward the back of the hotel. When they had disappeared, Ava turned to look at the two men standing beside her. "Let's put this thing to bed, shall we?"

88888888888888888888888888

Tony's eyes opened slowly, and it took him a minute to realize where he was. The first thing he saw was a great vaulted ceiling, and all he could think of was that it didn't look anything like the ceiling in his bedroom. Then it slowly came back to him, and he remembered the escape attempt, and getting hit in the back of the head.

As though thinking about the injury made it hurt even worse, Tony almost moaned in pain. Biting back any noise, though, he let his eyes wander around, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on the stage, his head next to a speaker. He could just see the leader, the man he had tackled, standing on the other side, talking to one of his guards. A wave of loathing swept over him, but he knew that his best bet lay in pretending that he was still down and out.

He let one of his hands drift slowly across his tuxedo jacket, checking to make sure there no broken bones or wounds. He didn't find any, but his hand did stop suddenly when he felt a bulge in his inside pocket. Frowning, it took him a moment to remember that he had slipped a Taser in there on the way to the dinner. Ava had kept it in her clutch, but she didn't feel comfortable having it in something that someone could easily take. So he had taken it for her, slipping it into his pocket with an amused smile.

_Ava_.

She was somewhere in the building, probably wherever the gunfire had come from. He sent up a silent prayer that she was alright, that Jack had found her and they were moving away from the danger. Of course, he knew her too well for that, and he wouldn't have been surprised if she was right in the thick of things, causing all kinds of trouble.

A low hum sat in his ear, and Tony slowly realized that the speaker next to him was making the noise. At first he couldn't make any sense of it, since the power had been cut. But then he remembered the spotlight on the stage above him, and he knew that at least some of the power had been restored. If there was electricity running, then maybe he could...

He let his eyes move again, and was startled to find Secretary Heller standing right by his head next to the stage. The man stared right at him, not blinking, his eyes boring into the agent. Slowly, Tony pulled out the Taser just enough for the older man to see. Heller stared at it for a moment, and then his eyes flicked to the speaker before he looked back at Tony, nodding slowly.

_Do it_.

Tony knew that it was dangerous. There were still hundreds of people in the hall, and Ava and Jack were still somewhere in the hotel as well. People could die. But he also knew that they needed a distraction - something big enough that would allow them to get as many people out as quickly as possible. It was his only option. Just as he tensed his body to move, however, a large military boot stepped down on his chest.

"Well look who's awake," the man in charge drawled. "How nice of you to join us again."

Tony didn't have time to think. Lifting one leg, he drove his foot into the man's groin as hard as he could and then threw the heavy foot of him. As the leader fell backwards, clutching himself, Tony reached for the Taser again, checking to make sure that it was on and charged. Sending up one more prayer, he pressed the button before plunging the weapon into the mass of wires behind the speakers.


	52. Chapter 52

As soon as the Taser made contact with the wires tangled around the speaker, sparks flew and a flame ignited. Tony watched as a small fire grew, consuming the wires and moving towards other parts of the stage. So far, his plan was working.

He hadn't counted on the curtains, though. They extended from the ceiling to the floor, covering the entire wall behind the stage. They were a deep gold color, with a thin gauzy material over them, making them shimmer in the low light.

As soon as the flames hit the bottom of the curtains, they ignited. The gauzy material turned out to be highly flammable, and the fire accelerated, racing up and out as it consumed everything it could reach. The area around the stage became unbearably hot, and Tony realized that he might have started a bigger problem that he meant to.

It didn't take long for the entire hall to see that the room was filling with smoke. Screams filled the air, and the hostages didn't seem to care about the men carrying guns anymore. They rushed for the doors, stampeding away from the flames and over their captors.

Tony started to scramble backwards, trying to distance himself from the fire. But before he could make any progress, an all too-familiar boot slammed down on his chest again.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

He raised his pistol, aiming it directly at Tony's head. The agent looked around, desperately searching for a way out, but his captor just pressed harder on his chest, making his ribs creak. Just as the man went to pull the trigger, arms hooked under Tony's shoulders, roughly yanking him out from under the gunman. Before he knew it, he was laying on the floor below the stage, and he glanced up at his rescuer.

"Thanks," he said, a little breathless from the experience.

Secretary Heller nodded. "You're welcome. And now that your little fire is working out better than expected, why don't you and I find a way out of here?"

888888888888888888888888

Michelle led the others down the hallway, moving as far away from the main hall as possible while staying on the ground floor. Jen, Audrey and Paul followed behind her, with Bill bringing up the rear. They wanted to make sure that their escape couldn't be heard by any of their captors - the last thing they needed was to be chased while they tried to get the disc out of the building.

As they ran, Michelle's gaze drifted back to Bill. Before splitting up, Ava had passed the disc back to her, without letting any of the others know. The agent had known that she was running back toward danger, and she didn't want to risk the disc going back to the people they were trying to keep it away from. Once Ava had left, though, Michelle had given it to Bill, again without anyone's knowledge. If none of them knew where it was, they couldn't be forced to give up the location if they were caught. It was a cold thought, but a necessary one, and she felt better knowing that only she and Bill knew who had the disc.

They reached the end of the hall and Michelle stopped, turning to make sure that everyone was still with her.

"I think this is far enough," she told them.

Lifting her arm, she aimed her gun at the window and took three shots. The glass exploded on contact, cascading onto the carpet and onto the concrete outside. Without hesitating, Michelle lifted her leg to hoist herself outside, but Bill stopped her.

"Here," he said quietly.

He shucked off his jacket and wrapped it around his right arm. Then he swept it over the window sill, clearing it of the shards of glass that still rested there.

"Thanks."

Without another word, they were out. Paul helped Audrey climb over the sill as Michelle investigated the parking lot they were in. There were cars parked everywhere, but she didn't recognize any of them as CTU.

"Around the back," Bill said, joining them. "The vans and SUVs are around back."

Michelle nodded and took the lead once again - it looked as though they might get the disc out safely after all.

88888888888888888888888888

"What the hell is that!?" Ava yelled over the blaring alarm.

"Fire," Jack replied tersely.

They rounded another corner and could finally see the main hall again. People and smoke were streaming out of it - it seemed as though the gunmen had lost whatever control they had had. As the smoke moved through the corridors, the overhead sprinklers came on, soaking everyone below.

"Come on!" Ava shouted.

The three of them surged forward, fighting their way through the crowd. Ava was no longer worried for their safety - with so many of them moving forward, there was little chance that their former captors would be able to do anything to stop them. She turned for a moment and saw them streaming through the front door; then she moved forward again, focusing on the room ahead.

The main hall was almost empty when they got in. Many of the gunmen were down, trampled by the panicked masses on their way out. The stage was completely engulfed in flames, and the fire was spreading despite the water raining down on it. Ava scanned the room, looking for one person in particular, her heart pounding.

And then she saw him in the center of the room. His tuxedo was soaked through and he looked tired, but he was still standing. A grim look of determination on his face, he squared off against two of the remaining captors, the three of them throwing punches and kicks as they tried to take the other down.

"Tony," she breathed.

8888888888888888888888888888

They were almost to the van when all hell broke loose. A flood of people came out of the building, screaming and running for their cars. They pushed each other and stepped on each other - all of them too concerned about getting themselves to safety to worry about anyone else.

Hostages weren't the only ones running out, though. A group of armed men came out another door, and Michelle knew that they were looking for them. Their first and most important objective had been to get the disc, and she imagined that their boss was putting heavy pressure on them to get it no matter what it took. She thought they might have a chance to disappear in the crowd, but they were spotted before they could reach the car. An order was barked, and the men opened fire.

Everyone dropped to the ground, only adding to the growing confusion. Men and women screamed even louder now, torn between the danger of the fire and the danger of flying bullets. Michelle tried to keep a handle on where all of her companions were, but there was too much commotion, too much going on for her to even be sure of where the car was anymore.

And then one scream stood out among the rest. Whipping her head around, Michelle saw that Jen had been taken by one of the gunmen, his arms wrapped around her torso even as she fought with all of her strength against him. The man grew frustrated, finally ramming the barrel of his gun against her temple.

"Give me the disc!" he yelled, staring at Bill and Paul. "Give me the disc or I'll blow her brains out!"

8888888888888888888888888888

Ava and Jack surged forward, heading straight for the men attacking Tony. The agent managed to take one out himself, though, snapping his neck as they wrestled on the ground. Seeing that they could handle the other man, Jack veered off, running to join Curtis as they went to finish off the rest of the gunmen, one of whom was grappling with Secretary Heller.

Tony seemed to have his last attacker handled, so Ava turned to see where else she was needed. Her eyes landed on Milo, who though he was putting up a good fight, was slowly losing. She ran forward, tackling the gunman and driving him to the ground hard. Before he had any chance to turn his weapon on her, Ava punched him in the face, keeping it up until he lost consciousness. When she saw that he was no longer a threat, she finally stopped hitting him, breathing hard as she tried to control the adrenaline rushing through her body.

"You okay?" she asked Milo.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Giving him a small smile, Ava turned the guy over and reached into utility belt she had wrapped around her thigh. Pulling out a pair of handcuffs, she secured her opponent and then turned to find Tony moving towards her. The smile on her face grew as she realized that he was okay, and she stood on shaky legs to greet him.

"Get off of me!!"

They all turned at the sudden exclamation. The leader of the gunmen had his arms wrapped around Chloe as he dragged her towards the door, along with the remaining members of his team. Jack immediately surged forward, aiming his gun at the men.

"Chloe!" he yelled.

Before he could get anywhere near them, the gunmen opened fire with their automatic weapons. Bullets sprayed across the room, sending everyone diving for the floor and any other cover that they could find. With his men covering him, the leader left the room, Chloe still fighting as hard as she could.

"CHLOE!" Jack bellowed.

88888888888888888888888888

Jen tried to stay calm, though it wasn't easy with a gun being held against her head. The man holding her had a tight grip, and she was being held so close to him that she could smell the sweat on his body. She was sweating as well, but she knew that that was more from fear than from running around.

"Let her go," Bill said quietly. "We can talk about this calmly."

"There's not gonna be any talking!" he retorted. "This is a deal - plain and simple. You give me what I want, and I don't kill your friend!"

There wasn't going to be any easy way out this, Jen knew. The CTU agents couldn't give up the disc, no matter what the bad guys did to her. But she could see the pain in Michelle's eyes, and she knew that her friend was torn. She had made a promise to Ava before parting that she would take care of her, and now they were in a mess that no one could really see their way out of.

But Jen figured she had one option left. Letting her right hand drift down, she began to bunch up her dress in her hands, lifting the bottom of the fabric. She inched the dress higher and higher, blocking out Bill's attempts at negotiation, focusing only on the task at hand. When half of her thigh was exposed, Jen reached for the utility belt wrapped around it - the one that Ava had insisted she put on before they left the control room. She had pulled the gun out long before, when they had been running down corridors and fighting off attackers, but there was still a large knife. Pulling it out, she let the dress fall back in place as she glanced up at her captor. He was so focused on Bill that he wasn't paying her any attention, and Jen knew that she would only have one chance.

She raised her arm and swung back with all her might. The knife sliced through the man's clothes, embedding itself into his upper thigh near the groin. He instantly let go of her, crying out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Jen didn't even look back; she ran forward, thankful once she was behind Bill and catapulted herself into Michelle.

"Oh thank God," the agent muttered, hugging her tightly.

"And Ava," Jen replied. "For her crazy 'always have a weapon' obsession."

The respite didn't last long. As the crowd around the hotel thinned, shots rang out. More armed men came out of the building, one of them dragging a hostage with them. Jen's heart sank as she realized who it was.

"Chloe," she whispered.

Jack wasn't far behind. He followed the men, with Ava, Tony, Curtis and Milo hot on his heels. All of them were shooting, but the gunmen ducked behind vehicles, making it that much more difficult to hit them.

The team who had taken Jen hostage began to fire as well. They all tried to take cover, but bullets came from every direction, and nowhere was really safe. Jen began to edge herself underneath a car, when an anguished cry broke out.

"PAUL!"

Turning to look, she saw that Paul Raines had collapsed onto the pavement. Red soaked through his shirt, revealing a gunshot wound in his chest. Audrey was by his side, her eyes full of tears. Jen felt helpless just standing there, but it was obvious that there wasn't anything she could do. Paul's breathing was ragged as his wife put pressure on the wound, and Jen found that she finally had to turn away.

But what she saw there was just as upsetting. The men who had taken Chloe reached one of their vehicles and piled inside. Ava pulled up short, taking careful aim before shooting two of the men in the back before they could reach the safety behind the doors.

All of their efforts were in vain, though. The car door slammed shut, the wheels spinning before it could even latch. All of them watched in horror as it took off, disappearing into the stream of other vehicles leaving the hotel lot - all of them, except two.

"Oh God, Paul," Audrey sobbed, still pressing down on the wound. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me."


	53. Chapter 53

It was getting to the point where Ava really hated hospitals

It was getting to the point where Ava really hated hospitals. The colors were washed and muted, the smells pervaded her hair and clothes, refusing to leave, and the sounds - she never thought that the sound of shoes squeaking against a tiled floor would start to drive her crazy. Maybe it was just the waiting. It amplified all the senses, made her pay attention to and focus on things that otherwise would have been just background noise.

"You okay?" Tony asked, reaching over and taking her hand in his.

She sighed. "I don't know. It's been a long night."

He nodded. "I'm sorry your pretty dress got ruined."

"Me too. I looked really good in that one."

Smiling, he leaned over and kissed just below her ear. "Yeah," he whispered. "You did."

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad CTU brought us some new clothes." She glanced over a Tony. "So…you started a fire, huh?"

He shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What did you start it with?"

Tony smiled. "Your Taser."

Chuckling, Ava shook her head. "That's kinda impressive. Almost McGyver-ish."

"I'm cooler than McGyver."

"I wouldn't go that far." When he glared at her, she leaned in and kissed him softly. "You are hotter, though."

He looked at her for a moment, his gaze traveling over her face. Reaching out, he let his fingers drift through her dark hair, the ends curling after being up all night. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his side.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "I was worried."

"I'm not the one who was taken hostage."

"No, you were just the one getting shot at."

He stopped, taking a breath as though he were going to say something else, but then decided to stay silent. Ava picked up her head, frowning at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Tony."

He sighed. "I don't want to screw things up."

"Are you about to break my heart?"

He frowned. "No, of course not."

Smiling, she touched his face lightly. "Then you're not gonna screw things up."

Nodding, Tony pulled her close again, burying his face in her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

Ava couldn't help the idiotic grin that broke out on her face. Sitting up again, she looked at him, her eyes searching his as her heart raced a little.

"I love you, too."

He breathed a sigh of relief and kissed her, taking his time and not caring who was there to see. When they pulled back again, she curled against him, entwining their fingers.

"Thank God," he breathed.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"You okay?"

Michelle turned to see Curtis standing beside her. Wrapping her arms around herself more tightly, she looked forward again, letting the breeze blow through her hair.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "Just needed some air."

He took a step closer, watching her warily. "Are we okay?"

She sighed. "In my head, I know why you didn't tell me about the mission. I know it, and I understand it, and I even agree with it." Shrugging her shoulders slowly, she turned to look at him. "I just…it hurt to find out that way, that you had a job to do tonight, that you could have been in danger and I wouldn't have known."

Curtis took a few more steps, until he was standing directly behind her. When she didn't pull away, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body up against his as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "It was a secret mission…you know we have to keep those to ourselves. This is our job, 'Chell…it comes with the territory."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "How's Paul?"

"Still in surgery. Audrey raised holy hell for awhile, but the doctors finally convinced her that she's just gonna have to wait."

"It can't be easy, the waiting." She paused. "I think she still loves him."

"Me too."

"What about Jack and Bill?"

"They found a quiet little room so that they could yell at each other."

"About Chloe?"

Curtis nodded. "Jack wants to go in, guns blazing. And I think Bill would let him, if we knew where to go." He tightened his hold on her. "Are we okay?"

She turned in his arms, regarding him for a moment. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly. "Yeah," she whispered. "We're okay."

888888888888888888888888888888

Tony and Ava rose to their feet as the doctor came toward them, and Audrey stopped her pacing. The two agents hung back a little, giving Audrey space as she walked up to the doctor.

"How is he?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.

The older man looked tired. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Raines. We did everything we could."

It took a minute for the words to set in. Then her face fell, and she started to crumple to the floor.

"Audrey!"

Ava rushed forward, catching the woman before she hit the tile. Supporting her, she held her tightly as she struggled, her shoulders shaking with tears even as she shook her head.

"No!" she yelled. "No, no, no, no! He can't be…you have to save him!" she begged. "Please, God…"

"Shhh…Audrey. I'm so sorry," Ava murmured, feeling sympathy for this woman that she had hated only hours before. "Shhh."

It was at that moment that Jack and Bill came back into the corridor. It was obvious that the two had been fighting, and the younger man's face was clouded with rage and restrained violence. But when his eyes landed on Audrey sobbing, his expression fell, and he knew what had happened.

"Audrey," he said softly, taking a step toward her with his hand outstretched.

At the sound of his voice, she turned, looking at him as though she didn't know who he was. But then her eyes hardened and she shoved Ava back as she lunged at Jack.

"YOU!" she screamed, hitting his chest repeatedly and sometimes slapping his face. "This is all YOUR fault! You killed him! You killed my husband!"

He tried to take a hold of her arms, to stop her from striking him, but she was in a rage. "Audrey, please –"

"NO!" she yelled. "If you hadn't come out into that lot, guns blazing, Paul would still be alive! But no, you had to chase after your precious Chloe, not caring about anyone else, or even about the disc. You just had to be the fucking hero! And because of that, my husband is DEAD!"

Her words hit Jack like an avalanche. His face went a ghostly white as he stared at her in disbelief, no longer trying to stop her beating. But Audrey continued to hit him, and Ava couldn't stand by and watch. Moving forward, she wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist from behind, and began to pull the woman back, ignoring the way her limbs flailed as she tried to get loose. When she finally had her away from Jack, Ava moved so that she was standing in front of her.

"Audrey, stop!"

Her voice cracked like a whip, and it made the older woman stop and stare at her. Taking a deep breath, Ava loosened her hold.

"You have to stop," she said, her voice low. "This isn't Jack's fault. He was doing his job –"

"No!" Audrey hissed. "He was doing what _used_ to be his job! He wasn't protecting my father or even defending himself –"

"That's enough, Audrey."

They all turned to see Secretary Heller standing in the hall. He looked at his daughter in sympathy, but his voice firm.

"This isn't helping anything. What happened to Paul was a tragic accident. And I can promise you that we will find the men who took us hostage tonight. You can count on that."

At her father's words, the tears came again. "Daddy," she whispered.

Heller stepped forward and took her into his arms. She collapsed against him, once again sobbing. Bill nodded to Heller and then gestured for the rest of them to follow him. They moved away in silence, leaving Audrey to grieve with her father.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The group moved outside, finding Curtis and Michelle there. The two agents stepped away from each other, though it wasn't out of fear of getting caught; they could tell from everyone's faces that something had happened and it was time to get back to work.

"Paul Raines is dead," Bill told them. "He died in surgery."

"How's Audrey?" Michelle asked.

A pained expression came over Jack's face, and Ava answered for him. "She's with her father now," she said quietly.

"Unfortunately, we have other things that need to be dealt with," Bill continued.

"Chloe."

"That's not all though. I received two phone calls while I was talking with Jack. One was from the Chinese Consulate."

Tony frowned. "What do they want?"

"First they accused us of stealing from one of their companies. They want the disc."

Ava rolled her eyes. "But of course, they can't admit that the disc exists, so they're not asking for it outright, and of course, we're not admitting that it exists either. And we can't return something that doesn't exist."

"Exactly. The disc, however, isn't their only problem. There was a casualty from their embassy at the hotel."

Tony's face blanched. "From the fire."

"No," Bill assured him. "From the ensuing gunfights. The Chinese have taken the body, so we can't recover the bullet and find out who shot him. All we know is that they have a dead diplomat and they're crying foul."

Michelle rubbed at her forehead. "You said you got two calls?"

Bill nodded. "The second was from the men holding Chloe."

Ava's head shot up. "Is she okay?"

"They let me talk to her – she's still alive." He paused. "They want to make a trade."

"The disc for Chloe?" When Bill nodded, she cursed loudly. "We can't do that."

Jack glared at her. "We can't just leave her there."

"And we can't give them that disc, Jack. Not only is it a direct violation of our jobs, but the chances of them giving us Chloe alive is slim. If we want to get her back, it's not going to be through some 'peaceful' trade."

"Ava is right," Curtis said. "We'll have to find another way."

Tony frowned. "What if we set up the trade anyway?"

Jack looked over at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"We make a copy of the disc, and we go to make a trade. But we have a team go in from the other side and hit them. Either we capture some of them and try to get Chloe's location that way, or they'll have brought her with them and we get her back."

They all thought about that for a minute. There were holes in the plan, and definite risks, but no other options were open to them. Finally, Ava spoke up.

"I think it's worth a try."

Bill nodded. "I agree. Alright, everybody – back to CTU. I'll make contact and set up the drop point. You guys suit up."

Everyone started to move toward the parking garage, but Jack's eyes lingered on the hospital entrance. Tony walked back to his friend, resting a hand on his arm.

"Let her go, Jack," he said quietly.

The older man took a deep breath, but finally nodded. Turning, they both moved to follow the others.

888888888888888888888888888

Ava frowned as she strapped on her body armor. "You know what one of my goals is?"

Tony smiled, checking his guns. "What?"

"To have a job where I don't have to wear body armor."

"I'd like it if you had one of those jobs, too."

"You're biased."

"This is true."

"Are you two flirting again?"

They both turned to see Jen walking towards them, dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants. Her hair was still up, but some of it had fallen out of the bobby pins.

"What are you still doing here?" Ava asked. "I thought Milo was going to take you home."

Jen shrugged. "He was needed here, and I knew that eventually you would be coming back. I didn't really feel like sitting at home while you two were saving the world."

"You're not coming," Ava said firmly.

"I know that. But I figure I can sit with Edgar while he runs comm."

Tony shrugged. "As long as nobody attacks CTU and she stays put, she'll be safe."

Ava glared at him. "Why do you even suggest those things? If you don't remember, people happen to _like_ attacking CTU. Especially with bombs."

"Yeah, but they hit her house, too. So she wouldn't necessarily be any safer there."

Jen sighed. "Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not even here? I'm not going anywhere. Nobody is going to blow up CTU. I'm just going to sit and watch and make occasional sarcastic remarks." She paused. "It's you two who need to promise to be careful," she said quietly.

Ava hugged her friend. "Always."

She turned back to get her weapons, and Tony hugged Jen as well. Squeezing him tightly, she brought her mouth closer to his ear.

"Take care of her, Tony."

Pulling back, he smiled at her. "Always."

Jack came in then, followed by Curtis and Michelle. "Everybody ready?" he asked.

Ava nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Good. Let's roll out."

88888888888888888888888888

Chloe glared at the men holding her hostage. So far, they hadn't been too bad, just tying her up and making sure she didn't try to escape. But she had been there when they made the call to Bill Buchanan, and she knew that they wanted to trade the disc for her release. She also knew that Bill would never agree to something like that. If she was going to get out, she was going to have to do it herself.

"Carter!"

She looked up as the man sitting at the computer called over the man in charge. Carter was the same man who had tried to kill Tony at the hotel, and as he walked over to the computer, Chloe watched him carefully. He was her biggest obstacle to getting free, once she got through the tape binding her hands and ankles.

"What've you got?" Carter asked.

"I hacked further into her file, sir. I've found out what she does at CTU."

"And?"

"She's a computer analyst – one of their best."

Carter turned his head and leered at her. "Well, then, Ms. O'Brian. It looks like you may serve a higher purpose than just a trade." He walked over to her, and she tried not to shrink back, even as she felt the fire extinguisher case behind her. "You're going to help us get into that disc."

Chloe scowled. "Like hell I will."

"Oh, you will," Carter assured her. "You'll do it, or we'll do some very unpleasant things to you."

She couldn't trust her voice to remain steady, so instead she spit at his feet. Carter stared down at the spittle on his black boot, his nostrils flaring. Then he was surging forward, grabbing a fistful of hair and slamming her head back into the case. He pulled her so hard that the glass front shattered, scattering shards of glass all over her and the ground.

"You'll do it," he growled. "Trust me on that, Ms. O'Brian. You'll do it."

As he stomped off, Chloe tried to focus. Her head was pounding, and she could feel blood trickling down from where the glass had cut in. Pushing that all aside, though, she let her hands drift over the ground until she found a large piece of glass. She hadn't meant to get Carter to attack her, but she was sure as hell going to take advantage of his stupidity. Picking up the glass and ignoring the way her vision blackened at the edges, Chloe began to cut at the tape binding her wrists.


	54. Chapter 54

The two men moved through the corridor, their stride long and steady. They looked out of place in their perfectly cut business suits, but none of the staff even thought of asking them if they needed any assistance. Their eyes were hard and piercing, practically shouting that they were to be left alone, that they were on business that was far more important than anyone else could possibly imagine.

There was no question of which door they were going for. They had been well-prepped ahead of time, and they walked with the confident assurance that there would be no faltering, no mistakes. Without a word, they turned the knob and walked into the room.

"Agent Daniels?" one asked, his Chinese accent think.

The agent paused in the act of putting his shirt on, a bandage wrapped tightly around his torso. Seeing the two men, he frowned. "Yeah?"

The other man smile. "We have some questions for you."

8888888888888888888888888

Her head had stopped bleeding, but now the blood ran freely down her hands. She ignored the pain though, tightening her grip on the piece of glass and continuing to slice through her bonds. The blood made her grip tenuous, as her fingers slipped, but she knew that her only chance of survival lay in getting herself free.

The blood and pain weren't her only enemies. Her body was exhausted from the night's events, and Chloe found herself fighting the urge to just lean back and close her eyes. That way was death, and she wasn't ready to give in yet. Forcing her eyes to stay open, she stared out at the large room before her and inwardly focused on cutting herself loose.

She felt her restraints fraying, and it took every ounce of self-control she had to not cry out in victory and relief when they finally fell to the floor. Leaning back against the wall, she let herself take a small rest as she tried to recoup from the effort. With nothing else to focus on, her fingers flared with pain, reminding her that she had practically cut them to shreds. Despite the pain though, she kept the piece of glass in her hand; it was the only weapon she had, and she wasn't about to let it go.

Knowing that time was precious, Chloe roused herself and looked around. There was only one guard in the room, and his back was to her. The only plan she could come up with was to catch him unawares, maybe slicing his throat with the glass. The thought repulsed her, but she didn't have time to be squeamish. Tensing her muscles, she prepared to jump to her feet.

Just then, Carter walked back into the room. Chloe wanted to scream in frustration - she had little to no chance of getting out while he was there. She watched as he stopped to talk to the guard, his eyes drifted over to her, and she was glad that she had left her hands behind her back. She didn't want to think about what he would do to her if he knew that she had been trying to escape. Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out, Chloe closed her eyes and waited.

888888888888888888888888888

"So what's the plan?" Ava asked as they stood around the SUV.

"Bill and I will meet with them for the trade. You, Tony, Curtis and the rest of the team will stand by. I don't want them knowing how many of us there are."

"I'm impressed. You actually have a plan."

Jack glared at her. "I want you to keep an eye on us. When we're close to the men who have Chloe, I want you to create a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?"

"I don't know."

Ava sighed. "You know, one of these days you'll have a plan that goes from beginning to end without skipping any of the parts in the middle." She put her hands on her hips, surveying the warehouses around them. "How big of a distraction?"

"Big enough that none of them can ignore it."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

"No. But if something big happens, just assume that it was me."

"And after the distraction?" Tony asked.

Jack's face grew hard. "We take Chloe and as many prisoners as we can by force."

8888888888888888888888888

"Well, Ms. O'Brian," Carter said as he strode over to her. "Looks like your friends are here. Time to make a trade."

When she had seen him coming closer, Chloe had done her best to put the tape back on her wrists. She just needed it to _look_ like her wrists were still bound; as long as she could move them in a moment's notice, she would be able to defend herself. Carter grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her to her feet, but by the grace of God he didn't look at her restraints.

"I thought you weren't making the trade."

"We're not," he shrugged. "But we need to make them think we are."

Not waiting for any more of her questions, he dragged her towards the door.

888888888888888888888888888

"Have you picked a distraction yet?" Tony asked as Ava paced. "Because the bad guys just dragged Chloe out."

She sighed. "Curtis?"

"Yeah?"

"What weapons do we have in the car?"

"Sniper rifles, 9 mms, Beretta's, a couple AKs -"

"Anything that causes explosions?"

"Oh God," Tony mumbled.

"There's some C-4, some dynamite, a small rocket launcher -"

Ava stopped pacing and stared at him. "Excuse me? A rocket launcher?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How easy are they to use?"

"Pretty damn. Really, just turn it on and pull the trigger."

"Nice," she whispered. She looked again at the buildings around her. Pressing on her earpiece, she raised her voice a little. "Edgar, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Did I just hear you talk about a rocket launcher."

"Yep. Are any of these warehouses occupied?"

She heard him clicking away at his keyboard. "A few of them. But the one right in front of you is empty."

"Check the police logs. Tell me if the cops have picked up any vagabonds or squatters in the past few months."

More clicking. "No. It's a pretty clean area, actually. Surprisingly so."

"They can probably sense evil and they stay away," she muttered. "Thanks, Edgar. Curtis, could you get the rocket launcher for me?"

"Sure."

Tony sighed, turning to look at her. "Really?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No."

Ava shrugged. "Then I guess we blow shit up."

She turned to see Curtis carrying the rocket launcher. It was much smaller than she had expected, and cylindrical in shape. He handed it to her as he explained more about it.

"This is an M72 LAW, with an M72 HEAT rocket inside."

"What does LAW stand for?"

"Lightweight Antitank Weapon."

"Nice. Show me how to use it."

"Like I said, it's easy. Just put it over your shoulder, and press the trigger that's on the top. You might want to be down on one knee when you do it - makes it easier to keep your balance."

"Hurry," Tony said tersely. "They're talking and it doesn't look like it's going well."

888888888888888888888888888888

"Hand her over and we'll give you the disc!" Jack shouted.

"No way!" Carter argued. "Disc first, hostage after."

"And why would we agree to that?" Bill asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll blow her head off!"

Before anyone could respond, the warehouse to Carter's left exploded in a ball of fire. Everyone instinctively ducked, as debris rained down over a large radius. Seeing this as her only chance, Chloe yanked her hands apart, easily doing away with the tape that was there. She turned quickly, swinging her right arm up and around, catching Carter in the throat. The glass sliced through the skin like a knife through butter, and blood spurted out as his hands automatically reached up to cover the wound.

As soon as he let go of her, Chloe was running. She saw Jack in front of her, yelling and gesturing for her to come to him. When she reached him, she threw herself into his arms, practically sobbing.

"You're okay," he whispered, relief in his voice as he held her close. "You're okay."

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Woohoo!" Ava exclaimed. "That was fucking awesome! I so want one of these!"

"There's a reason CTU doesn't let you play with these, Ava," Tony told her. He turned to the others. "Let's move out - they're not out of the woods yet."

888888888888888888888888888888888

When the rest of the team swept in, the fight was all but decided. Ava and Tony rushed to Bill's aid, where he was fighting off two opponents. Curtis joined Jack as the rest were either killed or captured. In the end, they had two captives and nine bodies.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked as she walked up and hugged Chloe.

"I think so," she answered. Her eyes strayed to Carter's body. "I've never actually killed someone before."

"I wish I could say it gets easier."

Chloe nodded. "Me too. But I guess if I just stay at my station from now on, I won't have to do this again."

Ava chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause CTU _never_ gets attacked." She looked around. "So...are we done? Did we just save the world?"

Bill sighed. "Not yet."

"I hate when you say that."

"We have to find out who they were working for," the director explained. "Then we can all go home."

"I don't suppose they'll just tell us if we ask nicely?"

"I'm afraid not. " He turned to the others. "Curtis, you'll take one of them. Jack, would you be willing...?"

He nodded tersely. "I've got it."

"Alright then. Let's bring them back."

88888888888888888888888888888

Agent Daniels lay in a pool of his own blood in the back of the van. He had been trained for situations like these, to withstand the pain and agony of torture, to keep his mouth shut no matter what. But as he felt the life ebb out of him, and one of the men held up a picture of his four-year-old daughter, he found his heart reacting before his training could do anything to stop it.

"Who was the man who started the gunfight in the parking lot?"

Daniels gave him the only name he could think of, the only face he could remember when Chloe O'Brian had been dragged out as a hostage.

"Bauer," he whispered. "Jack Bauer." 


	55. Chapter 55

Ava sighed as she looked at herself in the little mirror she had taped up in her locker

Ava sighed as she looked at herself in the little mirror she had taped up in her locker. She was tired, and not just from the gunfights and hostage situations of the day. She was tired _of_ everything, of being shot at and threatened and hurt. She was tired of seeing her friends and her boyfriend in dangerous situations, and not knowing who was going to survive the day. She was really tired of wearing body armor. The only thing she wanted to do was go home and sleep for a week.

But it didn't look as though that was going to happen any time soon. Reaching into her locker, she pulled out the rosary that she kept on the top shelf. She may not have been Catholic, but there was something comforting in having the crucifix with her. Running her fingers over the beads, she said a quiet prayer.

_Soul of Christ, make me holy__  
__Body of Christ, be my salvation__  
__Blood of Christ, let me drink your wine__  
__Water flowing from the side of Christ, wash me clean__  
__Passion of Christ, strengthen me__  
__Kind Jesus, hear my prayer__  
__Hide me within your wounds__  
__And keep me close to you__  
__Defend me from the evil enemy__  
__And call me at the hour of my death__  
__To the fellowship of your saints__  
__That I might sing your praise with them__  
__for all eternity. Amen._

The door to the locker room suddenly opened, and Ava turned to see Jack standing there.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

She shrugged. "I was just praying."

He moved closer. "We need it on a day like today."

"We need it every day, Jack," she said quietly.

He nodded, not meeting her eyes. "I have a favor to ask."

"Okay."

"I want you to sit with Chloe while they stitch up her hands."

Ava frowned. "Sure. But why don't you do it?"

He hesitated for just a second. "I have to talk to the men we captured."

She watched him for a moment, seeing the way he kept his gaze down, and the way he stood just a few inches further away from her than he had to. Her eyes went hard as she put the pieces together.

"You mean torture."

Jack sighed. "They have information that we need, Ava."

"I don't care!" she yelled, suddenly furious. "You don't have to do this, Jack! You SHOULDN'T do this!"

"What else do you want me to do?" he asked, his own voice rising as his eyes finally met hers. "We need to know who was behind this attack!"

"So that means that we just forget that this is another human being?"

Jack's eyes narrowed. "He lost any right to being a human being when he took hostages for money."

Ava chuckled hollowly as she shook her head. "You know something, Jack? I don't think you really believe that. But you've sold your soul to this job and you just can't walk away - not even when you move across the country." She closed her locker and sighed. "I'll go see Chloe."

He nodded, stepping aside to let her by. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She was already out the door.

88888888888888888888888888

Tony caught up with her just before she entered the infirmary. For a minute they just stared at each other, both trying to read the other's eyes.

"You're going in with him?" she finally asked.

He nodded. "I'll keep him in line." He saw the look in her eyes, and he reached out to squeeze her arm. "I'm sorry, Ava. But right now, this has to be done."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?"

Tony gave her a small smile. "No, it doesn't. You going in to see Chloe?"

"Yeah. She looked like she could use a friend."

"Being a hostage will do that to you."

"So I hear." She sighed, thinking that she should keep track of how many times she did that in the course of a day. "Go. Make sure Jack doesn't kill or seriously maim anyone."

Tony nodded, leaning down and kissing her briefly. "I will."

As soon as he was gone, Ava opened the door and walked into the infirmary. Chloe was sitting on the fourth bed down, her hands stretched out as the doctor finished bandaging them. Ava went over to her and took a seat as Chloe scowled at her.

"Do you see this?" she asked. "How the hell am I supposed to work?"

Ava shrugged. "I think this would be a perfect time to take a vacation. I hear sun is good for injuries."

"I am not leaving. Not until we find the bastard who started all this."

"You're hurt, Chloe. You were taken hostage."

"And you get shot at all the time and _you_ never go home."

"That's different."

"Why? Because you play with guns and I play with computers?"

"Because I have a hard time letting go and I have to get the bastard who shot at me. It's a thing."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"Fine. You get to tell Jack that, though."

A faint blush rose onto her cheeks. "Why would he care?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Chloe. He freaked out when they took you. And now that he has you back safe and sound, I'd be surprised if he ever let you out of his sight."

"He doesn't have to protect me," she mumbled, looking down uncomfortably.

"No. He wants to. There's a big difference."

The doctor finished wrapping her hands. "Alright," he said. "The stitches in your fingers can come out in a couple weeks. Your palms should heal sooner, since there weren't as many cuts there. You'll be sore, so I suggest not using your fingers any more than you have to."

Chloe looked at him like he was idiot. Ava, on the other hand, smiled at the doctor. "Thanks. We'll keep an eye on her."

88888888888888888888

"Why does it look like we're suiting up again?" Ava asked as she and Chloe walked back out on the floor.

Tony glanced over at her. "Jack got a phone number and a passcode. We set up a meeting."

She sighed. "Jack's meetings never go well."

"You got to blow up a building last time," Tony pointed out.

"Does that mean I get another rocket launcher?"

"No."

"You were awfully quick with that answer."

"You're already Destruct-O girl, Ava. You don't need any more help in that department."

She stuck her tongue out at him, smiling when he did the same. Then she turned to Bill.

"What's the plan?"

"We go in hard and take everyone. I want minimal deaths here."

"Finally. A mission where I'm not ordered to 'shoot to kill.' It's a nice change."

Bill just shook his head. "Chloe will be the voice in your ear. Edgar will be there with her, just in case."

"I'm fine," the analyst asserted.

"Your hands were cut up, Chloe."

"So? You let Ava run around with bullet holes."

He put his hands on his hips. "I do no such thing."

"Exactly," Ava put in. "I do it without his permission."

Bill sighed. "You're all impossible."

"It's what makes us so lovable. Now let's go before the bad guys figure out that we plan on ruining their day."

The director nodded. "Bring them in alive. We need to make sure this doesn't go any higher."

The agents nodded and turned to leave. Ava watched curiously as Jack walked over to Chloe, saying something quietly before squeezing her arm. Chloe blushed and went to her computer, and he watched her for a moment before turning and following the others out.

"Are you spying?" Tony asked, his voice low.

Ava smiled up at him. "Of course. It's my job."

8888888888888888888888888

The house looked normal. Ava wondered at the person inside, someone controlling their own little troop of terrorists by phone. It might have been cliche, but most of the bad guys she had dealt with liked to do their business from the docks or their office suites. The fact that this particular mastermind picked a quiet house on a quiet street disturbed her more than just a little.

They surrounded the house, Ava and Curtis taking the back door. Waiting for Chloe's word, they peered into the windows, counting the men that were sitting around the dining room table. All four of them had guns, but the weapons were lying on the table and the men looked as though they weren't paying much attention to what was going on around them.

The signal came through their earpieces, and the team moved in. The men at the table got to their feet half a second too late, and that gave Ava and Curtis all the advantage they needed. In less than a minute, they had them disarmed and unconscious, and they were bindingtheir hands and feet.

Gunshots erupted from the front of the house, and the two agents rushed forward to help their friends. As they entered the living room, they saw that Jack and Tony were engaging the last of the men in the house, who hadn't been as off their guard as their friends in the back. Ava and Curtis rushed into the fray, doing their best to end the gun battle quickly.

Not everyone survived this time. Jack had no choice but to kill one of his assailants before his own life was taken, and Tony put a bullet in the heart of another. But the soon the gunfire ceased, and the house settled back into a relative calm. The agents bent down to handcuff the remaining men, Tony frowning as he did so.

"I have a hard time believing that any of these are the man in charge."

Before anyone could respond, they heard the sound of clapping. They all looked up, their weapons drawn, to see a man coming down the stairs. He was small and bald, but he had beady eyes and a cruel face. He was flanked on either side by large men with machine guns.

Ava glanced over at Jack and was surprised to see his mouth open and his face pained. He stared at the newcomer in shock, his gun lowering just a little as he finally found his voice.

"Graem?"


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. RL definitely got in the way last week and this weekend. So here is, finally, the end of S4. Now, the story is most definitely going to continue, but it may take some time. I need a break to plot and really figure out where this is going. So please, don't give up on it. I promise you there will be more, and it won't be a huge wait. But it might take me a month or so to get everything plotted out. Stay with me, okay? Thanks to everyone who reads this and everyone who leaves comments. You guys are awesome and I adore you.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ava frowned as she stared from one man to the other. The newcomer was short, his hair line receded so far that there was really only hair on the sides and back of his head. Small silver glasses hid shrewd eyes, and it was there that the agent paused. The two men didn't look much alike, but there was something in the eyes, a silent communication between them that spoke of a deeper connection. And then there was the name.

"Graeme?" she asked. "As in your brother Graeme?"

Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving the man standing before them. "What are you doing here?" he asked his brother.

"Isn't it obvious?" Graeme taunted.

Tony's face hardened. "You were behind the attack and Chloe's kidnapping."

He clapped again. "Bravo. Good to know all you agent types aren't just hired muscle. There might actually be some brains in there."

"You're one to talk," Ava retorted - this guy was really starting to piss her off. "In case you haven't noticed, you're caught."

Graeme stared at her as though she were a bug on the bottom of his shoe. "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to get caught by a few feds? I knew exactly what I was doing when I set up this little meeting - and that they would send my dear brother here to investigate."

Ava's pulse quickened as she realized that they had walked themselves straight into a trap. Her eyes slid to the left and right, searching the room, trying to discern where the attack would come from. But as her gaze landed on one of Graeme's men, she saw that he was doing the same thing. They were just as in the dark as she was, and Ava wasn't sure if that was comforting or unsettling.

"Why?" Jack asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would you do all this?"

Graeme chuckled. "Money, of course!" Do you have any idea how much a weapon like that would go for? And not just the rebel and terrorist groups, either. Governments around the world would be clamoring for such fire power!"

"But you lost that opportunity," Tony pointed out. "You won't get the disc, so you can't sell it to the highest bidder."

Graeme shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to sell my brother then."

The first shot hit one of his bodyguards in the side of his head. Blood was everywhere, much of it landing on Graeme's face. The agents dropped to the ground immediately, their guns trained on the window that the bullet had crashed through. Instead of bullets this time though, there were men, shattering the glass as they threw themselves into the house.

Ava knew that if this turned into a full on gun battle, there was very little chance of them winning. They were outnumbered, and outgunned, and she feared that they would run out of ammunition before the newcomers did. Leaping up, she catapulted herself forward and knocked down the nearest shooter. For a few frenzied moments, there was only a tangle of limbs, but then she gained the upper hand and quickly disposed of her opponent. She hated killing people, even in the line of duty, but she didn't see that she had much of a choice in her current situation - it was kill or be killed.

The others seemed to understand what she was doing, and it wasn't long before her friends joined her. Their attackers were caught off-guard, obviously thinking that their mission would be quick and simple. But the agents had all been extensively trained in hand-to-hand combat and they moved through the group methodically, taking them down one by one.

When it was finally over, they found themselves standing in a room full of dead bodies. At least one of their opponents had escaped, but there was nothing they could do about that now. They would go back to CTU and start working on identifying the new players.

"Where's Graeme?" Jack asked as he looked around them.

Tony grunted. "They both ran out of here as soon as the first guy hit the floor. They've disappeared."

"Won't be the last we see of them," Curtis observed. "I don't know what you did, Jack, but your brother seems to have an unhealthy hatred for you."

"Uh, guys?"

The three men turned around to see Ava kneeling by one of the bodies. She had lifted up the ski mask used to hide his identity, and they could see that she had done the same on several of the others.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

She looked up, her blue eyes clouded in confusion and fear. "They're all Chinese. Every last one of them."

888888888888888888888888888

"What the hell happened?" Bill demanded as soon as they got back to CTU.

Jack scowled. "We got attacked by a third party."

"Who?"

"The Chinese."

Bill's eyes narrowed, and a wary look crept into his eyes. "The Chinese?" he echoed.

Ava nodded. "Looks like they're pissed about that dude that got killed."

"That 'dude'?" Bill asked, a pained expression on his face.

She shrugged. "I remember he was some high-ranking official and he was Chinese. And now the Chinese are trying to kill Jack. So really, I think the dude's exact title is kind of immaterial at this point, don't you?"

"Bill," Jack interrupted. "My brother was there."

"What? Why?"

The words came out slowly, as though it hurt Jack to say them. "He said he was behind the attack. He wanted the disc so that he could get his hands on the weapon and sell it to the highest bidders."

The director took a moment to let the information sink in. "And Chloe's kidnapping?"

Jack's eyes snapped over to the analyst, who was still sitting with Edgar. "That too," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Jack," Ava said. "None of it."

He didn't answer, his eyes downcast and fists clenched at his sides. Ava knew that he was beating himself up, blaming himself for everything that had happened that day. She wanted to comfort him, to convince him that he wasn't guilty for the sins of his brother. But then she remembered Aiden, and Nina, and she knew that her words would fall on deaf ears. They all carried guilt for something somebody else had done.

"Sir?" They all looked up to see Bill's assistant approaching them. "There's a call in your office from President Palmer. He's asking to speak to you and Mr. Bauer. He said it's of the utmost importance, and that you might want to bring Connelly and Almeida as well."

Bill frowned at the odd instructions, but nodded. "We'll be right up, Sara. Thank you."

The four of them moved up the stairs to Bill's office, and the director put the phone on speaker as soon as the door was shut.

"This is Bill Buchanan."

"Bill, it's David Palmer."

"Yes, sir. You're on with Jack Bauer, Ava Connelly and Tony Almeida as well. How can I help you?"

"I take it you've heard about the Chinese official who was killed during the hostage situation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Somehow the Chinese have gotten a hold of Jack's name, and their clamoring for his head."

"And what's President Logan's take on this?" Ava asked.

"Officially, we will not turn a citizen over."

"And unofficially?"

Palmer took a deep breath. "There are those in the government willing to deliver Bauer dead or alive."

"Fuck," Tony muttered.

"You can't stay at CTU, Jack," Palmer continued. "It's not safe."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You have a lot of enemies here, Jack. And I've gotten confirmation that there's someone on the inside. They're a genuine employee, but their loyalties lie with someone in the cabinet."

"Do you have a name, sir?" Bill asked.

"No. The only thing I've been able to determine is that they've been instructed to kill Bauer. I can't officially help, but I wanted to give you the heads up. I thought maybe you could do something on your end."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Bill said. "We'll do what we can."

"You're welcome. And Jack?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"You won't be getting this from Logan any time soon, but you have my sincerest thanks for everything you've done for this country. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

The call was terminated, and for a minute they all stood in silence. Finally, Ava glanced over at Bill.

"We're gonna need Chloe."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Tired?" Tony asked as he and Ava headed toward the locker room.

"So very much so," she replied. "Take me home?"

He chuckled. "Soon, sweetheart. I promise."

Ava glanced up at him, her face serious. "Are you really willing to wait for me?" she asked.

He stopped walking and faced her, caressing her cheek gently. "I'd wait forever for you," he whispered.

Smiling, she stepped forward and kissed him slowly. Tony immediately pulled her closer, one hand tangling in her dark hair as he deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, enjoying the break from the insanity of the day; when they pulled back, Ava wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm tired."

"I know."

"And hungry."

Tony smiled. "We could order out."

"Pizza."

"Okay."

"And I want to fall asleep on the couch to a Law & Order marathon."

He chuckled. "We can do that."

"Good. Because I need some serious Lennie Briscoe time -"

Her words were cut off as shots echoed down the corridor. She and Tony shared a look as they pulled their weapons, racing down the hall toward the locker room. The room was silent when they entered, and they moved slowly, searching each row of lockers before moving on to the next. In the second to last row, they found Jack lying on the ground, his closed and his chest still.

"Jack!" Ava cried.

They moved as one toward their friend, falling to their knees by his side. A pool of blood was already forming underneath him, and when Tony checked for a pulse, he came up with nothing. He raised his eyes to Ava's, and they stared at each other.

"Call Bill," he said quietly. "Tell him it's done."

8888888888888888888888888888

There were quite a few people at the funeral - more, actually, than Ava had expected. Agents from other bureaus, former CTU agents, and President Palmer himself were in attendance, all showing respect for a fallen soldier. Secretary Heller and Audrey were there as well, the latter unable to stop her tears. Ava had been the one to break the news to her, and she knew how hard the woman had taken it; they all had their guilt to bear, and she remembered her last encounter with Jack. She knew now that she would never be able to take those words back.

Moving her attention away from Audrey, Ava focused on Kim as she sat next to her. She had broken at the news, falling into a heap on the floor as Ava did her best to comfort her. But her words sounded hollow and weightless in her own ears, and she knew that Kim barely heard them, let alone understood them. Today she sat with her back straight and her eyes forward, but her face was red and puffy, and she clung to Ava's hand as though it were the only thing keeping her from drowning.

The priest said his final words, and Ava said her only little prayer, begging God for peace for Kim, for strength for all of them, and for forgiveness for herself. With the service over, people began to form little groups, talking quietly, avoiding any direct glances at the coffin. Kim stood on shaky legs, turning towards Ava and Tony.

"I have to go see Grandpa," she said quietly. "I'll meet you at the car."

They watched her go, and Ava knew that her heart would break if it hadn't already been shattered into a million pieces.

"I hate this," she whispered.

Tony slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. "I know. But we do what we have to do, Ava. And right now, this is what we have to do."

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not," he agreed. "But it won't last forever. Bill, Chloe, you and me...we'll find a way, Ava."

She nodded, her eyes fixed on Kim. "Good. Because she doesn't deserve to be an orphan."


	57. Chapter 57

**(A/N): The hiatus is finally over (I hope). Thanks to everyone for the encouragement, and I really hope you'll continue to read the fic. **

Ava sighed as she walked into the nightclub. In the past year, she had seen way too many, and she was sick of the smell of booze and sex. Her eyes scanned the crowd, glossing over the drunk men nearby who were openly ogling her. She knew that her best chances were the bar and the dance floor, and it was on the latter that she found what she was looking for. Steeling herself, she made her way through the crush of bodies.

"Kim!"

A young blonde woman turned and scowled. Ava knew that Kim was sick of this little routine they'd fallen into, but she didn't like it any better. Ignoring the glare from her friend, she pushed herself between Kim and the guy she was dancing with.

"Alright," she said, raising her voice to be heard over the music. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ava was almost knocked down by the smell of alcohol that rolled off of her. Shaking her head, she grabbed her arm.

"I said let's go."

Kim tried to wrench her arm away, but Ava was too strong. The agent turned and started to pull the other woman off of the dance floor, but she found her way was blocked by the large man that Kim had been dancing with.

"She doesn't want to go."

"I don't really care."

"She doesn't want to go," he repeated. "So she's not leaving with you."

"And what? I'm supposed to let her leave with _you_? I don't think so. Step out of my way, Sparky."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let go of her."

Ava knew she had a few options. She could try to push her way through, banking on the chance that Mr. Muscles wouldn't actually hit a woman. She could try diplomacy – but she had already called him one patronizing nickname, and she knew that her patience was thin enough that her way with words was quickly taking a negative turn. She knew that she could call for backup – Tony or Curtis would come without any hesitation – but she really didn't think there was enough time to wait for them. Leaving Kim where she was wasn't an option she was willing to entertain.

She sighed. In the end, there was really only one thing that was going to happen, and that was a fight. This guy had had too many drinks, and there weren't enough brain cells left in his head to contemplate that he might be making a mistake. He wasn't going to listen to reason, and he wasn't going to let her take Kim out of there unhindered. He probably wouldn't even care if she flashed her badge. Really, there was only one thing left for her to do.

She hit him.

The guy never saw it coming. The punch was quick, and it had a lot of force behind it – which meant he went down almost immediately. When he crashed to the ground, Ava wasted no time in stepping over him, her hand still clamped over Kim's arm as she dragged the girl behind her.

"What the hell..?" She turned to look at her friend. "You just hit him!"

"And I'll hit anyone else who gets in my way," Ava replied, her voice low, but loud enough for those around her to hear. They all backed away slightly, seeing the hard look in her eyes. "Now let's go."

Kim protested the entire way out of the club. Ava ignored her, though, pulling her friend behind her as they moved toward the car.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you're crazy."

Ava turned, her eyes blazing. "You really wanna play this game with me, Kim? I will hog-tie you if I have to, and throw you in the damn trunk! I am through putting up with your shit. I know it's been rough –"

Kim lashed out, slapping the agent across the face. "You have _no_ idea what I'm going through."

Ava stared at her, anger coursing through her veins. "Oh, right," she seethed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because Jack meant nothing to me, and I've never experienced pain like yours. I'm sympathetic, Kim. I really am. But this has gone far enough. You need to get over it."

"Excuse me?"

"Get over it. Deal. There are plenty of us with daddy issues, and you don't see us running around, throwing ourselves at every guy that walks by. I know that you miss Jack. I know that you feel like shit for the way you treated him, but that does _not_ give you the right to turn your back on everything he taught you and become a drunken whore. It's time to grow up."

The two women just stared at each other. Ava knew that her words had been harsh, but she had tried everything else. She had been the sympathetic friend, the one who tried not to judge and just silently comforted. She had left Kim alone, hoping that maybe if her friends walked away, she would pull herself out of trouble. But none of it had worked. Tough love was her only option left, and she had no problem using it.

"Get in."

Kim shook her head. "No."

Ava noticed that her friend's voice had less anger in it than it had before, and she knew that she was finally weakening. "Look, Kim. I will throw you in the back with the child safety locks if I have to. Or you can get into the passenger's seat of your own volition and we can go home."

Tears filled her eyes, some sliding down her cheeks. "I hate you," she whispered.

"I know."

Kim nodded, and slowly walked over to the other side of the car, getting in without another word. Ava watched her, pained at how broken the other woman was. She sighed – she could only do one thing at a time, and right now, that one thing was get her home safely.

8888888888888888888888

Kim passed out in the car. When she pulled into the driveway, Ava was relieved to see that Tony was there, which meant that she wouldn't have to get her friend in all by herself. He was out the door before she even shut off the headlights, and he looked at Kim with sad eyes.

"Drunk?" he asked quietly.

"Very. She wasn't too happy about me showing up, either."

"You did what you had to do. You couldn't just leave her there."

"Especially not when I know –"

"Drop it, Ava. Going down that road doesn't do us any good."

She stared at him for a long moment before sighing. "It still sucks."

"I know."

It didn't take much for Tony to lift Kim out of the car and carry her into the house. He set her down on the bed in the guest room, gently pulling her shoes off and covering her with a blanket. By the time he got back downstairs, Ava was curled up on the couch, tears in her eyes. He moved over to her, slowly climbing behind her and stretching his body out next to hers and wrapping his arms around her.

"I hate this," she whispered.

"I know. But you're doing the best you can, Ava. You're keeping her from going over the edge."

"I shouldn't have to."

"No. But right now you do."

They were silent for a moment. Ava closed her eyes, letting the tears slip down her cheeks.

"I miss him," she finally said, her voice breaking.

Her shoulders began to shake, and he held her tighter. Feeling safe, Ava finally let herself go, the sobs ripping out of her, causing her whole body to spasm. His heart breaking, Tony turned her over, his fingers running through her dark hair. Ava buried her face in his chest and cried, taking all the comfort he offered to her.

Eventually, she fell asleep. Tony placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her just a little bit closer before letting his own eyes close as he drifted off.

88888888888888888888

"O'Brian."

Ava chuckled as she made breakfast for her and Tony, the phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear. "Do you ever sleep, Chloe?"

"It's morning. I'm not supposed to be sleeping anymore."

"It's six a.m. Only crazy people are up. Myself included."

"I don't sleep much anymore," Chloe admitted quietly. "Not since…I have a lot of things to keep track of now."

"Yeah, I know." She paused. "Did everything go to plan yesterday?"

"Yeah. The meeting went fine."

Ava paused. "How is he?"

"He says he's fine."

"But?"

Chloe sighed. "He looks like hell, Ava. This isn't fair. He shouldn't have to live like this."

"Trust me, you're preaching to the choir here. But it's not safe yet, Chloe. If he comes back, they'll kill him for real."

"He deserves better."

"I know."

Chloe paused. "He asked about Kim."

Ava tensed. "What did you tell him?"

"That she's struggling, but she's doing okay. That you're taking care of her. I couldn't lie to him, Ava. But I couldn't tell him the whole truth, either."

She sighed. "I picked her up from another club last night."

"Did you have to break any bones this time?"

"No. One punch did it. But she wasn't too happy with me. We had a long talk this morning before Tony took her home."

"She's angry."

"She'd be even angrier if she knew the truth."

"We have to stick the plan," Chloe said quietly. "Or everything starts to fall apart. And I…we can't risk him. You know that."

"I know." She sighed again. "I feel like all I ever do anymore is agree to things I hate because I know there's no other way."

"We'll fix it. We'll make it so he can come back."

"When?"

"When we can." Chloe paused. "Look, I gotta go. See you at work?"

Ava nodded. "Yeah. See you there."

Hanging up the phone, she focused on the eggs she was cooking, trying desperately not to think about the lives they had overturned.

8888888888888888888888

"I can't believe you're getting married," Tony murmured as he straightened Curtis' bowtie.

"I can't believe you're _not_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and Ava love each other. You've admitted it…_finally_. Why waste any more time?"

Tony glared at him. "Aren't we supposed to be talking about you?"

"I'm serious, man."

He sighed. "I have the ring. I just haven't asked her yet."

Curtis' eyes widened as he smiled. "What the hell are you waiting for then? You know she's gonna say yes."

"I know…I just...need to find the right time."

"Why not today?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

"I'm not proposing today."

"I'm sure you have a great reason for that."

"Well for one thing, Ava would probably yell at me."

"Why?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Because it's _your _day. Well, technically it's Michelle's day, since she's the bride. I'd get in trouble for stealing the spotlight."

Curtis sighed. "You're impossible."

"I promise to do it soon, okay?"

"You better. Or I'll tell her you're a pansy."

"You're luck you're getting married today. Means I can't kill you." Tony took a deep breath and patted his friend on the back. "Come on. You ready to tie the knot?"

Curtis grinned. "Hell yeah."

The other man chuckled as they went to take their places at the front of the church. "Then let's do this."

88888888888888888888

Ava was still smiling by the time Tony drove her home after the reception. The ceremony had brought tears to her eyes, and she couldn't be happier for her two friends. The looks on their faces as they had joined their lives were filled with love, and she knew that they were right for each other. Thanking God for bringing them together, she stepped out of the car and moved towards her front door.

"Ava."

She turned to see Tony standing by the car, his hands in his pockets. Frowning, she took a step closer to him, wondering what was on his mind. He had been quiet the entire drive home, and a knot of worry tightened in her stomach.

"You okay?" she asked.

Pulling out one hand, he looked at his watch. "Technically it's not today anymore," he muttered.

"What?"

He stepped forward, gently caressing her face and pushing a tendril of hair behind her ears. Smiling at her, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ava…" he whispered.

"What's going on, Tony?" she asked.

"I…God, I'm scared to death."

She frowned, trying to keep her breathing steady. "Tony –"

He set his hands on her shoulders and then slid them down her bear arms, taking in her in from head to toe. She still wore her maid-of-honor dress, and still she took his breath away. Slowly, he went down on one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a little black box.

Ava gasped. "Tony –"

"I love you," he said, his voice strained. "I've loved you for a long time, Ava. At first, I tried to ignore it, telling myself that there were a million reasons we wouldn't work. Because I'm older than you, because of our job…" He chuckled. "But God works in mysterious ways, and now I can't imagine my life without you. I don't _want_ to be without you. Ever." He opened the box, the diamond that rested in the claddagh catching the moonlight. "Ava Connelly…will you marry me?"

She couldn't stop the tears that slid down her cheeks. Laughing, she stared at the ring. "I was afraid you had something bad to tell me."

He took her hand in one of his. "No, baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She rolled her eyes. "You just wanna get in my pants."

"Well, that too."

They both laughed at that. Letting her eyes meet his, Ava took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She nodded. "To your question. Yes. I'll marry you, Tony."

His smile was blinding. Pulling the ring out of the box, he slid it onto her finger, the tip of the heart pointing towards her. He gently kissed the ring once it was in place and then rose to his feet, holding her close.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you back," she murmured as he brought his lips to hers.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: This is the opening of Season 5, and takes place a few months after the last chapter.**

_"Look at them," Ava said as she and Tony danced. _

_They both watched as Michelle and Curtis moved together across the dance floor. There was no space between them, their hands tightly entwined. Ava had never seen either of them so happy, and she couldn't help but mirror their smiles._

_"They're perfect together," she whispered._

_Tony turned his gaze to her. "I think we're pretty perfect, too."_

_Ava's smile broadened. "Oh yeah?"_

_Resting his forehead against hers, he brought his hand up to trace the lines of her face. "Yeah." Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her, letting the rest of the world fall away. When they pulled back, he stared at her, searching her eyes. "You ever think about this? for us, I mean."_

_She laughed. "Of course. I am a girl, after all."_

_"And?"_

_Her smile softened as she stared into his eyes. "And...I want this - all of it - with you."_

_The fact that she felt that way didn't surprise him, but to hear it caused a lump to form in his throat. _

_"What kind of wedding do you want?" he asked quietly._

_"Small. Neither of us has a lot of family, so it'll be mostly friends. I want you in all black, and my bridesmaids in burgundy. And I want it to be in a church."_

_Tony chuckled. "You really have thought about this, haven't you?"_

_"Girl, remember?" She paused. "So does this mean you want to marry me?"_

_He gave her a playful smirk. "Maybe."_

_"Maybe?"-_

_"Definitely," he whispered._

888888888888888888

Ava groaned as she came awake. Slowly, she realized that there fingers running through her hair and lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying on top of Tony on the couch in her living room. Seeing the big grin on his face, she scowled.

"Too early," she muttered. "Lemme sleep."

"Were you having good dreams?"

She snuggled against his chest. "The best. We were dancing."

His eyebrows shot up. "We were?"

"Mmm-hmmm. The night you proposed."

Tony smiled. "When we danced at Michelle and Curtis' wedding?"

Ava nodded. "I dream about that night a lot."

"Me too," he murmured, his mouth close to her ear. "Unfortunately, we have to get up."

She groaned again. "Why?"

"Because we have to go to work."

"I'm rich. I don't need to work."

"True. But the world might need saving. And that's your area of expertise."

"Flattery won't get me up."

He thought for a moment. "What if I promise to buy you a chocolate frosted donut and bring it to work?"

She raised her head to look at him. "Two donuts."

"Alright," he laughed. "Two donuts."

Ava finally got up then, reaching a hand down to Tony. He gathered his shoes and his wallet as they toward the door, and then he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"See you at work?"

She nodded. "Go home and shower. And don't forget my donuts."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am." He kissed her again. "I love you."

Ava smiled. "I love you. Now go, or you'll be late for work. And I'll be cranky without my chocolate."

Kissing her one more time, Tony walked out the door, Ava watching him until his car disappeared down the road.

88888888888888888888

"I have an assignment for you all," Bill announced as they sat in the situation room.

"Oh goody," Ava mumbled as she sat next to Tony and ate her donuts.

Bill continued on as though he didn't hear her. "We have a prisoner transfer."

Tony frowned. "Isn't that usually DOC jurisdiction?"

"Usually. But this one is special." He pressed a button on his laptop, and an image appeared on the projector screen in front of them. "This is Carmine Sandino."

Everyone's mouths dropped open as they stared at the man. Michelle was the one to find her voice first, and she turned to look at Bill in shock.

"Sandino? As in, the guy that kidnapped and tortured that agent in Norfolk?"

Bill nodded. "Not to mention the agents in New York, Florida, and California. This guy is sick and twisted, and he likes to take it out on federal agents from any bureau."

"Who the hell caught him?" Curtis asked.

The director smiled. "LAPD."

"Score one for local law enforcement," Ava quipped. "How did that happen?"

"They collared him driving a stolen vehicle. When they dug deeper, they managed to hang a murder on him as well – all under one of his aliases. And then while he was in prison, his true identity was discovered."

"And they realized that they had a bona fide terrorist in one of their little prisons."

Bill nodded. "Obviously the feds want him, and because he's killed agents across state lines, the federal government gets him. And they want us to transfer him."

"To where?"

"Metropolitan Detention Center in downtown L.A."

Curtis whistled. "That's where they bring the scary sons of bitches."

"How likely do they think an escape attempt is?" Tony asked.

"Very," Bill replied. "Both during transport and once he reaches the MDC."

Ava frowned. "Why hasn't he tried to get out of the medium-security he's in now? That would probably be easier."

"Because he doesn't know that we know he's true identity."

"Ahhh. The U.S. government is being sneaky again, I see."

He sighed. "Please tell me you don't see this a constitutional rights violation."

Ava held up her hands in surrender. "Dude kissed his constitutional rights goodbye when he started torturing and killing folks. I won't stand for any _human_ rights violations, but to hell with the Constitution."

Tony covered his eyes with his hand. "You really just said that, didn't you?"

She smiled. "Did you expect anything less from me?"

Bill sighed. "Alright, that's enough. We need to get to work."

"Are we all on this?" Michelle asked. "In the field?"

"Absolutely. We want to make sure this guy stays surrounded every second of every minute that he's in transport. You'll all be heavily armed, and you have orders to shoot to kill if he tries anything."

"I hate that order," Ava muttered.

Curtis smirked. "I'm sure no one will be upset if you just shatter his kneecap with a bullet instead."

Her eyes brightened. "You think?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Enough," Bill said again. "Just take care of business, alright? Get this guy from Point A to Point B and kick his ass if he gives you any trouble. Got it?"

They all nodded and rose to their feet. As they filed out of the room, Bill turned to watch them go.

"And be careful," he called after them. "This son of a bitch is dangerous, and I'm not willing to lose any of you."

"We're always careful," Ava quipped.

Chloe stepped up beside Bill as the agents went to get suited up.

"Are you worried?" she asked him.

"Always."

8888888888888888888888

"It's about damn time you showed up," Sandino said as the old man walked into the room.

Philip Bauer set down his briefcase, smiling at the prisoner. "I got tied up with some of your legal matters. I do apologize."

Sandino snorted. "Legal matters? That would work if you were really a lawyer."

"True. Let's call them _financial_ matters then."

"You paid them?"

"In full."

"And everything is set?"

"Everything is set," Philip confirmed. "Though I do have a…proposition for you."

"Oh yeah? And what more could I possibly want from you?"

"Trust me, Mr. Sandino. What I have is something that would be worth quite a bit to you."

Carmine stared at him. "Meaning you want more money." He paused. "How much?"

"Another two million."

"That's a lot of money."

Philip smiled. "I can deliver Jack Bauer to you."

The prisoner's eyes hardened, and his fists clenched. "Bauer? You'd sell me your own son?"

"For the right price."

Sandino took a few deep breaths, thinking. "That bastard killed my baby brother."

"I know. And he should pay for that."

"Two million and he's mine?"

"Totally and completely."

Sandino nodded. "Then you've got a deal."

"Good. You can just transfer the money to the same account."

"Consider it done." Glancing around the bare room, he shifted in his chair. "When will they be here?"

Philip smiled again. "Soon."

8888888888888888888888

The four agents walked down the corridor, following the warden. He was well-built, and it was obvious that he ran a tight ship in his prison – but they could also tell that he would be happier when Sandino was gone. A prisoner like that was a wild card, and anything could happen as long as he was in play.

He led them to a small room, one that they used for inmates to meet with their lawyers. Today it had two guards at the door. Sandino was already inside, a scowl on his face.

"Nice shackles," she commented, nodding at Sandino's bound hands and feet.

"Who the hell are you?"

"These are your travel companions," the warden explained.

"Am I going somewhere?"

"You mean other than Hell?" Ava asked.

"Screw you, bitch."

Tony grabbed him by the back of his color and hoisted him out of the chair. "That's no way to speak to a lady."

Ava waved a hand dismissively. "No worries. I'm sure Mr. Sandino here is gonna _love_ his new digs."

The prisoner froze. "What did you call me?"

"Game's up, Carmine," Michelle said. "We know who you are, and what you've done, and we've got some friends who are just _dying_ to have a word with you."

He stared at them for a moment. "I want my lawyer."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ava said. "Were you expecting constitutional rights? 'Cause I don't think anyone in this room actually gives a damn." She looked at the others. "Let's go."

Tony and Curtis walked on either side of Sandino as Ava led them out into the corridor, with Michelle bringing up the rear. The warden had shown them a back way out of the prison, so that they could avoid any unwanted attention, and it was quiet except for their footfalls and the sound of Sandino's chains rattling.

Ava's eyes roamed everywhere. She knew how slippery this guy was, and she knew that there was every chance that he would try to escape. As they passed through the last section of occupied cells, she turned her attention to the other prisoners, making sure that none of them held any weapons. Everything looked clear, but she couldn't shake the tingling feeling between her shoulder blades.

Halfway down the corridor, she frowned, glancing at the guard she passed on her left. He looked like any one of the others she had passed, but his pants were too short – she could see his white socks rising above his prison issue shoes. She knew that no man in his right mind would wear pants that short, unless he had absolutely no other choice. Lifting her gaze, she met his blue eyes, and her stomach knotted as she realized that something had gone horribly wrong.

And then the corridor plunged into darkness.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: I promise Jack is coming back soon! And I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Someone stole my writing mojo this week and I had a terrible time...**

As soon as the lights went out, Ava dropped down to a crouch, and she felt the others do the same. They had all been trained in the dangers of situations like this – though she wasn't sure there was ever a way to really be prepared for a situation like this when they were inside a prison.

There was a grunt behind her, and Ava suddenly remembered Sandino. Turning, she strained to see her surroundings, but the darkness was too thick. Somewhere in her head, she wondered why the emergency lights hadn't turned on.

"Curtis?" she whispered.

"Bastard sucker-punched me," he gasped. "Not sure how he did it with those shackles."

"He's not working alone," she murmured.

Steadying her breathing, Ava closed her eyes and pictured the corridor they were in. As the image formed in her mind, she examined it carefully. Finally, she remembered that there had been a vacant room on the left, for the prisoners of this wing to use when they needed to speak to their lawyers.

The inmates were getting loud. When the power went, they immediately started yelling, most demanding to know what the hell was going on. Hoping that their voices would mask any noise they might make, Ava reached back and slipped her hand into Tony's. He squeezed firmly, letting her know that he was there.

"Come on," she breathed.

They moved slowly, with Ava in the lead. Using her free hand, she found the wall as they turned around and used it as her guide, still focusing on the image she had formed in her mind. The voices around them grew louder as agitation and fear began to set in, and she could practically taste the desperation.

Then she heard something that sent a chill through her bones. There was the sound of metal grinding against metal, and she realized with a sinking feeling that the cell doors were opening up. She heard the inmates shoving each other and yelling as they all tried to get out, their footsteps echoing in the darkness as they stepped into the corridor.

Tony squeezed her hand again, and Ava picked up the pace, knowing that they were dead if anyone caught them and realized who they were. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, the blood roaring in her ears. Finally, her hand rested on the doorknob and she turned it, leading them all inside and shutting the door behind them.

A small barred window rested high in the wall, and it gave them just enough light to be able to see each other. Ava looked at each of them thankfully – aside from Curtis getting punched, none of them had been hurt. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the problem at hand.

"Does that door lock?" Curtis asked.

Tony moved over and inspected it before shaking his head. "It looks like it might electronically, but that's not going to help us out right now." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, frowning as he stared at it. "No reception, either."

"You've got to be kidding me," Michelle objected.

The others pulled out their phones as well, but none could get a signal. Sighing, Ava looked over at Curtis.

"You got that bag I gave to you earlier?"

The agent nodded, slipping the bag off of his back. He had given Ava an odd look when she asked him to carry it, but he had done it anyway. Handing it over to her, he gestured at it.

"What's in there anyway?"

She smiled at him. "Supplies."

Tony shook his head. "Seriously? You brought supplies?"

Ava shrugged. "Bill was really emphatic on how much of a threat this guy was, and how likely it was that he would try to escape. We just thought it would be while we were actually transporting him."

She pulled out a series of knives and guns, each agent taking the weapons that they were most comfortable with.

"Leave it to you to carry an arsenal with you," Michelle said.

She shrugged again. "Be prepared," she explained.

Tony frowned. "Are you a boy scout now?"

"I was totally quoting the Lion King song."

"Oh."

Reaching in, she pulled a small case out of the bag and set it on the table. "And this is a special present from Bill. He said we could try 'em out."

"A new toy?" Tony asked. "Please tell me it doesn't explode."

Curtis grinned. "C'mon, Almeida. It's fun when we let Connelly blow shit up."

"Hush, boys." Ava opened the case and let them see what was inside.

Michelle frowned. "Are those…?"

Ava nodded. "Night vision." She pulled a pair of the glasses out and held them up for everyone to see. "These are a new prototype. They're not nearly as clunky as the goggles, and easier to take off if the lights go up."

Michelle reached out and took them from her friend. "They look like green-tinted sunglasses."

"I know. So we get to see, _and_ make a fashion statement." She touched the corner of one of the lenses. "Here's the switch that turns 'em off and on. So when they're off, they really are just sunglasses with a green tint."

Curtis nodded. "Nice. And you got enough for all of us?"

Ava smiled. "Of course. Prepared, remember?"

"So what's the plan?" Michelle asked.

Her face fell. "Okay. Maybe I hadn't thought that far ahead."

Tony stepped in. "I think our only option is to get out as fast as we can."

"What about Sandino?"

"I doubt he's gonna stick around. The whole point of this chaos is to serve as a distraction so he can slip out. So we get out as well and then pick up his trail and hunt the bastard down."

"Unless that's what he wants us to think."

Curtis shook his head. "No way. Sandino knows that if he stays here too long, he risks getting locked in again. He'll be looking for the quickest way out."

"And what is that?" Michelle asked.

"Wings or wheels," Ava said.

"There's a helipad on the roof," Tony pointed out.

She shook her head. "I think that's too obvious. And he'd be the only one moving up while everyone else is trying to get out. It'd be much easier to take a car out, and meet up with a plane somewhere else."

"So we get out, and we call CTU as soon as we can."

Ava nodded. "I think that's our only option."

Curtis sighed. "Do you know how hard that's gonna be? This place is crawling with crooks."

"And I'm not sure how many of the guards are still alive," she said. "Just before the lights went out, I noticed the guard nearest us – I think he was a plant."

"Why?"

"The pants," Michelle supplied. "They were too short – like he'd borrowed someone else's. I noticed it, too, but then the lights…"

Ava slid on a pair of the glasses and pulled out two handguns. "Alright then. So unless we recognize 'em, don't assume anyone's our friend." She moved toward the door. "Let's go."

8888888888888888888888

"Sir?"

Bill paused as he passed by Chloe's station – he didn't like the tone in her voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

She shrugged, looking up at him. "Well, maybe."

"Just tell me what happened, Chloe."

The analyst took a deep breath. "Michelle missed the check-in time."

Bill frowned. "By how much?"

"Eight minutes. She was supposed to call when they were one the road."

He tensed, but tried to keep his voice calm. "Well, any number of things could have happened. Prisoner transfers involve a lot of red tape."

Chloe nodded. "I thought of that, too. So I called Ava and Tony and Curtis' phones as well."

Bill's stomach knotted. "And?"

"And nothing. No answer." He opened his mouth, but Chloe kept talking. "So I decided to call the warden, thinking maybe they lost reception in the prison."

His mouth was dry. "Did you get a hold of him?"

Chloe shook her head. "I got a recorded message telling me that that number is currently out of service. So I checked with the phone company."

"Chloe –"

"There are no power outages in the area," she continued, her voice shaking slightly. "So the power company tried to call the prison as well."

"And no answer?"

Chloe shook her head. "None. Sir –"

"Get everyone in the situation room now, Chloe."

"You think…?"

He nodded. "Sandino is staging a prison break."


	60. Chapter 60

Kim wiped away a tear as she stood at her father's grave. She visited him more often lately, sometimes finding herself there and not remembering how she had gotten there. She supposed that she found comfort there – even when they had been fighting, her father had made her feel safe.

For a long time, she had been angry. Kim knew that it was irrational, but she blamed him for dying. His job had gotten her mother killed, and now it had taken him from her as well. She was alone in the world, and that knowledge had almost crushed her.

Kim shook her head. That was how she _used_ to feel. She knew now that she wasn't alone, that she never had been – Tony, Jen, Michelle and Ava had gone out of their way to prove that to her. Av had followed her to club after club, keeping her from making some pretty dangerous decisions. The agent had pushed people back, gotten in their faces, and even punched a few – all to save Kim. At first she had resented the intrusion into her life, but now she was just grateful.

Crouching down, she let her fingers brush over the letters of her father's name.

"Bye, Daddy," she whispered. I'll be back in a few days."

She stood then, closing her eyes briefly as a cool autumn wind blew through her hair. The summer heat was finally breaking a little bit, and the air felt good as it danced across her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Kim turned and started walking to her car.

A hand clamped over her mouth, pressing a rag against her face. Kim struggled, slamming an elbow into her attacker and managing to break free. But the fumes from the rag had already gotten into her system, and the drug threw her off balance. Staggering forward, she tried to find her car, but the world tipped sharply, and she stumbled to the side. There was a loud crack, and then her world descended into darkness.

8888888888888888888888

The world shimmered green. Ava and the others glanced around the corridor, but the inmates had moved quickly, desperately searching for a way out. She had no idea if they had managed to overrun the guards yet, but the sound of fighting reached them from somewhere upstairs. Motioning silently, she led the others back towards the warden's office.

They met their first resistance on the stairs. A group of convicts stood in a tight group, arguing about what they should do, with no concern for the amount of noise they were making. The agents moved up quietly, attacking first. With the darkness being so absolute, the prisoners had no chance. They swung their fists desperately, but never connected, and it wasn't long before they were all lying unconscious on the floor.

"I wish we had a way to restrain them all," Michelle said as they handcuffed four of them.

"So do I," Ava muttered. "I don't want them coming at us from behind. But there's nothing we can do about that now."

Turning away from the unconscious bodies, they continued to make their way upstairs.

88888888888888888888888888

"Is comm up, Chloe?" Bill asked when it was just them in the situation room once more.

The analyst nodded without taking her eyes off of her computer. "We've got two choppers in the air, and four teams headed out to the prison in vehicles. The local PD was notified as well, and they'll get there just before our choppers."

"Good. Any luck getting through on the phones yet?"

She shook her head. "No one's answering, and the prison's power is still down."

Bill sighed. "Alright. I want you to look into Sandino. I want all of his associates, anyone he's ever worked with. There's no way he could have pulled this off by himself, and I want the bastard who helped him."

"I've already pulled his file. Do you want me to send it to your office?"

"No. Let's look at it here. Maybe between the two of us we can find out who's pulling the strings."

88888888888888888888888888

"How much further?" Curtis asked tensely.

"His office is in this corridor," Ava replied.

The team moved quickly, their senses on high alert. They had run into more groups of prisoners as they made their way through the building, and the fighting had intensified. The darkness had helped them down on the lower levels, but now they were in corridors with high barred windows, and sunlight came pouring in. Their night-vision glasses now obsolete, they had lost the advantage of surprise, and they had to fight their way through every group. Every one of them was bleeding, and Tony was limping a little. Ava knew that if they didn't get out of the situation soon, there was a good chance that none of them would make it out of there alive.

Any hope she might have had, though, began to die as they came upon the warden's office. The door was practically torn from its hinges, and two guards lay dead on the floor outside.

"Oh my God," Michelle breathed.

The room was in shambles. Aside from the papers, books, and pieces of furniture strewn across the floor, there was also blood. Another guard was on the ground, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. His gun was missing, and it looked as though he had had been shot with it.

Moving slowly and trying to calm her raging stomach, Ava moved around the desk, Tony close behind her. The warden was on his back, his throat deeply cut. Blood pooled around him, and she saw that some of it had come from the stab wounds in his chest as well.

"It wasn't enough to just kill him," she said quietly. "They went to town on him."

Tony reached out, resting his hand on her arm and pulling her away from the body gently. "They hated him," he said. "To them, he represented everything that was keeping them from freedom. They probably went into a frenzy."

She shook her head and turned away. "Bastards," she whispered.

"So what do we do now?" Michelle asked.

Ava gestured to the desk. "Help me?"

The other agent nodded, and the two woman slid the desk over until it was against the back wall. Hopping up, Ava pressed her face against the glass of the window and looked out, taking in the scene below.

Tony frowned. "What's that noise?"

At first she didn't answer, her eyes locked on the world outside. Tony opened his mouth to repeat his question, but then she turned, a smile on her face.

"Choppers," she replied. "Looks like the cavalry is here."

888888888888888888888888

"Talk to me, Chloe," Bill said. "What's going on?"

She pulled up the images from the cameras on the helicopters and put them on the large screen. "Our men just landed. I don't see a lot of convicts though…I don't think they've all managed to get out."

"How many do you see?"

She squinted at the image. "Twenty? Maybe thirty."

"That's not many at all. Why are the rest of them still inside?"

"I don't know." She frowned deeply. "That doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Our men aren't moving in. They've got their weapons out, but they're not moving in to take the convicts."

Bill's eyes hardened. "Get Travers on the line – I want to know what the hell is going on."

88888888888888888888888

"Uh, guys? We got a problem."

They all turned to see Curtis standing in the doorway of the warden's office, his eyes locked on the corridor.

"And what would that be?" Ava asked.

"Company. Comin' from both directions."

"Shit," she cursed. "Probably those jackasses we left in the stairwell."

"How many?" Tony asked.

The two men locked gazes. "Too many," Curtis replied.

"Alright, Tony, help Curtis get the door back up, and barricade it any way you can. Michelle, get me the fire extinguisher."

Nobody questioned her. As Tony and Curtis set to work keeping the inmates out, Michelle grabbed the extinguisher and handed it up to her friend. Hefting the weight a little bit, Ava took a firm stance on the desk, holding the canister by its top. She pulled her arms back and swung as hard as she could at the window, smiling in satisfaction when it cracked a little.

"It's reinforced, but it's not bulletproof."

"So we'll be able to get out?" Tony gritted as he moved a metal bookcase across the floor.

"Damn skippy."

Before she could take another swing, there was a terrible booming outside of the office – the prisoners had reached the door, and they were doing everything they could to get inside. They yelled obscenities and threats at them, but they didn't respond. Instead, Ava went back to the task at hand.

A few more swings and the glass shattered. Dropping the extinguisher to the ground, Ava turned to her friends.

"We ready to go?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Tony replied.

She smirked at him and then hoisted herself up into the window. The ground wasn't too far below and she jumped, making sure that her knees weren't locked for the landing. Turning, she saw Michelle and Tony follow soon after, and then Curtis climbed into the window. It wasn't a large opening, and the agent had a little trouble shifting himself through it. But then they heard a loud crash as the inmates finally gained entrance to the office, and Curtis threw himself out of the window. His landing wasn't at all graceful, but at least he was out.

The group moved away from the wall, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the inmates followed them out. Running toward the vehicles, they went to join the other agents, but Ava frowned as she got a good look at them.

"Why the hell are they just standing there?"

Agent David Travers glanced over at the sound of her voice. A few cops turned their guns on them, not recognizing the newcomers, but Travers waved them back.

"Connelly. Good to see you guys made it out."

"It was a close thing. And we got inmates streaming out behind us. But what's going on? Why aren't you taking these guys?"

She saw something flash in his eyes. "They've got a hostage."

"Who? A guard? They already killed the warden."

Slowly, Travers let his eyes move back to the convicts standing in front of them. Ava followed his gaze, and she felt her heart plummet into her stomach just as Tony cursed loudly.

"You got Chloe on your comm line?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the hostage.

"Yeah." He handed her the line.

"Chloe?" Ava said, her voice tense. "We've got a problem."


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: This ended up being a long one. Hope you enjoy it!**

"What do you mean, we have a problem?" Chloe asked.

Ava sighed. "Sandino has a hostage."

"Who?"

"Kim Bauer." There was silence on the other end, and the agent knew that Chloe and Bill were in shock. "Chloe? Now's not the time to go catatonic on me."

"How did he get Kim?" she asked.

Ava shook her head. "I don't know. But I'm guessing that means he wants something - otherwise he would have just killed her."

"Do you have a plan?" Bill asked.

"Talk to him. See what he wants."

"Good. Keep the earpiece on. I want to hear everything that happens."

Ava took a deep breath and turned to her companions. "I don't suppose anyone else wants to chat with the bastard?"

"You're the diplomat," Curtis pointed out.

"Actually, I think that's usually Tony."

"Connelly!" Sandino yelled across the distance. "I see you and your friends made it out alive!"

She turned and glared at him, taking a few steps closer. "No thanks to you, I might add. A prison break, huh? Doesn't that seem a little overdramatic? You could have just had someone crash into our vehicles on the drive over. But no...you had to let a bunch of crazy criminals out."

Sandino shrugged. "It wouldn't have been nearly as much fun any other way." His grip on Kim tightened, the knife he held pushing into her neck. "Not another step, Connelly. Or I'll slit her throat."

Ava stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "What exactly is it that you want, Sandino? A plane? Money? A pardon?" She paused. "'Cause none of those will stop me from hunting your ass down."

He gave her a cold smile. "Jack Bauer."

She froze, wishing that she had heard him wrong. But as they continued to stare at each other, she knew that he meant it, and a sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. Forcing herself to stay still, she kept her face blank.

"I have to say - I knew you weren't the brightest crayon in the box, but I didn't think you were stupid enough to request a dead man."

"Bauer isn't dead."

"He is, actually. I went to his funeral myself."

Sandino spit on the dirt and sneered at her. "Don't play games with me, little girl. I know Bauer faked his death to get away from the Chinese. Either you bring him to me, or I slit his baby's neck. Your choice."

Her shock ran deep, and her heart pounded in her chest. She could see the wild look in Kim's eyes, the fear for her own life warring with the surprise at Sandino's words.

"You've got quite the imagination, Sandino -"

"And you've got two hours," he cut in. "You bring Jack Bauer to me at the West Heights Mall in two hours, or she's dead."

Tony came up to stand beside her. "And what makes you think we're gonna let you out of here alive?" he asked.

"You don't really have a choice. I have enough men to make this a bloodbath, and there's no guarantee that little Kimmy here will survive." He slowly started to back away, towards a group of black SUVs behind them. "Two hours, Connelly! Don't be late."

88888888888888888888888

"Where's Chloe?" Ava demanded as soon as they were back inside CTU.

Bill lead them to the situation room. "She's already on her way to see Jack. We didn't want to waste any time."

"We're not actually going to trade him, are we?" Michelle asked.

"It's his choice. This is daughter's life, and we have no right to make that decision for him. He knows what's at risk."

"How did Sandino know?" Tony questioned as they all sat around the table. "We were the only ones who knew, along with Chloe."

"And none of us is a mole," Ava said. Stopping, she looked at each one of them. "You guys do know that if one of you is a mole I'll kick your ass, right?"

"Nobody's the mole," Michelle said firmly. "Which brings us back to Tony's question. How the hell does Sandino know about Jack?"

Bill tapped a few keys on the computer, and then pointed to the large screen at the front of the room.

"Chloe and I were researching Sandino, looking for where his help was coming from. Staging a prison break – especially one of this magnitude – takes money and manpower. And I wanted to know where Sandino was getting it."

"And?" Ava prompted.

"He has a number of associates all over the country, but the problem still remained of how he was communicating with them. We kept digging, and eventually found something." Bill paused. "Six weeks ago, a body was found down by the docks."

Tony frowned. "Did the cops ID the body?"

The director nodded. "It took them awhile, since the jaw was shattered and his fingers cut off – pre-mortem."

Michelle grimaced. "Somebody really wanted this guy to remain anonymous. So who was he?"

"Samuel Cross – Sandino's lawyer."

Tony whistled quietly as everyone stared at Bill.

"I have a question," Ava said. "Generally speaking, when your lawyer can no longer represent you…doesn't the court provide you with another one?"

Bill gave her a small smile. "Generally speaking, yes."

"So…how come when I signed the release papers for Sandino earlier today, Samuel Cross was still listed as his attorney?"

"We were wondering the same thing." Bill pressed a few keys, and a picture of a tall, distinguished man came up onto the screen. "This is Samuel Cross," he told them. A few more keys, and another picture came up beside it, of a slightly older man in the same suit. "And this, is the man who has been living as Samuel Cross for the past six weeks. This picture came off of surveillance cameras in the prison."

Ava frowned, tilting her head to the side as she stared at the photographs. She was sure that she had never seen the first man before, but there was something about the second man that was tickling her memory. She shuffled through her thoughts, trying to place where she knew him from, but it kept eluding her, slipping out of her grasp just when she thought she'd found it.

Tony reached out and rested his hand on her arm. "You okay, Ava?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just…I know him. I don't know from where, but I could swear that I've seen him somewhere before."

Bill's eyes narrowed. "We've got nothing on this guy, Ava. Anything you can give us…"

The agent shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bill. I can't place him. But he's familiar. Annoyingly so."

He sighed. "If it comes to you, you make sure to share the information."

"Of course. And now? What do we do?"

"We wait for Chloe – and start planning how to save Kim if Jack decides to stay in hiding."

88888888888888888888

Chloe fidgeted as she knocked on Jack's door for the second time. She knew that this was breaking the protocol that they had set into place, but this was an emergency. She just hoped he didn't decide to open his door and shoot first, leaving the questions for later.

She raised her hand to knock again, but the door opened before she could. An arm shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into the apartment and slamming her back into the wall while the door was shut and relocked. Then there were hands on her upper arms, gripping her tightly, and she found herself staring into the face of Jack Bauer.

"Chloe?" he asked. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Hey, Jack," she said uneasily. "Can you…maybe let go of my arms?"

He looked down at his hands, as though he hadn't even realized he was holding her. Slowly, he released his grip and took a step back, giving her a little more breathing room. Chloe fought the urge to rub her arms – she knew there was a chance she'd have bruises in the morning – and stepped around him, moving to sit on the small couch. Jack paused and then moved as well, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"You're three days early, Chloe," he said quietly. "What happened?"

She looked at him for a long moment, taking him in. He was looking better than he had been for awhile – his hair was short again, and his clothes were relatively clean. But his eyes were still haunted, and she could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. She knew that he was ready to run at any time, with hardly any notice. A man who had saved the country time and again, and this was how he was forced to live his life now.

"Chloe?"

The analyst snapped herself out of her reverie. "We've got a problem," she said.

"With the documents?"

She shook her head. "Do you remember the Sandino family?"

Jack frowned, thinking. "I went up against the youngest brother a few years ago. He was running guns to a terrorist cell based in L.A. I ended up shooting him."

Chloe nodded. "The older brother was caught too, under an assumed name. When the government realized who he was, they start clamoring for his head."

"Carmine?" Jack asked. "He has a thing for torturing agents."

"I know. This morning, Ava, Tony, Michelle and Curtis were supposed to transfer him to a maximum-security federal detention center. But he staged a prison break."

She nodded again. "He wants you, Jack."

"What?"

"Sandino. He demanded that Ava bring you to meet him."

Jack stared at her. "How does he even know I'm alive."

"We're working that part. But Jack…he has a hostage."

His face paled and his stomach knotted. "Who?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "Kim."

He sat there for a moment longer, looking as though he were processing all the information. Then he was off the couch and moving, grabbing a bag from behind the chair and heading for the door.

"Jack?" Chloe asked, getting up and trying to follow him.

"Let's go," he said stonily. "I'm not letting that bastard hurt my little girl."

8888888888888888888888

The reunion was bittersweet. Everyone knew that Jack was only coming out of hiding to save his daughter, and that he might be signing his death warrant by doing so. But Ava walked right up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you, Jack," she whispered. "Even if the circumstances suck."

He squeezed her back. "I've missed you, Ava." Pulling back, he smiled down at her. "Chloe tells me you and Tony are engaged."

She couldn't help but blush. "Yeah, we're hoping to set the date for a few months from now."

"I'm happy for you," he said sincerely. He turned to Tony, embracing his friend. "You better take care of her."

"Always, Jack. You know that."

"And you two," he said, moving to Michelle and Curtis. "Married, huh?"

Michelle hugged him fiercely. "We wish you could have been there."

Jack smiled. "Chloe showed me pictures. You were stunning." The smile slowly faded. "So what's the plan with Sandino?"

"I take it this means you're going to trade yourself?" Ava asked.

"I don't have a choice."

"Valid point. The meet's supposed to happen at the West Heights mall in thirty minutes."

"I don't like this," Curtis said, finally speaking up. "It can't end well."

"If my daughter survives, that's the only thing that matters," Jack told him. He glanced at Ava. "I'm actually surprised you're not fighting me on this."

She shrugged. "Would I really be able to change your mind? There's only three things I can do for you."

"And those are?"

"Pray for you. Have your back. And give you this." She reached into the SUV and handed him a vest.

"Body armor?" he asked.

Ava nodded. "The stuff is amazing, and it stops almost anything. Trust me, I know. And I want it under your shirt, Jack. I don't want these bastards putting a bullet in your head just 'cause you're wearing a vest."

"Okay," he agreed, slipping off his shirt. "Do you have a plan for the rest of it?"

She shrugged. "Get Kim back safely and then shoot Sandino?"

Jack smiled grimly. "Sounds like a damn good plan."

888888888888888888888888

People were still fleeing the mall when the team got there. There was chaos as they screamed and ran for their cars, the sound of children crying rising through the air. Ava sighed as she got out of the vehicle.

"At least this means there will be fewer civilians," she observed.

Tony nodded. "Sandino knows it would be easier for us to pull something with a crowd – and this way, if we had any agents already inside, he'd know it."

"Smart bastard."

"Let's do this," Jack said tightly. "I want my daughter safe."

The team walked toward the main entrance. Other agents had been sent around the building to find other ways in, but Ava wasn't hopeful. Sandino had managed to leave the prison with more men added to his team, and she knew that he probably had every entrance heavily guarded.

The interior of the mall seemed dark after being out in the sunlight. They paused for a moment, letting their eyes readjust before starting forward again. The main corridor was mostly empty, and it made Ava shiver slightly. This was the second time in one day that she was walking into a trap, and she found that it was just as unsettling when you knew what you were walking into.

They found Sandino and the majority of his men when they rounded a corner and found themselves in the center of the mall. One of his men had a tight hold on Kim, who was struggling to free herself even though it was a hopeless attempt. When she saw Ava walking up, some of the tension and fear went out of her eyes – but then her gaze landed on her father, and she looked as though she were going to pass out.

"Ah, Agent Bauer," Sandino called. "So nice of you to join us."

"Carmine," he said tightly, his fists balled at his sides. "I have half a mind to put a bullet in your head like I did to your brother."

Sandino's face hardened. "Now, now, Jack. Don't go pissing me off. We wouldn't want any…accidents, where your daughter is concerned, now would we?"

"Alright, Sandino," Ava interrupted. "Let's get this done."

"Down to business. I like that in a woman."

"Bite me."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're a feisty one, Connelly. I hope Almeida here can handle you." Everyone's eyes widened, but Sandino continued before they could question how he knew about the engagement. "Now, if you'll just send Jack over to me, we'll release Kim at the same time, and everyone goes home a winner."

"Except Jack," Curtis muttered.

"Let's just get this done," Ava said.

The man holding Kim let her go as soon as Jack began walking over to them. But before they'd even made it to the halfway point, Sandino raised his gun and started firing, emptying his clip into Jack. The agent stumbled backwards, tumbling to the ground with a thud.

"DADDY!!" Kim screamed.

She raced forward, sliding to her knees by his side. Ava and the others already had their guns out, ready for a shootout. But Sandino was backing away, his men with him.

"I told you I only wanted Bauer," he called to them. "Pleasure doing business with you!"

Before any of them could follow, Sandino pushed a button on his watch. Three of the stores surrounding them exploded, spraying debris everywhere and making them dive to the ground. Ava watched as the gang of convicts escaped, and then moved over to Kim, who was still sobbing over her father.

"No!" Kim cried. "It's not fair. I had him back. He was back, Ava –"

"I know," she said gently. "Kim –"

The younger woman's eyes widened as realization hit her. "You knew," she said. "All along. You knew that he wasn't…?"

Ava nodded. "Yes." Leaning over Jack, she ripped open his shirt and felt along the body armor. "None of them went through –"

Jack took a deep and sudden breath, his eyes flying open. Kim gasped and fell back slightly, one hand covering her mouth.

"Is she…?" Jack's gaze landed on his daughter, and he reached out to touch her. "You're safe," he whispered.

Ava pushed herself to her feet as Jack and Kim reunited. Moving over to Tony, she looked him over from head to toe.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "A couple scrapes. But we're good." He gestured over to Jack and Kim. "Those two just never catch a break, do they?"

Ava shook her head, staring out at the place where Sandino and his men had disappeared. "Nope. And it's not over yet, Tony. We've got some bad guys to catch."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: A much shorter chapter, but necessary.**

The ride back to CTU was silent. Jack sat with Kim in the backseat, his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her tightly, his eyes closed as he just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. They hadn't had a chance to speak yet, but they both knew that that time would come. For now, it was just enough to be.

Ava glanced back at them as Tony drove them back. It made her feel better to watch father and daughter sit together, but she couldn't stop the nagging thoughts in the back of her mind. The lie they had told to the world about Jack wasn't just going to go away. They had fabricated a body and a funeral, letting people close the door on Jack's life. They had mourned with family and friends, even as they carried the knowledge that their grief wasn't true. The repercussions were going to be deep and painful.

"We're here," Tony said.

"What happened?" Bill asked as soon as they were inside the building.

Ava watched as Jack led Kim away down the corridor without a word. He was going to make sure that his daughter was alright before he dealt with anything else.

"We got her," she told him.

"What about Sandino?"

She shook her head. "He had an exit strategy."

"Which was?"

"Bombs. Set up in the stores around us. After he shot Jack, he set 'em off and made a run for it. We couldn't follow."

"I take it Jack had a vest on."

"Yeah. He's fine. He needs some time with Kim, though."

Bill nodded. "Of course. The rest of us, however, have to work on finding Sandino."

Ava frowned. "Yeah, 'cause I'd really like to get my hands on that bastard. Not to mention the guy posing as his lawyer."

"Let's get to it, then."

88888888888888888888

"Are you alright?" Jack asked for what seemed like the billionth time.

Kim nodded weakly. "I'm okay."

"Did he…did he hurt you? Did he…?"

She knew what he was asking. "I'm fine, Dad. He just took me hostage. He barely even spoke to me, except to tell me that he was going to kill you as soon as he got his hands on you." She paused, swallowing. "He said you killed his brother."

He sat down beside her, his arms resting on his thighs as his let his head hang down. "Yes."

"Was he a bad guy?"

"Yes." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Kim –"

"Why?" she asked, not meeting his eyes. "Why did you pretend to be dead?"

"People were after me. People who wanted to see me dead. The only way –"

"The only way?" she asked, her voice rising. "You're telling me that you and Ava and Tony and everyone else couldn't just take them out?"

Jack wasn't surprised by the anger in her voice. "It wasn't just a few people, Kim. It was an entire government. We couldn't fight a whole country." He looked over at her. "I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

She shook her head, wiping at the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm glad you're not dead. But…" She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how I feel about anything else. I mean…" Her face crumbled, and tears fell from her eyes again. "I buried you," she whispered.

Jack wanted to comfort her, but the words stuck in his throat. Reaching out, he pulled her to him tightly, rocking her gently as he let her cry.

888888888888888888888888

"You're staring," Tony murmured as he leaned closer.

She kept her eyes forward, tapping her pen against her chin. "I know him," she muttered, staring at the picture of Sandino's "lawyer." "I know I know him."

"Okay…did you see him recently?"

Ava shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure of that."

"Do you remember the context of when you saw him?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "No. I keep flipping through the pictures in my head…wait!" Her eyes flew open and she sat up. "That's where I know him from! A picture!"

Bill leaned over the table, his gaze intense. "What picture? When?"

She gestured with her hands, her frustration obvious. "That's all I remember," she admitted. "But it was a picture."

"In the newspaper?" Tony pressed.

"No. A picture frame."

Bill frowned. "That would mean you know someone who knows him. Well enough to have a picture of him. Where were you when you saw it?"

"I don't know," she repeated.

"Dammit, Ava, we need this lead!" he yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

The door opened, and Jack and Kim walked in. For a minute, everyone just stared at each other, and then Bill straightened, taking a calming breath.

"Jack…" He nodded at his daughter. "Kim. I didn't expect to see you here."

"She might be able to help," Jack answered. "She was their hostage."

"I didn't see much," she said quietly. "I…" Trailing off, Kim frowned, her eyes locked behind Bill. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do they have a picture of Grandpa?"

Ava snapped loudly. "THAT'S where I knew him from!" she declared. "I knew it was a picture frame!"

Jack was staring at the picture now, too. "What's going on?" he asked.

Ava's excitement deflated as the implications became clearer. "Oh crap," she muttered. "Tony, can you bring the other picture up too?" When he had done that, she pointed at the screen. "See that guy on the left?" she asked. "That's Sandino's lawyer. He's dead. Like, disgustingly dead. And your dad? Well…he's the guy that's been _pretending_ to be Sandino's lawyer ever since."

Confusion and anger warred in Jack's eyes. "It has to be a mistake," he whispered.

She shrugged. "Your brother turned out to be a bad guy," she said quietly. "Maybe…maybe he got it from your dad."

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

They all turned in surprise to see Kim staring at Ava, her eyes flat with hatred.

"Kim –"

"First you lie to me," she accused, pointing her finger at the agent. "To everyone! And then you accuse my grandfather of…Who do you think you are!? You play with people's lives as though they're nothing!"

"Kim –"

"NO!" she yelled, shaking her head. "I'm done listening to you. I HATE YOU!"

She stormed out of the room, leaving everyone else in her wake. Jack made a move to go after her, but Ava stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Let me," she said quietly.

Leaving the situation room, she followed Kim across the main floor and down one of the side corridors. She called after her, but the younger woman ignore her, quickening her pace. Ava finally broke into a jog and caught up with her, taking a hold of her arm and turning her around. She didn't see Kim's other hand though, and she stumbled back as her friend slapped her across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kim screamed.

"Please –"

"You lied to me! Day after day. God, Ava, you MOURNED with me! How could you do that? How could you watch me hurt like that and NOT TELL ME!?"

"I had to. It was for your safety –"

"MY safety!?"

"AND YOUR FATHER'S," Ava finished loudly. "If you knew that he wasn't really dead, your reaction wouldn't have been real and they might have gone looking for him. We had to keep him safe, Kim."

The other woman stared at her for a moment, tears sliding down her face as she shook her head.

"Go to hell," she said tiredly.

As she turned and continued moving down the corridor, Ava watched her and sighed. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialed.

"Yeah, Mark, it's me. Can you get the word out to Security that Kim Bauer is not to leave the building unless escorted by Jack or myself? She'll be pissed, but it's for her own good. Thanks."

Glancing back down the hallway, she saw that Kim had already disappeared. Shaking her head, she turned and headed back toward the others.

88888888888888888888888

Philip Bauer didn't even turn his head as the passenger door opened and someone got in. As soon as the door was closed again, he started the car and drove out of the parking lot, a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"It's been a long time," he said finally.

His passenger nodded. "I've been out of the country."

"A wise decision, considering the warrant standing against you."

"I thought so. So what do you want, Philip?"

He paused. "I've been working with some associates who have proven to be…less than satisfactory. They failed at the one simple task I gave them, and now I need someone to clean up their mess."

"How big of a mess?"

"They failed to eliminate a target."

"And who might that be?"

"My son."

There was a pause as his passenger digested that information. "I take it we're speaking of Jack and not Graeme."

"Correct. Can you take care of it?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? You barely got out with your life the last time."

"That won't be a problem."

"Good." He pulled the car over and waited for them to open the door and climb out. "Oh," he said, almost as an afterthought, "and if Agent Connelly insists on getting in the way, kill her."

Nina smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long. RL got hectic there for awhile. But here's the next chapter. Season 5 will be coming to a close soon, and Season 6 will then cross over with another show. I do hope you'll all stick around though. Thanks to everyone who reads and comments!**

"They're getting antsy," Graeme muttered into the phone.

"Don't worry, Graeme," Philip said. "Your life isn't worth enough to them to settle the debt. They won't kill you until _after_ they've killed me."

"That's comforting."

"I've dispatched someone to get Jack. The Chinese will have their revenge, and we'll be off the hook. Plain and simple."

"Trust me, Dad. There is nothing plain nor simple about any of this." He paused, glancing at the unfriendly faces all around him. "What about the others? Did you take care of them?"

"Of course. Donner is dead because of his stupidity, and that cop for interrupting our trade. It's really their fault that our Chinese contact was killed. Unfortunately, his business associates don't see it that way."

"And neither does his brother," Graeme said nervously. "He's been staring at me since I got here, opening and closing his switchblade."

Philip sighed. "Grow up, Graeme. If you're that worried about it, shoot him."

"What, so the rest of them can kill me?"

"They won't kill you."

"Just hurry, alright? Who did you send after Jack, anyway?"

"Nina Myers."

Graeme's eyes widened. "Interesting choice."

"She'll get the job done."

"She's failed before."

"So have you," Philip pointed out. "She'll get it done this time. If she doesn't…she knows there's every chance that Jack or Connelly will kill her."

"And if they end up killing each other?"

"Saves me the trouble later on. I'll call you when I have your brother. Until then, don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you scared."

"Yes sir."

888888888888888888888888

"Where's Kim?" Jack asked as soon as Ava came back into the room.

"Wandering around the building. I put a call into Security – they all know that she's not to leave the building without one of us." She fell into her chair. "So…let's talk about your dad."

Jack shook his head. "I haven't spoken to him in years, but…I can't believe that he would do this."

"It's not really an arguable point, Jack," Tony said quietly. "Sandino's lawyer is dead and your father is impersonating him."

The former agent nodded. "I know. It's just…"

"He's still family."

"Yeah." He took a steadying breath and sat down. "I don't know how I can help you."

"Well," Ava said slowly, "your brother's shady. Any chance he and your father are working together?"

Jack thought about it. "Graeme never did anything without our father's approval. If he's doing this…it's likely that he's working for him."

"So what do we know about Graeme?" Bill asked.

Michelle sighed. "Not much – he's stayed off the radar for the most part. He owns a software company out of northern L.A., he's got a wife and a son –"

"Start there," the director interrupted. "His company is probably where he's hiding the money. Chloe, I want you to dig into his life and find the part that doesn't fit, you understand?"

"I'm on it," she said, getting up and walking back to her station.

"What about your mom?" Curtis asked suddenly. "Any chance she'd know anything?"

Jack's jaw clenched, and something passed across his eyes. "She died about thirty years ago. Car accident."

"Sorry, man."

"It was a long time ago." He looked down for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. Everyone waited for him, until he raised his eyes again and looked around. "Do we know what he's trying to get by working with Sandino?"

Ava shook her head. "No clue. Maybe it's just a money thing – the whole Sandino clan is loaded. But…I'm not sure what else we can expect from Philip. I mean…he doesn't have any leverage now."

"That's what scares me. My father's a very thorough planner. He would have a contingency plan for almost anything."

Bill nodded. "Then we dig into his life. And we wait."

88888888888888888888888888

Nina grimaced as she crawled through the sewer. She was grateful that these passages existed, but that didn't mean that she enjoyed using them. They were the best way to get where she was going, though, so she didn't have much of a choice.

Another twenty minutes of crawling, and she finally reached her destination. Moving slowly to minimize her noise, she undid the screws in front of her and slid the panel to the side. When she could see out, she glanced around the room, making sure that it was clear.

Just as she went to slide the panel completely out of her way, a man lumbered into the room. Edgar didn't even glance in her direction as he moved toward one of the servers, whistling a tune quietly.

Biting back a curse, Nina sat back and waited.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Have you found anything yet, Chloe?" Jack asked as he walked over to her station.

She looked up at him uncomfortably. "Kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was looking for anything related to your dad, and nothing was coming up. Which struck me as odd, since I know your mom died in a car accident. So I took the date out of your file and started looking up anything I could on the accident."

"Chloe –"

"And I couldn't find anything, Jack," she said quickly.

He stopped, frowning at her. "What?"

"There was nothing. No police report, no newspaper article, no obituary. Nothing."

"That can't be. You must have missed something."

Pain flashed across her eyes, but she shook her head firmly. "I didn't miss anything, Jack. It's not here –"

"Jack?"

The entire room stopped at the sound of a familiar voice. Shock registering on his face, Jack turned slowly.

"Audrey?"

Everyone stared as Audrey Raines gave him a shaky smile and took half a step forward.

"Jack," she whispered. "It's true. You're alive."

"What are you doing here?"

She moved closer, away from the prying eyes and ears of the other CTU agents. Chloe stared at her computer screen, doing her best to seem invisible.

"I got a call from an old friend who said you were back. I didn't believe him at first, but…I was already in town, and I thought…I had to come see if it was true."

Jack stared at her for a long moment before dropping his gaze. He clenched and unclenched his fists in thought, trying to get a handle on everything that had happened. The last time he had seen Audrey, she had been screaming and crying and accusing him of killing her husband. And now she was standing in front of him, a hopeful light in her eyes.

A small sound caught his attention, and he looked up at Chloe, sitting at her station. Her eyes met his briefly, and he knew immediately how uncomfortable she was with the situation. And he realized that he was uncomfortable with her hearing this particular conversation. Giving her a small smile, he moved over to Audrey.

"Let's take a walk," he said quietly.

8888888888888888888888888

"I didn't expect to see you again," Jack said quietly as they moved down the corridor.

Audrey nodded. "I was…angry, the last time we were together. I said some things…"

"And you meant every word of it, Audrey."

She shook her head. "No, Jack –"

He stopped and turned to face her. "You did, Audrey. We both know it. You were still in love with Paul, and it was my job that got him killed. You'll never be able to forget that."

"But it's in the past. We can get past it –" She rested her hand on his chest.

Jack's face twisted into a pained expression and he took a hold of her wrist, pulling her hand away from him. "Not really, we couldn't. You could never get used to my job, Audrey. To my life. I carry around ghosts and demons that you couldn't even dream of. It's not fair to ask you to take that on." He paused. "And I don't really want to." Ignoring the pain that crept into her eyes, he continued on. "I've changed. My…feelings, have changed."

She took a step back, putting some distance between them as she put her hands on her hips and looked down. "Oh."

"I'm sorry."

Audrey gave him a watery smile. "I shouldn't have…maybe I shouldn't have come. But I had to know…" She took a deep breath. "I'm glad you're alive, Jack. And I'm glad that those things I said to you a year ago won't be the last words between us."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, hating that he was hurting her.

She shook her head. "Don't be. I'm glad you were honest with me." Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Good luck, Jack."

Without looking back, she turned and walked down the corridor alone.

8888888888888888888888888888

Chloe muttered under her breath as she stomped into the server room. She was sick and tired of dealing with incompetent techs, especially on days when they were dealing with criminal masterminds who had disappeared. Edgar would have been able to help her with what she needed, but she couldn't seem to find him. She had checked the kitchen, and the break room, and she had even yelled into the men's room. But finally she realized that it would be quicker if she just did it herself.

Moving across the room, she cursed when her heel caught on something and she stumbled. She turned back around, prepared to kick at whatever had made her trip, but stopped when she saw the body crumpled in the corner, blood spilling out across the floor.

She had found Edgar.


	64. Chapter 64

As soon as she realized that Edgar was dead, Chloe knew that something had gone horribly wrong. She spun around and ran for the exit, and it was the only thing that saved her life. She heard a faint pop and then there was searing pain in her right shoulder. It drove her to her knees, but she knew without even looking behind her that if she stayed down, she was as good as dead. Ignoring the pain, she pushed herself back to her feet, stumbling out of the room as more shots were fired at her.

The only thought in Chloe's mind was to get to Jack and the others. She hadn't seen the faces of her attackers, but that didn't matter. They had already killed one person, and she doubted that they would hesitate in the killing of others.

She burst onto the main floor, no longer sure if she was being pursued. But they were in the building, and that was enough.

"JACK!" she yelled.

He turned from his conversation with Ava and Tony to see Chloe barreling towards him. She didn't slow as she got closer, but ran straight into him, and when he caught her, he realized that she was shaking.

"Chloe…?" It was then that he felt the blood seeping through his fingers. Fear gripping him, he pushed the fabric of her shirt aside to see the wound, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it had only grazed her. Ava and Tony pulled their weapons. "Chloe? What the hell happened?"

"Edgar's dead," she told them. "Someone shot me. I don't know who they are, Jack, but –"

There wasn't time for any more explanations. Armed men came pouring into the room, immediately firing shots. Ava grunted as one hit her in the chest, but she was up again almost immediately, the body armor under her shirt protecting her.

She didn't recognize any of the shooters, but at the moment, it didn't really matter. Agents fanned out across the room, putting themselves between the gunmen and the computer analysts. Bullets flying everywhere, Ava and the others overturned desks and tables in an attempt to give themselves some shelter.

The gun battle raged on, but Ava could see that they were basically at a standstill. Unless something tipped the scales, the agents and their adversaries were pretty evenly matched, and they would continue shooting at each other until they ran out of ammunition. Glancing over at Tony, she knew he was thinking the same thing. They had to do something to tip things back into their favor.

Before she could make a move, though, a new sound filled the air. Frowning, she realized that it was someone clapping, and she pushed herself to her knees to see over the desk she was using for cover. A cold knot settled in the pit of her stomach as she watched Nina Myers step forward, her hands coming together in mocking applause.

"Well done," she said smugly. "I really did think we'd take more of you out before you had a chance to mobilize."

"And what's to stop us from taking you out right now?" Jack demanded.

Nina smiled at him. "Jack, it's been a long time. But you should know by now that I always have an ace up my sleeve."

She snapped her fingers, and one of her men came out of the corridor, dragging someone with them. Ava's eyes went hard as she realized it was Kim Bauer. The man handed the girl to Nina, who held a gun to her head.

"This seems familiar doesn't it?" she asked. "Kim always getting herself into trouble and Daddy having to save her?"

Ava locked eyes with Kim. She could see fear in her face, but there was also a hatred and rage bubbling underneath the surface, and the agent decided to use that. Standing up slowly, she nodded at her friend.

"You really gonna take that crap from her, Kim?" she asked.

The blonde stared at her for a moment. "No."

Without any warning, Kim picked up her right foot and slammed it down onto Nina's. The former agent grunted in pain, and Kim took advantage of that, sliding out of her arms and away from the gun. Then she pulled her arm back and slammed her fist into the face of the woman who had killed her mother.

Inwardly proud of her friend, Ava didn't let Nina get back to her feet. Instead, she leaped forward, catapulting into her and driving her back to the ground. She punched her over and over again before Nina managed to get a hit in herself, splitting Ava's lip open. Momentarily separating, both of them used the reprieve to catch their breath.

"You really want to do this again?" Nina asked. "I almost killed you last time."

"And that was your mistake. One that I have no intention of making."

"You'd really kill me?" she asked with a sneer. "What about your precious sanctity of life?"

"Doesn't apply to monsters."

She rushed at Nina again, and they continued to fight as the gun battle picked up around them once again. In the back of her mind, Ava worried about Tony and the others, but she knew that she had to focus on her own fight. The last time she had tried to take Nina down, she had been severely wounded, and she hadn't stood a chance. Things were different this time, though, and she had every intention of making the woman in front of her pay for her sins.

Someone threw a grenade, and the situation room exploded into pieces. Ava turned her head for the briefest of seconds to see what had happened, and that was all Nina needed. Picking up a chair, she swung it into the agent's head, forcing her to the ground and temporarily dazing her.

By the time she was getting up again, Nina and her people were pulling back. They had gotten a bigger fight than they bargained for, and it was clear that they couldn't win without significant losses on both sides.

"NINA!!" Jack roared.

She stopped on the other side of the room as her men rushed past her. "Don't worry, Jack – this isn't over yet." And then she disappeared in a haze of smoke and bullets.

Tony was at Ava's side in a heartbeat, helping her back to her feet, and cradling her face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he demanded.

She nodded, wincing in pain. "Bitch hit me with a chair."

He chuckled a little at that. "I say we don't let her get away with that. You game?"

"Always."

Tony squeezed her hand and then turned to Jack, who was hugging Kim tightly. Bill stood just behind them, hastily wrapping Chloe's shoulder. "If we hurry, we can still catch her."

He kissed his daughter on the head and then nodded at Chloe before moving away. "Then let's go."

888888888888888888888

Tony did his best to keep up with Ava and Jack in the SUV ahead of them. In the passenger seat beside him, Michelle loaded extra guns for both of them, handing him spare magazine clips.

Suddenly his phone rang, causing him to curse and catch the next turn a little too tightly. Once he got the car back under control, he flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Almeida."

"Tony? It's Bill. Is Michelle the only one in the vehicle with you?"

He frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Something's come up."

888888888888888888888888

Jack was flying, his hands still red from Chloe's blood as he clutched the steering wheel. The SUV careened around another corner, but he didn't slow down, his eyes locked on the cars in front of them. Ava watched him out of the corner of her eye, noticing the crazed and determined look on his face. She had seen that look before, and she knew that when they caught up with Nina, there was going to be hell to pay.

Glancing back, she frowned when she realized that she couldn't see the other vehicle anymore. Tony was a good driver to have in a car chase, and yet he had fallen behind, so much so that he was out of sight. Curtis turned to follow her gaze, his eyes narrowing when he saw what she saw. Shoulders tense, he turned back to her.

"It's not like Tony to fall behind in a chase," he said quietly.

Ava nodded, pulling out her phone. "I'm calling him now."

She never got past the first number. As Jack turned the car around another corner, an explosion burst behind them, rocking the entire city block. He pulled over to the side immediately, but Curtis and Ava were already out, racing back the way they had come. The female agent pulled ahead, her heart pounding from a mixture of fear and exertion. Smoke was billowing out of the alleyway ahead, and as she turned the corner, Ava fell to her knees, clutching at her chest.

The SUV that had held Tony and Michelle was engulfed in flames, the vehicle itself almost indistinguishable from the smoke and fire. It was tipped over on its side, and there were no signs of life. She felt Curtis rush past her, but there was another explosion, and the heat of the flames drove him back. They both watched in agony as the lives that they knew burned to ashes.

8888888888888888888888888

They were pulling the bodies out. Fire and rescue had gotten there within a matter of minutes, but they had been too late. They put all their energy into putting out the flames, and now they had pulled the gurneys closer, each with its own body bag.

There was a hand on Ava's shoulder, and then she was being turned away.

"Don't watch," Jack said quietly, pulling her against his chest. "You don't need to see that."

She pushed him away, not wanting comfort right then. Every inch of her hurt, and she wasn't sure that it was ever going to feel better. Forcing everything she could into a small box in the back of her mind, she walked over to where Bill was talking to Curtis and Chloe, who was now wearing a sling on her right arm.

"I'm so sorry, Ava," Bill began.

But Ava held up a hand to stop him. "Don't." She took a deep breath. "I wanna know who did this, Bill."

Bill and Chloe exchanged a heavy glance before the director turned back to his agent. "This can't be about revenge, Ava –"

"Who?"

"It was either Nina or Philip Bauer," Chloe said, not quite meeting her friend's eyes. "Both of them seem intent on stopping us from getting to them or getting in their way."

"Do we have any evidence either way?" Jack asked.

"Who the fuck cares about evidence?" Curtis demanded, speaking for the first time since the explosion.

"I can't let the two of you go off half-cocked," Bill interrupted. "Our orders are to bring the two of them in alive."

"Fuck that," she hissed. "I already have unfinished business with Nina. When I find the bitch, I'm gonna kill her. Plain and simple."

"Then I can't let you go."

"You don't have a choice," Ava said firmly. "You can't send just Jack. Curtis and I have been closest to this case from the beginning. You can't replace us now."

"I can –"

"And we're going with or without you. We've got our own contacts, Bill. And we're damn good at tailing people. So either you send us and you know where we are, or we go on our own and you have no idea. Your choice."

The two of them stared at each other. Ava knew that it would be easier to hunt down Nina Myers with the help of CTU, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from getting to the woman. Still, she was relieved when Bill dropped his gaze first.

"We got a lead," he said quietly. "I don't know if it will help with Nina, but since we suspect she's working for Bauer, there's a good chance it could lead you to both of them."

"What is it?" she asked.

Bill looked to Chloe, and the analyst frowned. "On a hunch, I checked all the places that Philip Bauer _might_ be hiding. And I found a bunch of calls going to disposable cell phones from a place where they shouldn't be."

"And where's that?" Jack asked.

She turned to face him. "Your old house. The one you shared with Teri and Kim."

Jack stared at her in confusion, but Ava was already moving. Curtis joined her, and they both stalked back to their SUV.

"Where are you going?" Bill demanded.

Ava stopped with her door open as Jack moved toward the backseat, and she turned to face her boss.

"To finish this."


	65. Chapter 65

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ava knew that this had to be difficult for Jack. For the first time in years, he was faced with a home that held so much pain and memory for him that it had to overwhelming. He had sold the house shortly after Teri's death, and she assumed that he had never once come back. Until now. Until his father chose to make this battle personal on a level that no one was prepared for.

But even though she knew it, at that moment, she didn't care. The only thing she could see was the burning SUV, and the body bags being carried to the wreckage. She replayed the events of the day over and over again in her mind, looking for the point where she could have saved them - saved _him_. But all she saw was fire and smoke, and it took everything she had to fight back the rushing tide of grief that threatened to pull her under.

They stopped the vehicle some distance from the house, not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. Ava wasn't thinking strategy, though. As soon as the car was stopped, she was opening her door; gun in hand, she moved purposefully toward the building. Jack called her name a couple names, and then grabbed her arm, spinning her around until she was facing him.

"We need a plan," he told her.

"Let me go," she practically growled, her eyes cold.

"No," he said firmly. Then his eyes softened as he lowered his voice. "We don't know what's happening inside, Ava. If you just go barging in, they could kill you. And that wouldn't bring Tony back."

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Don't."

"I know you want revenge. But this isn't revenge. It's suicide."

"As long as I take the important ones down with me, I'm okay with that."

Jack sighed, running a hand over his head as he tried to think of a way to reason with her. Turning, he noticed Curtis pulling weapons out of the back of the SUV. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The other man didn't even look up. "This isn't up for negotiation, Jack. Your father and Nina just killed the most important people in our lives. We're not gonna let them get away with that." He handed Ava a pump action rifle.

"We don't know who is responsible yet -"

Curtis just spoke over him, his voice eerily calm. "Out of respect for you, I promise to not put a bullet in his head. But we will catch him, Jack. And he'll go to prison." He looked up then, his eyes boring into his friend. "But I can't say the same for Nina or for anyone else in there. I've got no qualms about killing every single one of them."

There was no arguing with them. "Do we at least have a plan?"

Ava nodded. "You and Curtis take the back, I'll go in through the front."

"And then?"

"And then I open fire," she said quietly.

888888888888888888888

When she was little, Ava had always wanted to be an action hero. She'd watch Die Hard and Lethal Weapon and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and she would want to _be_ them. She would study their moves, and think how cool it would be to save the day like that, to kick down a door and know that she owned the entire room just because she was there. She had wanted to know how it felt to save someone, or to take revenge on an enemy. She had wanted to know what it would be like to come home at the end of the day knowing that you had saved the world.

There was none of that satisfaction as she kicked down the front door. She thought that maybe it looked cool as she strode into the room, swinging her rifle around at the first man who turned toward her, but she didn't feel like the hero. There was a voice in the back of her head that told her this was wrong, that this went against everything she had ever believed in. But then the smell of smoke and burning flesh would fill her nose, and she would see that flaming SUV again, and the voice was silenced and hidden in a back room.

Five men were dead before she even realized that it had been her who shot them. Shots were coming from the back of the house as well, and she knew that Curtis was matching her carnage, just as his pain matched hers. Her path clear of obstacles for the moment, she moved into the family room - _I used to sit on that couch_ - still searching out the ones she blamed for all of this. But there was only one of them there, and as Philip Bauer raised his gun, Ava flipped her rifle around and swung it like a bat, slamming the butt of it into the side of his face. He crumpled to the ground, and she tossed her rifle to the ground, picking up his gun instead and pointing it at his head.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

Curtis and Jack came into the room, Jack's eyes glue to his father on the floor.

"She's not here," Curtis told her.

"Anyone else in the house?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of her hostage.

"We're the only ones alive in it now."

"Good." She squatted down, pressing the barrel of the gun into Philip's left eye. "Where's Nina?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he spat. "And I wouldn't tell you even if I did."

She spun the gun around and punched him in the face with it. "Now see? That's the wrong attitude."

"Ava!" Jack shouted, lunging forward. Curtis shoved him back, raising his own weapon to hold him off.

"Where is she?" Ava repeated.

Philip stared at her for a moment. "What did she do? You don't usually get this bent out of shape when she tries to kill you."

Ava's eyes hardened as she pressed the gun against his temple. "She killed someone I love today. Two people, actually, and the body count goes up to three if we count Teri Bauer."

His eyes widened. "She killed Tony, didn't she?"

"Like you knew nothing about it?"

"Certainly not. I wanted my son dead, and you if you got in the way. Agent Almeida meant nothing to me either way."

At the sound of his name, Ava's hands began to shake. "This is the last time I ask this before I shoot out one of your knees," she said quietly. "Where. Is. Nina?"

He stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to come back here with Jack's body, but she didn't show. I imagine she didn't want to be here when I discovered that she failed. Again."

"My body?" Jack asked quietly, his face ashen. "Why are you intent on seeing me dead?"

Philip rolled his eyes. "Don't take it so personally, Jack. A deal of mine with the Chinese went sour, and I needed to appease them. And they want you badly, son. So I offered them your life in exchange for mine."

"Survival of the shrewdest, huh?" Ava asked. "What about Nina? You have to have some way to contact her."

"I do..."

She hauled him to his feet and then threw him into the chair in front of the computer. "Then do it. Contact her. Set up a meeting. And I swear to God, Philip...you give her any hint that you're under duress, and I'll blow your fucking brains out all over that table."

Jack tried to move forward again, but found himself blocked by Curtis and his weapon yet again. "Ava..."

She pointed her gun at the back of Philip's head and pressed it into his skull. "Curtis said he wouldn't kill your father. I made no such promise."

"She won't meet me," Philip pointed out, holding his hands out so that Ava didn't' think he was trying anything. "She knows I'll want to kill her for failing."

"Tell her you have another job for her. To make up for screwing up the last one."

"She won't believe me."

"Then be convincing, Philip. Or be dead. Your choice."

"So melodramatic," he murmured, picking up the phone.

The call lasted less than a minute. Ava listened carefully, trying to pick up any phrases or words that didn't fit, that would indicate to her that he was sending Nina a secret message. But nothing stuck out, and when the call was ended, she was confident that Nina didn't know she was coming for her. Slipping Philip's gun into the waistband of her jeans, she yanked his arms behind his back and handcuffed him before dragging him out of the chair. She marched him outside with Curtis and Jack bringing up the rear, and opened the back door, gesturing for him to get in.

"Curtis will be joining you. To make sure you don't try anything stupid."

Philip climbed in, frowning slightly at the discomfort of sitting there with his arms cuffed behind his back. It grew more uncomfortable when Ava insisted on buckling his seatbelt for him.

"Wouldn't want you dying in a car accident," she murmured. "Or trying to escape."

He ignored the barb. "Do you really think you can do it, Ava? Do you really think you can beat Nina?"

She stood with one hand resting on the car. "Play your cards right, Philip, and maybe I'll kill you both."

One by the one, the agents got into the vehicle. Philip tried to watch Curtis out of the corner of his eye, but is face had started to swell from Ava's punch, and it hurt to even think about looking to his left. Instead, he settled back and inwardly smiled as the car pulled away from the curb - he could just feel the comforting weight of his cell phone in his back pocket. Moving slowly, he maneuvered his fingers around until he could feel the contours of the phone through his pants. It was time to even the odds.


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: A big thank-you to all those who have continued to read and/or review this fic. It means a lot to me, and I hope you'll stick with it. Jen -- thank you for always nagging and helping with this one. Without you, I may have quit mid-season 5 ;P Enjoy!**

Graeme frowned when his phone beeped. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the screen to see that he had a text message from his father.

_fountain bryant park help_

This wasn't good. Graeme knew that his father would only text him because there was no way he could put a call through – and that meant that he wasn't in control of the situation. Turning to look at the Chinese men around him, he took a deep breath before walking over to one of them.

"Cheng."

The other man looked up, an impatient expression on his face. "Where is your father?" he demanded. "He promised us Jack."

"A slight change of plans. He just sent me a message. We need to go to Byrant Park."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because that's where my brother will be. Are you in, or are you out, Cheng?"

He only hesitated for a second. "I'm in."

8888888888888888888888888

Ava watched the world through shaded glasses as the sun set in front of them. The sky was a wash of brilliant colors, but they were all lost on her as focused on what was about to happen. She didn't care much for the logistics of it, but there was really only one thing on her mind anyway – and that was how exactly she was going to kill Nina Myers.

"It'll be dark by the time this happens," Jack said quietly.

"That works to our advantage just as much as to theirs," she replied stonily.

He nodded, and they drove on. It wasn't long before they reached the park, and Ava took them past it, choosing a place to park that was well out of sight from anyone coming in. Climbing out of the SUV, she headed straight for the back, opening it up and pulling out a black box. She slipped off her jacket, revealing a double harness shoulder holster, and then pulled out the two guns housed there. Then she opened the box, ignoring Jack's sharp intake of breath when he saw what was inside.

"Desert Eagles?" he asked quietly. "That's a .50 caliber weapon, Ava."

"And you've got two of 'em," Curtis said, nodding in approval. "Nice."

Ava placed them in her shoulder harness. "When I kill this bitch, I wanna make sure she's dead."

Curtis frowned. "I'm not entirely sure why _you_ get to kill her."

"Because I owe her pain."

"And I don't? She's responsible for the death of my wife, Ava."

"Exactly. She killed one person you love. She's killed three people that I've loved. If we're going strictly by the numbers here, I win."

"I think Nina would be thrilled to hear you arguing over who's going to kill her," Philip commented.

Curtis yanked the prisoner back and out of Ava's reach. "If you keep punching him, she'll see the bruises and she'll know it's a trap," he warned.

Her jaw tensed and her nostrils flared as she put her arm back down. "Fine. But keep the bastard away from me."

Before she could say anything else, her cell phone rang. Glaring once more at Philip, she put it on speakerphone so she could put her jacket back on.

"Connelly."

"Ava, it's Bill. Are the others with you?"

"We're all here," Jack confirmed.

"Good. Chloe took control of one of the traffic cameras and checked out the park. There aren't many civilians out and there's enough tree cover to keep you hidden. Do you all have comm units?"

"Putting 'em in now," Curtis replied.

"Okay then. I have a team standing nearby, just in case things don't go as planned. At the first sound of trouble, I'll send them in." There was a pause. "I want you to bring Philip Bauer back alive, Ava."

She took her sunglasses off, the sky darkening as evening began to fall into night. "We'll see."

"Ava…"

"I can't make any promises, Bill. But I'll try to make sure he doesn't catch a stray bullet."

"Does it bother you that your own son doesn't defend you?" Curtis asked Philip.

"On the contrary. I'd be disappointed if he did."

"Anything else, Bill?" Ava asked, cutting any further conversation off.

"Just be careful."

They moved toward the park quickly, using the trees as cover from any watching eyes. When they found a small copse, they hid behind it, where they had a full view of the fountain.

"Now what?" Jack asked as they crouched there.

"We wait for her to show up," Ava replied before nodding at Philip. "And then we send out the bait."

88888888888888888888888888

Night had fallen by the time Nina arrived at the fountain. She had circled the park twice, looking for some sign of life, but aside from a little old man walking his dog, she had seen nothing. Which she knew didn't eliminate the possibility that she was walking into a trap. Feeling the reassuring weight of the gun in the waistband of her jeans, she moved forward, wanting to get this over and done with.

There was just enough moonlight for her to see where she was going. Her eyes moved everywhere, trying to take in her surroundings all at once, but there was no way she could guard her back. Standing by the fountain uneasily, she peered into the trees, wondering where Philip would come from.

"You came."

She turned her head sharply at the sound of his voice, but he was still hidden in shadow, and she could only see the outline of his body as he stood facing her.

"I told you I would," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Your word is useless, Nina. We both know that. I thought you'd be halfway to Mexico by now."

"Already been there. Not as great as everyone makes it out to be."

"I agree. Perhaps a non-extradition country in Europe would suit you better?"

"Perhaps." Nina paused, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Why so interested in my destination, Philip? I would have thought you wanted to kill me."

"Ah, yes. For failing to kill Jack. It's really starting to seem that no one can do that."

"Not with Connelly always by his side."

"She's a dangerous one. I'd avoid her if I were you, Nina. You've angered her, and she's coming for your head."

Nina frowned. "How the hell would you know –" Her words cut off suddenly as Philip stepped out of the shadows, and she saw his bruised face. "What happened to your face?" she demanded.

A small click behind her sent shivers down her spine.

"That's what happens when you get punched," Ava said, holding one of the Desert Eagles to Nina's head.

"You sold me out, Philip," she accused.

He shrugged. "It was your life or mine. And you have to know that I value mine more."

"And your life is worthless," Ava said. "When you killed Tony and Michelle, you signed your own death warrant."

Nina's eyes narrowed. "What -?"

A shot rang out, and they both watched in surprise as Ava fell to the ground, her gun still clutched in her hand. Turning, Nina saw armed men racing toward them, and Jack and Curtis bursting out of the trees. She pulled out her own weapon and looked around desperately – it was time for her to leave.

888888888888888888888888

"Ava? Ava!"

She groaned as the voice continued to yell into her ear. Opening her eyes slowly, she took a deep breathe, her ribs aching. She slid a hand over the bullet hole in her shirt and once again thanked God for whoever had invented body armor.

"Ava!"

"I'm here," she said, rolling over and crawling toward the trees. "Things didn't go according to plan."

"I can hear that. Who got shot?"

"Me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live."

"Backup is on the way."

Pushing herself to her feet, Ava looked around at the chaos. Armed men were running in from all sides, and she honestly couldn't be sure which ones were the agents and which ones were the bad guys. Jack and Curtis were fighting a small group off, and she saw that Graeme Bauer had appeared and was undoing his father's handcuffs.

She took a step forward, intending to apprehend both of them, but before she could get very far, a masked men stepped out from the group, leveling a gun at the pair. Ava watched in horror as Philip grabbed his son and pulled him in front of him, using Graeme as a shield. The bullets ripped through the younger Bauer's body, and he jerked convulsively a few times as his last breath was stolen from him.

A sudden movement to her left caused Ava to turn away from the barbaric cruelty she had just witnessed. Her eyes locked on a figure trying to slip away amidst the chaos, and she realized that Nina was about to escape – again. Pulling out her second gun, Ava strode forward, no longer caring about losing her cover.

"NINA!" she roared.

The other woman didn't turn around, but Ava didn't need her to. Raising both arms, she fired a slew of .50 caliber bullets across the clearing, a sharp satisfaction coursing through her veins when Nina's body convulsed just like Graeme's had. Her enemy fell to the ground, and Ava continued forward, still holding her guns up and at the ready.

When she reached her, Nina was lying on her back, blood flowing from her mouth; Ava could tell that the wounds were fatal. Opening her mouth wider, Nina tried to say something, but it all came out as a gurgle instead. Ava let one of her arms drop down, but kept the other trained on the woman lying at her feet.

"This is for Tony."

She pulled the trigger, one last bullet ripping through the center of Nina's forehead. The gurgling finally stopped and Ava turned away, suddenly sick at the sight of her. Her eyes moved across the clearing again, and she was surprised to find it virtually empty. Keeping one gun out just in case, she moved over to where Curtis was re-cuffing an unconscious Philip Bauer.

"Bastard tried to get away," he explained at her questioning glance.

"That's a lovely bruise on his cheek."

"Like I said, he was getting away. I had to hit him."

"With what? A brick?"

"My elbow."

"Same difference."

He stood up, leaving Philip on the ground. "And Nina?"

"Bitch tried to get away."

"And what did she get for her trouble?"

"A bullet to the head."

"Sounds fair." He paused, hands on his hips as he looked around the park. "We've got another problem, though."

"I really think we've had enough of problems today."

"Jack's gone."

Ava stopped, icy fear clutching her stomach. "What?"

Curtis walked over to one of the bodies, ripping off his black mask. "Chinese," he explained. "I saw a couple of them grab him. I tried to get to him, but there were just too many of them…"

"So they got him," she whispered, feeling as though she'd been punched in the gut. "They finally got him."

"We'll get him back," he told her.

"Yeah," she murmured.

But neither sounded as though they believed it.


	67. Chapter 67

It felt different. As Ava put her key in the lock and let herself into Tony's apartment, she noticed that everything about the place felt different. It seemed lifeless, abandoned…as though his things knew that he wasn't coming back to claim them.

She moved through the rooms slowly, reaching out now and then, but not actually touching anything. The laundry basket was full and standing near the door – Thursdays were usually his day to go do that. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at his favorite blue shirt resting on top, and finally she forced herself to look away, turning abruptly and continuing down the hall.

When she reached his bedroom, she stopped, her eyes closing as she breathed deeply – she could smell him there. For just a moment, Ava thought she could feel his arms around her one last time, and then it was gone, leaving her colder than she was before. Opening her eyes again, she felt the tears falling down her face. She wiped at them angrily, but then stopped, frowning as she stared at his dresser.

She moved closer, her hand slowly reaching out and brushing against the cross lying there. Her tears fell harder as she touched it again, her fingers running over the smooth surface. Picking it up, she let it rest against her palm and the sunlight caught it, sending beams of light across the wall.

Her hands trembled. Tony had almost always worn his cross, and she hadn't even noticed that he hadn't had it on that morning. She wondered if it was a gift from God – now at least she had one thing of his she could keep, something that could always be with her. Biting her bottom lip to stem her sobs, she undid the clasp and put the necklace around her throat, her unsteady heads struggling for a moment before it was secure.

"Ava?"

A light touch on her shoulder, and she turned to see Jen and Chloe standing behind her. They both wore concerned expressions on their faces – expressions they had worn since Tony's death.

"I can't do this," she whispered, her face crumbling as her tears overcame her.

Jen was there in a instant, holding her friend tightly as she sobbed. "You don't have to," she assured her. "Let me take you home. You need to get some rest before your body just shuts down."

"I can take care of this," Chloe offered tentatively. "I can sort through everything, pull out things I think you'll want –"

Ava shook her head, the fingers of her right hand resting on the cross she now wore. "I have what I want." She paused. "Thank you, though."

Jen wrapped her arm around her and began to lead her out of the room. "Let's go," she murmured.

8888888888888888888888888

Ava knew that she should be listening. People were saying great things about Tony, and it was time for all of them to say goodbye, and she should be listening. But for the life of her, she couldn't. There was no sound inside of her head – instead, she watched flames burst from the SUV over and over again, watched the paramedics bring out body bags, all without any sound.

The casket was closed. She knew that it had to be that way, that there was no way the mortician could ever make him look like he had before, but that didn't make it any easier. She wanted to see him, to touch him, to run her fingers through his dark hair. But all she had was a dark wooden casket, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at it.

When it was all over, Ava didn't remember much. There was always someone beside her, to lead her to the car, or to the graveside. Always someone to help her into or out of her chair, or to lead her away when the sympathetic mourners began to crowd her too much. Sometimes she knew it was Jen, and other times she thought it might be Kim or Bill.

In the back of her mind, she reminded herself that she wasn't the only one hurting. Curtis had lost his wife, whose funeral had been only the day before. Ava didn't remember much of that one, either, though she had been one of the ones to lead Curtis the way she had been led today.

And then there was Kim. None of them believed that her father was dead, but they also hadn't found him yet. Philip Bauer had already admitted that he had been working with the Chinese, and that his plan all along had been to trade his son in exchange for his own life. But that was as far as they had gotten.

She didn't even realize that someone was taking her home until they were already there. When the car stopped, she looked over to see Jen sitting behind the wheel, her eyes sad as they looked at one another. Without a word, they got out and headed for the front door, Jen unlocking it with her spare key and leading Ava inside.

"You should eat something," she finally said.

Ava shook her head, putting on a sweatshirt Tony had left and picking up Nightmare. She didn't look back as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

88888888888888888888888888

Two weeks later, Ava answered her door wearing that same sweatshirt.

"Hey," Chloe said, fidgeting on the front stoop.

"Hey. Come on in."

She turned and walked inside, leaving the door open for her friend to follow. Chloe came in slowly, shutting the door and looking around. The place looked just the same as it normally did, though she saw Jen sitting in a chair in the corner, a book in her hand. She looked like she might be trying to read, but her eyes followed Ava, as though she didn't trust her friend not to disappear.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ava asked, curling up on the couch and pulling Nightmare into her lap.

Chloe shook her head as she perched on the edge of a chair. "No, I'm good."

Ava nodded, her eyes dull. "So…any word on Jack yet?"

"I might have a name."

Something flashed in the agent's eyes. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Cheng. It looks like he was the one dealing specifically with Philip Bauer, and he might have been the one who led the raid at the park."

"So he has Jack."

"He might."

Ava nodded slowly. "Do we know where he is?"

Chloe paused uncomfortably. "No. There's no record of him ever entering the U.S., and the Chinese government isn't exactly being cooperative."

"Anybody we can persuade to be cooperative?"

Jen's face hardened, but Chloe just ignored the underlying tone of Ava's question. "No. For now…we're stuck."

Ava shook her head. "That's not good enough, Chloe. We have to find him."

"Believe me, I know. I'm doing everything I can –"

"I know," she replied, holding up a hand. "I didn't mean that you weren't. I just…I hate not knowing where he is."

There was silence for a minute. Chloe picked at the hem of her shirt, unsure of what to say next as Ava just stared off into space.

"Have you…have you seen Curtis?" she asked finally.

Ava nodded. "He shows up here most nights. I don't think he can stand to be home."

"Bill says that you can come back whenever you're ready. He won't put you in the field right away, but he wanted you to know that your job is still there."

Jen watched Ava carefully as her friend thought about her response. "I'll let him know," she said quietly.

Chloe stood then, smoothing down the hem she had just been playing with. "I should go. I came on my lunch break –"

"It's okay, Chloe," Ava interrupted. "Go back to work."

The analyst nodded, heading for the door. She turned back, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm here, you know. I'm not good with the comforting or anything, but I am here."

Ava gave her the faintest hint of a smile. "I know."

With a nod, Chloe turned and left.

888888888888888888

"It's been more than two months," Jen observed as she cooked dinner.

"I know exactly how long it's been," Ava replied. "I don't need you to act as my clock and calendar."

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about how long you've been out of work."

"I don't need to work."

"I understand that. But that doesn't mean you can just leave Bill hanging. He's holding onto your job for you, and you need to let him know when you're coming back."

"I'm not."

Jen stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at her friend. "What?"

"I'm not going back."

"But –"

"I'm tired, Jen. I'm so tired of sacrificing myself and others for a government that I don't even particularly like."

"You're not doing it for the government –"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing it for the country and the people. Whatever. I'm done."

"So…what? You're just gonna sit around and do nothing all day? Or are you going to keep up this insane workout regiment you've got going on instead?"

"I'm not saying I won't find a job somewhere. But I'm washing my hands of CTU. For good."

Jen stared at her for a minute. "Are you staying in L.A.?"

Ava didn't meet her eyes. "I don't know yet."

"So you're just gonna get up and abandon all the people who love you."

Ava slammed her glass down onto the counter. "What do you want from me?" she demanded. "Everywhere I turn, I see him. And not just him, either. I see Jack, and Michelle, and Teri, and George, and Edgar. I can't do this anymore, Jen! This place is cursed, and if I stay here, I'll just become twisted and bitter!"

Jen gentled her voice. "It'll take time, Ava –"

"No! I'm done sitting around and waiting for my demons to disappear. I'm just…I'm done."

Both of them fell silent for the moment; Jen turned back to the stove while Ava stared out the window, her drink forgotten on the counter.

"So you're leaving," Jen finally said, her voice hushed.

Ava nodded, still staring outside. "I'm leaving."


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: This is the end of Fighting for Salvation. Huge thanks to everyone who has read, and especially to those of you who have left feedback. I'm glad you've enjoyed this. **

**Even though this story is over, however, Ava's story isn't finished, and it will continue. It will be called Who Wants to Live Forever and it will follow her as she moves to New York with Curtis. I'll be crossing over with CSI:NY now, so that story will be posted there. 24 characters will still appear, but not as heavily as they did in this fic. I really hope that you'll keep with the story and follow her adventures, but regardless, I thank you for sticking with this monster of a story :)**

Ava almost didn't answer the phone. The number wasn't one she recognized, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. But eventually her conscience got the better of her, and she picked up on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Connelly?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Darren Morris. I'm a bartender down at the Highland."

"Right," she replied, the name of the place clicking. "I went to a wedding reception there."

"I don't know about that, ma'am. But I have someone down here who's had a few too many drinks. And when I asked him if there was anyone I could call, he gave me your name and handed me his phone."

Ava sighed, reaching for her sneakers. "Let me guess - a large intimidating black man?"

"Uh...yes, ma'am."

"I'll be right there."

"You'll be right where?" Jen asked as she stepped into the living room.

"The Highland. It seems Curtis has drunk himself into a stupor again."

"That's starting to become a habit."

Ava shrugged. "On the upside, it keeps me from sitting in the house all the time moping."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Well, as long as there's an upside." She paused. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks, but no. I think this is something I need to handle."

"You think you can stop him from drinking?"

She paused on her way out the door. "Right now I'll just settle for keeping him from hurting himself."

88888888888888888888

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," she commented as she took a seat next to him.

Curtis just stared into his glass. "You're the only person I know who understands."

"Yeah, I know."

"Would you rather I called someone else?"

"No."

He nodded, lifting his glass for another drink. Ava reached out and took it gently from him, moving it out of his reach.

"I can't let you have any more, though."

"Give it back."

"No. It doesn't make things better, Curtis. It doesn't even numb the pain. You know that as well as I do."

He glanced over at her, his eyes sad and defeated. "What else am I supposed to do?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him off of the bar stool. "You come home with me and sleep it off."

Curtis let her lead him, his legs slightly unsteady. "And tomorrow?"

Ava briefly closed her eyes. "Let's let tomorrow worry about itself for now."

888888888888888888888

Ava noticed that Bill looked tired when she opened the door to let him into her apartment. But he hugged her tightly, holding on just a few seconds longer than he needed to, and she was grateful for that.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you."

She nodded and led him down the hall to the living room. They both settled on the couch, Ava stuffing her hands into the large pocket of Tony's hoodie and curling up into a corner.

"How are you doing?" Bill asked.

She shrugged. "Better than some." She paused then, taking a deep breath. "I'm not coming back, Bill. To CTU."

He closed his eyes momentarily. "I had a feeling."

"I just can't do it. I don't even…I think I need to leave L.A."

"I certainly wouldn't hold it against you," he said gently, reaching out and resting a hand on her knee. "You've been through more than most, Ava. There's no shame in trying to start over somewhere else."

"I'm not sure everyone will agree with you."

Bill gave her a small smile. "Then to hell with them." He paused, looking around the room. "Do you know where you'll go?"

Ava shrugged again. "I was thinking maybe the East Coast. New York, maybe, or New England."

"Nice country out there."

"That's what I hear."

"I have a few friends out that way. Maybe I could put in a good word for you…"

"I think I'm done working for the federal government, Bill."

"Okay," he said slowly. "What do you want to do, then?"

"I don't know," she admitted quietly.

He thought for a long minute. "Well, if you're not averse to continuing to carry a weapon, I might be able to help you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And it's not with the federal government?"

"I promise you that it's not."

She mulled it over. "What did you have in mind?"

Bill smiled at her.

8888888888888888888888888

"I'm leaving, Father."

Even through the mesh divider, Ava could see the priest's sad expression. "I thought you might be," he said quietly.

"I just…I wanted to let you know. You've been good to me for the past few years."

"Where will you go?"

"New York. My boss managed to get me a job out there."

"It's cold out there."

"I hear they actually have seasons, though."

He chuckled at that and stood up, exiting the confessional. Ava frowned, but did the same, and she was caught off-guard when he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sad to see you go, Ava. But know that you can always call me or come back to visit." He led her over to the pews and they sat down. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." His eyes widened, and she immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. But I've been busy with packing and finding an apartment out there. And…I haven't exactly been itching to come back to church."

He nodded in understanding. "I know it's difficult, Ava."

"It's not an issue of belief," she explained. "But I'm angry, Father. I'm very angry."

"It's a good thing we have a God who lets us be honest with Him, then."

She looked away. "Yeah, well…maybe when I get around to talking to Him again, I'll let Him know how I'm feeling."

"I think that would probably be a good idea," he said gently. "Don't abandon what you know just because you're hurting, child. The anger is understandable, and I would never tell you that you need to just put a happy smile on your face and pretend like everything's alright. But don't let it consume you."

Instead of answering, Ava nodded. Then she leaned over and hugged him again before standing up.

"Goodbye, Father."

She turned and walked down the aisle toward the door, leaving the priest to watch her disappear into the sunlight.

"Good luck, Ava," he whispered.

888888888888888888888888888

"Are you gonna help at all? Or just stand there and glare at me?" Ava asked as she carried another box through the kitchen.

Jen continued to glare at her. "I can't believe you're just up and leaving."

She sighed. "We've talked about this."

"No, you made a unilateral decision to abandon everyone."

Ava dropped the box into the back of the moving truck and shoved it toward the back. "I'm not abandoning anyone."

"Oh really? Let's set me aside for the moment. What about Chloe? And Kim?"

She looked over at their friends, helping to load boxes. "I talked to both of them. They understand."

"What about Jack?"

Ava whirled around, pointing at Jen. "Don't you dare tell me I'm abandoning him."

"Isn't that what you're doing though?"

"No. Chloe is gonna keep looking for him. I'm no help in that department anyway. Curtis is going to use his contacts, too. And when – WHEN – she finds him, Curtis and I will go get him."

"Even if he's in some Chinese prison?"

"Especially if he's in some Chinese prison." She shook her head. "Look, Jen. I understand that you're upset with me. But I'd rather we parted on more decent terms."

"You know you suck for leaving."

"I know."

Jen rolled her eyes and embraced her. "As long as you know that."

"Hey, you got any extra room in that truck for a few more boxes?"

They both turned to see Curtis standing there, a box in hand. Ava frowned.

"Of course. Am I getting company on my road trip?"

He shrugged. "Bill hooked me up with CTU New York. Thought maybe we could keep an eye on each other this way."

She gave him a smile. "I'm always happy to have a friend. Toss your boxes in. This train's leaving."

She turned again and hugged Jen once more. "I'll call when we get there."

"You better call before that."

"Good luck," Kim whispered as she hugged her as well. "We're here if you need us."

"I know." Ava turned to Chloe. "You'll call me if you get anything?"

She nodded. "You'll be one of the first to know."

"Good."

They embraced, too, and then Ava pulled back, leaning over to pick up Nightmare's carrier. Curtis took his round of hugs and then they were climbing into the front of the truck, Nightmare situated between them. The cat meowed plaintively at Ava, and she leaned down, bringing her face close to the grate.

"It's okay, sweet pea," she murmured. "We're just gonna see where this road takes us."

With one last glance at her friends, she started the engine and pulled out onto the road.


End file.
